Third Challenge
by Undrave
Summary: Evil from the past and present unite to conquer the world, will Ikki and the gang be able to defeat them all while winning the WRC? Sequel to Second Revival.
1. New Begining

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Well here I am again, back to Medabots fic. I was going to work on my Digimon fic but nobody seam to cared last time I put a chapter up and beside, I have no inspiration for it right now. I kinda feel like I got nothing original going on...or maybe it's just because I CAN'T SEE THE NEWEST season! Stupid cable company... Anyway, this fic is the sequel to Second Revival, who was the sequel to Unleashed Shadow. This will probably be the last chapter of my 'Warlord Saga' and in this fic I will create my own version of the World Robattle Tournament. I hope you will enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed my previous work. I might do a little stand alone crossover fic, out of the continuity of the rest of the Saga. Now enough chatter and on with the story! Oh and I didn't mention it in the epilogue but all the improved Medapart Dr. Aki put on the Medabots were returned to the Medabot Corporation.  
Metabee*glares at the Doc*: Cheapcake. 

**Third Challenge**  


by:HellRavenmon  


The Stone of Chronorus. An ancient artifact of the forgotten civilisation of Lemuria. This terrible relic had the power to change time when used in the boundary of the Lemurian territory. Thanks to the effort of the Atlantean Medabots and their ally the Stone now lies at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean where it can't do no harm...at least not to History.  


The Stone had almost dissapear, covered by sand and mud and suddenly...there was a flash. A bright flash that illuminated the darkness of the deep, scaring the living daylight of the surrounded inhabitants of the deep. A spark of light escaped the stone, taking all the light of the stone and leaving the Abyss, raising up to the surface that it broke silently. It seamed to hover in mid air for a few seconds before it left toward...the rising sun.  


------------  


It had been a full month since his defeat by the hand of that dreaded Knight...that Silver Warlord. Faros had been roaming the dark alleys of Mexico City, preying on the poor homeless people that he could met, draining their life force to recharge his Medal. He had already sent ten person into an endless coma...or to the morgue... But he was still not satisfied, all he could do for now were illusions and barely a Sun Ray Shower attack, not even the Appolo Sword of Light. He had just struck down his latest victim, a drunk guy sleeping in a box, when the little sparkle of light reached him. Faros was about to leave the junkyard he was in when he saw the light hovering above the ground in front of him.  


"Wha...no...No...it...it can't BE!" He stammered, backing away in fear. 

Suddenly the spark rush toward him and the Lemurian shaman barely dodge it but then the spark came around for another charge. In a deperate atempt to protect himself against a threat he knew too well Faros raised a light shield, bright in the dark night. But it was useless and the spark went right through, colliding with his chest.  


"AAAAAARRRRGGG!" Shouted Faros, falling to the ground shaking in pain.  


The screams stoped and Faros got up, his shining white eyes had turn a frightening shade of red. He looked at his arms and hands, then at the world around him before chuckling evilly.  


"It worked...the Stone was right...this modern world will soon be MINE!MWUAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Faros, his voice now feeling much scratchier and lower tone than before...as if he wasn't Faros anymore...  


------------  


But we're going ahead of time for now...let's go back to the Airport parking where our heroes where ready to Robattle. Gwen and Ikki had found a spot large enough without any cars and all thei friends were watching around them.  


"Then it's agreed! I officially declared this a submission Robattle betweem Gwen's Gallahaste and Ikki's Metabee! The rules are simple and we all know them... Medafighter ready?" Called Mr. Referee, looking at the two opposing duo.  


But just before he could declare the begining of the robattle a mass of people came running shouting 'There they are!' loudly...they were...journalists! In a minute a large group was swarming around Koji, Space Medafighter X and an even larger one around Ikki!  


"Ikki Tenryo! How does it feel to pass from virtual nothing to number 3 Medafighter in japan in one year?" Asked a reporter.  


"Ikki how does it feel to be in the same team as the Mysterious SpaceMedafighter X? Do you know her secret identity?"Inquired another one.  


"Koji do you feel you will be able to keep your place with al the good Medafighter that have appeared in the last year?" 

"SpaceMedafighter X! The world has a right to know! WHO are you?" 

X wasn't feeling really happy bein surrounded by all those TV reporter and newspaper journalists. She pushed her way through with the help of her Medabots then threw a smoke bomb down, dissapearing away. Sadly al the journalist around X just swarmed around Ikki to make him even more uncomfortable.  


"Tell me when you have time to Robattle Ikki, I'll leave you to your fans." Saig Gwen, leaving with Gallahaste. 

"I'll be waiting for a sign.Mr Referee out!" Added Mr. Referee, dissapearing in the tail pipe of a nearby car.  


"WAIT!" Called Ikki, but it was too late.  


"Ikki! Are you confident you can keep your place in the ranking?" Asked a journalist before erika suddenly push her way among the crowd and placed herself in front of Ikki.  


"I'm sorry ladies and gentleman but Ikki Tenryo and Metabee won't be giving any interview before I, Erika Tolstoy, their AGENT agree to it!" She declared.  


"Since when is Erika Ikki's agent?" Asked Metabee to Brass.  


"since about 5 second ago." Sighed Brass.  


"Now Ikki is schedule for training! Make way MAKE WAY!" Added Erika, pushing Ikki and Metabee through the journalists and TV reporter. "Don't call us we'll call you!"  


The crowd just stood frozen with confusion for a second before they decided to turn to the last Medafighter left at the scene: Koji! Koji was very happy of all this attention and was not greedy of comments. Meanwhile Ikki, Erika, Metabee, Brass, SpaceMedafighter X and her Medabots had all meet up in front Henry's Hop Mart.  


"Phew...thanks Erika... I wasn't sure I could get out of there! I like the attention but that was way too much! Too bad they scared Gwen and Gallahaste away." Said Ikki, clearing his forehead of sweat beads.  


"You don't have to thank me Ikki, I'll just take 30% of every advertisement deal you score." Replied Erika, making the boy go 'WHAT?!?'. 

"You understand how I feel now...it's very useful to have a secret identity." Added X, she didn't noticed but Henry nodded in agreement.  


"So Ikki you're number 3 heh?"Suddenly asked Samantha, who was coming down the street with the rest of the Screws, "You make me proud Ikki! You are my star apprentice!" She declared, grabbing the boys shoulder, star sparkling in her eyes.  


"What are you talking about?! I'm not your apprentice!" Complained Ikki, freeing himself from her grip. 

Metabee looked at the Screws Medabot and was surprised to see Cyandog had changed. He looked more advance, with longer ears and a cross on his head instead of his old lightening bolt. He couldn't help but notice Peppercat looked...intrigued by the new look too.  


"Woh! What happened to Cyandog?" Asked Metabee, catching everybody's atention away from the Screws leader.  


"He's not Cyandog anymore! I put his Medal in a new body with built in targetting features! He's now... Krosserdog!" Declared Spyke, proudly.  


**Vital Stats**  
DOG-4157-2  
Krosserdog, Dog -type  
Medafighter: Spyke  
Special Attack: Sharp Shooting  


"That's cool! What about a Robattle?" Proposed Metabee.  


"I don't now master...what do you say Boss?" Inquired Krosserdog.  


"Why not! You're on!" Replied his Medafighter. 

"Now wait a minute! I was suppose to challange Ikki!" Complained Samantha.  


"There's enough of us for everybody! I am number 3 Medafighter in Japan, I don't need to worry about number 15!" Bragged Ikki, puffing his chest with pride.  


"If your head swell any more you won't be able to put on your shirt." Comented Erika shaking her head, sucess was going to take it's toll on Ikki. 

"Allright Spyke you got your chance...go ahead and Robattle." Finally agreed Samantha. "Ikki, make me proud of being your mentor."  


"YOU'RE NOT MY MENTOR!!!"  


"Then it's agreed!" Declared Mister Referee, coming out of the store with a candy bar in his hand.  


"Hey! You got to pay for that!" Pointed out Henry.  


Mr.Referee handed him a bill as he continued his speech "I officially declare this a submission Robattle betweem Spyke's Krosserdog and Ikki's Metabee! The first Medabot to stop the other from functionning wins! The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner for keeps! Medafighter ready? Medabots...ROOOOBATTLE!"  


"Krosserdog! Fire at Metabee, don't let him time to aim and disable his legs!" Called Spyke imediatly after Mr. Referee called the begining of the robattle.  


In a split second Krosserdog was in shooting position, one feet back, as if he was trying to dick into the concrete of the side walk and shot with his right rifle. Metabee gasped and barely dodged the volley of laser blasts. He ried to run in circle around Krosserdog but the mark 2 DOG Medabot wouldn't let him leave his sight and continued to follow his track with his rifle, using his foot as a pivot point to follow Metabee around the circle!  


"Wow...your aim DID improve!" Congratulated Metabee.  


"But it won't be enough to win...Metabee, keep on running!" Called Ikki.  


"Right!" Agreed the Medabot, understanding his Medafighter's plan.  


"GO KROSSERDOG!" Cheered Peppercat on the sideline.  


"Turn faster Krosserdog! Try to shoot ahead of him!" Ordered Spyke.  


And Krosserdog did just that, for a minute it didn't work but his speed quickly improved and he was able to hit Metabee right in the foot! The KBT stumbled and roll on the ground as his opponent continued firing. He received more hits before finally stopping, forcing Krosserdog to stop his rotation if he wanted to hit him again. But suddenly Krosserdog's shots started to miss their target and hit all around Metabee, leavin him time to get up.  


"What's going on Krosserdog?"Asked Spyke, scared.  


"I'm....dizzy...woh!" Explained the Medabot, his head wobling from side to side.  


"Hah! Spinning in circle on a fixed point before stopping suddenly is not a good idea. Metabee...give him some medecine for his dizzyness!" Said Ikki.  


"Be a good doggy and play dead! MISSILE LAUNCHED!" Called Metabee, sending a single missile straight toward Krosserdog.  


"Look out Krosserdog!" Warned Spyke, but a little too late.  


the blue Medabot tried to run but in his dizzy state he stumble and triped on his own foot! He was about to hit the ground when the missile hit him. He was sent backward, rolling on the ground before stoping on his face. There was the sound of electrical sizzling and his Medal poped out.  


"Function ceased! the winner is Metabee!" Declared Mister Referee.  


"Krosserdog!" Called Peppercat, rushing to his side and poping his Medal back in place and turning him on his back. "Are you allright?" 

"Well my Medaparts hurt and my tin pet ache but out of that I'm fine." He answered with a half-hearted chuckle.  


"You did great." She said, helping him up.  


"That was a great Robattle. You're realling improving Spyke!" Congratulated Ikki.  


"Yeah."Agreed Sam, who was simply standing there her arms folded.  


"OOH THANK YOU BOSS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Suddenly shouted Spyke, rushing to hug her, much to her discomfort.  


Ikki sweatdropped."Huh...she only said 'yeah' Spyke."  


Ikki suddenly felt an hand fall on his shoulder, he looked back to see Space Medafighter X.  


"I have to go now Ikki, tomorow I'd like you to come to the forest temple. I need to discuss with you and Koji." She explained.  


Ikki nodded in agreement. The woman gathered her Medabots and they all left in the blink of an eye. The boy couldn't help but wonder what she had to talk about and he was still curious about her true identity. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Pacific ocean... Faros was feeding...  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What new mystery will fill this adventure? What kind of new challenges await out heroes down the road to the tournament? Who will emerge victorious from it? What is this force that seam to have taken control of Faros? Will Ikki ever know space Medafighter X's secret identity? Don't miss the next chapter of the all new **Third Challenge!**_


	2. Meetings in the Forest

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Third Challenge,part 2**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The door of the three room apartement opened, leatting in a masked woman in a clad black costume and two Medabots. Kasumi removed her Space Medafighter X golden facemask and put it on a nearby desk, next to her keys. Syren crashed on the couch and flick the TV on. They were showing images of what had happened earlier that day at the airport parking. Kasumi sat beside her and grabed the remote from her Medabot's hand.  


"Please I don't want to see that!" Complained the woman, switching to some random channel, ending on a new episode of PokŽmon."Geez...when are they gonna stop making these? It's been on for like 300 years." She added, changing the channel again, this time choosing the music videoclip channel.  


" Kasumi, do you mind changing my Medaparts to something more practical?" Asked Seagaru, holding out her dragon head hands and tail.  


"Sure...Transport Medapart!" Said Kasumi, changing the Medaparts.  


Seagaru's tail had now being changed to a petticoat Medapart, a nurse -type's leg, while her arms had being changed to sailor-type ones. She sat on the large couch on Kasumi's other side.  


"I bet Spiritus is having a great time... she said they were going to watch both a Samurai movie and a Kung-fu one." She added.  


"Lucky she got someone... but don't tell her she does, you know how she feels about...well feelings." Jokingly commented Syren.  


There suddenly was a knock at the door. Kasumi stood up and grabed hold of her facemask as she check who it was through the peephole. On the other side was a man in a grey and white uniform with a strange arm piece that looked like a metal sleeve with a round red shoulder plate that made his left arm look like a Medapart. The man's eyes were hidden by the strange visor of his helmet. Space Medafighter X opened the door to welcome an old acquaintance.  


" Hello Captain Tenryo. What owe me the visit of a Select Corp agent?" She asked.  


Johzo Tenryo, Captain in the Select Corp lift his visor, revealing his pair of glasses, as he steped in the appartement. He noded to salute the two Medabots. Kasumi closed the door and set her mask down and both adult sat down at the small dinner table.  


"Don't you have three Medabots?" Inquired Johzo.  


"Oh, Spiritus is...well...on a date." Answered Kasumi, giggling slightly.  


"Congratulation for the place in the standing... I know the standing aren't finals yet but I'm sure you'll go to the championship."   


"Thank you, congratulation about your son. He's a great kid, and a great Medafighter, he's already in the top three and he's only been robattling for a year...but you didn't come here to talk about the tournament did you?" Asked the woman.  


"Well...no and yes... apparantly the Rubberobo Gang on the move and are planning something related to the tournament... We only have scarce information but from what we can tell their plans are not finals yet... I also have a very bad news that you needed to know." Said the man, making a pause. "He's escaped. We don't know how but he got hold of a metalic object and he was able to break out yesterday." He grimly added.  


Kasumi looked shock"How could this happen? You think...he might come after me?"  


"It's a posibility, you did put him in jail... it's a good bet but I don't think even HE would attack you this soon after his escape, but keep an open eye okay? We don't want our best freelancer taken out, and everybody down at HQ is betting on Japan to win the Championship this year...Allright, I got to go now, dinner's almost ready back at home and I need to change first." Declared the man as he got up.  


"I still don't understand why you absolutly want your son to stay in the dark about your real job, after all he's already knee deep in the whole Rare Medal issue."Commented Kasumi, escorting Captain Tenryo to her door.  


"I got my reasons, see you around!"  


----------

  


Ikki yawned and put his hand behind his head. Metabee did the same and the two of them leaned against one of the wooden column of the small shrine of the Forest Temple of Riverview. They were waiting for Space Medafighter X. Koji and Sumilodon were practicing their Shadow Sword moves, slashing the air with their energy blades. Their blades were rough looking, as if made by bursts of energy, it was nothing compared to the smooth blades X and Spiritus can create, It was interesting at first but after seeing them do the same routines about ten times it was a little boring and the atmosphere in the bamboo forest was not the most tentalizing one.  


"Hey guys! How about a Robattle?"Asked Metabee.  


"We are training." Simply answered Koji.  


"Aww you're no fun." Complained the KBT, crossing his arms.  


"Maybe you should practice your swords move too... You still remember how to use a sword right?" Proposed Ikki.  


The Medabot looked up at his Medafighter with questioning eyes "Sure, I bet I could even fence with Rokusho or Sumilodon... sure he's got the Shadow Sword now but still...why?" 

"Nobody would expect a KBT Medabot to use a SWORD! You're specialty is long range shooting, and some punching because you got enough speed... but we could really surprise the oposition by using a sword instead! Maybe we could borrow Gallahaste's sword using arm and using it with your Golden Medapart could give us a good edge in battle." Explained the boy.  


"Clever...but we might not need to borrow it...just win it." Replied Metabee, rubbing his hand together in anticipation of a great Robattle.  


"Hello kids!" Called X as she arrived with her three Medabots.  


"Hey there Tiger!" Said Spiritus, walking over to Sumilodon. "Thanks again for last evening." She added. 

"It was really nothing... want to...want to spar a little?" Replied Sumilodon.  


"Sure!" Agree Spiritus, summoning her Shadow sword.  


And the two feline Medabots were off. Slashing at each other and having fun blocking all incoming attacks and trying to reply to them. Koji warned them not to go too far as they started to dissapear off in the bamboo forest. The boy wondered if it wasn't just a trick to be alone and mused at his Medabots attitude. 

"I'm glad to see you've been practicing with your Shadow Sword Koji." Commented X, heading for the shrine before sitting down on the steps.  


"Hi Seagaru, Syren." Greeted Metabee.  


"Hi Metabee." Both female Medabot replied.  


" So why did you call us here X?" Asked Ikki.  


"X... I didn't know we were on such familiar terms young man." Jokingly replied the woman. "Seriously I just wanted to have a little team meeting."  


"In the following month before the final standings are announce all three of us will have to defend our place. You have to be aware that when the preliminary standings are released, Medafighters from all over Japan will try to get our place... in fact, they will mostly go after you Ikki." She explained.  


Ikki was surprised "ME?!?Why?"   


"Yeah, why that commoner? You and me are much higher!" Inquired Koji, making Ikki growl.  


"It's simple Koji, Ikki is the number three, people will consider him lower level than us, no offense guys, and thus an easier target. They will simply go after him to steal the easy third position. Also I want to tell you to train...and seriously." Answered Space Medafighter X.  


" Not to worry! We got TWO Rare Medals and TWO Shadow Sword in this team, so we can easily optimize on long range or close combat, nobody can beat us!" Proudly declared Ikki.  


"Hmm... that's right!" Agreed Metabee.  


"That's the kind of attitude you shouldn't have... if you weren't a kid I would'ave smack you over the head." Complained X, getting up. " There is about 30 Rare Medals in use all around the world, there is at least one in every team that will be at the Championship and I know for sure there will be two Shadow Swords user. You will need more than just a special power to win in that tournament. Here, check this, it's the final standing for Team Canada, I think you're familiar with two names on it... and I am with the third." 

X handed a paper to each of the boy to look over. It had the top three Medafighter in Canada surrounded in red stylo. For some reason, Canada was always the first to release it's final standings whereas Japan was in the last ones.  


"Woh!" Gasped Ikki. "Martin and Snomotor are in second place! And Sophie and Harwing are in third!"  


"NO WAY! Those two got Rare Medals and Snomotor already defeated Sumilodon while Harwing manage to defeat Gallahaste!" Realised Metabee, grabing the paper.  


"And the Number 1, Adam, is a man from British Columbia I met on my travels... he knows the Shadow Sword. I've never seen his Medabot tough but my guess is that he tought him the technique." Added X.  


"Hmm...Ravenhawk... Hey what's this little article down there..." Commented Koji, reading further down the newspaper page photocopy. "Oh...it says here the four teams to watch out for this year are Kenya, Japan, USA and Canada... Kenya for they have the World-Champion, Victor, with them, Japan and USA because they always had high level Medafighters that ended up in the last rounds if not Champions... and Canada is considered the Wild Card this year because all three of their team-members were virtual nothing just two years ago, they all rose up in the standing at incredible speed...kinda like you Ikki. they replaced the old team who hadn't done well in the last two tournament."  


"Hey! I was NOT nothing!" Complained the other Medafighter.  


X interupted the discussion before it could turn into an arguement "Let's not argue kids... now don't forget you still have to win points if you want to keep your place in the standings. So I suggest you guys find someone to Robattle today you haven't robattle yet."   


"Hey! How about you X?" Proposed Metabee.  


The masked Kasumi chuckled "You're only number three... go find some EASIER targets to defeat, if you REALLY need to we'll Robattle. Allright Koji, how about Spiritus and I join you in your training? I need to train too after all... Ikki why don't you go in town... there might already be some Rank-Hunter around!" She proposed.  


"Aw your no fun...com'on Ikki! Maybe we can find Gwen and Gallahaste! Or maybe Diama and Alexia, we never finished our Official Robattle with them!" Replied Metabee, sounding over eager.  


Ikki sweatdropped "You think too much about Robattles Metabee...Allright we'll leave you two to your training."  


"Maybe we should go find Sumilodon and Spiritus before they try to do stuff that requires body part they don't have." Commented Space Medafighter X, realising the two Medabots had dissapeared.  


Ikki, Koji and Syren looked at her confused while Seagaru and Metabee, the closest things to adults there, snickered. The two Shadow Sword user went off to search for their Medabots while Metabee and Ikki left to go back in town. Metabee was reviewing all the Medafighters they knew listing who they had defeated and who they hadn't Robattle.  


"We never Robattled Space Medafighter X... I still want to Robattle Gallahaste here... our battle with Diama is unfinished... Karen and Neutranurse never Robattled with us..." He said as they were out of the Forest.  


"I'm not Robattling Karen! She's too nice! Beside Neutranurse wouldn't stand a chance against you." Interrupted Ikki.  


"Yeah Neutranurse is too nice too...HEY! What about my bro? We never Robattled Henry and ArcBeetle!" Proposed the Medabot.  


"Nice idea! And you know what's a cool loophole? If we Robattle him as both Phantom Renegade and Henry we'll win double the points!" Agreed the boy.  


"I'll race ya to the Hop Mart!" Suddenly called Metabee, rushing down the street.  


"HEY WAIT UP!"  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Who is this mysterious person that could be after Kasumi? Will Ikki and Metabee be able to defend their place in the standings? Will Henry accept the duo's challenge?Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge**!_  



	3. Who's this dude?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Third Challenge,part 3**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"Aww...com'on Henry! Just ONE Robattle!" Pleaded Ikki to the store clerk.  


"No means no. How many time will I have to tell you?" Complained the man, exasperated as it was almost the hundreth time the boy or his Medabot tried to convince him since they entered the Hop Mart.  


" Com'on! I bet ArcBeetle's itching to fight!"Proposed Metabee.  


Henry fished his Medawatch from his pocket "No I don't." Said ArcBeetle.  


"AWW MAN!" The duo declared at the same time, sweatdroping.  


Henry sighed "I'm sorry Ikki, but I don't want to Robattle unless it's absolutly nessecary...I have my reasons...now please, if you're not buying anything, you're gonna have to leave the store."  


"And I share his feelings." Pointed out ArcBeetle, as his Medawatch returned to it's pocket.  


Metabee and Ikki finally gave up and exit the store. They knew they would never be able to convince Henry and ArcBeetle, whatever their reasons might be. They decided it was better to head back home, Metabee could always do some target shooting. As they walked down the street they passed a little chinese restaurant. That chinese restaurant wouldn't have anything special if it wasn't for the four VERY special employees washing dishes.  


------------  


"Keep going Robos! We're 3 pile of dirty dishes away from paying back the Leader for those Extreme Medabots." Declared Seaslug "Boy it sure is the last time I trust an American salesman."  


Seaslug, Gillgirl, Squidguts and Shrimplips had been sentanced by the Leader to repay for all the Extreme Medabots wasted, even if it was Fingal, Crableg and Carpeye who lost three of them, it was Seaslug's fault they spent money to buy those things on the black market. They had been washing dishes for the last week or so.  


"This is degrading... I'm sure glad it's over soon." Commented Gillgirl "_Meanwhile my sister is getting all the glory of being the number 1 Medafighter in Japan..._"She tought as she changed her cloth for a clean dry one and starting to dry a clean dish.  


"We're going to have to work hard to regain the Leader's trust!" Pointed out Shrimplips.  


"We can always steal Rare Medals, we know where to get them!" Proposed Squidguts.  


Seaslug grabbed hold of a dirty plate and plunged it in the hot water "Yeah but how we gonna do that? All those Medabots are pretty strong."  


"Yeah we always get beaten." Added Squidguts.  


The rest of the gang nodded before they gave out a collective sigh of defeat. The four Rubberobos stayed silent as they kept working.  


"Allright enough self-pity!" Suddenly called Gillgirl after a few minutes. " We are the evil Rubberobo Gang and we are going to CONQUER THE WORLD! AND NOBODY WILL EVER STOP US!" 

"YEAH!" The three guy shouted in reply.  


"STOP SHOUTING AND KEEP WASHING!" Roared the restaurant's chef.  


All four rubber clad criminals shrank into a corner, shaking with fear "Yes boss." Gasped Seaslug.  


"Anyway...I have a plan." Continued Gillgirl, returning to her work with the rest of her group.  


"Is it an evil devious one?"Asked Seaslug.  


"Very." Answered the woman, laughing evilly.  


The three men stared at her "Don't laugh like that...you scare me." said Squidguts.  


-------------  


Ikki and Metabee were still on their way back to home when something rather odd happened. At first it was only a speck in the distance followed by a cloud of dirt. In a flash this little guy with a red shirt, brow shorts, a black belt and spikey red and black hair was going over Metabee from head to toe ranting on and on in an incredibly speedy way. As annoying as the newcommer was, he was what the two had been hoping for...  


"DUDE! It's an old style KBT! DUDE! KBT RULES! Dude he's so cool DUDE! Where'd ya get him dude? That golden Medapart rocks dude! Hey dude you wouldn't be Ikki Tenryo? DUUUUUDE!"   


Metabee was obviously getting very anoyed by the short maniac touching all his Medaparts "KYIK! KYIK! KYIK! GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!" He finally roared, forcing the kid away.  


"Woh! Dude your Medabots wacko!" Complained the little guy getting up.  


"Who are you?" Asked Ikki, annoyed just like his Medabot.  


"The name's Rintaro dude! Rintaro! Remember it dude! So you that Ikki dude right? Right? Right? Right? DUDE Answer me!" Continued on the boy now known as Rintaro.  


"Yeah I'm Ikki Tenryo...why? What do you want?"  


"Dude! I'm here to Robattle you dude! I want a place in the tournament dude! So you accept? Huh? Huh? Huh? Com'on dude!" Answered the kid in his annoying speedy speech patern.  


"Allright you're on kiddo!" Agreed Metabee, before Ikki could say a word.  


"METABEE! Sure kiddo! Show me what you've got!" Added the Medafighter.  


"ALLRIGHT DUDE! Tranport Kantaroth!" Called the kid.  


He pressed his Medawatch, sending a blue beam toward the ground and in a flash appeared his Medabot. Metabee and Ikki were schocked, it looked almost like Metabee! It was a KBT allright, yellow, with more angles, his horn shaped like a 'T', his laser canons looked more advance and his front wasn't of the same design at all. It was a KBT...but mark 3.  


**Vital Stats**  
KBT-11220-3  
Kantaroth, Hercules-Beetle -type  
Medafighter: Rintaro  
Special Attack: Shooting  


"Now we'll see if a mark 3 KBT is really as great as the original,dude!" Declared Rintaro, suddenly sounding much calmer and down to buisness.  


At that moment a young woman exited a nearby clothing store and one of her bag started to shake violently. "THEN IT'S AGREED! " Called Mister Referee as he burst out of the bag with a bra on his head.  


"PERVERT!" Shrieked the woman, smashing her purse on the back of the ref's head before grabbing her stuff and walking away.  


"Ow... as I was saying..." Continued Mr. Referee, getting up. "I officially declare this a submission Robattle betweem Ikki's Metabee and Rintaro's Kantaroth! The first Medabot to start the other from functionning wins! The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps... Medafighter ready? Medabots...ROOOOOBATTLE!"  


"Get in there Metabee and take him out!" Ordered Ikki.  


"Dude, try to get in close and deck him dude!" Ordered Rintaro.  


Metabee started shooting with his Golden Laser, aiming at his opponent's chest. Kantaroth was surprisingly fast and avoided the attack and started shooting, Metabee was lucky to have is one of a kind Golden Medapart because it was enough to block a few shots, long enough for Metabee to escape the blast by rolling to the side. Metabee landed on one knee and shot a voley of blasts with his repeaters, missing by an inch as Kantaroth used the same kind of maneuvers to avoid and shoot him. Metabee endured the hits without much damage  


"This guy is good! He knows exactly how a KBT can move the most effectively... Metabee, you HAVE to get in close if you want to win!" Said Ikki in his Medawatch.  


Metabee started shooting, aiming at Kantaroth's right side, forcing him to move toward his left. Metabee took the chance and sprung back to his fist, charging forward with all his speed and barely dodging yet another laser voley! Growling agresively Metabee was about to deck Kantaroth across the face, but the other KBT reacted fast enough and grab hold of Metabee's fist with his hand and then tried a left hook at his opponent's face. Only to see his own fist caught in the same way. The two KBT started to struggle, hoping to push the other to the ground, buth both were at equal strength, it was a stalemate...but not for long. Ikki had experience with this kind of situation.  


"Metabee! He's wide open! You know what to do!" Called Ikki.  


"Right! MISSILE LAUNCHED!" Shouted the Medabot.  


There was a large explosion and both Medabots were sent flying apart from each other! Metabee landing on the street and Kantaroth hitting a wall. Metabee got up with some heavy damage but still functioning, whereas Kantaroth felt face first. His Medal poped out and felt on the ground.  


"Function ceased! The winner is Metabee!" Declared Mr. Referee.  


"DUDE!!! You rock! That was a great robattle dude!" Cheered Rintaro as he rushed to his Medabot. "Yo dude you feelin' okay?" He asked, poping the Medal back in place.  


"Yeah dude." Answered the Medabot with it's very low key voice.  


"You did great kid, but not as great as us." Bragged Ikki.  


"Dude! Can I be your apprentice?" Suddenly asked the boy.  


"WHAT?!? I don't want an apprantice!" Complained the taller boy, taken aback.  


Metabee rubbed his chin, lost in toughts"Hmm...that would be cool but I already got an aprantice... but I don't know if Krosserdog need me now..."  


Ikki sweatdropped"Metabee! We're not taking an apprantice! We got training to do for the Championship!"   


"Dude! I'll train with you!"Proposed Rintaro, jumping up and down.  


"No!" Ikki retorked loudly."Com'on Metabee, we're going home, you got damage to repair."   


But Rintaro was not going to take no for an answer. He wanted to participate in the World Robattle Championship and he was ready to find all the best mentor he could find to teach him how to be an even better Medafighter. As Ikki and Metabee left, he hauled Kantaroth on his back and started following the pair. Pleading to Ikki.  


"COM'ON DUDE!"  


"NO!"  


"COM'ON DUDE!"  


"NO!"  


"COM'ON DUUUUDE!"  


"NO MEANS NO!!!!"  


"Henry would have find this hilarious hehehe...dude!HAHAHAHAH!"Commented Metabee, his laghter only making Ikki more annoyed.  


POW!  


"DUDE! Don't hit your Medabot!" Complained Rintaro.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What is Gillgirl's devious plan? Will Rintaro ever let Ikki alone? Will Ikki and Metabee get the training they need to stay fit for the World Robattle Championship?And will the dent Ikki put on Metabee's head ever go away? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge**!_  



	4. No More Coffee for Rintaro

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Third Challenge,part 4**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ikki yawned loudly as he stepped into the kitchen, already dressed up for the day, but still felt quite asleep. He had trouble sleeping in the last week or so, he was so excited by the prospect of the World Championship coming up. He greeted everbody by a sleepy 'good morning'. He looked at who was present, his mom was making him breakfeast, his dad reading the newspaper and Metabee was reading... the Meda-News?  


"What are you reading Metabee?" Asked Ikki, curious.  


"It's a new newspaper made by and for Medabots! Ain't that cool? I subscribed to it with my allowance." Answered Metabee, flipping the pages.  


"Aww man... you got more money than me." Groaned Ikki as he headed for the window.  


"He's still there." Pointed out Metabee before Ikki could reach his goal.  


But when he did he surel saw Rintaro acompagnied by Kantaroth waiting outside the yard.  


"I tought that nice kid gave up being your apprentice...why is he still there?"Asked Jozo, barely raising his head from his newspaper.  


Ikki sweatdropped and sighed"He did...he just wants to hand with us...because he think we're cool....and because we know the other best Medafighters in Japan."   


"I think it's better...it's cool to have fans! Remind me to sign him an autograph!" Chuckled Metabee.  


"This is not funny! When does he arrive anyway?" Replied the boy.  


"He finished his breakfeast before Metabee got up. He really likes my pancakes." Answered Chidori, smiling.  


"MOM! Why do you feed him? He's like a wild animal! He'll just keep coming back! He sure doesn't need any more sugar, he's hyper enough naturally!" Complained Ikki, very dissapointed at his mom.  


"At least she didn't gave him any coffee." Pointed out the Medabot.  


Salty seamed to bark in agreement.  


----------  


"DUDE! What took you so long?" Asked Rintaro, jumping up and down as Ikki and Metabee finally came out of the yard.  


"Geez calm down, I'm even early to school! Just stop following me!" Complained the other boy.  


"Oh you got the Meda-News too. " Commented Kantaroth with his slow voice, pointing to the rolled up newspaper under the other KBT's arm.  


"Yeah! I'm gonna show it to the guys at school... I'm thinking of submitting them a series of article on how to tame your Medafighter!" Answered Metabee, pointing to Ikki non-chalantly with his thumb.  


"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Shouted the Medafighter angrily.  


"Yeah that would be interesting." Added Kantaroth, ignoring the fuming boy.  


"Grah! Everybody's against me." Complained Ikki, before he noticed something. "Hey... Kantaroth, what's with your left arm it looks...golden?!"   


"DUDE!Ain't it cool dude? I painted it Golden just like Metabee's Golden Medapart! It totally rocks dude!" Answered Rintaro.  


"Dude, I rock!" chuckled Kantaroth.  


"Hey that's my line! Nobody steal Metabee's line! Get your own!"   


"Allright enough of this...I don't want to be late to school com'on Metabee!" Ordered Ikki, heading off to school, finding Rintaro right behind him. "I don't get why you still follow me to school everyday, you don't even study there!"  


"You're school just 30 minutes from mine dude! Your school just too cool DUDE!"   


Ikki sighed, it was going to be a very LONG walk...way too long. Ikki suddenly had an idea. He chuckled at the cleverness of his plan and when the other boy wasn't looking he whispered his plan into his Medawatch so only Metabee could hear it. They had to act fast, to meet up with Erika and Brass two streets away.  


"LOOK OVER THERE! It's KOJI AND SUMILODON!" Shouted Ikki, pointing the opposite way they were heading to.  


Rintaro and Kantaroth turned around quickly. "WHERE? DUDE WHERE? DUDE!!" the boy called looking around the empty street.  


"Hey! There's nobody there dude!" He complained, turning back, only to find his heroes...gone! "HEY WAIT UP DUDE!" He called, dashing down the street toward the school.  


"Hehehehehe...suckers!" Chuckled Metabee, as he and Ikki appeared out of thin air just after the boy and his Medabot turned a random corner.  


Metabee's arm had been changed, it was all green with pinkish spot on it. It was Multikolor's invisiarm and it had allowed Metabee, and Ikki clinging to him, to become invisible.  


"Nice move Ikki." Congratulated the Medabot as the boy returned his correct arm.  


"Now let's go! Erika's gonna be mad if we're late!" Added the Medafighter, dashing off.  


----------  


"Oh, here they are Erika." Said Brass, pointing to Metabee and Ikki who were running toward the girl and her.  


"Congratulation Ikki, you're right on time... I tought you'd be late...as usual." Commented Erika with a little smile of contempt as the boy stopped in front of her, panting.  


"Geez get off my back Erika, I had enough trouble with that pesky Rintaro I don't need more." Complained Ikki, regaining his breath after their short run.  


Metabee held out his finding proudly."Hey Brass, check this out!"   


"Hmm...that's interesting... will you let me read it while the kids are at school?" The other Medabot asked.  


"Sure thing!" Agree the KBT.  


"Ooh...can I check too?" Inquired Erika, only she didn't wait until Metabee answered to grab hi issue of Meda-News out of his hands and check it out. " Wow...I didn't know Medabots had their own newspaper!"  


Metabee took the chance to brag, as usual"Yeah they got an article on the best Medaparts in town every issue, in the first one they talked about MY Golden Medapart! And I want to submit them a series of article on how to tame your Medafighter!" 

"METABEE!" Shouted Ikki, getting tired of this newspaper joke.  


"That is so cool! Brass! Maybe you could try to become a journalist for them! then we could cover story together! We'd be the best journalist team! And since we'll target diferent readers we won't be competing!" Proposed Erika, exitedly.  


Brass scratched her helmet"Hmm...I'm not sure Erika..."  


"Com'on it'll be fun! I'll teach you EVERYTHING I know, you'll surely get the job, look here, they say they're recruiting! Oh! I got an idea!" Replied the girl, and remove Brass's helmet before she could say a thing, letting her hair fall down more freely.  
(AN: For those who forgot I gave Brass an Hair Upgrade in my previous fic. )  


Erika then fumble around in her school bag and pulled out a grey soft duffel hat with a little 'PRESS' paper sticking out of the side. She set it down on Brass's strawberry hair, it was almost covering her eyes since she didn't have any ears to hold it up, then Erika handed Brass a little notebook and a pen and finally put a small Digital camera around her Medabot's neck like a necklace.  


Erika stood back to admire her handywork. "Gentleman! I give you Brass Sailor-Multi, MedaReporter extraordinaire!"  


The Medabot felt a bit overwhelmed and was still unsure about this whole thing. "How do I look?" She asked.  


Metabee blushed, happy that Brass was looking for her aproval. "Well...well you look...great! If you think it would be fun you should go ahead! I'm sure you'd make a great reporter, after all your Medafighter IS Erika!"   


"Yeah not bad." Agreed Ikki.  


"Allright, enough flatery. Let's get to school before we are late..." Declared Erika, leading the way as she started to explained the basic of journalism to Brass, altough her Medabot already know a lot from watching her.  


While Erika wasn't watching Ikki leaned to Metabee's ear to say something without being heard "Altough I'm not sure another Erika is a great idea...especially not with laser canons!" He whispered.  


"I hear ya...but I like a girl with a litle spice." Commented Metabee, whispering as well as he watched Brass walking right before him. 

Ikki shrugged it off and hoped he wouldn't have to run laps for Coach Mountain.  


----------  


Kasumi breathed deeply behind her mask, then brought her hands together around the hilt of her bladeless sword. In an instand she summoned her Shadow Sword. Next to her Spitirus did the same. They both started to concentrate on the blade, trying to increase it's power with their own will. The two Shadow Swords Masters were practicing at the Bamboo Forest Temple as usual. Syren and Spiritus were sitting by the side.  


"So why are their practicing so much?" Asked Syren, slightly bored.  


"Oh...well you see it's a manner Kasumi doesn't like to discuss often... you should ask her yourself. I'm not supposed to tell much but it has something to do with events before you joined us." Answered Spiritus.  


Syren nodded playing with her short sword as they kept watching the two modern-time Samurai practice their sword movements. Sudenly, Kasumi and Spiritus froze in place before turning around a whole 180 degrees incredibly fast. There was the sound of Metal hitting the Shadow Sword as something impacted with X's blade! It then felt to the ground. It was a four point shuriken, about the size of a fist. The woman and her Medabots looked around but whoever shot that was gone. Syren and Spiritus head into the bamboos, hoping to find clues, while Kasumi and Spiritus stayed behind. The masked woman kneeled down and grabbed the shuriken with her gloved hand. There was a few kanjis written on it saying:  


"_I will get you X._"  


"It's him."Commented Space Medafighter X. "He's back."  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Rintaro ever leave Ikki alone? Will Brass become a reporter for the Meda-News and team-up with Erika? Will Ikki be late to school and have to run laps? Who is this mysterious attackers from X's equally mysterious past? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challengre!**_  



	5. Catching Beetles with Honey

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Third Challenge,part 5**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Dr. Aki was in an employee's lounge high in the Medabots Corporation building. It was a small, had a couples of seats and sofas, a cofee machine, a snack machine, a few coffee tables and a wall of the room was a large bay window, the busy city could be seen laying at the foot of the tower. Dr. Aki was watching the sun setting, he had a file with plans under his arm. He looked over his shoulder as the door slid open. He had been expecting someone.  


"You wanted to see me Dr. Aki?" Asked Rokusho, stepping in with a brand new white cloak on.  


"Yes Rokusho...hmm...nice cloak." Replied the doctor.  


"Thank you, it's a gift...from Diama and Alexia... so why did you call me?" Answered the wanderer, walking near Dr. Aki.  


"I wanted your opinion on these blueprints." Said the doc, kneeling down next to the white Medabot and handing him the folder.  


Rokusho took the plans and checked them, he had acquired lots of technical knowledge with Professor Hushi and quickly deciphered them. "This is interesting but why did you want my opinion?"   


"Don't you understand? Those are the plans for a KWG mark 2, I realised we never mass produced a version of your model, and I tought this could be a way to honor Professor Hushi's memory and I needed your aproval for this, after all, it is based on you." Explained Dr. Aki.  


Rokusho handed the folder back to the Doctor "The design for the arms is very innovative doctor... I think Professor Hushi would be proud of his favorite student. Beside, this is your company, I have no reason to oppose your will."   


"Thank you Rokusho." Said the man, standing up. "Do you have any idea how we could name the prototype?"  


Rokusho pondered for a moment. "...Professor Hushi's middle name: Hokuto."  


"Good idea." Agreed Dr. Aki.  


And with that the white Medabot decided it was time to leave, Diama was waiting for him outside, while the Doctor went back to work with Miss Caviar to start building the prototype for the first KWG mark 2. They were both unaware of a certain device that had been implanted in the lounge a while ago by a certain Rubberobo Gang's spy in the company, neither the man or the Medabot knew someone was eavesdropping on their conversation thanks to a little microphone.  


---------  


It was a nice saturday and Ikki and Metabee were at the Hop-Mart. Metabee was reading the magazines in the rack while Ikki was eating some ice cream, sitting on a stool. He was telling Henry how he had eluded Rintaro a few days before thanks to Metabee's invisiarm.  


"That was pretty clever...but maybe you shouldn't be so mean to him, he sounds like a nice kid." commented Henry.  


"Yeah but he's just so...hyper. I mean he says 'dude' every three words and he ask me and Metabee for autographs EVERY day! Did YOU have any trouble like that when YOU participated in the Championship?" Asked the boy.  


"Nope, I had a few fans but nothing as serious as this guy." Answered the clerk.  


"I got another question for ya." Started Metabee, putting back the magazine he had read without paying. "If ArcBeetle is a mark 2 and Kantaroth a mark 3, then why is ArcBeetle more advance?" He inquired. 

"Actually the KBT Mark 2 isn't more advance. He's more powerful yes, but speed is reduced compare to you or Kantaroth. Also the Mark 2 was a limited edition, and the Mark 3 is made to look like the original model, you, because it's considered a classic, compared to the lesser known Mark 2. Beside, from what you told me, that Kantaroth doesn't have a Rare Medal, so even more advance he'd be no match for ArcBeetle." Explained Henry.  


Once the young man was finished, destiny decided to play another cruel trick on our young hero. Rintaro in person passed the door, followed by Kantaroth, still sporting his painted Medapart.   


"Hey what's up dudes!" He cheerfully called.  


"Henry, let me introduce you to my...hp...exu...youthful... yeah youthful...fan. Rintaro." Declared Ikki, searching hard through his , albeit usually small, vocabulary as not to hurt the kid feelings.  


"Hiya dude!"  


"Huh...yeah hi kid. Do you want to buy a Medapart or something"Replied Henry.  


"No thanks dude. Hey Ikki, dude, I saw some like...dudes and dudettes in town and they wanna like...robattle you dude! And Koji and X too dude! That's so cool dude I'm gonna get to see you Robattle! Dude!" Explained the 'youthful' boy, jumping up and down.  


"Geez, you weren't kidding with the 'dude' thing." Whispered Henry to Ikki's ear before continuing on a normal tone "It was to expect, a lot of people go after the top Medafighters, at first they'll go after you Ikki, then Koji and if they feel confident enough they'll go after Space Medafighter X. I checked the progression of the standings, you were only 1 points ahead of Gwen and Gallahaste, and they actually won 3 robattles lately. You only won 1, against Rintaro, so your still 1 Robattle behind, 1 lost and you'll need THREE wins to stay ahead of her."   


"Hmm...maybe I should go meet those challengers and see if they are worthy of me." Declared Metabee, trying to sound like the Warlord he used to be.  


"Show 'em dude." Added Kantaroth.  


Once again the door open, but this time it was Gwen herself, with Gallahaste and a mysterious girl. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Gwen but she looked older, she was wearing baggy beige pants and a purple tank top that had a stylized black dotted red lady bug on the front and she was wearing a red cap with a purple hexagon adorning the front.  


"I knew I'd find you here Ikki. How's it going?" Asked Gwen.  


"Hello Lord Metabee." Greeted Gallahaste.  


"Hey Gallahaste old buddy!" Replied the KBT mark 1. 

"Hi Gwen. It's doing fine, look I got a fan!" Bragged Ikki, pointing to Rintaro asking Metabee for his daily autograph, something the Medabot wasn't complaining about. "So who's this with you Gwen?"  


"That's my cousin, Lara , she's in town for the weekend and she wanted to meet you." She answered.  


"Ikki Tenryo? A pleasure to meet you...it's also a pleasure, to... Challenge you to a Robattle!" Lara said, raising her arm to show her red and black Medawatch.  


"You up for it Metabee?" Ikki looked over to his Medabot who nodded in agrement. "YOU'RE ON!"  


Suddenly a magazine, falling from aparantly nowhere landed right betweem Ikki and . It was titled 'Referee Weekley' and had none other than Mr. Referee on the cover. To everybody's surprise the picture came to life and the real life Mr. Referee burst out of the cover! Making the two opponents fall back, so startled.  


"Then it's agreed!" He called, before Henry started pushing him out of the store.  


"No robattles in the store! Take it outside people!" He simply said.  


The whole gang there went outside, Henry decided to watched the robattle too, completly forgetting his duty. Lara and Ikki got into position, Metabee ready for anything right in front of his Medafighter.  


"Transport Medabot!" Called the girl, teleporting in her Medabot.  


Her Medabot was female. Her legs were slender colored a soft purple, just like the tip of her feet were as the rest of her feet and ankle were red. She was wearing a short red armored skirt with medal shaped black part on the front and the side. Her lower torso was purple and she looked like she was wearing a red tank top with another black medal shaped metal piece on the front. Her shoulder pads were big red square with a smaller purple circle on the sides. Her face was purple and her eyes red with black lines coming out of the corner, she had a red helmet with another black hexagon and two little purple antennaes. Both her upper arms where slender and purple and her lower arms red and blocky. On her right arm she had a little laser canon coming out from above her purple hand while her left arm had this big purple block with three black slit on the front coming out of her red forearm.  


**Vital Stats**  
LDB-20242  
Honey-Force, Ladybug -type  
Medafighter: Lara  
Special Attack: Reflecting Barrier  


(AN: I got myself some Medabots Trading Cards and Honey-Force just struck me as being pretty cool looking, so I couldn't help but fit her in my story ^^, some of the Medabots on the cards are pretty cool. Too bad I need to come up with numbers for the serial number.)  


"Allright! I officially declare this a Submission Robattle. Medafighter Ready? Medabots... ROOOBATTLE!" Called Mr. Referee.  


"Allright Metabee! To your left and fire!" Ordered Ikki.  


"Honey-Force! Keep your ground and get ready!" Called Lara.  


Metabee dashed to his left and let loose a few blasts of laser canon right at Honey-Force. She quickly reacted and brought her left arm up, as if she was trying to punch the laser blasts! A few inches from her an invisible circle seam to start reflecting light just as the laser blasts basically bounced right off from it, going STRAIGHT BACK at Metabee who was almost caught off guard and could have suffured some damage if he hadn't brought his Golden Medapart up, blocking his own shots.  


"Hahaha! How do you like Honey-Force's Reflecting Barrier? She'll return any shot you send at her!" Declared the girl proudly."Honey-Force! Solar Shot!"  


Honey-Force aimed with her canon and let loose a long thin orange blast, straight at Metabee who barely dodged by rolling to the side. He returned to his feet and used his more powerful Golden Laser, hoping to pierce through the Ladybug's reflective barrier. Sadly she was ready and blocked with her shield, sending back the powerful laser at his sender. Metabee barely dodged his attack that created a hole in the ground where he used to stand.  


"Metabee! That barrier is like a small shield, only it reflect lasers, all we need is keep it busy. You need to get in there fast... I know just the way to do it! Remember Spydar?"Called Ikki.  


"Sure I do! I gotcha Ikki!" Replied Metabee, returning to his feet. "MISSILE LAUNCHED!"  


Honey-Force gasped as Metabee's twin missiles sailed toward her. She quickly reacted and used her barrier to knock them back toward Metabee! But the KBT was ready. He ducked under the missiles that exploded right behind him, the force sending him sailing toward Honey-Force with great speed. He was aiming to deliver a powerful punch with his right fist, but the LDB brought her shield up. Metabee's fist hit the invisble barrier, feeling the strength of his own punch being returned through his arm causing masive damage. But the point was that the plan worked! He was in perfect position to deliver a Golden Laser right on target.  


"You took the bait hook and sinker! time to kiss your bug goodbye! GOLDEN LASER!"   


In a hail of laser and shrieks of pain Honey-Force felt back. There was the sound of electrical cackles and the Ladybug's red eyes went dull.  


"FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS METABEE!" Shouted Mr. Referee.  


"DUDE THAT WAS SO COOL!" Cheered Rintaro.  


"Good job guys." Congratulated Henry.  


"That was a great Robattle." Agreed Gwen.  


Lara went over to her Medabot and helped her up, replacing her Medal in place. Metabee and Ikki aproached.  


"You allright Honey?"Asked Metabee.  


"Yeah...thanks for your concern." Replied the female Medabot.  


"Ikki, thanks for the Robattle. You're worthy of the third place." Congratulated Lara, shaking his hand.  


"You're not bad yourself. I'd say great robattling skills run in the family." Commented Ikki returning the shake.  


"I'll be going now, Honey needs some repair. You can stay if you want Gwen." Then added the girl, looking over to her cousin.  


" Allright, see ya later cuz!" Called Gwen.  


Ikki waved as the girl headed back home. "Bye!"   


"Maybe we should repair those damage you got. My Medawatch says your right arm is down to 50% Metabee." He then pointed out.  


"And your back seam badly scratched." Added Gwen.  


"Come inside the store Ikki, the repairs pads will be on me!" Proposed Henry.  


Metabee took a step toward the store when he steped onto something he hadn't noticed... he didn't had the chance to notice what it was before it exploded right under his feet! There was a large flash that blinded Ikki and Metabee. Two shape suddenly landed in front of him.  


"Not so fast Ikki Tenryo!" Called a voice that sounded familiar.  


"We challenge you to a Robattle!" Added a Female Medabot's voice.  


Right in front of Ikki, Metabee, Gwen, Gallahaste, Rintaro, Kantaroth and Henry, stood none other than... Gillgirl of the Rubberobo Gang! Next to her was a female Medabot that looked somewhat like a ninja. It was her personnal Medabot, Mahiro.  


**Vital Stats**  
IGA-415915  
Mahiro, Iga Ninja -type  
Medafighter: Gillgirl  
Special Attack: Spider Bombs   


"Me and Mahiro want to Robattle you and we don't have time to wait for you to repair yourself." Said Gillgirl, holding out her Medawatch.  


"You're on!" Called Metabee.  


"Yeah, it's not some little damage that's gonna make us backdown!" 

"Are you sure it's safe Ikki?" Inquired Henry.  


"Com'on, it's just the Rubberobo Gang!" chuckled Ikki, definitly not impressed.  


"Then it's agreed!" Once again said Mr. Referee who was just about to leave the scene. "I officially declare this a Submission Robattle betweem Ikki's Metabee and Gillgirl's Mahiro!" He continued as the Medafighters and Medabots took battle position on the sidewalk."Medafighter ready? Medabots... ROOOOOBATTLE!"  


"Allright! Attack mode Metabee!" Shouted Ikki.  


"Attack mode Mahiro! Shoot him with your Spider Bombs and then use the Spider Field strategy!" Ordered Gillgirl."_Fool...if only he knew this is just a diversion... even if I loose, his Rare Medal will be ours no matter what happen!_"She tought, chuckling evily inwardly.  


**To Be Continued...**

_ Will the damaged Metabee be able to defeat Mahiro? What kind of plan are the Rubberobo Gang up to now? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	6. In the Spider Bomb Web

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Third Challenge,part 6**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Mahiro pulled out her knife, holding it blade down in her left hand as usual as she dashed to the left, avoiding Metabee's laser volleys. Quickly the Iga Ninja -type swung her right hand, revealing the hole through wich her spider are ejected, sending about five or six of them toward Metabee.  


"LOOK OUT! THEIR EXPLOSIVE!" Warned Henry, perfectly aware of a IGA type's capabilities. 

"WHA?!?" Gasped Metabee, brining his arms up to protect his body as the projectiles exploded creating blinding puff of smoke.  


"_Right Arm, 55% Damage._" Stated Ikki's Medawatch, the damage from the previous damage were soon going to take their toll on his Medabt's right arm.  


"Dude! That's like...totally uncool!" Complained Rintaro.  


"Dude." Simply agreed Kantaroth.  


Mahiro took the chance while Metabee was distracted to stop and turn around completly running toward the right, but this time, circling Metabee! When he realised what was going on she was already behind him. He quickly turned around expcting an attack but it never came. The Iga-Ninja was much more nimble than he was but she wasn't using it to her advantage, for some reason she was just circling around him. Metabee tried not to get tricked like Krosserdog and minimized his spin, still keeping an eye on Mahiro, trying to shoot her on a few ocassion, everytime missing by mere inches.  


"What is she doin' Ikki?"Asked the Medabot, confused.  


Ikki had noticed what was going on before Metabee could ask. "She's laying down those spiders! she's surrounding you with explosive! Try to get out!" He called.  


"It's too late to try to escape now!" Declared Mahiro as she saw Metabee moving foward. "Your feet are too big to avoid stepping on my spiders and there isn't enough space around you to make a running jump. You're trap into my web little metal beetle!"   


"Ikki! She's right!" Replied Metabee.  


"Don't worry there has to be a way!" Said the boy.  


"Don't give up guys!" Cheered Gwen.  


Rintaro was estatic"DUDE! Kick her butt dude! You totally rock dude!"  


"Calm down dude." Groaned Henry.  


Metabee had been quickly surrounded by a real field of spider, all placed neatly into a circular grid around him, the perfect size to neutralize his big blocky feet.  


"Get in for the kill Mahiro!" Ordered Gillgirl.  


Mahiro, who had circled away from Metabee suddenly leaped into the air, right above the spider field without any trouble! She was holding her knife in one hand while cupping that hand with the other. Metabee barely had the time to dodge to the side and retaliate by the most powerful kick he could muster, but Mahiro saw it coming a mile away. Metabee's legs were too slow compared to her, and she brought her feet forward and bounced off the KBT's leg with great ease, black flipping into the air and landing gracefully in her own spider field, her tiny feet not touching any spider.  


"Just as a spider can walk on its web without sticking, I can walk through mine without danger! This Spider Bomb Web will be your doom!" The ninja said grimly, before returning to her circling motion, as fast as usual, and this time displaying her incredible agility as well.  


It was as if every one of her footstep was carefully and mathematically planned, for not only was she ninja-like silent but she was not stepping on any of her spider bomb. As she ran around Metabee in a counter clockwise manner she quickly got closer and with incredibl skill she slashed his already damaged back with her knife. Metabee shouted in pain, forced to make a few steps forward due to the blow he stepped on one of the spiders who exploded on contact, making him backaway, slightly blinded by the explosion.  


"METABEE!" Called Ikki, scared.  


"_Warning! Warning! Medal Hatch Damage, Medal protection compromised. Warning! 20% damage to legs._"Droned the lifeless voice of Ikki's Medawatch.  


The watch was right, Metabee's Medal hatch nowh and a big crack and Ikki could see faintly the bottom part of his Medal! Gillgirl was good, much better than she used to be. Ikki tought something must have drived her to train and become a better Medafighter.  


"You've got him where you wanted Mahiro! Finish it!" Called the Rubberobo.  


Mahiro dashd in for the kill. First she shot a lone spider to keep Metabee blinded and confused and then she deivered a powerful tornado kick right on Metabee's left shoulder! Sending him flying sideways, falling onto her web of Spider bombs! There was a large explosion all around his body that made him bounce off the ground, spin in the air and land on his other side before he was finally thrown out of the big deadly circle, badly damaged and laying on his stomach. His fall had thore a large path in the ring of bombs, on the other side of the center circle was Mahiro, gloating with Gillgirl behind her. There was enough smoke to hide his fact from Ikki's view and he couldn't tell if his optic were still functional, his Medawatch had been overwhelemed by so many damage and Ikki didn't want to wait for it to react to know if he had lost.  


"HOLY-MEDAROLLI! METABEE! Are you allright?!?"Asked a nervous Ikki, this was real bad.  


"DUDE!!!" Shouted both Rintaro and Kantaroth.  


"Augh...I'm down...but...not...out...Ikki!" Finally answered the KBT.  


"_Warning! Warning! 95% Damage to Right Arm, laser canon innoperative, shut down imminent. Warning! Warning! 65% Damage to Left Arm. Warning! Warning! 55% Damage to legs. Warning! Warning! 60% Damage to body and head.Medal Protection Compromised._" Declared the toneless voice of the Medawatch.  


"He's still standing! But in bad shape, it won't be a problem right Mahiro? We got an almost unlimited supply of those precious little Spider Bombs and we can do this as many time as we need to take you out and steal your Rare Medal!" Proudly said Gillgirl.  


"Traitorous wrench!"Shouted Gallahaste. "Once this Robattle is declared over your smoke screen and spider trickery shall not save you from the metalic bite of my trusty blade!"  


"We won't let you steal his Rare Medal!" Added Gwen.  


"What are they talkin' about dude?" Inquired Rintaro.  


"Hmmm...nothing... hehehehe nothing at all!" Lied Henry.  


"Dude! You guys sure make a fuss over nothing dude." Complained the boy.  


While the others distracted Gillgirl, nobody noted Ikki talking in his Medawatch, as Metabee slowly rose back to his feet."Metabee! The only way to win is to use their own weapons to distract them! It's time to use that specialty of yours!" 

Metabee understood what he meant."Thanks...guys...but I... can handle this! Ikki...let's hope your plan work. " the KBT said, before doing what could have look like taking a breath. "Kiss your bot goodbye! MISSILE LAUNCHED!"   


"AH! Mahiro, hold your ground and slice them to pieces!" Ordered a confident Gillgirl as the two missiles were shot out of Metabee's horn and sail towards her Medabot.  


The Iga-Ninja switch her blade's position, holding it now like a sword and ready to use it on those foolish missiles. But she gasped when she realised they were not aimed at her! The two projectile parted and went toward the ground at her side. She suddenly remembered where she was...in the middle of what was left of the Spider Field! There was two explosion at her side, taking with it most of the Spider bombs who exploded as well, creating two large deafening series of explosion, raising dirt and all kinds of thing. It's surprising how dirty a sidewalk that large can get. With her ringing audio sensor and her blocked view, Mahiro never saw the next attack coming. Through the cloud of dust came two new missiles, this time...aimed at her.  


"MAHIRO!!!" Shrieked Gillgirl as her Medabot was hit by a second assault by Metabee's Seeker Missiles!  


The smoking remains of her Medabot landed at the Rubberobo's feet, her medal ejecting.  


"FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS...METABEE!" Called Mr. Referee."Mr. Referee, out."And with that he simply left.  


"Dude...I rock." Chuckled Metabee, his missile launchers still smoking.  


Everybody cheered on Ikki as he went to check on Metabee. Everybody was expecting Gillgirl to just run away as usual, complaining about how she lost. Nobody expected her to be laughing. The cheering stoped as the gang heard Gillgirl's maniacal laughter.  


"What are you laughing about?" Asked Gwen, angrilly.  


"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Foolish boy! You have no idea! This Robattle, has hard as it was on you was nothing but a mere diversion! No matter if you won now, soon you will be forced to turn over your Rare Medal!" She answered as she picked up her Medabot.  


"What...what are you talking about?" Barked back Ikki, starting to get worried.  


"Your father is away for buisness isn't he? There's nobody but the dog to keep your poor mom's company...maybe you should go home and see her...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that she threw a smokebomb, when it faded Gillgirl could easily be spotted, running down the street still laughing demently.  


"Ikki...I have a bad feeling about this... Let's go home!" Called Metabee.  


"HOLD IT!" Shouted Henry, stopping the boy and his Medabot dead on their track."Repair your damage first! You can use Regen-Pads for the Golden Medaparts and the legs, but your Right Arm's laser are useless and your Medal Hatch is damage too much to be repaired like that! You need replacement part."  


"Henry! Mom might be in danger! We have to hurry! I got no time to fix up Metabee perfectly! " Complained the boy, as he fished for a few pads in his pocket "Regen-Pads will have to do."  


"Listen to him Ikki, you can't rush into what is probably a Rubberobo Trap with Metabee in this state. 

"Dude! You're crazy! At least let me help dude! Here, Transport Medapart." Said Rintaro, aiming his transporter beam toward Ikki's Medawatch.  


In a burst of light, Metabee's damaged right arm was replaced by a much more advanced looking part, in fact, it looked like Kantaroth's arm!  


"Wooh..cool..what's this?"Asked the Medabot.  


"Dude! It's Kantaroth's spare Right Arm, I'm lending it to ya dude!" Answered Rintaro.  


"And I got something for you too! Transport Medapart!" Added Henry, after pulling out his Medawatch from his pocket.  


Metabee suddenly felt his Head and torso part being changed. He suddenly realised what it could mean._Please! Not that butt-ugly mark 2 head part PLEASE!!_ He tought. When the transport stopped he looked down at his chest...no horn...and it looked like his old one only...  


"I'm blue!" He gasped.  


"It's the original body of my Medabot, it's slightly dented but it's in perfect condition! Just bring it back in one piece." Explained the lender.  


"WOH DUDE! That's so cool dude! It's like the same color as the KBT that Phantom Medafighter dude used in the tournament 8 years ago dude!" Cheered Rintaro.  


"Phantom Medafighter?" Repeated Gwen, Gallahaste, Ikki and Metabee, looking sightly toward Henry with puzzlement in their eyes.  


"No time to talk about that!" Nervously said the clerk.  


"Ikki, sadly we don't have any interesting part to lend you, but we're going with you! Com'on!" Proposed Gwen.  


"Right, so LET'S GO! I'M COMING MOM!" Called the Boy, rushing toward his house.  


Rintaro was about to follow him but Henry grabed him by the collar."You're not going anywhere, you don't have any experience dealing with the Rubberobo Gang and I don't think you got the skill to do so... now, you go inside and tell my boss I got suddenly sick... I...I got something to do and tell him to replace me for the rest of the day, he doesn't have to pay me for that." He said, pushing Rintaro and Kantaroth inside the Hop Mart.  


When the door closed, Henry dashed into a nearby alley, pulling out his Medawatch once again.  


"ArcBeetle...I think our friends might need some help." He said grimly, opening a secret cache in the wall, revealing his Phantom Renegade costume.  


**To Be continued...**  


_What is the Rubberobo's plan? Is Ikki's mom really in danger? Will the Phantom Renegade have to get involved in this? To know what will happen next, don't miss the next chapter of ** Third Challenge!**_  



	7. On to save Chidori!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Third Challenge,part 7**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ikki and Metabee, followed by Gwen and Gallahaste were running toward the boy's home. As they aproached the front yard gwen noticd Karen and Neutranurse walking toward the house from the other side, the girl's limo was parked further down the street. However Ikki didn't even seam to notice the red haired girl as he dashed in through the opened front gate.  


"MOM!!!" He shouted when he noticed the door was slightly opened... it had been forced open.  


Gwen stopped at the gate to talk to Karen. "Hi Karen, what are you doing here?" She asked.  


"I came to see Ikki, I was busy lately and I didn't get a chance to congratulate him for his third place in the standings. Isn't it great? He onl robattled for a year." Answered Karen, giggling sligthly.  


"Gallahaste, what is going on?"Inquired Neutranurse.  


But he didn't have time to answer as Ikki was head screaming from inside the house. The whole gang, worry showing across their face, entered, finding Ikki and Metabee in the kitchen. Ikki was reading a note. The whole room was a mess, same for the entrce hall for that matter.  


"She's not in the house!" Declared Metabee, seeing his friends enter the room.  


"She...she...she's been kidnapped by the Rubberobo Gang!" Shrieked Ikki. "It says here they want me and Metabee to go ALONE to Robattle them at one of their hideout, they even gave us a map... they said not to warn the police." He then explained.  


Karen gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth"That's terrible!"   


"I hope you are not thinking of recklessy rushing there. It is certainly a trap!" Said Gallahaste.  


"We have no choice!" commented Metabee. "Ikki! If you don't want to go it's fine, I'll go alone. She's my mom too... well not in a biological sense but she takes care of me just like she take cares of you."   


"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you get all the glory, beside you'd be lost without my strategies. I AM your Medafighter. We're going TOGETHER!" Replied Metabee, holding his to Metabee.  


"You and me Ikki, brothers in life, brothers in arm. We'll save mom and bring her home!" Added the Medabot, grabing Ikki's hand.  


Karen wiped a tear from her eyes"That is so nice."   


"At the very least, let us come with you!" Pleaded Gwen.  


Ikki shook his head in protest."No...they want us alone... I have to call dad then we'll go... Gwen, if you could watch over the house while I'm gone, and Salty is hiding under the couch." 

He then went over to the phone. While Metabee and Gallahaste argued over the issue of going and rushing head first into a trap, nobody noticed Karen and Neutranurse slipping out in the hall. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed up. A look of serious concern and worry appeared on her face, she looked a lot more decided than she ever was.  


"Kasumi? Hi it's Karen, how are you? Good...listen...we...have a situation. Ikki's mom's been kidnapped by the Rubberobo Gang. I think it's time the Legend appears again." She started to explained.  


----------  


While Ikki called his dad in Nepal, a feet he acomplished with surprising ease, a familiar figure had eavesdropped on the conversations that had taken place in the kitchen. The Phantom Renegade was standing beside ArcBeetle in a nearby tree, he had a long distance listening device in his hand, a pair of headphone on.  


"The Rubberobo Gang kidnapped Chidori to challenge Ikki. No doubt they aim to capture his Rare Medal." He commented.  


"It is clearly a trap. What do we do?" Inquired ArcBeetle.  


"The best thing we can do is follow Ikki and find another entrace to the Robo's hideout, just in case he needs backup. I need to get hold of Rokusho... he might be of help too, same for alexia and Diama, their Shamanic powers would be useful." Answered Henry, even through his mask the KBT mark 2 could tell he was pondering and thinking up a plan. 

"Do you have a quarter for the payphone?" He then suddenly asked his Medabot.  


With a loud 'clang' ArcBeetle fell off the tree.  


----------  


"Are you sure you don't want us to call the others to back you up? Koji, Erika, Alexia, Rokusho and Henry?" Asked Gwen as Ikki and Metabee rushed to the door.  


"No, this is our duty and our mission, I don't want anybody...especially not Erika... to be endangered because the Robos are afterour Rare Medal." Replied Ikki, making a pause as he mentionned Erika's name.  


"I share his feeling on the situation...I don't want to risk them taking Brass's medal. She's not as powerful as Rokusho or Diama or us." Added Metabee.  


"I beg to differ Lord Metabee." Stated Gallahaste. "Lady Brass is as capable of handling the low life Rubberobos as any member of our circle of friend. I do share your concern for the safety of the Rare Medals. Mayhaps it would be wise to inform Lords Koji and Sumilodon, they have formidable strength without using a Rare Medal. They would make a safer form of backup."   


"You are wise my old friend." Admitted Metabee, bowing his head down slightly, sounding like Helios for a second, and ONLY for a second. "But no way I'm letting Sumilodon outdo me, I'll be the one savin' mom with my pal Ikki. Now kid, it's time for some serious Metabee boppin'!" He cheered.  


"See ya later! I'm counting on you to watch the house! " Simply called Ikki, as if he was running to the convinience store to get a carton of milk, his tone hiding the seriousness of the situation.  


In the shadows, the Phantom Renegade and ArcBeetle followed the duo. Two more shadows, unknown to whole gang also quickly followed the boy and his bot. Gwen and Gallahaste looked around before going back inside, it was then the girl realised something was missing.  


"Hey! What happened to Karen and Neutranurse?"  


-----------  


Kasumi had quickly reacted after getting Karen's phone call. She had gathered her Medabot and got dressed in a split second. Karen had seen the map the Robos left Ikki and she had relayed the indications to Space Medafighter X. The Rubberobo Hideout was located in an abandonned mine that opens on the side of a cliff, high above it and surrounding it was a lush forest where few went. It was already late afternoon and soon the sun would start to go down. All four of them were racing through the paths in the forest, it was relatively easy and even Seagaru, the slowest of the gang, could keep up without trouble.  


X was nervous, she could tell Spiritus was as well, more than the other two. It wasn't just because she feared for Chidori's safety, but also because she felt like she was being followed, followed by a stealthy stalker. It could be just her imagination but on a few occasions she had cauht glimpse of a dark shape in the surrounding forest, just out the corner of her eyes. She heard twig snap as well. She decided to stay alert, it was probably him following her, she was hoping he would not show up now, for now was not the time to put her own fighting skill to the test, for now she had to save Ikki's mom. Spiritus and Kasumi entered the clearing first, it was one of the many clearings in the forest and not the last one before the Robo's hideout. Both of them braked quickly, sliding to a halt and almost making the last two Medabot collide with them. A second later two kunai hit the ground where they would have standed at that moment.  


"Great reflexes, just like you used to have X." Declared a male human voice, coming from every direction at the same time.  


"It's him." Gasped Seagaru, turning to Syren to emphasis the point.  


"This is not the time Kinlyu!" Shouted X, holding her sword hilt, ready to unsheat her Shadow Sword.  


Kasumi knew she could not deter the mysterious Kinlyu's determination. She would have to fight him with all her might. She knew she would never reach the Robo hideout in time now, her only hope was that someone else would in time, Ikki and Metabee will need all the help they can get.  


-Meanwhile...-  


"Am I cutting the vegetables right Ms. Tenryo?"Asked the Rubberobo grunt in an apron.  


"Yes, you're doing a wonderful job. " Answered Chidori, smiling as she kept stirring something boiling in a large pot on the oven.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Ikki and Metabee be able to save Chidori? Will Henry find a quarter in time? What is going on with Karen and how does she know Space Medafighter X's secret identity? Since when does she knows her anyway? Who is this mysterious Kinlyu that has yet to show his face? What is Miss Tenryo cooking? Don't miss the next chapter of ** Third Challenge!**_  



	8. The Ninja Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Third Challenge,part 8**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Gwen ran back inside the house, no way she was letting her friend run off without any cover and went directly for the phone. Gallahaste followed behind, puzzled.  


"I tought Lord Ikki's desire were clear. We cannot involve the others in this matter, so what are you doing my dear?" Inquired the Knight. 

"I can't let Ikki risk it all like that. I know he doesn't want Erika to be endangered so I'm just calling Koji, and if I can reach her, Alexia. I'm sorry I had to lie to Ikki but that boy can be so stubborn at time." The girl explained as she started to dial.  


Gallahaste reached up and pressed the hang up button (whatever that thing is called) on the phone, cutting the call short. "Are you sure about what you are doing? We gave our words of honor to them we would not call for the others. You do realise it is Ms. Tenryo you are endangering if you ask Lord Koji and Sumilodon for back up. I believe in my friend's ability, have faith little Gwen, and everything will be fine."   


Gwen sighed, defeated. "You're probably right...you always are Gallahaste. I probably would be a much diferent girl if it wasn't for your wise words guidance... I might have ended up as foolish and stubborn as Ikki!" She said, giggling at her own joke.  


"Hehehe...true...very true, and not only for Lord Ikki, for both him and Metabee are very much alike." Chuckled the KNT.  


Gwen picked up the phone once again, drawing puzzled look from her Medabot once again. "I'm calling for Pizza, NO WAY I'm waiting here and being all nervous on an empty stomach! Once I ate we'll call Koji, not for backup, but for pick up team, make the escape much faster."  


"Splendid idea. In the meantime we can only hope for the best." Agreed Gallahaste.  


------------  


Kasumi got in a defensive position as wind started to blow. Leaves were starting to rustle all around the 3 Medabots and lone woman. The four formed a defensive circle, covering each other's dead angle. Spiritus and X's Shadow Sword were unleashed at full power, forming beautiful blade of shadow energy, but the time was not right for aestethic, this was serious. Suddenly, out of the trees foliage four Shuriken flew out at incredible speed, one from each direction our heroes were facing. X, Syren and Spiritus quickly blocked with their sword, while Seagaru easily got rid of hers with a very accurate laser beam. Space Medafighter X growled angrily.  


"Who IS this guy?" Asked Syren, exasperated.  


"If Kasumi is a samurai, then this guy is a ninja." Answered Spiritus, "And he's a criminal."  


"And his name is..."Started Seagaru, keeping her guard up as she spoke slowly. 

"Kinlyu Fuuma!"Declared the male voice. 

In a quick blur a figure bursted out of the woods, landing in front of the team on the other side of the clearing. It was a man, about the same age as Kasumi, and the same height. He was dressed in a red traditionnal ninja costume with loose sleeves and pants. He had long black stocking and black gloves. He was wearing the traditionnal ninja sandals, save that his were made out of metal not bamboo. He had a solid red helmet on, it was round and protected his head and forehead, his eyes and the top of his nose were almost hidden by it, and the bottom of his nose, his mouth and chin were hidden by a triangle mask like structure built into the helmet, underneath it he was wearing a black hood that was flowing down on his shoulder. On the fore head was a gold metal disk with a asian dragon in a circle position engraved on it, the disk was held in place by a thin dark red bandana tied behind the helmet, leaving two red strand floating into the air. Crossing his chest was a black belth reaching to his back where it was holding the two biggest four pointed shurikens ever seen, there was big enough to show from the front, while on the front of the belt was strapped a foot long silvery metal rod. The rod had a disk on each end, it was made to mimic the look of a scroll. The man also had two shoulder pads that looked as if they were made out of bamboo, reminiscent of a fox -type Medabot's shoulder (i.e. Foxuno) and on his side, straped around his leg and linked to his black belt were two box -like leather pouch, probably his shuriken and kunai reserve. The man stood stiffly, observing his opposition, he wasn't in any defensive pose but it was evident he was ready to move like the wind if nessecary. There was an incredible pressure that could be felt in the air, even the birds and bugs had stop any sound, and only the howler of the wind remain.  


"I am Kinlyu Fuuma, last descendant of the Fuuma clan. Remember this Medabot for I will soon shatter your body and Medal." Coldly declared the man, making Syren step back slightly.  


" I see you took the time to get a new costume after you escaped from jail." Replied X, glaring back at him.   


"Yes I'm back X... you really tought you could kept me inside this plastic bubble of yours for the rest of my life? You should know better than anyone that there is Shadisvara in other substance, not just metal. I simply took my time mastering the technique before I could slice the door open with one of their little plastic knife. It's impressive how razor sharp a simple prison bowl can get with the right technique, they make suficiant throwing weapon." Commented Kinlyu, chuckling at some mental image.  


Syren gasped in realisation. "That guy got the Shadow Sword!?"  


"No... the Shadow Sword was a technique developed by and for samurais...this fiend uses the Tekage no Jutsu... the ninja equivalent. He and his Medabot where a very effective assasin team. They thore through Japan's museum 3 years ago, stealing precious artifacts for themself, nobody could stop them because of their abilities." Explained Seagaru.  


"That's why the Select Corps contacted us to take him down. They had heard of Space Medafighter X's involvement in the solving of a few Medabot related crime as well as her interest for Archeology. It is while facing him that Kasumi got the scar on her face. The battle was intense but in the end we were victorious and sent him to a special prison where he wouldn't be able to use any metal to perform any Tekage no Jutsu and get out, sadly it didn't turned out as foolproof as expected." Added Spiritus.  


"What happened to his Medabot?" Inquired Syren.  


"That is what I want to know as well." Interupted Kinlyu. "Where is she X? Where is my Medabot! I did not spent countless hour training the perfect assistant to see her rot in a Medabot Museum."  


Kasumi had a smile under her mask. "She didn't want to kill anymore Kinlyu... she did not want of the criminal overlord future you had planned. I put her in the hands of a good friend of mine who then gave her to her own daughter. She has a new body and a new name now and her Medal couldn't be happier now that she doesn't have to harm others...far from it. I should know, I saw her just recently."   


"You...you turned my precious killing machine into a little kid toy? What kind of body did they gave her X? Get ready, I will now get my revenge on you, not just for me, but for my Medabot as well! Once I finished with you, you will tell me all I want in exchange for a quick death!" Roared the Ninja, taking a fighting stance.  


"Everyone, stay back! He's mine!" Called X, getting ready.  


Kinlyu pulled his hand back and reached for his huge shurikens. He held one through the hole in the center and brought it in front of him, hiding one of his eye. In one swift motion he reeled it back, setting it aspin while still holding on to the huge piece of metal.  


"Get ready to feel the bite of the metal dragon X!" Shouted the ninja, swinging his arm around and throwing his shuriken.  


But his aim was incredibly off, the weapon sailed toward the woods to his side. Syren realised this was all a diversion as Kinlyu reached for his back again and this time drew out a knife, with a foot long blade before dashing toward Kasumi with inhuman speed. His sandals were glowing of dark light. Using the Tekage No Jutsu techniques Kinlyu was able to increases his speed by expelling dark energy through his metalic sandals. The red ninja slashed, only to find Kasumi blocking his quick assault with her Shadow Sword. The two blades were stuck, only separated by black energy. Syren gasped when she noticed something even more impressive than Kinlyu's Shadisvara based propeller shoes... his shuriken pulsated with dark energy as it changed it's course in mid-air and was flying in a large curve, now sailing straigh for Kasumi's exposed side.  


"LOOK OUT!" Shouted the Medabot.  


-----------  


Ikki and Metabee reached the top of a small hill and found themself overlooking a mine entrace on the side of a large cliff, there was a few ruined wooden buildings and shacks and a few mine cart laying on their side.  


"You sure that's the place? It doesn't look like it." Commented Ikki.  


"That's because it's not in crayon, and there's no stickmen with antenaes." Pointed out Metabee.(AN: I love that joke :p )  


"Allright...let's go save mom." Declared Ikki, taking a step forward.  


He triped on a rock and fell, rolling down all the wya to the bottom of the rocky hill. Metabee slided down to his bruised Medafighter.  


"Dude...you okay?"He asked.  


"Yeah...but that did ruined my heroic charge." Complained the boy. "Nevermind that, we have Robos to Robattle!"  


And the two headed to the darkness of the mine, into the darkness of the Rubberobo Hideout and all the unknown danger awaiting them. Ikki and Metabee were not afraid, they never lost to the Rubberobo Gang and would never, not now with what rested in the balance. They had to protect Chidori, and the Rare Medal.  


-----------  


"Thank you for repairing my suit Ms. Tenryo!" Said Squidgut, sporting a clover shaped patch on his left elbow.  


"Oh that was nothing, do you want another bowl of soup?" Replied Chidori with a big smile.  


"Yeah!" Agreed the Robo, raising his bowl.  


"ME TOO!" Called the other robo present at the same time.  


Chidori and two Rubberobo assistant were happily serving soup to a dozen of Robo-Grunts, the four generals, Carpeye, Fingal and Crableg, who had gained the level of single golden antenna but found the rank of general refused to them after the Extreme Medabots fiasco. A Robo-Grunt aproached Seaslug.  


"Sir! We've detected Ikki Tenryo and his Medabot at the entrace of the base. We also detected an unwanted intruder, aproaching from the opposite side... the Phantom Renegade!" Explaind the grunt.  


"Oh Ikki is coming to visit us, how nice of him." Commented Chidori.  


"What?! Gillgirl! What does your genius master plan got to take care of the Phantom Renegade?" Asked Seaslug, confident that Gillgirl's plan would fail in the end.  


"Easy, Carpeye, take this and go stop him." Simply answered Gillgirl, tossing the Robo Lieutenant a Medawatch before returning to her soup.  


"Yeah yeah m'am..." Growled Carpeye. "Hey wait a minute is that...NO WAY! You...you're letting me use the Mark 0?"  


"You're the best Medafighter of your loser trio. Now get going before I change my opinion." Ordered the woman.  


"Right!" Carpeye dashed out toward the secret exit leading to the top of the cliff.  


"Together Robo-Emperor, we will defeat the famous Phantom Renegade and I'll finally gain my second antenna!"He said to himself as he straped on the black Medawatch.  


Carpeye stepped into an elevetor and pressed the button. The doors closed as he sneered in delight. He was sure of his victory. 

**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Gwen's pizza arrive in under 30 minutes? Will Kasumi be able to defeat Kinlyu Fuuma? Where is Kinlyu's Medabot? What kind of dangerous Robattles await Ikki in the Robo Hideout? Will Henry and ArcBeetle be able to take on the deadly Robo-Emperor all alone? Will Carpeye ever become a General? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge**!_  



	9. More Enemies, More Trouble

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Just for my reviewers information, I took the idea of giant shurikens (as well as the term 'no jutsu' ) from the manga/anime Naruto. You should see them in the first chapter in the next issue of the US Shonen Jump. You should read it, it's cool. 

**Third Challenge,part 9**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Kasumi pushed fiercly with all her strength, pulling away from Kinlyu just as his wicked shuriken sailed right where she used to be in front of the red clad ninja. He too leaped backward and the shuriken took another curve and did the improbable...it hovered right next to him!  


"I knew that my Double Dragon Swipe move wouldn't work on you...it was just to see if you had goten rusty over time." Chuckled Fuuma.  


"As you can see I didn't.I kept practicing and improved my skills." Replied X, her Shadow Sword becoming slightly larger at each word.  


"How does he do that?" Asked Syren, pointing to the hovering spinning shuriken.  


"THAT is the Tekage No Jutsu, it's a technique that allows total control over a metal object you touched, even over great distance. In term of power level that shuriken is nothing but a first level Shadow Sword, a slight aura around it for penetration value and speed not power, but it is unpredictable just like it's user." Answered Spiritus.  


"Wow." Was all that Syren could say.  


Fuuma dashed again toward his opponent, his large shuriken following quickly. Kasumi blocked the ninja's blade with her Shadow Sword before dodging a tackle by going to the left, quickly ducking underneath the flying weapon coming her way. The woman rolled on the ground and recover, just in time to divert the direction of the once again charging Shuriken and the back away from a knife stab. This dangerous ballet continued on for at least 15 minutes. It was holding off two opponent for Kasumi, but she held her ground. Both Kinlyu and the shuriken suddenly charged toward her from the front, if she was to dodge the flying weapon she would be attacked by Kinlyu, and diverting it from it's course with a swipe of her weapon would leave her equally open. X ducked under the weapon and quickly slashed upward with all her speed.  


"TIGER FINALE!" She called, sending a powerful wave of dark energy as she slashed at the ninja.  


Kinlyu barely had time to bring up his arm and protect his neck. The force of the upward blow sent him in the air where he quickly backflipped and landed gracefully on his feet, but panting heavily. He had a slight scorch mark on his costume, but his shoulder pads, his blocking, the metalic rod and the leather strap protected the most vulnerable area, leaving only his lower stomach hurt slightly. He recalled his shuriken by his side and chuckled slightly. 

Kinlyu reached to his back and pulled out his second shuriken"I got better too... my training to use plastic rather than metal paid off! Now fear my all new Triple Dragon Swipe!" And with that he threw the Shuriken into the air.  


It spun in circle before twisting around in the air and descending in a spiral formation, before finally stoping to hover on the other side of the ninja. Now both of the large weapons were hovering by his side. Kinlyu grabbed a kunai in one of his side pocket. He now was armed with his long knife with the blade pointing down and his kunai pointing up. 

"YAH!"He shouted, sending out his shurikens toward X.  


She diverted the first one with a powerful slashing motion, sending to the side, but she was in a bad position to block the second one and thus leapt into the air. With incredible grace and agility she landed ontop of the weapon, pushing it downward to propel herself forward and higher up, sending it to the ground. Kasumi and Kinlyu met in the air, their blade colliding. The ninja was about to stab her with his kunai when she changed the shape of her Shadow Sword, the blade extended, turning into a large shield that blocked the attack. As they begang their descent still locked, X heard it...the unmistakable sound of the shuriken, zooming in to it her from the side. Kinlyu was no idiot, he didn't want to risk being hit by his own projectile by accident. There was a sudden streak of light and the shuriken was sent flying out of control before it hit a tree. It as Seagaru who had seen it coming and used her dragon laser. The two landed and quickly broke apart, returning to their side of the clearing. Kinlyu saw both his shurikens were useless now. He had other tricks up his sleeves, but he quickly realised this was not the perfect time to keep on fighting.  


"I told you not to interfere!" Complained X. "But thank you Seagaru."  


The Medabot bowed in apology"I couldn't let him hurt you." 

"I could go on fighting you, but as long as your Medabots are there we will be interupted. I'll find my dear RedShadow first and then we'll come back and defeat you X. I hope you don't have trouble sleeping... you never know what hides in the shadow hehehehehe." And with that, Kinlyu dissapeared in a blur. Smoke erupted from around his shurikens and they dissapeared.  


X and her Medabots stood there for a minute before the woman collapsed to her knee, her Shadow Sword dissapearing.  


"Kasumi!" Gasped her Medabots.  


"It's nothing, just a little fatigue... and exasperation. I'll have to find him... but I also need to help Ikki... I think the guys at the Select Corps owe me a favor. I should have think about it sooner, I think the letter will be enough proof to allow a legal offensive against the hideout." X fished a small cell phone from her pocket. "Let's hope SHE can handle the robos alone if things get out of hand before the Select Corps arrives."   


------------  


Ikki and Metabee carefully walked through the tunnel. Luckily for them there was only one they could use, all the other old mine tunnels seam to have been block off, the Rubberobo probably only kept this one in shape and let the others collapse by themself. soon they entered a large dark room, it was so dark the ceiling and the opposing wall were not visible. It wasn't the most welcoming sight of all.  


"I'M HERE ROBOS! ANYBODY HOME?" Called Ikki.  


"COME OUT OF HIDING YOU RUBBER CHICKENS!"Shouted Metabee, angrily. 

"Welcome Ikki Tenryo!" Called the all too familiar voice of Seaslug.  


Suddenly light bursted on the other side of the room. The opposite wall was raising! Once the original blindness dissipated Ikki and Metabee saw that on the other side of the wall was a large grey room with tiled floor and many columns. It looked much more civilised than the rest of the old mine. Seaslug was standing beside Gillgirl, with Shrimplips, Squidguts, Crableg and Fingal slightly behind them. Further into the room Ikki saw many low tables with Robos eating... soup apparantly.  


"Are you sure that's Metabee? I mean...his head's blue and his arm looks funny!" Noted Squidguts, pointing to Metabee's borrowed Medaparts.  


"SURE IT'S ME! CAN'T A 'BOT CHANGE MEDAPARTS ONCE IN A WHILE?" Raged on Metabee.  


"WHERE'S MY MOM?" Asked Ikki, raising his fist in defiance.  


"Oh, your mother is fine. We're thinking of keeping her around, her soup is wonderful. Say hi to you mom Ikki!" Answered Gillgirl, pointing up toward another wall.  


At about a two story high height a small window was revealed in the same manner as the room, with a portion of the wall rising. Ikki caught a glimpse of his mom, cutting vegetable. chidori realised the window was open and spoted her son and his Medabot. She smiled and wave at him before turning around and dissapearing from view.  


"MOOOOM! You're not suppose to feed the bad guys." Groan Ikki, not really caring if his mother could hear or not.  


Metabee blinked."Man...talk about Stockholm Syndrome..."   


"The what now?" Asked Ikki confused.  


Metabee put on a university graduate hat and raised a finger "The Stockholm syndrome is when an hostage starts to like his or her keeper/s and roots for him, her or them." He explained with a very 'professor' like voice, even tough his explainations sounded less than academic.  


"Enough chit chat! You're here to Robattle Tenryo! " Shouted Seaslug, really annoyed, his loud voice knocking the cap off of Metabee's head. "Fingal! Crableg! You're up first!" Then ordered the Robo General.  


"Yes sir!" Agreed the two lieutenant, rushing to the natural part of the room.  


"You defeated our Extreme Medabots, but we learned our lesson and this time we'll use our head." Declared Crableg, showing off a new Medawatch.  


"You know my head's harder than yours, your gonna get hurt." Joked Metabee.  


"He's right, he is hard-headed." Added Ikki, drawing an indignant 'EH!' from his Medabot.  


"Ha ha. Very funny. But we'll see who will have the last laugh! TRANSPORT MEDABOT!" Replied Fingal.  


Crableg joined in "Transport Medabot!"  


This time, no Extreme Medabots, just real ones, the right size and the right teleportation beam color. Crableg's Medabot was male, it had assive legs and feet, wearing what appeared to be a fur loincloth attached to a big metal belt covering his entire lower torso, his upper torso look bulky and muscular, same for his arms. His whole body was colored in brown tone, the main one being an redish dirt brown. His left arm was ending by a round pewter colored shield while his right arm was finished by a double side axe. No hands whatsoever. His head had a big lower 'jaw' from wich two tusk like fangs sprung up, his eyes were only a black visor at the edge of a silver viking helmet. To complete the barbaric look it had short spikey red hair coming from the back of his helmet and seam to growl as Crableg brought it to life, poping the medal in.  


Fingal's Medabot was female. It was mostly a dark blue color with blueish green highlights at the joints. It had a long serpentine lower body, her chest had small spike at the tip of her breastplates. Her face seam to take the place of the lower jaw of a snake's head, the head apearing like a helmet. She had a deep blue long face with red eyes, no other features and the eyes of the snake head helmet were black. Her most usual feature were her...arms. Both her arms were like snakes themself, ending by an head with a razor sharp fang filled mouth, slightly open in a menacing way. The eyes on the left arm were green, while they were pale blue on the right one. What was even odder was that she had an extra pair of 'arms' like those... on top of her round shoulder pads!The left one with yellow eye and the right one with purple eyes. She was like a five-headed hydra!   


**Vital Stats**  
BOR-5381  
Battleswine, Boar -type  
Medafighter: Crableg  
Special Attack: Battle Axe  


**Vital Stats**  
HDR-80522  
Hydriana, Hydra -type  
Medafighter: Fingal  
Special Attack: Multiple Bite  


"Let's Robattle!" Both Rubberobos shouted.  


"Two against one, it's so unfair!" Complained Ikki.  


"Yeah, they're so gonna get their asses kicked." Added Metabee.  


Ikki facefault. "That's not what I meant."   


Suddenly a shovel broke through the floor near the two opposing team on Ikki's right and a familiar voice was heard...  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Called Mr. Referee, popping a dirty head wearing a white miner helmet and goggles out of the hole he just made "I officially declare this a Submission Robattle! The rules are simple and I don't need to repeat them!" He added, pulling out of the hole, dumping his gear and finally cleaned up his face once he finished his little speech. "Medafighter ready? Medabots... ROOOBATTLE!!"  


Battleswine didn't wasted anytime. He growled what could be interpreted as 'charge' and did just that, dashing toward Metabee and leaving Hydriana behind. Metabee quickly aimed his Mark 3 laser canon and started shooting, only to see his shots being deflected by the boar's small but effective shield. In a seconds the heavy opponent was really close to him and swiped with his axe-hand. Metabee dodged to the left and quickly shot a few rounds, hitting the boar on his right side. Battleswine didn't seam faze much but he did loose his balance. It is when Fingal ordered Hydriana to get involved.  


Ikki realised something... an Hydra -type is pretty fast for Medabot with a snake tail. Hydriana dashed toward Metabee as he finished shooting and she was right behind him! Ikki barely had the chance to warn his Medabot that Hydriana's arms seam to shoot forward, stretching by a few inches. The vicious snake jaws chomp on Metabee's arms before he could do a thing, catching him at the forearms. Hydriana pulled the KBT toward her, his back to her, holding him off the ground with her arms. Metabee shouted in pain as the two maws crushed his arms part betweem their jaws. Ikki's Medawatch was warning him constantly.  


"_Warning 5% Damage to Left Arm. Warning 10% Damage to right arm. Warning 15% Damage to left arm. Warning 15% Damage to right arm. Warning 30% Damage to left arm. Warning 25% Damage to right arm..._"  


It was droping fast. And when Ikki tought it would soon be over, Hydriana's shoulder snake slamed down on Metabee's shoulder! Starting the crushing process on his shoulders as well.  


"HAHAHA! Hydriana is going to chew your Medabot and spit him out like used gum!" Taunted Fingal.  


"Unless Battleswine's axe makes mince meat out of him!" Added Crableg.  


Slowly, as to let his partner inflict more pain on the strugling Metabee, Battleswine aproached him. With a growl he raised his arm up slowly, preparing to deliver a crushing axe blow. Ikki quickly assesed the situation and saw a BIG opportunity.  


"METABEE! Your feets and head part are still free! Push him away with your legs and send him to the scrap heap!" Called the young boy.  


Metabee groaned in both pain and acknowledgement "Gruh! RIGHT! Take...THAT!"   


He raised his feet up and with all his might pushed on Battleswine's exposed chest. In his pre-striking position the boar -type was highly unbalanced by the sudden push on his chest and he stumbled backward. And then after a few more seconds of stumbling and trying to regain his balance he triped and felt right into Mr. Referee's hole! There was a moist 'thud' as he hit the dirt below. Metabee knew what to do next, and he had to act fast before his arms were goners, especially since had borowed one from Kantaroth.  


"FIRE IN THE HOLE! MISSILE LAUNCHED!"   


Metabee shot his missile with all his might, sending them wizing down the hole. There was a large explosion, the tunnel focusing the explosion and making the burnt remains of Battleswine shoot out of the hole. There was also an interesting effect to the attack. The recoil from the missile launcher had sent Metabee's head railing backward with incredible force, striking Hydriana's forehead! The impact made her loose her grip and Metabee was freed, he rolled on the ground, slightly dazed by the collision but in better shape than Hydrianna and he quickly recovered. The KBT turned around and grin inwardly.  


"PAYBACK TIME! MISSILE LAUNCHED!"   


In yet another explosion, Hydriana was taken out.  


"FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS... METABEE!" Called Mr. Referee.  


"NOOOO!!!" The entire Robo Headcrew shouted as time in defeat.  


"Give me back my mom now!" Demanded Ikki.  


"Who said it was over?" Asked Seaslug deviously as Gillgirl chuckled.  


-----------  


The Phantom Renegade silently walked through the forest, accompanied by his Medabot ArcBeetle who was doing his best to keep his servos silent, wich wasn't as easy as it sounds. Henry knew the entrace was nearby, and he was relying on his burglar skill to avoid being detected. Altough it was much harder to be inconscpicious in the middle of a forest at dawn than it was at night in a museum or any part of the city. ArcBeetle's audio sensors suddenly started to pick up a strange whistle...some sort of aproaching sound.  


"Henry...do you hear what I'm hearing or are my audio sensors on the fritz?" The Medabot asked.  


"Yes I do... GET DOWN!" Shouted Henry, tackling his Medabot to the ground.  


There was a large explosion and the tree behind them burst into flames as it was brought down to the ground due to the large gap in it's middle. A laser beam swiped right above Henry and ArcBeetle's head, almost grazing the Medabot's horn, as he was layng on his back. Trees felt down and started to burn all around them and they heard a powerful roar as they got up. They were encircled by fire in a relatively cleared area, and there was a lot of stumps around them. In the middle of the flames a creature started to apear...it seamed to be a Medabot... it had long tendrils for legs tough. As it 'stepped' forward out of the firey area, Henry recognized it... a weapon type mark 0! The prototype for the mark 1 WEA type, one that was judged too powerful for the mass market and suposedly destroyed...then how did the Rubberobos get hold of it? A puff of carbonic snow stopped some of the flames behind the Medabot as a rubberobo stepped forward as well, still armed with an extinguisher, it was Carpeye. He threw the device toward the Phantom Renegade who easily grabbed it and started spraying his surrounding.  


"If it isn't Newteye!" Said Henry.  


"IT'S CARPEYE! That's how you thank me for that fire extinguisher? You'll stop laughing when I will have detroyed you and your Medabot. Let me introduce you to our marvelous secret weapon: Robo-Emperor!" Replied the enraged Rubberobo Lieutenant.  


**Vital Stats**  
WEA-2351-0  
Robo-Emperor, Weapon -type  
Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang  
Special Attack: Powerful Missile  


ArcBeetle took a fighting position. Both him and his Medabot knew this was not going to be easy, Weapon -types are known to be among the most powerful Medabots in the world, and also the most expensive, but they simply rely on brute force and the best way to defeat one is to outsmart it...the hard part is getting through all it's weapons and hard armor. The were still surrounded by fire, luckily it had rained recently and the forest was still humid, so it wasn't spreading too fast and the already burnt ring around them would protect them, but the Robattle was surely going to be heated.  


"I don't think we should wait for Mr. Referee, he's going to be very busy with the others and your little friend Ikki! Robo-Emperor! CRUSH THAT BUG!" Ordered Carpeye.  


Robo-Emperor's 'mouth' open wide and he roared, before letting loose a barrage of missiles from his right arm.  


----------  


Squidguts and Shrimplips stepped forward, replacing Crableg and Fingal. Ikki realised he was gonna have to Robattle all the Rubberobo high ranking member... Gillgirl was probably out since he had already trashed her Mahiro, and he hadn't seen Carpeye so he guessed Seaslug was the only one left after those two.  


"You think you can handle them Metabee?" Asked Ikki in his Medawatch "We might still have to robattle Seaslug after that."  


"That's nothin'! I'll give 'em a Metabee Boppin'! Let's do it Ikki, for mom!" Answered the Medabot.  


"TRANSPORT MEDABOT!" Called Shrimplips and Squidguts.  


They too had good old fashion Medabots, no Extreme. The two shapes appeared and Ikki and Metabee studied them while the two Robos popped the Medals in place. Shrimplips Medabot looked like a variation on a Phoenix -type, only it was white and yellow instead of red and yellow. It's lower body looked mostly the same, with the flying parts, his chest was rounder and had strange marking all over, on top of his head it had a crown of brown-tipped white feathers rather than the pigtail formation of a phoenix -type and it's visor was blue. Instead of flame thrower arms it had real arms and hands with a large white circle on each forearm, one had a black '+' sign, the other a big black '-' sign.  


Squidguts's Medabot looked more muscular. It actually looked like a miniature whitey grey ape. It's feet were large and flat and looked like human feet and his head looked more like a bump, as he had no visible neck. It's head was cone shaped and was entirely grey exept for a little white face patch and it's red eyes. It's arm where ended by two large fist that would form wrecking ball formation when closed.  


**Vital Stats**  
THB-42135  
RaiWing, Thunderbird -type  
Medafighter: Shrimplips  
Special Attack: Thunder Bolt  


**Vital Stats**  
YTI-7059  
Harry, Yeti -type  
Medafighter: Squidguts  
Special Attack: Hammer Fist  


Shrimplip's Medabot was brought to life "RaiWing!" He shouted  


"Go Harry!" Added Squidguts.  


"Let's kick some BOTS!" Ordered Ikki.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Declared Mr. Referee, who was still around after the last robattle. "I officially declare this a Submission robattle betweem team RaiWing and Ikki's Metabee! Medafighter Ready? MEDABOTS...ROOOO-BATTLE!"  


"THUNDER BOLT!" Ordered Shrimplips.  


RaiWing brought his hands forward and suddenly a crackling bolt of lightening erupted from each of them, fusing together halfway before hitting the ground where Metabee stood a few seconds earilier. The attack left a scorch mark on the ground. RaiWing flew toward the KBT, sending another electric blast, once again Metabee barely avoided it, it was much faster than a laser blast. He suddenly remembered there was another opponent! Harry had took the opportunity the distracting bolt offered and he was getting closer. The massive and probably powerful Yeti type wasn't fast enough to hope to catch Metabee, but with lighting raining down on him it might be much easier. Metabee dodged another lightning attack and this time Harry was really close and swung his large left fist, our hero barely had time to step backward, but he was in a bad position and was hit full force by one of RaiWing's thunder bolt! The electricity coursed through him, making him lock in place as he could only shout in pain. RaiWing's assault continued as Harry swung his fist backward, ready to strike. Squidguts only had to mutter the word 'attack' that RaiWing's thunder bolt died down, only a few seconds before Harry's massive fist sent Metabee flying several feet away, sliding to a halt on the dusty ground, close to Ikki.  


"_Warning! 65% Damage to Left Arm. Warning, 80% Damage to Right Arm, laser offline. Warning! 95% Damage to legs, mobility reduced. Warning! 90% Damage to Head Part, shut down iminent._" Droned Ikki's Medawatch.  


"Man...Kantaroth's...gonna be pissed...same for my bro." Groaned Metabee, trying to get up.  


"HAHAHAHA! What do you think of the combine might of a Thunderbird and a Yeti?" Taunted Shrimplips.  


"Give it up kid, ya can't win with yer Medabot in that state. We'll keep your mom and she'll clean the hideout and make soup for us for ever!" Added Squidguts. "Unless you hand over that Rare Medal."  


"But if you still want to fight, you'll loose both your Medal and your mom!" Pointed out Shrimplips.  


"Ikki don't listen to them." Suddenly declared Metabee, as he finally managed to get up.  


"I'm...no...going...to let...them...WIN!!!" He shouted as he suddenly was envelopped in golden light, it seamed to come from within him as his tin pet briefly appeared.  


Ikki took a step back, his Antvara had flare up! It was lik anything he had ever felt...wait...he did felt it before... when Dran attacked Metabee! He knew what was that power he was feeling, an emotion based Antvara attack called...The Medaforce! Metabee was majorly pissed!  


"I'm up and I'm gonna take YOU DOWN!" Roared the Medabot, making Shrimplips and Squidguts tremble. "AAAAAAAAAH MEDAFORCE!"  


Metabee brought out his hand and shot a powerful beam of golden light. RaiWing and Harry barely had a moment to gasp as the beam hit both of them full force! The large blast engulfing them both. The two Medabots were sent backward and landed at their Medafighter's feet, singed.  


"FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS METABEE!" Declared Mr. Referee.  


"YEAH! WE WON!" Cheered Ikki, but suddenly Metabee collapsed to his knees."Metabee! What's wrong?"  


"I...I didn't...know how to control it...it drained me...I used too much energy." Panted the Medabot.  


In the meantime Seaslug was getting pissed, but he wasn't glowing with golden light, but he was red and steaming. His opponent had managed a miracle, pulling power from who knows where, it was time for some more seriously devious methods.  


"THAT'S ENOUGH! ROBOS! ATTACK METABEE OR THERE WILL BE NO MORE SOUP!" He ordered.  


The two dozen Robo grunts reacted and quickly rushed to the limit of the natural and man-made floor, with their usual 'robo robo robo' chant. They all showed a Medawatch and brought it up to their face.  


"ATTACK NOCTOBAT!" They all called.  


An army of bat Medabot appeared out of the darkness, floating above the Robos. There was one for every Robo Grunt, in other words... A LOT.  


"Hmm...Metabee...I think this would be a great time to wake up that Warlord inside of you." Commented Ikki, scared.  


Metabee was panting, something hard for a robot without lungs. "I...I...can't...I'm too...weak."  


"Then we're in trouble." Added the boy, looking up to the flock of Noctobat, ready to unleash their Psycho Missile on them. "BIG trouble."  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Space Medafighter X ever catch Kinlyu? Who is this mysterious 'she'? Will the Select Corps get there in time? Will ArcBeetle survive his encounter with Robo-Emperor? Will Ikki and Metabee escape the Noctobats and save Chidori? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	10. Fire and Destruction

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: This chapter will focus on the Robattle betweem ArcBeetle and Robo-Emperor, I hope I won't dissapoint anyone because I still feel slightly uncomfortable using ArcBeetle, because I don't have enough material to based the fight on. This will be my last chapter before Christmas and probably until AFTER New Year's Eve, so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I'll try to write TWO new chapters during that time and I might have a lil' surprise.  


**Third Challenge,part 10**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Robo-Emperor let loose a barrage of missiles toward ArcBeetle. The KBT mark 2 stood his ground. The projectile started to hit the ground all around him, raising smoke and dust, he soon dissapeared from view. Carpeye was gloating, sure of an easy victory. That is until ArcBeetle calmly walked out of the cloud, undamaged, without even a scratch.  


"ArcBeetle! Tri-Canon!" Ordered Henry.  


ArcBeetle aimed and fire the center one of his left canons, sending a powerful beam toward Robo-Emperor. The weapon type quickly moved to the side, not fast enough because the laser hit his shoulder...only to bounce off and continue to go passed him, flying up to the sky.  


"That guy got incredible armor!" Gasped ArcBeetle.  


"I know... be careful, he's got great attack power too and if you get in too close these tendrils feet of his will catch you and it's gonna be all over!" Replied the Phantom Renegade. 

"You call that a laser canon? Show him a true laser Robo-Emperor!" Called Carpeye.  


Robo-Emperor raised his large laser canon and shot a single beam, lowering it quickly to the ground, like it was a sword, on top of ArcBeetle! The reddish brown Medabot rolled to the side and raised his canon again, took aim and fired. The monstrous prototype blocked the attacked with his laser canon. That thing was almost invicible! He retaliated with another salvo of missiles. ArcBeetle rolled to the other side, recovered to his feet and leaped backward. Once again a cloud of dust and smoke was blocking everybody's view.  


"ArcBeetle! This is our chance! Engage powering up!" Declared the Phantom Renegade.  


The KBT took his pose and started powering up. The smoke was slowly clearing, the tension was building, if the clouds were to dissipate too fast, ArcBeetle would be left open for attacks.Then finally the Medawatch's voice chimed:  


"_ArcBeetle Power Up Completed._"  


At the same time ArcBeetle caught glimpse of Robo-Emperor through the dust... He too was powering up! His 'mouth' was open and power was gathering at the center of a red circle hidden inside his head!  


"_Anihilator Power up Completed._" Declared Carpeye's unusually male Medawatch voice.  


"ArcBeetle! Show them the Pillar of Fire, the power of the Midnight Sun, the Blaze of Redemption... THE PROMINENCE!" Shouted the Phantom Renegade.  


"ROBO-EMPEROR! LET LOOSE THE ANIHILATOR!" Roared Carpeye.  


"FIRE!" Both Medabots called at the exact same time.  


ArcBeetle let loose a huge plasma ball as Robo-Emperor fired a powered up laser blast. The two blasts headed straight for each other, nobody knew what was going to happen, at best the attacks would cancel out, at worse one would overide the other. The two attacks continued sailing through the air, those attacks were fast, but to the Medafighters they didn't seam to move quickly enough. Finally the two attack hit each other. For a split second it was a standstill, both attack at equal strength but suddenly Robo-Emperor's Anihilator beam broke through the Prominence, dissipating it at it kept going toward ArcBeetle! He only had the time to bring up his arm as he was hit full force by the Anhilator beam. The force of the attack was incredible and he was thrown off his feet, flying back toward Henry before falling down and hitting the ground hard, after bouncing a few times the Medabot landed next to his Medafighter.  


"_Warning, left arm at 50% damage. Warning, right arm at 65% damage. Warning, legs at 45% damage. Warning, torso at 40% damage._" Droned Henry's Medawatch.  


"ARCBEETLE!"Gasped the man.  


Henry looked back to Robo-Emperor, then to ArcBeetle... His Medabot was getting up but not fast enough! The Weapon -type let loose yet again another series of missiles. The Phantom Renegade was quick on his feet and leaped to his Medabot, grabbed hold of him and took another leap, avoiding the deadly barrage by a mere second.  


"Henry...you...shouldn't...have... it's too dangerous! That thing is...invicible!" Complained the Medabot.  


"ArcBeetle...you're my friend and I would never let you down, or let your Medal be taken away from me. I protected you before and I'll do it again. Don't worry, we'll fi..." Henry never had the chance to finished since ArcBeetle tackled him to the ground just as Robo-Emperor's laser swiped above them. 

Henry's hat was sent flying by the tackle and was quickly sliced in two before catching on fire.  


"MY HAT!" Called the angry Phantom Renegade, before he noticed something odd with his Medabot...he was pulsating with red energy!  


ArcBeetle seamed to be in pain, it was hard to tell since he didn't have a very expressive face, but Henry knew him for long enough to know those grunts and those subtle shifts meant he wasn't feeling well... he was struggling.  


"Henry...leave...leave me...I... don't want to hurt you if I...go bezerk again." Said the Medabot, returning to his feet and slowly walking toward Robo-Emperor.  


Henry sighted and used his normal voice to adress ArcBeetle"ArcBeetle... I'm not leaving you behind! I have faith in Rokusho... you will not go bezerk...this is our last chance to go help Ikki and Metabee save Chidori... I know you can do this ArcBeetle...Go for it my friend!"   


The Medabot seamed to take a pose "...Thanks... but if you get harmed don't come blaming me." He replied as his whole body was engulf in a burst of red light.  


"I bet he's powering up again! Robo-Emperor, engage power up of Anhilator!" Ordered Carpeye.  


The massive Weapon -type open it's mouth once again, gathering energy in the optical core of his Anihilator Canon, but ArcBeetle was not going to use the Prominence...not this time.  


"I WON'T LET YOU HARM MY MEDAFIGHTER!" Roared ArcBeetle, as the light around him got more intense. "OR ANYBODY ELSE! YOU'RE FINISHED! AAAAAAAAH MEDAFORCE!!!"  


ArcBeetle shot his hands forward and from his canons erupted a powerful blast of red light, cutting through the air at incredible speed! Robo-Emperor let loose his Anihilator but only at the last second and the attack met the Medaforce a few inches in front of him... only to be totally overpowered . The impact of the Medaforce caused a huge explosion, sending a schockwave through the air that created vacuums, long enough for most of the fire surrounding them to go out. ArcBeetle collapsed to his knees just as the crystal clear sound of a Medal hitting the ground was heard. Once the smoke and dust cleared the charred remains of Robo-Emperor could be seen laying in a shallow crater. Carpeye was just standing there, paralyzed.  


"We won." Declared ArcBeetle, slowy raising back to his feet, a canon targetting the Rubberobo.  


"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! RUN AWAY!" Shrieked the Lieutenant in a very girly voice, before dashing away as fast as he could, hoping not to be shot in the back.  


But ArcBeetle was in no condition to fire any shots and he felt back to his knees "Let him go, we'll catch him eventually." simply said Henry.  


"Looks like we won't be able to go help Ikki and Metabee...do you think they can handle the Robos themself?" Inquired the Medabot.  


"Hmm...probably... But who said we can't help? Sure you can't really robattle but if you stay still for a few minutes while I apply some Repair Pads on you , we should be able to infiltrate the Robo-Hideout and still be of assistance." Explained the Phantom Renegade.  


"Allright...and Henry... I'm sorry for your hat."   


------------  


Ikki and Metabee were faced by the deadly armada of Noctobats. Things were looking grim and Ikki felt bad, he should have tried to learn how to use the ability that came with his awaken Antvara... now would have been a great time to use an Orichal Explodia... and now he couldn't even use the Medaforce. The poor boy was frozen with fear, shivering, he was thinking about the people depending on him... his mother, his father... he was thinking about the tournament and how Gwen will surely do great even if she wouldn't feel right getting into third place because he was gone. Then he tought of Erika... not of Karen or any other girl...but Erika... she was his closest friend, he knew her for years and he never told her how much he apreciated her. For a second Ikki was struggling to understand his true feeling for her. Then he was distracted as Metabee stepped in front of him, barely managing to stand up. His mismatched body was heavily damaged and he was almost out of energy.  


"Don't worry Ikki... I'll...protect you...'till the end." He declared. "If I take most of the hits...you won't get hurt...too much."   


"Metabee... I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me..." Complained Ikki.  


But it was too late for argueing as two Noctobats let loose 2 psycho missiles each. The four projectiile flied toward them at great speed. Ikki and Metabee screamed and close their eyes...ready for the impact.  


But it never came...There was the sound of an explosion accompagnied by a gust of wind and then Ikki and Metabee heard some sort of wooshing sound, as if something was cutting through the air. They dared to open their eyes and saw something incredible. All around them were flying ...things... They looked like metalic colored disks with a hole in the center surrounded by red... Ikki and Metabee were completly surrounded in some sort of blade whirlwind dome. The devices were spinning in perfect circle around them, changing their height and position in the formation apparantly randomly. Another Noctobat fired and Ikki and Metabee understood what had happened before... the spinning metal discs intercepted the missiles, protecting them. One of the disc had hit the ground due to the blow of the explosion and Ikki realised they were miniature round saw blades with a...ROSE painted on them!  


"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Shouted Seaslug, extremely exasperated.  


"I won't let you harm them!" Declared a girl, her powerful and autoritative voice echoeing through the cave.  


Suddenly two shaped gracefully landed in front of Metabee and Ikki's dome. One was a female Medabot, the other was a girl with orange hair and a cape.  


"WHO ARE YOU?" Asked Gillgirl.  


"I am... the Legendary Medafighter: Shadow Rose K!"Declared the girl.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Henry and ArcBeetle be able to help Ikki and Metabee? Will our heroes ever save Chidori? Who is this mysterious Shadow Rose K? Why is there so many mysterious people around Riverview??? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  


AN: The description of Shadow Rose K and her Medabot will be at the begining of the next chapter. I know this chapter is short and leaves you hanging but I wanted to leave for the Holidays with one more chapter. Once again Merry Christmas, or whatever tradition you follow, and a VERY Happy New Year! See ya in 2003!  



	11. Rose Fury

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Hey there everybody, I hope you had a nice Holiday Season! I can't complain myself, got some cool gifts including a Transformer G1 First Season DVD Box set ^^ 16 episodes of Transformers goodness... but boy... was the Animation bad some times back then :p. I know I said I was gonna give you two chapters when I got back, but instead I fused them into one big chapter. Also try to find the little reference to a classic cartoon shows of the 80s :p   


**Third Challenge,part 11**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


She was probably around Ikki's age. She was wearing a one piece dark red short sleeved short dress, something very tight and mysterious looking. She had black boots going up to right under her knees, her knees being the only part of her legs visible. She also had long black gloves reaching up to her elbow. The entire outfit was made out of a shiney stretchy substance, some kind of leather or rubber, it was hard to tell for Ikki. When her blood red cape flew away due to some drift in the cave, Ikki spotted a brown letter belt, with small box like pouches on each side. Finally her eye region was covered by a fine red mask, hiding the color of her eyes, their shape and the top front of her nose. Her orange red hair were flowing freely behind her.  


Her Medabot was entirely red, from head to toe, only the shading and a triangular black plate in the middle of the upper chest made out the details. It was obviously female. She was sleak and looked clad in a red ninja suit. Her arms were fine and her hands delicate. Her head was round and had a black visor like black hole in wich two pink eyes were shining, and above her eyes was tied a red headband, two long stand hanging from the knot on the back of her hair, the head band was holding a metal plate at her front on wich was engraved a rose, but this one was not painted like the metal saw blades. Ikki and Metabee noticed the Medabot was wearing the same kind of belt as her Medafighter, only at the back of hers was a metallic object in an horizontal sheat. Ikki and Metabee knew it to be a kunai, they had watched a ninja movie recently.  


"Shadow Rose K?" Gasped Gillgirl, taking a step back. "I've heard of you! What are you doing here?"  


"I'm here to save Ikki and Metabee." Answered the girl, in a tone that was leaving no doubt about the level of her determination.  


"Wow...she knows our name." Commented Metabee.  


"Geez...why is it that every masked wacko in town knows my name before I know their's!" Complained Ikki before his Medabot slapped the back of his head.  


"Don't call the nice super-hero girl a wacko! You don't insult cute girls, especially when they come to rescue you!" Lectured the KBT.  


"Enough! DESTROY THEM!" Roared Seaslug.  


The Noctobats started to fly forward, readying their Psycho Missile launcher, Shadow Rose K smirked. "REDROGUE! Attack mode!"  


The Medabot, RedRogue, leaped into the air, opening the pouch on her sides and grabbing a handful of mini saw blades, 3 on one side, 4 on the other.  


**Vital Stats**  
HTN-51465  
RedRogue, Hattori Ninja -type  
Medafighter: Shadow Rose K   
Special Attack: Agility

  


RedRogue shot her projectiles. The saw blades started spinning as they sailed through the air. The female ninja flipped in the air before landing feet first on top of one of the Noctobat's head. The saw blades took incredible trajectory and went right through 7 Noctobat's head! Including the one RedRogue landed on, feet first. Just as the Noctobat's medal ejected she used it to propelled herself higher into the air, almost reaching a huge stalactite hanging from the dark ceiling. All 7 Medals were ejected almost at the same time, and then the bodies landed, first the one RedRogue had jumped on, then the others. The seven saw blades did once again an incredible trajectory and went up to RedRogue. The blades started to spin around her, just like those around Ikki and Metabee while she was starting her descent. There was about 20 Noctobats left and they all opened fire.   


Shadow Rose kept her cool as the 50 some missiles sailed toward her Medabot. She opened her own pouches and grabbed a few blades of her own on each hand. With determination showing through her masked face, she three the blades. She took out about five or so missiles while the other were intercepted by the ones circling around RedRogue. The force of the explosion threw her backward and she did a great backflip before landing in front of Shadow Rose, still surrounded by her whirlwind of blades. Six Noctobats were suddenly hit from the back of their head by the six extra blades Shadow Rose herself had thrown, but she didn't catch them as they flew above her. Ikki and Metabee followed as they passed above them as well and shreded two BAT Medabot that were sneaking up on them. Finally the blade return and the mysterious girl skillfully catched them as well. The boy and his Medabot were incredibly impressed, it wasn't just the Medabot, but the Medafighter who was skilled as well!  


"WHAT'S GOING ON?!? How can they do that?" Shrieked Seaslug completly stunned.  


"You fiend cannot comprehend nor counter the power of the Tekage no Jutsu." Declared RedRogue, in a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Metabee.  


"Tekage No Jutsu..."Repeated Ikki.  


"You feel it too right?" Asked Metabee.  


"Yes...their aura...it's a void...just like Koji's..."Answered the Medafighter.  


"I didn't know the Shadow Sword could do that." Commented the Medabot.  


Before anyone could react RedRogue dashed forward, she threw two more blades from both hand before leaping into the air. The two flying metal projectile pierced the head of two Noctobats and then of two more before they could react. The changing trajectory of the flying weapon was unpredictable. The ninja Medabot layed a powerful punch threw her defense barrier, hitting yet another of the bat Medabot in the face before the seven blades circling her at almost sonic speed thore through him, shredding his front armor. RedRogue landed before the Medal and body felt. In the meantime Shadow Rose turned around and slowly walked toward Ikki and the badly injured Metabee. She slowly walked through the still spinning defense, their trajectory curving either inward or outward to allow her safe passage. Ikki was just able to stare, not a word escape his mouth, impressed by the sheer skill of the girl. Meanwhile her Medabot was being showered by missiles as her two blades were taking out the remaining Noctobats with frightening ease that scared the living daylight out of the Rubberobo. A group of them had already left in panic. Shadow Rose kneeled in front of the Medabot and Medafighter, her expression changed from a harsh battle face to a more caring mood.   


"Here, I have so Regen-Pads." She said, handing a few of the white pads used to stimulate and increase the nanobots-based regeneration process.  


"Th...thank you." Finally managed to say Ikki, as he started to apply the pads all over Metabee's damaged body.  


"You're welcomed."Replied the mysterious masked girl, smiling.  


Her smile made Ikki suddenly feeling mushy, as if he was melting. Once again he found himself speechless. This girl was amazing. She was a great fighter herself, had a great Medabot, she could be both ruthless with the bad guys and incredibly nice to others. Even Metabee wasn't impervious to her charm since he stayed silent as well, or maybe he was impressed by RedRogue's total domination of the Noctobats Swarm...or at least what was left of them.  


----------  


Henry and ArcBeetle quickly found the hidden elevator shaft. A large concrete tree was rather easy to find among the skinny tree of the forest. Those robos weren't that smart, but he didn't really expected otherwise. ArcBeetle wasn't in fighting form but he could still use his laser and he easily blasted the door open. Without a word they both knew what to do and slipped down the elevator shaft, Henry using the service ladder and ArcBeetle sliding down the cable, since he couldn't get rope burn. The Medabot reached the bottom first and landed on top of the cart. His Medafighter met up with him after a few minutes. Slowly he opened up the latch and ArcBeetle leaped down, laser ready, the human followed, pulling out his metal cane. The elevator door was shut and with ease the pair opened up the door and silently stepped into a corridor. It was empty. Sounds of battle could be heard and frantic Rubberobo Grunts were running in the distance, at one end of the said corridor... apparantly someone was winning. Henry chuckled, he didn't have to worry about Ikki for now, and thus headed the otherway.  


ArcBeetle was keeping his servos as silent as possible as he walked behind his Medafighter, laser ready to shoot at any sign of trouble, soon they found a little room were two Rubberobos were watching monitors, while typing at a keyboard. The monitors were showing various angle of a large room were Metabee was handling two Medabot, a Yeti and a Thunderbird type. It wasn't going very well for Ikki and Metabee, but Henry was confident. Now he had to take out those guards. He motionned for ArcBeetle. The two slowly and silently crept into the dark room, each behind one of the grunt. Henry raised his cane and ArcBeetle readied his arm. In one swift and synchronous motion they both knock out the guards with one solid hit on the head. The two Robos felt face first on their keyboard, large round bump coming out of their hood and swirls in the eyes.  


"Security room secured." Chuckled Henry as he pushed one of the knocked out guard and started typing.  


The view on the monitor changed to other rooms and finally he found the kitchen. Chidori was working there with a Rubberobo Grunt...she seamed to be...cooking. Henry looked at the scene puzzled for a second and then he brought up a plan of the base and found the way to the kitchen.  


"Let's go! It's that way!" Declared the young man, leading the way out.  


"Good night." Added ArcBeetle, saluting the knocked out grunts.  


The two sailed through the corridors like a pair of spectres. Suddenly footsteps were heard. Two grunt turned the corner, only finding an empty corridor, not that they expected otherwise. They were talking about getting some soup while everybody was busy. Henry didn't care as he fell from the ceiling with ArcBeetle, knocking out the two rubberclad men. They had to pull the two knocked out grunt a few more meteres until they found some kind of closet. ArcBeetle opened it and jumped back in surprise or fear, aiming lasers inside the room.  


"ArcBeetle! What's going on?" Asked the Phantom Renegade as his Medabot stood down.  


"That closet is filled with deactivated Medabots." Explained the red KBT.  


He was right, in the closet, who was more like a small storage room, could be seen the inanimate body of Mystighost, Foxuno, the Landmotors, Spidar, Saldron, Agadama, the Extreme Medabots, some spare Noctobats and even some unknown Medabots that Henry never saw. They unceremonously shove the two uncouscious Rubberobo into the room and closed it. No time to loose. After turning another corner, climbing a flight of stairs and going through yet another corridor, Henry found the kitchen door. Henry pulled a small sphere from a pocket before slightly opening the door. Through the crack he threw the sphere and closed the door as it hit the ground. From the small device sleeping gas quickly invaded the room and everybody felt asleep. The young man and KBT Medabot stepped into the room, luckily Chidori hadn't been hurt when she felt asleep. The kitchen was big and very well tended, those Robos knew how to take care of a large number of person, that was for sure. For safety reason Henry shut down all appliances, he didn't want those robos needlessly hurt. On one side of the room was a huge baywindow. Looking through it, Henry saw Ikki and Metabee, on the ground and surrounded by little device through the air. They were in that strange dome with a caped girl while a red Medabot was standing nearby, protected by the same kind of whilrwind as Noctobats felt from the air, striken by an unknown force. Henry didn't had time to ponder on it, Ikki looked up to him just at the right time and the man gave him an 'OK' sign and a thumb up. Hopefully the boy would understand and get out of there as well.  


"Allright ArcBeetle, take the lead, were getting out of here, I'll carry Ms. Tenryo!" Declared the Phantom Renegade.  


-------------  


"Metabee!" Gasped Ikki after looking up to where was held his mother.  


"What?"Asked the confused Medabot.  


"Hen... I mean... the Phantom Renegade, he saved mom!" Answered the boy.  


"Then we have to keep the Robos occupied and distracted until we can be sure he's out." Proposed Shadow Rose K, getting up.  


RedRogues twin blade just hit two of the remaining Noctobats, but instead of going through them as usual, the blades got stuck halfway through! It was enough to make them cease functionning and drop to the ground.  


"What's goin' on Rosey? Why is it that Red's blade aren't as powerful as before?" Asked Metabee, in a rude manner, sign that he was feeling better.  


"Shadisvara is depending on the strength of one's opponent, now that most opponents are gone, our power isn't as high as before... in fact I have to recall my own blades." Answered Shadow Rose, as her own blades started landing on her glove, one by one.  


"GET THAT RED MEDABOT!!!" Raged Seaslug, incredibly angry.  


Two more blades escaped RedRogue's defense circle just after she was once again hit by a volley of missile. A blade had been blown off to the ground by one of the explosion, thus there was only 4 blades surrounding her now, but there was only 6 Noctobats. They all let loose their Psycho Missiles.   


"RedRogue! You can't block all those missiles with only 4 blades! Use your agility!" Ordered Shadow Rose K.  


RedRogue did a series of backflip to get away from the blast, then two Noctobats felt as her two blade impacted on the back of their head. The female Ninja Medabot landed on her two feet before cartwheeling to the side, avoiding yet another series of blast before leaping into the air and letting loose all of her four blades. Two hit their mark but just the last two were about to hit the Noctobats, a blurred figure came in front of them and sent them right back at RedRogue who skillfully caught them.  


"Who's that?" Asked Metabee.  


Betweem the two Noctobats and RedRogue was standing a white Medabot, holding a katana. It looked like it had gloves and large pants. It was male and he looked like he had hait held in a pontail but it was solid, his eyes were yellow and under the right one he had a little black triangle. He was pointing his weapon toward the Hattori-Ninja -type Medabot.  


"Now that she's weakened you can take her down Whitesord!" Declared Seaslug, showing off his own Medawatch.  


**Vital Stats**  
SIN-19914  
Whitesord, Samurai -type  
Medafighter: Seaslug   
Special Attack: Sword

  


"Noctobats...give me cover fire." Said Whitesord in a raspy, almost whisper like voice.  


But he never got his cover fire, as the two Noctobats felt to the ground.  


"I don't like bats." Commented Shadow Rose K, it was her own blades who had taken them by surprise.  


"Doesn't matter, Whitesord can take down an army of Ninja Medabots!" Gloated Seaslug, before bursting in evil laughter.  


"Be careful RedRogue, you're gonna run out of saw blades if you use them carelessly. We'll have to use our secret weapon." Pointed out Shadow Rose.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Suddenly shouted Mr. Referee, coming from behind the boulder where he was hiding.  


"Uh?!?" Everybody, save Seaslug and Shadow Rose called at the same time.  


"I officially declare this a submission Robattle betweem Seaslug's Whitesord and Shadow Rose K's Redrogue! Medafighter ready?" Called the man, looking at both Medafighter who nodded in agreement. "Medabots... ROOOOO-BATTLE!"  


"RedRogue! Shoot saw blades at him and keep your distance!" Ordered Shadow Rose K.  


"Whitesord, get in there!" Ordered Seaslug.  


"Me and Metabee will make sure the Robos don't try to attack us from behind." Proposed Ikki, his Medabot was already back to his feet.  


"Good... this Robattle won't be that easy... RedRogue is weakening and with only a normal Medabot as opponent she can't have her blade perform complicated trajectory and increase their penetration value at the same time, we have to choose betweem damage and accuracy." Explained Rose to the boy.  


In a series of blurred motion RedRogue shot three blades in rapid sucession toward Whitesord. The Samurai barely moved as he diverted all the projectile with his sword, before dashing forward. RedRogue reached behind her back and pulled out her kunai. Whitesord slashed with his right hand and the ninja swung her kunai with her right hand and blocked the attack in a shower of sparks, she quickly followed by a left kick. Whitesord was no fool and he grabbed hold of her ankle with his left hand. The two stayed locked for a few seconds, glaring into each other's optic. RedRogue had to put her left hand to her weapon to help hold off Whitesord's powerful push, that Medabot had incredibly powerful arms, it was probably the most powerful part of his body.  


"Not bad, but I have never lost a Robattle and I do not intend to do today." Said the female Medabot.  


"We'll see..." Replied Whitesord in his almost whispering voice.  


RedRogue was surprised on how chatty that Medabot was for a Rubberobo Medabot, he didn't have a Rare Medal, but he was an ecxeptionnal Medabot, in another setting they could have been great ally. Whitesord let go off RedRogue's leg and they both quickly leaped away from each other. The Samurai quickly pushed himself forward once again with his feet and slashed horizontally. RedRogue backflipped away and landed on a flat rock. With one hand she threw two more blades. Whitesord slashed them away as he rushed toward his opponent, with one powerful downward slash he hit...the rock! The ninja had once again avoided the hit and Whitesord's katana had hit the rock and cleave it in half. She was right, his arms were really powerful. RedRogue landed on her feet a few meters away, still clutching her kunai.   


"We need to get out now, no more playing, use our secret weapon!" Ordered Shadow Rose K.  


"Secret weapon?" Inquired Ikki.  


RedRogue backflipped again and shot her kunai. Something was wrong tough, it was a sloppy shot, with very ridiculous speed. You could almost see the scorn of contempt on Whitesord's face as he easily grabbed the kunai in mid-air with his left hand. He could have easily blocked with his sword but he grabbed the weapon to show off.  


"That's it?" Asked Ikki confused.  


"That's it?" Asked Whitesord almost at the same time.  


"If I were you I'd let go of this kunai... it's filled with C-4." Commented RedRogue, crossing her arms.  


Whitesord gasped and looked at the weapon, on it there was a little digital clock where a 2 turned into a 1.  


"Drats." Cursed Whitesord as the 1 turned into a 0.  


*BOOOM!*  


The explosion engulfed Whitesord. Even before the smoke could dissapear the sound of a Medal hitting the ground was heard. The smoke cleared and Whitesord's charred remain could be seen, his left forarm had been blown clear off, his fingers scattered around him.  


"FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS REDROGUE!"Shouted Mr. Referee.  


Seaslug collapsed to his knees. The Medal had flown all the way to his feet. He quickly grabbed hold of it and grasped it solidly before bolting back to his feet, he looked, to say the least, pissed off.  


"THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE GAMES! Robos... SELF-DESTRUCT THE BASE!!!" He shouted.  


Suddenly a door right behind Ikki and Shadow Rose K slammed shut as the whole cave started to rumble loudly  


"HAHAHAHAHA! WE'LL DIG YOUR MEDAL OUT ONCE THE MINE COLLAPSE ON YOU!" Bragged Seaslug as the secret door felt in front of him, cutting the escape route for Ikki, Metabee, Shadow Rose K and RedRogue.  


"This way!" Called Mr. Referee, leading the way into the hole from wich he came.  


Sadly, a second later, before Ikki and the others could react, a huge rock felt from the ceiling and blocked the hole! 

"Oh no! WE'RE TRAPPED!" Realised Ikki.  


"We need to blow the door open!" Declared Shadow Rose, pointing to the door.  


"I'll take care of that! MISSILE LAUNCHED!" Called Metabee.  


His missiles sailed through the air while the cave kept on rumbling. A stalactite felt from the ceiling and hit one of the two missiles, making it explode before the impact. The other hit the steel door, only making a huge dent in it, but not piercing it.  


"It didn't work!" Realised Ikki, as a rock felt near him.  


"Looks like we'll finished crushed in here... at least mom's safe." Sighed Metabee.  


"Don't give up...someone's coming!" Declared K.  


"What?" Asked Ikki.  


She didn't have to answer him because at that exact moment two blades slashed through the steel door. A large triangle shape felt to the ground. Ikki smiled happilly as he saw who was behind, it was Koji and Gwen!Gallahaste and Sumilodon had used their potent sword to cut the steel door down. He dashed toward them along side Shadow Rose K, not giving them anykind of explanations.  


"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He called as the main cave started to fall appart.  


"What about your mom?" Inquired Gwen as the rescuers follow their friends.  


"The Phantom Renegade got her!" He answered.  


"And who is THAT?" Asked Koji, pointing to the masked girl and her red Medabot.  


The girl waved at Koji before introducing herself and her Medabot"I'm Shadow Rose K, this is RedRogue." 

As they ran, avoiding falling rocks, Ikki met up with Gwen. "I tought I told you to stay home... thanks anyway." He said.  


"Well once I finished my pizza I got Spike to watch over your house...he owed me one for a Medapart I lended him, and then I called Koji, just in case the Robos didn't kept their word...guess I was right." She replied.  


"I tracked your Antvara down through this mine." Added Gallahaste.  


The small group avoided a huge rock that felt in the middle of the way, leaving just enough place on both side to allow them to pass. The rumbling was getting louder and louder... the tunnel behind them was collapsing! Nobody said a word as it was crystal clear: run faster. Everybody felt silent, concentrating on running. Soon light could be seen at the end of the tunnel, but the collapsing was gaining on them... at the last second they all jumped out of the mine just before being buried alive by rocks. RedRogue and Shadow Rose K used their acrobat-like skill and hit the ground hand first before front-flipping back to their feet, while everybody else just felt down on the dirt.  


"Thank you Ikki...now my clothes are all dirty." Complained Koji.  


"That was a great escape." Commented a new voice...well not really new, it was familiar but nobody expected HER to be there.  


"Space Medafighter X?" Asked Koji looking up.  


Space Medafighter X and her Medabots were standing before them, arms crossed. That's when the group noticed what was going on around them. There was a whole squadron of large white armored vehicule that looked like a cross betweem an amphibious tank and a police jail truck. There was a bunch of uniformed people with odd helmet running around, some of them were rounding up a bunch of Rubberobo Grunts. There was also two helicopters flying over heard accompagnied by flying Medabots.  


"What's going on?" Asked Ikki.  


"This is the Select Corps, they are a special unit created to fight Medabots crime all around the world. I pulled a few favors and got them to arrest the Robos." Explained X while everybody got up.  


One of the uniformed man walked toward X and saluted her, surprising the gang. "M'am, we capture 97 Rubberobo Executive so far, a few more are being tracked through the forest but the 4 Generals and the 3 unknown lieutenant can't be found anywhere." Declared the Select Corp agent.  


"Thanks trooper...but no need to call me 'm'am', I'm not an agent anymore." Pointed out Space Medafighter X, before saluting the agent who then left to return to his duty.  


"Thanks for the help Shadow Rose, I know you don't like to fight but I guess it was nessecary, I'll get you a replacement kunai next time we see each other." The declared the masked woman, turning to the girl.  


"It was nothing. I like to help people." Answered the girl smiling. "Well Ikki, Koji, Gwen, me and RedRogue will have to go now."  


"Say hi to your mom for me!" Called X as suddenly K and RedRogue dissapeared in a blur.  


"HEY! How does she knows our name?" Asked Ikki, confused. "And how come you know her?" He added, turning to X.  


"Well me and her mom used to do some...work together." Answered Kasumi, smiling underneath her mask.  


Suddenly another explosion seam to rock the ground and the mountain top burst open as something rocketted" through the air. It was a black vehicule with grey wings and red marking, it looked a bit like a flying car and was leaving a pitch black smoke trail behind it as it fly away in a cockscrew motion. A voice could be heard shouting loudly... it was Seaslug.  


"THIS IS NOT OVER TENRYO!!!!"  


"Why does this feel familiar?" Asked Metabee, scratching his head.  


"Anyway... forget about him Ikki, one of our agent found your mom! She was in the forest, sleeping! Nobody knows how she got there but she's over the Med-Car. Let's go see her." Proposed X, leading the way.  


"You'll have to thank the Phantom Renegade for that." Explained the boy, quickly following the masked woman with his mismatched Medabot by his side.  


Everybody followed, with Sumilodon and Spiritus holding the rear, discreetly holding hands... well as much as it wasp ossible for Spiritus with her weirdly shaped hands. For now things were looking up, the Robos had lost an important base, lost a lot of troops, Ikki had found his mom and will soon find his father already by her side through some sort of odd twist of luck that no one will bother explaining. The tournament would soon begin and the Robos quickly forgotten. Ikki and the gang had met a new ally, the mysterious Shadow Rose K, but they weren't aware of a new enemy lurking around them. Nobody noticed, nor detected, that the mysterious Kinlyu Fuuma had watched the whole escaped.  


"RedRogue... I'll get you back...or destroy you trying!" Declared the ninja.  


Meanwhile, on the otherside of the Pacific...a mysterious light entered Faros's body...  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What other adventures await our heroes? What will Kinlyu do next? Will the Robos get their revange? What is this mysterious light that entered Faros's body? Will any of this affect the tournament? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	12. Discussions in the Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN To Smoky: I'm always interested to hears readers ideas, I don't promise I'll take them, but it's always useful to me. 

**Third Challenge,part 12**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The atmosphere was tensed in the dark room. Seven figures were holding their breath, four in a first line, three more behind them. A spotlight was shining on each of them from the ceiling. They were the four Rubberobo Generals and the three Lieutenants, all seven of them were looking down in shame, they were kneeling on little cushion on the floor. Suddenly another light went on in front of them, making an old TV visible. The TV set came to life and through the statics the seven Rubberobo could see the lower body of a sitting man, his head cut off from the picture. 

"Our base... 60% of our forces... LOST!YOU INCOMPETANTS FOOLS!" Roared the mysterious Rubberobo Leader."It was an easy task, fight Metabee until he drops of exhaustion and make sure nobody interfere. You had a supply of prime Medabots and you still managed to ruin it! What pathetic excuses do you bring me this time?"   


"It's not our fault, this masked girl who called herself Shadow Rose K came in with her red ninja Medabot and kicked out butt!" whined Shrimplips.  


"That Medabot took out every Noctobats without receiving a single scratch!" Added Squidguts."We didn't stand a chance!"   


"And they used a dirty trick to take our Whitesord!An explosive kunai!" Pointed out Seaslug.  


"YOU IDIOT! You should have anticipated a dirty trick!" Complained the leader. "And what about you Carpeye? It is your failiure that brought the Phantom Renegade into our hideout! Why didn't you warned anybody of his prescene? How could you loose with ROBO-EMPEROR?!?"   


"Well...huh...The Phantom Renegade's Medabot... was too powerful...it like...shot a beam of light and... " Stammered the Lieutenant, not sure how to explain it all.  


The leader gasped in realisation "The Medaforce! The Phantom Renegade's Medabot got a Rare Medal... It is amazing how many Rare Medals are gathering..."  


For a moment the Leader was silent, pondering on what course of action to take next.  


"Seaslug! I have a new plan... during the night of tomorow to tuesday at 3:30 AM an armored truck will depart from the Medabot Corporation HQ toward a secret testing groung. In that transport will be a prototype Medabot that I want you to steal. At least that time you were spying on the Meda Corp. was not lost. Take whatever you need, you will find all the data available in the data center. Once you have the prototype in your control, hurry up to challange the first Rare Medal Medabot you can find... do not fail me again Seaslug!" Explained the leader, before the TV shut down and the light turn back into darkness, leaving the Rubberobos alone.  


"Can we go eat now?" Asked Squidguts, breaking the silence.  


-------------  


The door of the little schack opened, letting Metabee and Brass leave the darkness of the night behind and enter in the soft light of the Medabot's secret hideout. It was monday night and the Medabots decided to hang together since they hadn't done that in a while. Brass wasn't wearing her new hat and was back to her usual helmet. Metabee surveyed the small room lined with rabbit cage. Krosserdog was there, next to Peppercat, they were softly whispering to each other about something, Totalizer was there as well but in silence. Gallahaste, Diama and Rokusho were there as well, Diama and Gallahaste were discussing about Japanese and European weaponry. Just as usual Sumilodon and Neutranurse were absent. All the Medabots stopped and greeted the late duo...or was it couple?  


"Hey what took you so long?" Asked Peppercat. "Stopped to watch the full moon?" She added teasingly.  


"What?" Both Brass and Metabee gasped.  


"We just had to take a detour!" Explained the KBT.  


"For a romantic stroll by the river?" Proposed Krosserdog, making Peppercat giggle.  


"NO!!"Shouted the two Medabot at the same time, before blushing wildly when they realised what had happened.  


"Calm down my friends and sit down." Said Rokusho, calming everyone.  


The KBT and SLR agreed and sat down on small crates.  


"So tell me, how did it go with Lady Erika?" Inquired Gallahaste.  


"She was so mad dude, she kept complaining on how Ikki didn't tell her anything and she missed the scoop of her life." Answered Metabee.  


"I'm not all too happy either. I too missed a great story." Complained Brass ,crossing her arms.  


Metabee scratched his head to find a solution "I'll let you interview me later." 

"I case that would do... altough I would have like to meet that RedRogue, my reader would have like to know more about her. Erika said we were going to do researched on ShadowRose K tomorow. We already did some preliminary works and she is in the Japanese standing." Explained Brass, showing the gang a sheet of paper that had some basic data on Shadow Rose K and RedRogue. " She's actually ranked 14th... but it's simply because she hadn't been in an official Robattle since...about a year ago, the time Metabee arrived. She's low in the ranking because she didn't robattle much since her first time three years ago, but... she never lost a single Robattle!"  


"So? I never lost either!" Bragged Metabee.  


"Oh REALLY?" Asked Peppercat, raising an imaginary eyebrow "What about that time you lost your legs to a shark type Medabot?"  


"Or when the dark Medabot Urden took you down during our journey abroad?"Added Gallahaste.  


"Allright allright... You got me." Sighed Metabee.  


Gallahaste decided to continue with the conversation's topic "This Lady RedRogue do sound like a remarquable fighter, but I am not sure I am fond of her devious methods. That explosive weapon is a coward's trick."   


"Correct, it is a ninja trick." Pointed out Rokusho. "Discretion and deception are the best weapons of a ninja, to hide one's true power is part of the art. The explosive kunai is the only weapon that come with the Hattori Ninja -type body, and only one is allowed during a Robattle. It can be used for close combat or as an emergency weapon. It is only the Rubberobo Gang's ignorance that made this a dirty trick. Those foolish bandits should know that knowledge is power and in this case, ignorance is not bliss but bumps and bruises."   


"That's really insightful Rokusho, you seam to know a lot about Medabots." Commented Krosserdog.  


"I learned many things with my late Medafighter, Professor Hushi..." The wanderer made a pause in respect for the man. " ... but I still learn new things everyday."  


"I've never seen a red ninja Medabot around here, so Shadow Rose K is probably not someone we know." Pointed out Peppercat.  


"Hmm... yes... it is a good point, but ninjas are known for their stealth and mastery of discretion, I bet she could be in here and we wouldn't realise it." Said Diama.  


Metabee started to look around nervously, suspiscion in his optics, making Brass giggle at his antics.  


"Maybe it would be advisable for us to go rest Lord Metabee, we must be at full power for tomorow." Proposed Gallahaste.  


"What's going on tomorow?" Asked Diama.  


"Since the final standings will be announced at the end of the week, tomorow at noon...we Robattle." Answered Metabee.  


**To Be Continued...**

_What Medabot are the Rubberobo Gang planning to steal? What secret does Shadow Rose K and RedRogue still hide? Gallahaste versus Metabee, who will be victorious? Who will be in third place? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  


AN: Okay I know it's not really big, but I've been busy recently and I'm sorry it took me too long to write a new part. I'm working on a new fic project and maybe a third, but I can't tell you much now, it would ruin the surprise. Thank you for your comprehension. On a more personnal note, I thank heaven for living in such a great place as Quebec, thanks to our French nature I just got hold of the Medarot manga's first volume. I love being bilingual, I get good anime in English and good mangas in French, I bet y'all jealous! It's not high flying manga but it's funny. The Medarot manga actually focus on none other than Hikaru Agata, AKA Henry! The similarities with Ikki's story are really funky. It's evident where they got the inspiration for the animated serie.  



	13. Historic Rematch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: I just want to point out I got a new fic! 

**Third Challenge,part 13**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ikki, Erika and Brass were sitting on an old crate while Metabee was warming up, flexing his 'muscles' to get ready for his upcomming Robattle. Ikki and Gwen decided on the field of battle together, it was an old abandonned terrain on the edge of town by the railroad track. It was a dry patch of land but not too dusty or sandy, it had almost no irregularities and save for two walls on each side and a few discarded items including crates, oil barrel and a crushed bicycle were present. This field wasn't going to give anybody a tactical advantage during the Robattle. Erika and Brass were showing the result of their research to Ikki.  


"So what did you find?" Inquired Ikki.  


"Well you already know she's 14th in Japan, mostly because of her lack of Robattle. She did as many official Robattle last year as you and Metabee can do in like...a month!" Started Erika. "I discovered that her signitures blade have been found nearby knocked out Rubberobos and Medabot related criminals over the years. Also it seam she isn't the first Shadow Rose."   


"What do you mean by that?" Asked Metabee, his attention grabbed.  


" A few years back there was a certain Shadow Rose J who was fighting crime, she was a vigilente, some kind of super-hero! Apparantly her costume is the same as K, but she was older and she wasn't a Medafighter. She dissapeared about 12 years ago. Many rumors still fly around the web about what happened to her. Some say she died, some say she retired, nobody's sure... actually, X might know. Space Medafighter X and shadow Rose J worked together on at least one occasion." Continued the girl. "We took the opportunity to research X... apparatly the name Space Medafighter X is a legal name, it's some sort of barrier to protect her true identity. You can find most of her personnal information save her real face with that name. She worked with the Select Corp once, and that's how she got her official 'nickname' if you wish. It's a very unique situation."  


"Hmm...maybe K is J's daughter, X said she knew K's mother... and 12 years ago is about the time where she would be pregnant with K." Proposed Metabee.  


Everybody jst stared at him.  


"WHAT?!? Can't *I* be smart for once?" Grumbled the KBT.  


"Moving on...X has a master in Archeology, a degree in Criminology, she followed Robotics classes but never got her diploma and she won a world-class Kendo competition. She was world champion of her category. She was already the number 2 Medafighter in Japan four years ago but for some reason she was unable to attend the tournament. That's all I can really tell you, if you want more you'll need to find where she lives and ask her yourself." Finished Erika.  


"Space Medafighter X, Shadow Rose K, two mystery wrapped in enigmas." Pointed out Brass.  


"That sucks." Complained Metabee.  


"Shadow Rose K knew us somehow... The Phantom Renegade turned out to be Henry... what tells us we never met K in her true identity." Proposed Ikki.  


Erika chuckled"Com'on Ikki, that's ridiculous, why would all the masked weirdos be all around us? You think your the main character of some show or something?" she said before laughing out loud.  


"Why do we attract all the costumed weirdos anyway?" Inquired Metabee.  


"Life is full of mystery." Suddenly declared Rokusho.  


Everybody turned around, the direction the voice came from. Rokusho, Diama and Alexia were standing on top of the stone wall behind them. Alexia was dressed diferently than her usual attire. She was wearing tight brown pants, a blue tank top and on her left hand she had a fingerless black glove. On her right hand and wrist she had a large leather gauntlet that had a...crossbow attached to it! It looked a lot like Diama's crossbow cannon. The three lept down from the wall.  


"What are you doing here?" Asked Ikki.  


"We came to watch the Robattle what do you expect? I'm sorry if I look odd we were training and we almost forgot, I didn't take the time to change." Explained Alexia.  


Erika pointed to the crossbow "What is that and what were you doing exactly?"   


"You see, this body wasn't the first one I had, I was brought online as a... Sailor-type. But this was not fighting my own abilities so we found this body. You see, I was a master of the Lemurian Crossbow, wich is wore exactly like the one I have right now. Thanks to Rokusho's technical know-how we were able to make one for Alexia, so right now I'm training her for armed combat." Explained Diama.  


Alexia took off the large gauntlet, showing she had another fingerless glove on the other side and put down the weapon before sitting down next to Ikki, Erika and Brass.  


"It's hard work but it's nice to learn a new skill. So where are Gwen and Gallahaste?" She inquired?.  


"They should be here any minute now, it's almost noon." Answered Metabee.  


"I tought you didn't like Robattles Rokusho." Inquired Brass.  


"I don't really enjoy them, but Diama does." Answered the KWG. "And just like everybody I am curious to the outcome of this Robattle."   


"There they are!" Declared Alexia, pointing to the entrace of the field.  


The girl and the Knight Medabot calmly aproached the group, there was a calm confidence emanating from them, Gwen was smilling slightly, her anticipation could be seen in her eyes.  


Gwen waved at the gang "Looks like we'll have a little audiance... good thing the Screws didn't came as well... altough I think Peppercat told..." she was interupted by a loud shout...  


"DUUUUUUDDDE!!!" Called Rintaro, rushing on the terrain, followed by Kantaroth following at the best of his speed.  


"...Kantaroth." Finished Gwen, sweatdropping.  


"Dude!!! Why didn't you told me you were gonna Robattle Gwen dude? Dude that's so cool!" Complained the short boy.  


"Dude." Agreed Kantaroth with his lower key slow voice.  


"Allright allright, sorry. Calm down, sit down and you can watch." Proposed Ikki.  


"DUDE!!! Kantaroth let's watch dude!" Cheered Rintaro, sitting down on a crate.  


"Com'on Ikki! Let's get in place, Mr. Referee should be here any minute." Declared Gwen, walking over the opposite side of the terrain, the train track on one side and the street on the other, facing the gang.  


"What do you mean any minutes?" Asked Ikki, taking place with Metabee facing Gwen.  


But before Gwen could answer a train whistle was heard. A train quickly passed by, not at full speed but relatively fast. There was a loud scream of terror and Mr. Referee landed hard, face first, on the dirty ground, just as the train dissapeared from view.   


"Are you okay?" Asked Alexia as she rushed to Mr. Referee's side with Erika. "What were you doing on that train?"  


"I'm...I'm allright... Then it's agreed! I officially declare this a submission...Robattle...betweem Ikki's Metabee and Gwen's Gallahaste..."Started Mr. Referee, getting up with Alexia and Erika's help. "The winner of this Robattle will be declared third Medafighter of Japan... Medafghter ready? " He then turned to Brass who was closer. "Do the hand signal for me please... Medabots... ROOOBATTLE!"  


Brass brought down her hand and the two Medabots got in position. Gallahaste unsheated his sword and Metabee aimed his laser repeaters. Both Medafighter and both Medabots stood still, Metabee with his arm up, Gallahaste with his shield up and sword back, ready to swing forward and strike.  


"Aww geez... will you guys get some guts and attack!" Complained Erika.  


"Com'on DUDE! You can take her on!" Cheered Rintaro.  


"Metabee and Gallahaste fought many battles side by side... and one battle against each other that Metabee won, they both know each other's move." Explained Rokusho.  


Kantaroth nodded in an understanding manner "Hmm..."   


"DUDE!!!" Shouted his Medafighter.  


"Metabee...we need to surprise them with our oppening move otherwise we'll never win!" Declared Ikki into his Medawatch.  


"Gotcha Ikki... MISSILE LAUNCHED!" Called Metabee.  


Gallahaste quickly reacted, swinging his right arm to slash the two projectile in mid-air with his sword. He realised his mistake only too late as Metabee had shot to his left, effectively positionning himself at a perfect angle to shoot Gallahaste's unprotected right side. A hail of golden laser hit the Knight's right shoulder, before his opponent had to stop shooting and roll to regain his balance, giving him time to recover.  


"Warning. Right arm, 20% damage." Droned out the girl's Medawatch.  


"Gallahaste! Get in there QUICK!" Ordered Gwen.  


"Yes Mylady!" Replied the KNT.  


The brave Knight agressively charged forward, shield first. Metabee got in position and started shooting, trying to hit unprotected part of his opponent's body. A few shot hit Gallahaste's legs and shoulder but he did not let the pain stop him. He sliced the air with his sword, forcing the yellow KBT to back away, heading back toward his Medafighter before once again shooting his seeker missiles. Gallahaste leapt away from the explosion and rushed back toward Metabee.  


Gwen smiled, fire raging in her eyes as she glare at her opponent "Not bad so far Ikki. You ready Gallahaste? Let's go for the Frisbee manoeuver!"   


In a swift motion Gallahaste swung his arm rapidely, sending his shield flying through the air, heading straight for the surprised Metabee! Reacting on reflexe ,more than fighting instinct, he ducked, letting the shield turned weapon sail over his head. Ikki gasped in surprised and barely had time to dodge. Erika and Brass scream as they were in the general direction the shield was heading! In flash Rokusho was right in front of them and had caught the shield easily with one hand.  


"Don't worry, I'm here." He simply stated.  


But Gallahaste had no time to worry about his projectile and neither did Metabee who quickly had to get back up otherwise he would be struck down by the Medabot with a sword charging RIGHT AT HIM! He managed to get back to his feet and tought he had just enough seconds to leap away before Gallahaste struck... but then the Knight's eyes flashed red!  


"BROADSWORD MODE!" He shouted, his sword growing in mid-swing.  


Metabee was struck by the tip of the large sword, sending him flying backward. He landed on his back with a loud 'thump'. Gallahaste jumped high into the air, his sword ready to strike downward. Attacking a downed foe was not like Gallahaste, Gwen realised she didn't like Boardsword mode at ALL. Metabee looked up in horror as his friend felt down from the sky, sword pointing downward. He didn't have time to react and with a loud metal cracking noise the large sword went right through his right arm and dug into the ground!At the same time the Knight landed on his opponent's legs. Metabee scream in pain and let loose a hail of angry golden laser, sending Gallahaste flying with even more force than he had sent Metabee. With more painful groan the KBT managed to extract the sword from his arm, and threw it aside, clutching his arm, he was barely able to stand up.  


"Warning, legs damage 60%, mobility reduced. Warning, Right Arm 100% damage, Right arm function ceased. Warning, Left Arm 20% damage, Warning, torso and head 35% damage." listed Ikki's Medawatch.  


"Warning, legs damage 40%, mobility reduced. Warning, Right Arm 55% damage. Warning, Left Arm 35% damage. Warning, 70% Damage to head and torso, shut down imminent. " Droned Gwen's Medawatch.  


"You did great Gallahaste, but you lost your weapons, give up." Declared Metabee.  


"Do...you...think... I'll give up this easily? You don't know me...well enough...old friend." Called Gallahaste, getting back to his feet as his body erupt in silver light.  


"He's summoning the Medaforce!" Realised Gwen.  


"Lady Gwen put all her faith in me and I will not let her down without fighting at my best!" Shouted the shining knight.  


"Sorry pal but I got first dibs on the third place! You're not the only with an Ishkara!" Called Metabee, as he too erupted in light, his golden.  


"Two Medaforce! No way! That's like you against ArcBeetle!" Commented Erika.  


"Gallahaste!" Started Gwen.  


"Metabee!" Called Ikki as well.  


"USE THE MEDAFORCE!" The two Medafighter shouted at the same time.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What will be the outcome of this descicive action? Who will be declared third Medafighter in Japan? Will I ever get enough time to write longer parts? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	14. MEDAFORCE!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Third Challenge,part 14**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"USE THE MEDAFORCE!" Ordered Ikki and Gwen at the same time.  


"MEDAFORCE!!!!!" Shouted Metabee and Gallahaste, shooting a powerful beam out of their hands.  


The two cut through the air at super sonic speed, sending powerful gust of winds throughout the field. Erika, Brass, Alexia, Diama and Rokusho felt crushed by the sudden raise of power, like a giant wave of high pressure swept over the battlefield, as the two blasts collided in mid-air. There was a large flash and then when the light died down everybody saw the large ball of energy hanging right in betweem the two Medabot, still locked in the position they were when they show the attacks. If Medabots could sweat they probably would be right now, Metabee and Gallahaste seamed to strain to will the blast toward his opponent.  


"This could get dangerous... such wild flow of Antvara... we can't let them go on for too long!" Pointed out Diama.  


"Antvawhat? What's goin' on here dude?" Asked Rintaro, looking around for answer, not noticing Alexia sneaking behind him and Kantaroth.  


"Sorry kids, clubs members only." She said, before knocking both boy and Medabot at the same time with a solid blow to the head.  


Erika looked at her with inquiring eyes as Kantaroth's medal poped out. "Hey, the knowledge of Ishkaras is heavy burden to carry, it's better if he's kept in the dark." Explained the other girl, shrugging.  


"Don't worry... you have a Mage on your side. I know exactly what to do... "Declared Rokusho, taking a few steps forward as he opened his cape. " WARDSAR OSHANAE!" He called.  


Around the two Medabots and Medafighter a large dome of white mist-like substance appeared, it like a semi-translucent energy bubble. Rokusho started to groan, he too was put under a strain.  


"What is he doing?" Asked Erika.  


"He's preventing the flow of Antvara to escape this field as it could cause massive damage if not controlled. It's his Starshine Barrier. Be sure not to distract him or he might loose containement." Explained Diama, before putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "And I'll help by lending him some of my energy."  


Erika turned to the dome, where Ikki and Gwen seamed to mimic the trance of their Medabots "Be careful in there Ikki..." She whispered.  


Inside the barrier, both Medabots were locked in their position. Ikki and Gwen were silent, staring into the crackling ball of energy blocking their view.  


"Ikki...at this rate...I'll run out of energy soon... I think... it's gonna be all over in 5 minutes." Said Metabee, strain showing in his voice.  


"You haven't recovered from the fight against the Rubberobos yet! "Realised the Medafighter.  


On the other side, Gallahaste had trouble of his own "Lady Gwen... Lord Metabee's will is strong... I am afraid I will be overun by his raw power soon... unless he runs out of energy before I do." 

Neither Medafighter knew what to do, they had promised each other to fight at their best, to never give up, but they didn't know what to do. They could always let the clash run its course, but there was no way to know what could happen, they had to find a way to give their Medabot an edge, otherwise they wouldn't be true Medafighter.  


Ikki was the first to find the solution. "METABEE! We've done it before, I have an awaken Antvara as well, let me lend you MY power!" Called the boy.  


"I...can't... summon it... I need...my concentration... YOU will have to send it to me! You can do it Ikki! Just reach out to me with your Antvara! It's easy!" Replied the Medabot.  


Ikki nodded, he had to try. He extended his right hand toward Metabee and remembered the river of power escaping from him when he lended energy to his Medabot. He visualized it, remembered how it felt. He closed his eyes and concentrate on his Antvara, that weird feeling he had grown accostumed to in the past weeks, the energy that was resonating with the ball of power shining in front of him. If he had opened his eyes he could have seen that his body was glowing. He was glowing with a reddish golden glow. He felt it run all around him, and concentrating Ikki started to move that energy... he was doing it, he was reaching out to Metabee!  


"IT'S WORKING IKKI! IT'S WORKING!" Shouted Metabee.  


Metabee felt the power flow from Ikki, into him and then he sent it bursting out of his hands into the huge ball of conflicting energy.  


But Gallahaste knew what was going on and had asked his Medafighter to do the same "Lady Gwen! A new Antvara is opposing mine! Lord Ikki managed to infuse Lord Metabee with his own energy...It is small compared to my own, but it is enough to tip the balance in their favor. You have to succeed in doing the same before I am overwhelemed by their combined might!" 

"I'm sorry Ikki, but I want to win as much as you! ANTVARA TRANSFERT!" Called Gwen, letting Ikki know they were now part of the battle as much as their Medabot.  


She too had been concentrating on the process and at that point her body erupted with ablueish silvery glow as her own energy flowed into her Medabot. Both kids felt some kind of pressure built against them, it was as if they were right into the middle of the energy ball. Ikki could feel Metabee by his side and it was like they were forcing to push a huge stone block against Gwen and Gallahaste who were doing the same.  


All four started to scream, channeling all the power they could muster into the effort. They were screaming at the top of their lung...or at the maximum power of their speaker for the Medabot's case. Suddenly... someone took the advantage. Ikki and Metabee's will became too much for Gwen and Gallahaste. They were both giving all they had, and Ikki and Metabee had more than the others.   


"THIS IS OVER! MEDAFORCE!!!!!" Shouted Metabee.  


In a large flash the ball of energy was unleashed, flying toward Gallahaste. There was a large explosion and a blinding light inside the dome. It seamed to last for an eternity for everybody outside, finally Rokusho dropped to his knee as the light died down and his Starshine Barrier vanished.  


The ground at the center was charred, it was all blackened and what little grass had grown had been reduced to cinder. All four were down, both Medabots and Medafighters, but Gallahaste was the worse off, his parts were all blacked and he was covered by dents and a few holes through wich wires were showing. Slowly, groaning with the effort, Metabee rose to his knees, his damaged arm hanging at his side.  


"FUNCTIONNED CEASED! THE WINNER IS METABEE!" Shouted Mr. Referee.  


"IKKI!!!" Gasped Erika, running to her friend, scared beyond her wits.  
Alexia rushed to Gwen's side while Diama took care of Rokusho. Brass went to Metabee's side and helped him get back to his feet, supporting him on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry..." Started Metabee as the girl reached the downed boy. "He was only knocked down by the blow of the explosion."   


Ikki slowly opened his eyes, he smile as he saw an angel leaning over him.  


"Ikki! Are you allright?" Asked Erika.  


"Oh...it's only you Erika... yeah I'm allright but can you answer the phone? That ringing is annoying." Groaned the boy.  


Erika wasn't all that happy tough "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ONLY' ME?" She asked Infuriated.  


"No...Nothing! I just tought I was having a vision!" Explained the weakened boy, slowly getting up, holding his head.  


Over the other side Alexia was helping Gwen up, she too had been knocked out by the explosion or energy and was still a bit dizzy.   


"You allright?" She asked.  


"Yeah...Gallahaste looks pretty banged up tough..." answered Gwen, letting go of the other girl's hand and kneeling beside her Medabot.  


She turned his damaged body onto its belly, the Medal hatch automatically opened and the precious Ishkara popped out. Gwen quickly grabbed it and safely tucked it in her Medawatch.  


"How are you feeling Gallahaste?" Asked the girl into her Medawatch.  


"A tad drained m'lady. I would feel much better in an actual body, but I suppose it will take a fair ammount of time before I am in fighting condition again."Answered the Knight's voice from within the Medawatch.  


Ikki had finished applying Regen-Pads onto Metabee and slowly walked over Gwen. "Don't worry, his tin-pet doesn't seam too damaged, I'll help you repair Gallahaste if you want." He proposed.  


"Thank you Ikki... You did great, it was an awesome Robattle." Replied Gwen.  


Ikki smiled. "Yeah... you too, it was great." 

The two friend shook hands, smiling happily. One had lost, one had won, but neither felt bad, they both felt that they did their best and there was no animity left, even Gallahaste who had his body incredibly damaged did not held any grudge against Metabee.  


This nice moment was sadly interrupted by the loud engine of an overpassing helicopter. It was a large double rotor black chopper and had it passed above the group it seamed to slow down. It made a large circle high in the air, as if checking out the landscape. It slowed down to a stop as it started to descend, blocking the exit to the terrain unless the kids would cross the railroad track.  


"Who are these guys?" Asked Ikki over the sound of the wailing wind.  


Erika took a step back"I don't know...what do they want?"   


The black helicopter's windows were tainted black. It finally hit the ground and it's rotor quickly slowed to a halt. When the sound died down the door slide opened. Two round object shined in the darkness of the chopper. A figure steped out of the dark and into the day of the light, stepping down the few stairs. Everybody was surprised to realise who it was...  


"SEASLUG!" Gasped Ikki.  


"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE YOU FRIGGIN RUBBER LOSER?" Asked Metabee, steam blowing out of his headpart.  


"I've come to show you kids my new toy! And steal ALL your Medals!" Chuckled the man, pulling out a device from his pocket.  


It looked like a big Medawatch without a strap and with an antenna sticking out of the top. Ikki recognized the device, he had seen such thing at the Medabots corporation, it was a prototype's control unit, used instead of a Medawatch by engineers to test new Medabots, it allowed a greater level of control and gave out more detailed data than a normal Medawatch. Seaslug pressed a button.  


Two red eyes lite up in the dark chopper, and a Medabot started to step forward, it's shadow slowly appearing clearer and clearer. Rokusho recognized the model, there was no mistake... the Rubberobo had dared and they would pay for that...  


"They stole Hokuto!" Said Rokusho.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Are the Rubberobos really planning a fair fight? What kind of power possess the KWG Mark 2 Prototype? Will Rokusho try to stop the Medabot he inspired and free him from the clutches of evil? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	15. Hokuto

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Man I feel stupid... I just noticed I had forgotten about Rintaro in the last chapter... So I added a few lines at the begining so go back and read it if you're wondering what happened to him. 

**Third Challenge,part 15**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Rokusho looked at the Medabot he had inspired. Just like him it was mostly white, and it's basic design was similar, but there was a few changed as well. His feet looked like high tech boots, his tighs armor was made out of many blades forming a kind of armor skirt. There was no large purple piece on top of his head, it was entirely white and his purple horn were flat like blades rather than being thick like Rokusho's. His forearms were shaped like round corner rectangles and had two whie layer, the bottom layer was part of the arm with the white hand and the upper part was the weapons, and the tip near the elbow was purple and had a golden button. Both arms looked the same but from his right arm came out a blade, a very strange blade. It was shaped like the tip of a key and was thus serated. His red eyes seamed to glow with rage, as if he was possesed by a demon.  


**Vital Stats**  
KWG-11237-2  
Hokuto, Stag Beetle -type  
Medafighter: Seaslug (Temporary)  
Special Attack: Double Sword  


"How dare you defile Professor Hushi's hommage!?" Shouted Rokusho angrily, raising his fist menacingly.  


"You Rubberobos don't respect anything!" Called Diama, fire flashing in her eyes.  


"You're right we don't!" Laughed Seaslug, "But we got one of the most powerful prototype ever built by the Medabot Corporation under our control! And we'll get ALL of your Rare Medals! Go Hokuto! "  


The Medabot leapt from the chopper with a roar and slammed his hammer fist down on the ground. The impact caused a small crater to form under the Medabot and dust to kick up. While it was leaning down Rokusho noticed a green cylindrical device straped to his back.  


"Hokuto resisted you... you had to to put him under your control! Do not fear little brother, I will free you!" Declared Rokusho, removing his cloak in a grand movement.  


"Come Rokusho, I'm ready to take you on! Hokuto is eager to face off against his less advanced brother!" Challanged Seaslug.  


Alexia and Diama stepped forward in front of Rokusho, "No! We will be your opponents!" Said the girl.  


"What?" Asked Rokusho surprised.  


"You're a Mage Rokusho, even now as a Medabot you hate fighting, I , on the other hand, am a fighter, I will save your little brother for you! In the name of Rokusho, I, Diama, challange you!" Called the VAL Medabot.  


Rokusho bowed his head slightly and put his hand on her shoulder "Diama...thank you... you don't have to do this."   


She looked back to him, even without a mouth he could tell she was smiling. "No, I want to do it for you Rokusho."   


"If you will." Nodded the KWG.  


"Allright, it doesn't matter, I'm sure of the advanced power of Hokuto! Soon all your Rare Medals will be OURS!" bragged Seaslug, raising his controller.  


"Then it's AGREED!" Shouted Mr. Referee, feeling much better now. "I officially declared this a submission Robattle betweem Alexia's Diama and Seaslug's Hokuto! Medafighter ready? Medabots... ROBATTLE!"  


Diama was chuckling "This will be a breeze! You have no idea who you're dealing with!"  


"Don't forget Diama! Your target is the device on his back! If you can't take him out try to trap his feet in ice and get behind him to crush the device." Pointed out Alexia.  


"We'll see who will have the last laugh! Hokuto! Attack patern 5!" Ordered Seaslug.  


The Medabot groaned in reply, as if straining to disobey for a split second before he shot forward with incredible speed. Diama aiimed and shot a Blue Arrow. The KWG mark 2 leapt up, dodging the projectile. Alexia smirked when she saw the ground freeze over from the point the arrow had hit and toward Diama, normally, landing on this surface would mean automatic slipping. But Hokuto was no normal Medabot and he landed hard, cracking the ice surface that had form. He kept running as if it was nothing, his feet digging into ice, his strength was phenomenal justl ike his speed. His key shaped blade sliced through the air and almost hit Diama if she hadn't backed away quickly. She raised her crossbow arm and aimed. She shot a firey arrow toward the KWG. The White Medabot dodged to the side and tried to slash at Diama, but he was on the wrong side for that and she brought up her wrist shield. The golden device and the blade collided in a shower of sparks, but the shield held. 

The two opponents were in a deadlock. Diama was stronger than normal Medabots because of her Rare Medal, but Hokuto was a prototype, his power level had yet to be tone down to fit in the market. The white Medabot was growling like a mad beast. Diama's eyes were ablaze with red fire, glaring into her opponent's red eyes, but she was not mad at HIM, she was looking through him, glaring toward Seaslug with hatred filling her Medal.  


"I will save you Hokuto, even if I have to defeat you to do so!" She told the controlled Medabot.  


Seaslug checked notes he had written in his other hand and then spoke in his controller "HOKUTO! Switch to Attack Pattern... 3!"   


Hokuto pushed with all his might one final time before leaping backward, then he basically bounced forward, describing a large arc in the air, coming from almost above Diama to strike with his sword! Diama brought up her shield to block once again, but this time, things were diferent. Instead of a slashing motion, Hokuto performed a stabbing motion and a split second after his sword tip impacted on the smooth shield, it RETRACTED into his arm! The arm, not another Hammer Fist arm hit the already weakened shield with full force! Diama screamed in pain as her shield was crack and her arm felt like it would break in two!  


"DIAMA!" Gasped Rokusho. 

"Warning, 40% damaged to Left Arm." Stated Alexia's Medawatch.  


Hokuto landed and swung his left arm around and everybody gasped when a second key shaped blade erupted from it. Diama had no choice but to block the side blow with her crossbow. The weapon took most of the damage but it was still painful.  


"Warning, 25% damage to Right Arm. Crossbow cease function." Drone Alexia's Medawatch.  


"Diama! Enough playing around! We have to get him out of Rubberobo control! Even if it means trashing his body so it's totally unsuable. It's time to flare up!" Ordered Alexia.  


"I'm sorry..." Whispered Diama, before her body errupted in bright flames.  


The sudden blast pushed Hokuto backward, but he managed to keep his balance. He brought his right arm to his face and his blade came out, he now had two blades ready to strike down Diama.  


"Impressive display little girl! But your Medabot lost it's weapon and shield, there's nothing you can do to defeat Hokuto's Double Sword techniques!" Bragged Seaslug.  


"You'll soon learn that Diama has no need for weapons to defeat you!" Replied Alexia.  


"Exactly! TAKE THAT! BLAZING EAGLE WING!" Called Diama, shooting her hand forward and a powerful flow of fire extended from it, the tip shaped like a soaring eagle, it's firey tail still linked to the Medabot's hand.  


The blade engulfed Hokuto who was groaning in pain. 

Seaslug seamed to keep his cool as he ordered his ill-gotten Medabot his next move."HOKUTO! Double Sword Storm!"   


The Medabot brought his sword in a X formation in front of him. He was still capable of moving inside the inferno, but Diama knew even the most heat resistant Medabot couldn't last forever, and she hoped the controlling device on his back would not survive the blaze. The white Medabot's eyes flashed once again.   


Rokusho recognized the stance, he knew what the Medabot capable off, he had seen the blueprints "LOOK OUT DIAMA!" He shouted.  


It was just in time, Hokuto slashed the air. He slashed it with so much strength and speed that the air current he caused dissipated the fire surrounding him and sent an X shaped blast of pressurized air toward his opponent. Diama was ready, thanks to Rokusho, and she raised her arm, a wall of ice solidifying in front of her. The blast hit and dug into the ice, sending ice shards flying, but it did not breached it. Hokuto dashed forward with his incredible speed, raising dust, and he quickly slashed at the weakened ice wall with both his blades! He had split the wall in three parts, the two on the side fell on their own and Hokuto headbutted the last thin strip down, only to find Diama had dissapeared.  


"Up here big boy." Said her smooth voice.  


Everybody looked up to see Diama flying above the ground! Wings of fire spreading from her back and helding her in the air.  


"You fell for my icey trap!" She declared.  


Seaslug and Hokuto were both confused at the statement, but then, Seaslug noticed what had happened. In the split second Diama had distracted his stolen Medabot, the ice from the ice wall he had sliced expended by itself, encasing Hokuto's feet in a crystal prison.  


Diama's wing shifted from a fiery red to a strange icey blue, just like her eyes, it was a truly beautiful sight, but a deadly one as well.  


"It's over! CYGNUS GUST!" Diama shouted, propelling both her hands forward.  


A powerful looking spinning blue blast erupted from her hand, like a dangerous frozen twister. It hit the screaming Hokuto and froze him solid, trapping Hokuto further. After a few seconds his glowing optic dissapeared. He had shut down. Diama landed betweem the frozen Hokuto and Seaslug, her wings dissapearing. The Robo took a few step back, he was obviously shocked by his total defeat and he cowered in a ball when the Medabot pointed a firey hand toward him.  


"DON'T HURT ME!" He pleaded.  


Diama didn't say a thing but she twisted around, slashing the air with her fiery hand, destroying the controlling device strapped to the frozen Hokuto, sending frozen metal shards flying around.  


"It's over!" Simply declared the Heat Shaman.  


"This time you won't escape us Rubberobo!" Added Rokusho, stepping beside his girlfriend.  


"Grrr... THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Shouted Seaslug standing suddenly.   


To everybody's surprise, a flock of Noctobat errupted from out of the Helicopter, there was about 15 of them! Ikki took a second to wonder how they could have all fitted in the dark chopper. The Noctobats started shooting Missiles, forcing everybody to stay as Seaslug boarded the chopper.  


Metabee and Brass didn't take long to react and aim their laser. Metabee only had one working laser but it was enough to do the job. The Noctobats were being shot down one by one, suddenly a blast of fire engulfed three of them, then a second one a few seconds after did the same. It was Alexia and Diama. The helicopter's rotor started turning and in a few seconds the chopper lifted up, Seaslug's mocking laughter still heard over the rotor's sound.  


"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM! CYGNUS GUST!" Shouted Alexia.  


"BLAZING EAGLE WING!"Called Diama, destroying four more BAT types.  


Ikki suddenly had an idea "Metabee! Can you fire your missile?" he asked.  


"I tought you'd never ask! MISSILE LAUNCHED!"   


The missiles shot through the air, laser fire from Brass stopping the last Noctobats from trying to prevent the attack and the missiles hit the back of the chopper. The explosion sent the tail rotor to the ground, sending the chopper in a mad spin now that its stabilizer was gone. The helicopter dissapeared through behind the horizon and crashed with a loud noise, a plume of black smoke raising into the air.  


"Gwen! You watch over Hokuto, Rintaro and Kantaroth! We'll go try to get our hands on that Rubber freak!" Called Ikki, as he and the rest of the gang dashed out of the field toward the smoke tower.  


"RIGHT!" Agreed the girl.  


------------  


"And when you reached the chopper it was empty?" Asked Dr. Aki.  


"Yes... The Robbos had ran away." Answered Rokusho.  


The Doctor, Rokusho, the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X were in the Rare Medal room, the only light shining on them was coming from the tubes. It was already night and Hokuto was back to his rightful owner, the Medabots Corporation.  


"After the Robbos managed to attack our secret transport I ordered a thourough search through the building and the computer system. "Started Dr. Aki. "So far we've found five bugs at key place and two illegual remote acess to our computer system. We will have to change all of our security mesure to protect our data."   


"Lucky for us they tried to attack Ikki and his friends and they were able to defeat them. " Commented X.  


"But what bothers me is WHY? They know they can't win on one on one Robattles... what was the point of that attack?" Added the Phantom Renegade.  


"I believe they were expecting to test Rokusho... maybe they will try again to attack the kids by surprise..." Proposed X.  


Rokusho rubbed his chin"Or maybe... maybe they are trying to keep us distracted from their real plan... whatever it is we must be on our guard, the tournament is only in two weeks now."  


"Wise idea... I'll double the security... In the meantime I'll offer all the kids free tune up, their Medabots have to be at peak efficientcy, including you Rokusho." Replied Doctor Aki.  


"I will tell my friend Shadow Rose K to be ready and I'll ask the Select Corps to increase the security at the Meda-Dome... I also have a personnal problem to deal with. I'll go for now, see you again my friends." Declared X, dissapearing into the shadows.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What are the Robbos REALLY planning? Will Kinlyu attack again or will X be able to take care of him? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	16. Enemy on the Move

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: I got a little of a writer's block lately, I hope you don't mind if this long await chapter is a bit short. 

**Third Challenge,part 16**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


the office was large and richely decorated with highly priced furniture and fine antique. It had nice carpet all over and it was the kind of office you would imagine the president of an important company to have. The walls behind the large black wodden desk was a bay window. This office was the one of the Medabot Federation's President. The double door opened and a man stepped in. He was wearing a grey suit with a red tie and he had black hair and wearing little round glasses. A name plate on the desk said "President Seymour Slugworth". Seaslug in his Civilian desguise sat down in his comfy chair, sighing wearily. 

(AN: You tought I was gonna use that horrible 'Slugbottom' name? Yuck!) 

Seaslug liked to take time as his 'legal' self to do some relaxing work and get away from the trouble of being a Rubber Robo. Off course, being the President of the Medabot Federation, the most well known Organisation in the World had both high and downs, it was a lot of paper work for one but it was relaxing work compared to being a Rubber Robo general with the mysterious leader being angry at them all the time and having to fight those darn kids. Out of the seven board members of the Federation, 4 of them were Robo General: SquidGuts, Gillgirl, Shrimplips and Seaslug himself. All four in key positions. It was judged unconspicious to have more than just the majority. It was a very closed guarded secret, not even any other Rubberobo were aware of it. All in all only 5 person knew of that fact! Seaslug was going through the listing of the security mesure for the World Championship. It was weird to have their usual enemy, the Select Corp, help to defend their event. His work was disturb by a little buzzing noise. Seaslug reached to a small console and on his desk and pressed the correct button.  


"Yes Ms. Jeanna?" He asked.  


"Mr. Slugworth! I'm sorry to disturb you but an unknown Medabot has just breached the security perimeter and his flying straight toward your office! None of our Medabots seam able to hit it!" Answered his secretary, evidently alarmed. 

"WHAT?!?" Gasped Seaslug, turning his chair around and standing up in front of the large window.  


He could see down in mid-air a Medabot flying toward him. There was a bunch of red colored BAT type Medabots firing at the Medabot, but the missiles were all exploding before even getting NEAR him! It was as if he was surrounded by a force field, but Seaslug never heard of any Medabot type with that kind of shield generator! As the Medabot got closer, Seaslug could identify the intruder as a Sphinx -type Medabot. Suddenly the red BAT shot missiles, but totally missed the Sphinx -type and hit each other instead, turning into flying heap of flaming junk. The Medabot now floated just meters away from the window, it's red optic glaring at Seaslug. The Medabot slowly extended an open hand toward the window. Suddenly cracks started to form all over the massive glass piece, as if something was applying pressure to the center, it was supposed to be incredibly resistant glass. Seaslug had a strong sense of survival and quickly turned around, protecting his face has the window shattered into thousands of shards! But the dangerous shower of glass never came, all Seaslug felt was a gust of wind. He turned around as he heard the soft sound of the Medabot landing on his carpet. 

He gasped at the sight. All the shards, from the biggest to the smallest bits , were floating in mid-air, as if someone had paused the scene on a VCR or DVD Player! The Sphinx raised his hand and snapped his finger. Slowly the shards flew backward, this time it was as if someone had hit reverse and the pieces reassembled themself into a perfect glass panel, as if it never shattered in the first place! 

"Who...who... WHO ARE YOU?" Finally managed to ask Seaslug.  


"It's none of your concern...Robo! I need to speak with your boss." Said the mysterious Sphinx Medabot with a frightening and agressive voice.  


Seaslug felt as if a giant invisible hand grabbed him like a rag doll as he was raised into the air, levitating for no apparant reason! He was suddenly flung across the room much like the rag doll mention earlier. He crashed into the wall next to the door of his office, knocking down a precious vase from it's pedestal. The Medabot moved toward the painting of a cat on the wall and pressed a hidden switch on the side of the frame. The painting slided away, revealing a screen that soon came to life with a stylized Rubberobo Grunt.  


Someone knocked roughly on the locked door. "ARE YOU ALLRIGHT MISTER SLUGWORTH?" Asked a security guard.  


Seaslug had only a second to think, he couldn't let the guards get in and sea the Robo-Terminal encased on the wall "Ye...YES I'M ALLRIGHT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He quickly shouted back.  


The screen suddenly filled with statics that soon let placed to the familiar image of the leader.  


"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID ACESS THIS COMUNICATION TERMINAL?" Asked the Robo Leader angrily.  


"Dr. Meta-Evil...well at least his stand in... I presume... I have a proposition for you, I know a way to improve on your World Cup plan. And you can call me... Jaken." Answered the Medabot.  


----------  


Night had fallen over the city. Most of it's inhabitant sound asleep. Large storm clouds were looming in the sky, obscuring the full moon from time to time, but it wasn't raining yet. On the flat roof of an appartement building a human figure was standing, there was three Medabot with woman. It was Space Medafighter X and her Medabots. They were waiting.  


"So... how do you know this kid exactly?" Inquired Syren.  


"Shadow Rose K is the daughter of Shadow Rose J. She was a famous Vigilante years ago before she got pregnant and decided to stop her crime fighting career for the good of her child. Shadow Rose J and I worked together on a few case, even tough she wasn't specialising in Medabots related crime. In fact she wasn't a Medafighter like her daughter. Anyway, when I defeated Kinlyu, his Medabot wanted to leaver her life of crime, she disliked hurting people and to give her a new life, I put RedRogue under J's care, who then gave her to her own daughter, along with a Nurse -type body, more fitting for her gentle Mermaid Medal. J is the last descandant of a family of Ninja, just like Kinlyu, but her family never used their knowledge of the Tekage no Jutsu for selfish goal. It is a knowledge that is only transmitted to the woman of J's family, in effect, her family is a Kunoichi family. I've known K since she's a baby, she's a bit like a little sister to me." Answered the woman.  


" What an idiot that Kinlyu, trying to make a Mermaid Medal into a Warrior...what was he thinking?" Pondered Spiritus, performing a few jabs in the air.  


"No idea, he did remove her Asimov Chip, but she never wanted to harm people, even if she could." Added Seagaru.  


"My turn to ask a question...what's an Asimov Chip??" Asked Spiritus, blinking.  


"You don't know? Well that's first, it seams I'm always the one asking questions. An Asimov chip is a device built right into the Medal Port of a Medabot's tin-pet. Removing it is a VERY delicate procedure and totally illegual, only a handful of underground expert in the world know how to do it and the existance of the chip itself is kept secret and once it's done it's impossible to put back without damaging the connection betweem the Medal and the tin-pet. The chip prevant Medabots from harming human. Altough Rare Medals have a tendancy to bypass that chip." Explained Syren.  


"Anyway... they're here." Commented X, looking toward the other end of the roof.  


Syren looked in the same direction but didn't see anybody "Where?" She blinked and Shadow Rose K and RedRogue suddenly appeared, those guys were good.  


"Hello K! RedRogue!" Greeted X.  


"Hello everyone. I wish we could meet on better circumstance." Replied K.  


The older woman nodded in agrement. "Remind me I need to accept your mother's invitation for dinner, I love your cook's cooking."   


"So Kinlyu is out there." Added RedRogue, looking out in the distance at the sleeping town before her, she couldn't help but shiver. "I wish I didn't have to see him again." She said sadly.  


Shadow Rose K put her hand on her Medabot's shoulder. " Don't worry... I'll never let him take you back no matter!".  


Syren put her own hand on the Ninja's other shoulder "I take your relationship with your Medafighter wasn't really perfect... I used to have a Medafighter who treated me like a tool... I know how it feels, and I won't let that bastard take you away. "She declared proudly.  


"We'll send him behind bars... for good this time!" Added Space Medafighter X.  


Syren scratched her head "But we need to find him first... How are we gonna do that?"  


RedRogue, Shadow Rose K, Spiritus and Space Medafighter X all quickly glared toward the east, as if they had seen something but only for a second.  


"I felt a spike of Shadisvara... for a only a split second. I'm not sure I can locate where it was." Declared Spiritus.  


"It's him... he's aware we're searching for him, he's not stupid. I felt the same thing every night since I met Kinlyu near the Rubberobo Hideout. It's was only for a second each time. It's obviously a trap, he wants to attract me... and probably you as well K. We can't detect him from this burst, but if I know him as well as I think I do... I know exactly where he is." Explained Kasumi, glaring far toward a small temple high atop a hill.  


"Then I guess we shouldn't run away but face him head on. There is only four of us who can fight him, Syren and Spiritus can't bypass their Asimov Chip." Agreed Shadow Rose K.  


"We'll go none the less, to watch your back." Pointed out Spiritus.  


"Allright, time for me to face my old Medafighter. " Said RedRogue.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Who is that Sphinx -type Medabot? What does he want with Meta-Evil and the Rubberobo? Will Shadow Rose K and Space Medafighter X manage to defeat Kinlyu and put him back in jail? While I break my writer's block before next week? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	17. Showdown at the Temple

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Damn writer's block! This is a tough part for me, but once we hit the tournament things shouldn't be as hard...I hope so anyway. 

**Third Challenge,part 17**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The little gang landed softly without a noise in front of a temple ground's entrace. Space Medafighter X, Seagaru, Spiritus, Syren, Shadow Rose K and RedRogue looked around. They were in front of one of those large red japanese gate (I forgot the name of those thing > 

"Tsukimine Temple... why would Kinlyu challange us to come here?" Inquired Shadow Rose.  


"I was about to ask that." Added Syren.  


Beyond the gate all they could see was darkness. The temple's park wasn't illuminated during the night, far in the distance right in front of them, in the darkness, they could make out the shape of a huge tree, the sacred tree of that shrine. The park was filled with trees. A perfect place for an ambush, it was as close as you could get to a ninja's natural habitat.  


"This... is where I defeated Kinlyu 3 years ago." Answered X.  


"We had chased him here... and that's when..." Started Spiritus, but then stopped, looking toward RedRogue.  


"Don't be afraid to say it... this is where I attacked you. If Spiritus hadn't reacted I could have harm you Miss Kasumi." Continued RedRogue. "Spiritus and Seagaru engaged me while Miss X continued on to fight my ... Medafighter at the time."   


"Oh...I remember now, you told me that story before. You almost defeated them both but they managed to convince you you could escape Kinlyu's control." Commented K.  


RedRogue sighed and looked up into the night sky, memories flooding her Medal "Yes... I still can't thank you enough for what you did. If you hadn't been there I would have never be able to rebel against my... Master's... wish. I would have been forced to keep on hurting people while my deepest wish was to help them... I might have ended up in a scrap yard ." 

"You? In a Scrapyard? You almost sent US to the scrap yard! Even with Kinlyu defeated you would have managed to escape!" Replied Seagaru.  


"She...she almost beat you two?" Asked Syren, looking in disbelef at RedRogue, then Spiritus and Seagaru.  


To Syren, Spiritus and Seagaru were among the most powerful Medabot in the country, and together they were almost invicible. If a single MEdabot managed to hold them both it would mean she was extremely powerful! 

RedRogue looked down, embarassed, as she scratched the back of her head. "Well... It was a long time ago."  


"Yeah, it's not like we haven't improved since then." Pointed out Spiritus.   


"Yes...you two kept training all these years while I spent most of my time as a Nurse-type. I probably got a bit rusty, I did had trouble with that Rubberobo Samurai last time. I'm sure you could beat me easily now." Added the Hattori Ninja. "Beside I could care less about my battle skills."  


"Let's not dwell on the past anymore, we have a Ninja to catch. Everybody stay on high alert, K and I will take point, followed by RedRogue and Seagaru, Spiritus and Syren you watch out back and deflect anything that might come at us. " Ordered Space MEdafighter X, her Shadow Sword bursting into existance.  


"Right!" Agreed everybody.  


Shadow Rose K and RedRogue both readied a blade in one hand, a kunai in the other, Spiritus unleashed her Shadow Sword while Syren drawed her real ones. Everybody was ready.  


X looked at K's weapon quizzically. "I didn't know you knew how to use close range weapon."   


"I'm not very good at it, but I tought it could be useful to block incomming projectile. I don't want to use the Rose Storm Defense yet, it's a family secret technique, so I don't want to use it too soon." Answered the girl.  


The all female group of fighters slowly walked into the park. All of them were used to see in poorly lit conditions and the darkness was no trouble for any of them. They slowly passed the large sacred tree, splitting in two group only for a while to walk around it. Soon they found themself on an stone alley betweem the tree and the shrine of the temple. Everything was calm but they could all feel the agressivity and anger in the air. None of them could point out the exact origin of it, but Kinlyu was defnitly there with them. Our heroes slowly formed a circle, making sure every angle was covered. The tension was so thick, even a Shadow Sword wouldn't have been able to cut through. X took a deep breath.  


"WHERE ARE YOU KINLYU?" She shouted.  


"My...my... you're impatient to meet your demise." Rang the voice of the infamous Kinlyu Fuuma.  


RedRogue shvered as she heard the voice of her previous Medafighter. The ruthless human who force her to harm... and kill humans. Horrible memory of pain she caused and pain she felt returned to her, she couldn't stand all of it and she collapsed to her knees, holding her head.  


"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" Screamed the poor Medabot, if she could do it she would have been in tears.  


"Look what you've done to my RedRogue!" Declared Kinlyu, still invisible and undetectable. "She was a cold hearted assasin and you made her what... a soft hearted nurse? I tought I could get you back RedRogue, but it seams that is impossible."   


"YOU MONSTER! RedRogue never wanted to hurt anybody! She NEVER was cold hearted! Replied Shadow Rose K, putting a calming hand on her Medabot's shoulder. " She never recovered from the HORROR you put her through! RedRogue is my friend and I will never let you harm her again!"   


RedRogue looked up to her Medafighter and slowly stood up, taking her hand in her own. "Thank you my friend."She said before looking toward the Shrine "I'm ready to fight you Kinlyu, even if I despise violence I will TAKE YOU DOWN!" She shouted, recovering from her panic attack, ready to fight. 

"That'll teach me not to use a Medal I picked randomly... Well if I can't have you back, I can't let the secrets technique I tought you be known to the world, and since I want to take my revange on you X... all I have to do is... DESTROY YOU ALL!"  


And with that, Kinlyu's giant shuriken burst out of the wood on both side of the lace and soared at top speed toward the group. In a flash Spiritus and Syren were in position and deflected the two deadly blades with their sword, forcing the flying weapon to fly back toward the trees in a large arc. In a blur, Kinlyu appeared on top of the Shrin before leaping down and charging at incredible speed toward X and the others, he had a kunai in both hands. The 4 Medabot and two humans quickly reacted and leapt out of the charging ninja's way. He kept running and smashed the small fence surrounding the massive sacred tree, ran up it's trunk a few meters before jumping off it. While in mid air he threw his kunais toward X and RedRogue that just landed from their dodge. Meanwhile Syren and Spiritus had spun around after avoiding Kinlyu, barely managing to block another assault from the twin shurikens. Once again the blade bounced off their blades, but didn't slow down. Two saw blades flew through the air, bounced off Kinlyu's Kunai, forcing them toward the ground before their trajectory curved toward the launcher who was coming back toward the ground. Both projectile had come from Shadow Rose K who wanted to protect her friend and her Medabot.  


Kinlyu sneered beneath his mask and in lightening quick motion he cuaght the two incomming blades betweem two fingers of each hand. K gasped in surprise, Kinlyu was impressive. The dark aura around the two blade suddenly burst into nothingness before being replaced by another one. Kinlyu had broken K's Tekage No Jutsu and infused his own Shadisvara aura into the blades.  


"Not bad little girl, but THIS is how you throw flying blades!" called the man, throwing the saw blades back at Shadow Rose K.  


The blade were certainly TWICE as fast as when the girl threw them. K barely had the time to roll to the side before the first blade could hit her, then she quickly had to recover and she leapt into the air, above the trajectory of the second one. When she landed her instinct was ringing like a blaring alarm and she quickly ducked. The first blade had already made a turn around and she lost a few hair to the attacker. She spun around as quickly as possible, drawing back her kunai she had sheeted to attack Fuuma and block the second one, sending it to the ground. Meanwhile Kinlyu had dodged a blast from Seagaru's laser, then had to quickly deflect a rapid blow from Space Medafighter X's Shadow Sword. The attack was avoided but his knife was cut in two. X's Shadow Sword could go through the hardest of metal and Kinlyu didn't had the time to infuse an aura to the blade. He didn't had the time to worry about that because in a split second X would retaliate with another blow and he wouldn't be able to block that one. There was a flash of light at the corner of his eye and the man didn't have any choice left. In a blur he dissapeared just a tenth of a second before X slashed upward and Seagaru's laser hit the ground where he used to stand.   


"Where did he go?" Asked Seagaru, confused.  


Shadow Rose K spun back toward the remaining blade and with awesome reflexes she drew another one and quickly threw it. The two blades hit each other and felt to the ground. Spiritus and Syren were back against each other, the two giant shuriken flying around them like circling shark. Both Medabots knew they had to neutralize those two weapons before they could be of any uses to Kinlyu. At least for now they were keeping them busy, but this was not the kind of battle where you can afford to stall an opponent. Even if that opponent was just a giant shuriken. Spiritus lauch herself toward one of the shuriken, her blade hit the ground, missing her target barely as it changed it's course incredibly fast, it quickly circled around her and scratch her left shoulder, forcing the Tiger to retreat before a second assault. Syren deflected an attack and decided it was time to use another kind of method.  


"Swords aren't working." She commented.  


"You'Re right, let's shift tactic. You ready?" Replied Spiritus,Syren didn't say a word but just nodded. "Allright, on the count of three." Continued Spiritus, her optic following the flying blade closely.  


"I...2...**3!!!**"  


"TIGER FINALE!" 

"SONIC SCREAM!"   


Spiritus slashed dowarn, sending a vertical shockwave of dark energy from her Shadow Sword, while Syren unleashed the full power of her ultrasonic weapon. The blasts hit both giant Shuriken at the same time, sending them off course. The two shuriken ended their flight hitting large tree, the only thing that protect them from turning to scrap metal was the Tekage No Jutsu animating them. Sadly now, Spiritus and Syren could do nothing but watch their friend battle their human opponent, their Asimov Chip preventing them from even targeting the ninja, let alone hurt him.   


Space Medafighter X looked around, she too didn't know where Kinlyu had gone.She looked up just in time to see him fall down from the tree's foliage, feet first. She did an impressive backflip, worthy of Shadow Rose K and RedRogue's ability, avoiding the dropping kick. Kinlyu's feet went through the flat stone covering the alley, but it didn't seam to faze him even thge slightest. He charge at full speed toward X, a kunai ready to strike. The modern Samurai woman held her sword ready to parry but to her total surprise he avoided her at the last minute and went passed her like a breeze.  


"YOUR LASERS ANNOY ME MEDABOT!" He roared, launching himself at Seagaru, a few feets behind X.  


Seagaru screamed in fear and surprise and brought her arms up, protecting her face and chest at the last moment as Kinlyu slashed with his weapon. Seagaru's dragon head lasers were scratched but this was not the end of the Ninja's attack who brought his feet up and kicked Seagaru in her gut, sending her flying backward. Shel anded hard on the ground next to Shadow Rose K. She slowly rose her head up, she was in bad shape.  


"How...could a human...be...so strong?" She asked.  


Without even looking back, Kinlyu dodged an attack from X, dashing away from the group who got together around the fallen Seagaru.  


"Tsk tsk tsk. Backstabbing? That is not very honorable, Samurai X." Teased Kinlyu, waving a finger toward Kasumi in an acusing manner.  


"Even backstabbing is honorable compared to YOU Kinlyu!" Replied Kasumi, pointing her blade of dark energy toward the red clad Ninja.  


Kinlyu ignored her "It seams it's harder to handle all of you than I tought. You are truly bothersome, thus I'll be forced to show you a secret technique I didn't even mentionned to you RedRogue. I didn't tried it last time we fought here X because I was underestimating you, but I won't make that mistake twice."He declared, reaching toward the metal cylinder strapped to his chest.  


"Be ready for anything, I never knew what that cylinder was." Commented ReRogue, obviously nervous.  


Kinlyu grabbed it in one hand, like he was holding a staff weapon of some sort. He brought it up in the air before slashing downward like it was a sword, stopping when it's tip was pointing toward Shadow Rose K. At that exact moment something burst out of the tip at incredible speed. It took a split second for the entire crew to understand, that metal cylinder was actually a long metalic whip! It flew threw the air at the speed of a bullet. K barely had the time to move slightly to the side before it hit her right in the face! The tip of the whip scratch the top of her left shoulder. A second later the whip suddenly curved to the side and like a dangerous tentacle it lashed out at the girl, slapping her hard on the left cheek, sending her colliding with Seagaru at her side, both felt to the ground as the whip recoiled back toward Kinlyu. The whip was hanging in mid air, spiralling around the Ninja like some kind unearthly pet snake. Shadow Rose K was holding her cheek as she slowly got up, there was a long bloody cut there.  


"The strength of that thing is incredible." She said, looking back toward Kinlyu.  


The ninja was laughing mianiacally. "This is the Secret Fuuma Technique of the Serpent Dragon Whip! A deadly weapon on it's own, this metallic whip becomes even DEADLIER when controlled with Tekage No Jutsu! This game is over X, nothing you can do can harm me now!"  
"Oh yeah? Take that!" Called Seagaru, blasting at the bragging human with her laser.  


"I told you...NOTHING!" Shouted the man as the tip of the whip lashed out and slashed through the laser beam with incredible accuracy, dissipating the attack.  


"Surrender and I might let some of you live... if I feel compassionate!"He then coldly proposed.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Aren't I just mean? I'm leaving you in the middle of a tensed action scene. Will X and her gang stop Kinlyu? Or will his Serpent Dragon Whip be enough to take our heroic girls out? To find out what happen next, don'T miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	18. Blood Red

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: thanks for the good review everyone, I hope the end of the fight is as good as the begining... Little drama in this chapter too. 

**Third Challenge,part 18**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Kinlyu laughed Maniacally as his opponents danced around to avoid his whip's lashing. His metal whip had turned into a dangerous enraged snake, ready to strike anything nearby and sik it's fang into it. The fence surrounding the sacred tree was shattered to wood splinters and long gashes could be seen on the hard ground, like the earth was wounded. Spiritus and Syren helped the damaged Seagru to get away from the fight as Shadow Rose K dodged another striking attempt, rolling to the side before she throwed two saw blades toward Kinlyu. The two blades were flying frantically, avoiding the dancing whip like a flies avoiding a cow's tail, but one of them was hit with apparant ease after only a few second in Kinlyu's dangerous perimeter.  


"I told you before! You're TOO SLOW! I don't even need the Serpent Dragon to stop you attack!" Declared Kinlyu, who caught K's second blade with his free hand to emphasize his point.  


RedRogue dashed toward her former Medafighter, she leaped abovce the whip before ducking beneath another segment then rolled to the side and charged, only to be kicked powerfully by the red ninja, sending her into the spiraling whip! The shadisvara charged weapon suddenly tighten it's spiral and ensared RedRogue in mid air. The Medabot screamed as the whip duh into her body, leaving a shallow gash everywhere it touched, on her legs, arms, body, head.  


"_Warning. RedRogue, 40% Damage to legs, 45% damage to torso, 35% damaged to right arm, 42% Damage to leg arm, 38% Damage to head. Mobility compromised._" Drone out Shadow Rose K's Medabot.  


"REDROGUE!" Cried the girl.  


"It's over you traitor! My Serpent Dragon will crush you with his claws! And there is nothing you can do about it!" Called out the red ninja, laughing at his struggling prey.  


"BUT I CAN! TIGER FINALE!!!" Suddenly shouted Space Medafighter X.  


Kinlyu cursed himself for being so careless, he had forgotten about X for a split second and she had managed to get to his exposed side. The whip busy holding RedRogue had left him vulnerable, and now X slashed upward with her Shadow Sword, sending a shockwave like blast of Shadisvara his way at such a short distance he would have to act extremely fast to block it. Fighting multiples opponent prooved to be difficult for an assasin used to work in the shadow. Maybe the lack of serious competition had affected his skills. But now was not the time to ponder on this, and acting on pure instinct rather than real tought he quickly recalled his whip, forgetting about his captured prize, letting RedRogue fall to the ground, and then had the Serpent Dragon quickly form a spilare in front of him. The Shadisvara shield blocked the blast. Her attack had been contained but X was not finished! She charged at him with all her speed, ready to slice through the spiral shield and finish this fight for good! In the meantime Shadow Rose K rushed to her Medabot's side and took her next to Seagaru, she was so fast it was as if she had teleported in then out to the other's side. Kinlyu's shield morphed as X charged him. A segment of it bent into a roughly 'M' shape and with in a display of skill and speed caught X's shadow sword's blade in the top part of the 'M', blocking the attack!  


"Are you allright RedRogue?" Asked K, worringly.  


"Don't...don't wory about me Karen, we need to go help... X..." Replied the Medabot, slowly getting back to her feet. "I'm hurt but the damage is only superficial, he had yet to do real damage."   


"But he's so strong... what can we do?" Replied the girl, just as X's blade got caught by the whip.  


"Don't be so pessimistic, we'll beat that crook!" Commented the nearby Spiritus.  


"He's not that strong, all this time without fighting actually made him rusty. I don't think I would have been able to enter this deep into his Whip's perimeter if I had tried that three years ago. I got a plan anyway..." Then said RedRogue, looking toward Seagaru."But I'll need help."  


"You've gotten rusty Kinlyu, I managed to take you by surprise. Even if your power has become greater from training in jail, your lack of real combat has made you sloppy!" Mocked X, still pushing against the blocking whip.  


Fuuma just started laughing maniacally."And you...became reckless...getting this close to ME?! Such a beginner's mistake. I think your out of your mind, but I thank you for giving me this chance... now feel the sting of the Serpent Dragon's tail!"   


X gasped as a sharp pain shot right through her lower torso, her eyes bulged out behind her face mask as the pain became worse by the second. She looked down and saw with horror that the tip of Kinlyu's whip had plunged in her stomach. Blood was already coming out of the wound.  


"KASSSUUUMI!!!" Shouted K, scared out of her mind as her friend's body was empale on her opponent's weapon, Karen could even see the tip of the Serpent Dragon Whip coming out of her back.  


"You're finished!" Simply said the man, recalling the whip out of the woman's body.  


Kasumi caughed as more blood came out of her wound on both side. She collapsed to the ground as more blood stained the temple's ground. Kinlyu was laughing evilly, he had finally defeated Space Medafighter X, in her condition there was nothing she could do.  


"YOU MONSTER!" Shouted RedRogue as a sudden storm of saw blades flew through the air toward Kinlyu.  


Both RedRogue and Shadow Rose K had unleashed their full fury as about a dozen of blades headed for the man. He quickly reacted with his whip, sending five of them to the ground, but they were MUCH faster than before! It was evident the two kunoichi were mad furious. The ninja quickly grabed his knife and slashed away another group of bladfes that had escaped his metalic whip. He barely managed to doged the final two that scratched his shoulder guard, bouncing of their hard substance and hit a tree behind him. Another projectile quickly flew toward him, not taking time to check what it was he batted it away with his whip. RedRogue's explosive kunai hit the ground in front of Kinlyu, raising a cloud of dirt and smoke.   


"NOW SEAGARU!" Called RedRogue.  


Kinlyu was sure an attack was comming and he heard Seagaru's voice proove him right as she called "ARTICA!!!"   


Seagaru's powered up laser attack was unleashed, it's light could be seen through the dirt cloud. _Fools_ tought Kinlyu as once again his Serpent Dragon Whip took the shape of a spirale, the shadisvara expending slightly and turning the whole weapon into a large shield. The attack hit and exploded into light and wind that chased the dirt cloud.   


Kinlyu gasped. The girl, Shadow Rose K, was charging toward him face on! Through the shield he saw her hold a large amount of blade. For a second he tought she was gonna try to break his shield with her pathetic Tekage No Jutsu, something she couldn't be able to do.  


"ROSE STORM DEFENSE!" Called the girl, throwing the blades who quickly circle her like a defensive shield.  


Kinlyu was slightly impressed by the technique, it was certainly a worthy defensive AND offensive move, but against the accuracy of his Serpent Dragon Whip it would only lead to the girl getting another gash on her little cheek. It is only when he tried to attack that the Ninja realised what had just happened. The Artica wasn't just a laser blast... it had FROZEN IN WHIP IN AN ICE CASING! The girl kept charging and her blades shattered the immobile weapon like it was glass. She was incredibly quick and before Kinlyu could do a thing Shadow Rose K had layed a powerful uppercut up his chin, rocking his entire helmet. Her blades started to eat away at his armor, slashing through it. Kinlyu didn't had the time to feel the blades eat at his torso's and leg's flesh as the girl leapt into the air and delivered a solid kick to his chest, sending him stagering back ward. She landed and quickly followed by a roundhouse kick to the chest again, with such strength that the full grown man hit the tree behind him. He felt the two blades that had missed him earlier dig into his back and growled with pain.   


"And now to pin you to that tree!" Called the Karen, her Rose Storm Defense blades shooting off toward Kinlyu.  


But the ninja was not ready to be captured again "I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU TOO!" He shouted before he dissapeared in a cloud of grey smoke.  


K's blade flew into the smoke but as it cleared, all that they hit was the tree itself. Shadow Rose K didn't have time to worry about him, she had a wound fiend. She quickly took off her cape and rushed to her side. The Medabots were already there.  


"The weapon went through her like a spear, she's bleeding badly."Said Seagaru.  


"Here, wrap this tightly around her, it might slow down the bleeding." Replied the girl, handing Spiritus and Syren her cape. "Let's do some first aid.Transport Medapart!"  


RedRogue's arm turned into a Nurse -type's left arm. She quickly went to work and activated the healing unit. It started to shine in the dark night, showering Kasumi with light. The woman was groaning with pain, she seamed to have lost consciousness. Light also spread to the other Medabots and to thegirl, repairing most damaged theyu had suffer, including K's bleeding cheek.  


"It'll take care of the bleeding and she's stable enough to transport, but I can't do a thing for internal damage!" Explained the Medabot, stopping the healing device.  


"I'm calling Uncle Aki." Said Karen, removing her mask as she pulled out her cellphone.  


"If only Rokusho was here... he's an Antlantean Mage, this would probably be a piece of cake for him." Commented Seagaru sadly.  


"Just hang in there boss, we'll get you help." Added Spiritus.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Once again Kinlyu has escaped, but this time leaving behind a wounded X. Will Space Medafighter X be allright? Is this the last we've seen of the red ninja Kinlyu Fuuma? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	19. Meetings in the Dark

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**AN**: thanks for the good reviews everyone,I just noticed I titled the last chapter 'part 17' while it was part 18 :p silly me. It's changed now. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I tought it was more intesne with just those two scenes in it.  


Anyway, since most of my readers are American I'm asking for ideas for the Medafighters and Medabots of the USA team, for the World Tournament. Be warned that I don't want overpowering Medabots with ten diferent attacks, hidden moves, new secret powers or the ability to fight both with a sword or any meelee weapon AND a shooting weapon (i.e. nothing like the UR2 gang).The goal isn't to design an awesome fighting machine that will destroy everyone, but a cool one that will look and feel American! I'm looking for reasonable, 'realistic' Medabot you would see in the show(i.e. One normal attack and one special attack with only one special, either grappling or shooting or special), I'll be the one to decide who gets the Rare Medal or Shadow Sword if it applies. And now, on with the story! 

**Third Challenge,part 19**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The room was quiet, the silence only broken by the slow steady beeping of the heart monitor. In a nearby bed Space Medafighter X was laying, Shadow Rose K's mask put on her eyes to keep her identity secret. The scar on her cheek looked like a never ending tear. Outside the room, looking in through a window was Dr. Aki. The doctor looked at the uncouscious woman with worry in his eyes, he was so preoccupied he didn't noticed the twin series of footstep echoing in the dark corridor.   


"How is she?" Asked Karen, making her uncle jump in surprise.  


"Ah! Karen it's you, don't sneak up on me like that." Complained the doctor "I know you know ninja stuff and all but it's no reason to use them!"  


The girl was still in her Shadow Rose costume, minus the cape and mask, but her hairstyle was her usual one, she had a band-aid on her cheek and a larger bandage on her shoulder. She had been more harmed by Kinlyu's whip as she initially tought, the heat of the battle made her oblivious to the pain in her shoulder. RedRogue was by her side, still sporting her normal Nurse arm.  


Karen look to her Medabot quizzically "We were sneaking? I didn't even notice. Sorry Uncle Aki."   


RedRogue shruged "Guess so...Sorry doctor." 

"It's allright... I wish I had known you took up your mother's mantle and became the Shadow Rose. " Commented the Doc.  


"I'm sorry for not telling you... but it's a secret that is better left hidden. You're already in much trouble over the Rare Medal issue, I didn't want to add pressure, or worry you..." Karen paused and look inside the room. "I don't even like to fight crime that much, I just do it so others don't get hurt, when it's nessecary. X is a true crime fighter, a real life super hero, she can go beyond her limits and fight like a true hero, I'm just a girl in costume who knows a special type of martial art. Normally I can handle most crooks, but it was the first time I met someone like Kinlyu Fuuma... he was terrifying and so strong...But she never waver and was determined to that cold hearted monster to justice."She too was worried and concern, much more than the Doctor. "How is Kasumi going and what about her secret identity?" 

"Don't worry about her secret, I was the only onbe to see her face and I already know who she is, I met her even before your mother did, and this private hospital is the kind of place where stars and politician come when they don't want anybody to know they are ill. Nobody will know X ever cme here." Started the doctor."As for her health... the doctors told me her liver had been almost pulverized and her pancreas was damaged as well. She got a broken rib but it's already half way healed so it's not a big deal. They're making replacement for the organs she need as we speak. The doctors also told me she could get out of here in about three weeks or so. You acted fast enough and her life isn't in danger anymore." Explained the elder man.  


"That's good ...Three weeks... but the tournament's starting in about a week! What's gonna happen?" Inquired Karen, relieved the woman was allright, but worried for her friends in the tournament.  


"Easy, we'll replace her." Answered the doc, pulling out the golden face mask Kasumi usually wear out of his lab coat.  


----------  


Kinlyu Fuuma sat on the edge of a roof, grumbling to himself. He had just finished taking care of his wounds and he had to get some air. This time he managed to get SOME revenge on Space Medafighter X, but now RedRogue and her new MEdafighter were in his way, becoming his enemies too. This situation was exasperating, he cursed himself for not picking the Medal of his Medabot carefully. Kinlyu finished the can of Green tea he had stolen out of a vending machine and stared at it for a second, as if it held unseen wisdom. He had to find a way to get close enough to X and strike her down, wich was not easily done, the ninja didn't have the nessecary nor monetary means to research X's wereabouts since he had just escaped from jail. He only managed to find a hideout because somebody owed him. In a split second the can was crushed flat onto the floor next to him, he could have done it on his forehead, but that was just vulgar. The ninja looked at the empty street below, he needed to find a way to get his anger ventilated so he could think more clearly of a plan. Suddenly he detected a prescence behind him. He turned around quickly, standing up in the process and taking a defensive stance in a split second, he even took the time to draw a kunai. A few feet away stood a Medabot.  


It was a Sphinx -type with red glowing eyes. What was weird is that it let itself be detected by Kinlyu, and the fact that a simple Medabot could have actually snuck up on *HIM* was enough to make the ninja *EXTREMELY* cautious of the newcomer, and it also scared him a little. That Medabot had a Rare Medal but strangely, he only felt it's odd energy when he detected his prescence, normally he can sense those things quite easily on short distance.  


"Calm down... I come to talk buisness with you, not to fight you. I heard you were the best of the best." Declared the Medabot with it's raspy, from beyond the grave, voice.  


"Who are you and what do you mean by buisness?" Inquired the man, still keeping a perfect defense, ready for anything.  


"I am Jaken, and me and my associate would require your knowledge to help us... I think you've met him once before, something about modifying a Medabot or whatnot... " Answered the strange Medabot.  


"Meta-Evil? What does the old coot want with me? He's got his little henchmen do his grunt work, why don't he find somebody else, I'm busy with personnal matters nowadays, I don't give a damn about your little scheme unless something REALLY good is in it for me." Replied the Ninja.  


Kinlyu could sworn he had seen the Medabot smirk with arrogant confidence " I won't explain the job until you've agreed to help us, but know that if you do accept this job, not only will you be rewarded handsomly, but you will a great heartless Medabot to replace the one that soften up on you, but you will also have a chance to get your revange on Space Medafighter X and her little buddies."   


The man slightly loosen up his defense, now that 'bot was talking. "Allright, your interesting me... let's go talk buisness with the old man... and be warned of what happens to ANYONE who breaks a contract with me..." Started Kinlyu, grabbing the crushed green tea can.  


He held it up betweem two fingers and suddenly it was surrounded by a dark aura. He threw it toward the Medabot named Jaken, who didn't even blink. The newly created weapon flew toward the Sphinx like a shuriken before it perfom an odd curved and returned toward Kinlyu, passing him and flying down toward the street. The spinning crushed can hit a car, going right through it's hydrogen tank and exiting on the other side. The fire of the resulting explosion erupted behind Kinlyu, giving the masked ninja a demonic appearance.  


"They always regret it." He finished.  


"I think we'll quickly become friends." Commented the mysterious Jaken.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_The villains are in place, X is wounded, the good guys are clueless, what could be worse? What are Jaken and Meta-Evil planning? Who will take Space MEdafighter X's place?Where the heck are Ikki and Metabee? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	20. Team Canada

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**AN**: I got my three USA Medabots, thanks to those who contributed, you will find out the composition of Team USA when they'll appear in the tournament, in the meantime, it'S gonna be a secret. 

**Third Challenge,part 20**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"_ The excitement is building up in town as the day of the opening ceremony of the World Robattle Tourmanent is aproaching. In just 3 days the best Medafighters in the world will Robattle for the coveted title of World Champion! The international team are already gathering in the Riverview district where the grandiose Meda-Dome is located! This year's Robattle Championship is said to be shaping up into an incredibly one. Rumor has it that the Federation will have a new structure for the tournament as well as new rules. Before I leave the air let me remind you of the three Medafighter representing Japan: Number 3: Ikki Tenryo, Number 2: Koji Karakuchi and captain of the team and number 1 Medafighter in japan: The forever mysterious Space Medafighter X! Now back to you Tom!_" 

"_Thank you Paul... in other news..._" Ikki shut the TV, interupting the news anchor as he was about to talk about politics.  


Ikki, Gwen and Erika where going to the airport that day, Team Canada was arriving and they wanted to go meet up their old friends Martin and Sophie, as well as meet the third and most powerful members of the team, Adam and his Medabot Ravenhawk. Just as the boy stood up from the living room couch's, the doorbell rang. In a few seconds Chidori was at the door and opening it. As Ikki walked over to see who it was Medabot walked in from the kitchen while Chidori turned to call her son, stoping when she saw he was nearby.  


"Ikki, you got a visitor!" She said, stepping aside.  


At the door stood a navy blue Medabot. He looked like he was wearing a uniform with six golden button at the front of a long coat.His feet looked like shiny black shooes, his shoulders were square, formal looking and he looked as if he had sleeves from wich came his Tin Pet hands.To top it all, his head looked like he was wearing a chauffeur's cap and he had blue eyes in the usual dark space Male Medabots have above their white face plate. Ikki and Metabee walked up to the Medabot with a quizzical look on their face. The boy noticed the Medabot had a white '3' on each shoulder.  


"Mister Tenryo I pressume?" Asked the Medabot with a british Accent. "I am Parker, I was assigned to you by the Medabot Federation of Japan to serve as your assisant, guide to the tournament, bodyguard and driver during the duration of this year's World Robattle Championship."Explained the Medabot, extending his hand. "I am honored to meet you."  


**Vital Stats**  
FAB-1467  
Parker, Butler -type  
Medafighter: Medabot Federation of Japan  
Special Attack: Serving  


"My...assistant? Wow!" Commented Ikki, stunned, as he shook the Medabot's hand.  


"Bodyguard? Like WE need protection!" Complained Metabee, true to himself, crossing his arms.  


"If you wish I could demonstrate my abilities to you sir. Try to shoot me Mister Metabee and you will see why I was assigned as bodyguard." Calmly proposed Parker.  


"Uh... are you sure it's a good idea?" Started Ikki before Metabee stepped back and readied his laser canon.  


Parker stood calmly, not even showing any signs of alarm and before Ikki could stop him from doing so, Metabee fired. Ikki was ready to hear the familiar sound of a laser blast hitting metal, but instead he heard a strange fizzling sound. The boy turned around, back toward Parker and saw the Medabot surrounded by a bubble of orangy light that suddenly vanished.  


"I have the ability to project a protective barrier. This force field can be activate at the same speed I think of using it. It is like a defensive reflexe. It can protect up to ten person at the same time and is perfect to keep away the pesky press and rabid fan mass." Explained Parker, raising a hand to point the little glass spehere embeded on the front of his 'cap'. "My shield being extremely resistant, I was not designed with any weapon to compensate for that advantage, my function as body guard re merely defensive, if you wish to retaliate against an assaillant, the pleasure shall remain all yours Mister Metabee."  


"Impressive... so you're at my... I mean our service?" Inquired Ikki "Out of the shield what can you do?"  


"I am in direct connection with the Meda-Dome central computer, I can tell you the exact schedule of every event of the Championship as well as the results of any past matches. I will be able to tell you the name of the Medafighters and Medabots of the other teams once the tournament started as well as provide you with the usual general information you can get such as types and Medal of these Medabots. I was also assigned to drive you wherever you wish to go, in the limits of the city that is... while we are on the subject, do you know where I could park this? I do not wish to keep it on the side of the street." Answered Parker, before pointing to something in the street behind him as he said the word 'this'.  


Ikki and Metabee looked past him and gasped in total surprise, Ikki's jaw dropped when he saw what Parker was pointing it. For a moment he remained speechless.  


"Woh....cool!" Muttered Metabee.  


A large grin spread over Ikki's face. "No need to park, Parker! We're going out! We got three nice ladies and a brave knight to pick up and then it's off to the airport. " He said, in what he tought was a nice impression of a snobish Koji.  


"Very well sir. " Nodded the buttler-bot.  


"MOM! WE'RE OFF TO ERIKA'S!" Shouted the boy.  


"HAVE A NICE DAY!" Replied the woman from the kitchen as the door shut behind the boy and the two bots.  


----------  


Erika stood up in front of her house, leaning against a telephone pole and looking up at the sky toughtfully. Brass was beside her, her helmet off and her hair-upgrade hanging free under her journalist hat. Both girl had their camera around their neck and they were waiting for Ikki and Metabee.  


Erika sighed loudly as a nice fluffy cloud passed over head.  


"What's wrong Erika?" Asked Brass.  


"I bet Ikki is gonna arive late, he's ALWAYS late when we have to meet, it's like he doesn'T care if I'm waiting." She commented.  


"I don't think that's why he's late... Maybe he take too much time getting his hair ready." Proposed Brass.  


Erika giggled "Ikki could pour two jar of hair gel on his head and that little plume of hair of his would never go down."She said, refereing to the little spike of hair at the back of the boy's hair. "I don't see why he would want it to go away tough, I think it looks...nice."  


"I meant he's getting himself ready to look the best for you." Pointed out Brass.  


Erika blushed at the idea before shaking it off "Nah, he probably ends up in some silly argument with Metabee... it always happens... They're supposed to be here in 5 minutes, I bet you two Kadok Digital Memory Cards he'll arrive more than ten minutes late." Proposed the girl, lowering her arms.  


"And I say under ten minutes... deal!" Agreed the Medabot.  


As the girls shook on it a long white limo turned the street's corner. It slowly came to a hatl right in front of Erika's house. It was entirely white exept for a large red dot on the side, mimicking the Japanese flag. It also had small flags up at the front and hanging from the antenna at the back. For a moment the two girls had no idea what this was all about and mechanically took their camera to take a picture, they didn't know who was in there because of the tinted window. They knew it was Karen, her Limo's pink, and Koji always travels in a carriage. The rear door suddenly opened and none other than... IKKI came out!  


"Hi Erika!" He said, stepping out, allowing Metabee to follow him.  


"Hiya Brass!" The Medabot added.  


Erika had to rub her eyes to be sure she wasn't seeing things, and after pinching herself to be sure she wasn't dreeming she managed to ask a question to the grinning boy "IKKI?!? What the heck is that? Did you won the lotery or you were on someone's will?!?" 

"Nope! It's just the perks of being the Third Most Powerful Medafighter in Japan and member of Team Japan. This is lend by the MFJ!" Explained the boy, still grinning madly.  


"This thing got a satelite TV, a sattelite phone, videogames, 6 disc stereo and DVD player as well as a mini bar and a nice rug on the floor, stained proof. The only thing missing is a jacuzzi! And even with that there would be enough room to hold a party in there!" Said Metabee, obviously impressed as well as bragging.  


"Com'on girls, we're going to pick up Gwen and Gallahaste! Then we're going to the airport!" Declared Ikki, showing the girls the way, letting them enter the car first like a true gentleman.   


"And the guy there's Parker, my assistant, he comes with the car!" Bragged Metabee.  


"You owe me two Memory Cards Erika." Pointed out Brass, taking a picture of the limo's vast and comfy all-leather interior. 

---------  


"So pal, not feeling too bad after the pounding I gave ya?" Inquired Metabee.  


"Not at all my friend. Lord Aki had me back in shape in not time, I felt better than when I came out of the box. I seam to recal you taking some heavy damage as well, was the damage done to your tin pet's arm repaired as well?" Replied Gallahaste.  


"Yeah, sure, look at that!" Replied the KBT,doing the windmill with his arm.  


The gang where at the airport, waiting for their friends to come out of custom. After picking up Gwen and Gallahaste, who were as surprised as everyone by Ikki's temporary limo, they called the airport with the satelite phone and managed to get the exact arrival time of the plane from Canada. They did a quick stop by the Hop Mart to show off to Henry, who turned out to be on sick day, and then finally got at the airport where they were right now.  


The gang heard a light engine sound as Snomotor in his vehicule mode slowly drove through the gate that lead out of the custom zone, pulling behind him one of those luggage carrying troley. On top of the pile of suitcase was perched Harwing, sitting with her legs crossed as she let herself be pulled along by Snomotor.  


**Vital Stats**  
SNO-3116  
Snomotor, Snowplow -type  
Medafighter: Martin  
Special Attack: Plow Attack  


**Vital Stats**  
HRF-77896  
Harwing, Snow Owl -type  
Medafighter: Sophie  
Special Attack: Cryo Blaster  


"That was so gallant of you to offer this ride Snomotor!" She commented, in an uncharacteristic nice tone.  


"It's nothing... Hey look who's up ahead!" He replied, using his missile launcher to point at their Japanese friend who were waving at the two robots.  


Right behind the trolley were the two familiar face of Martin and Sophie. Martin was wearing kahki shorts while Sophie was wearing a blue skirt, but both had the same red t-shirt and white sleeveless vest combo on. The vest had a small red maple leaf on the left brest pocket, the gang guessed it was some sort of uniform.   


"Hi guys! Long time no see!" Called Martin, waving happily.  


"Hiya! Nice to be back around here." Added Sophie, her cold blue eyes surveying the small group before stopping on Gwen. "I heard you were number 4 in Japan, not bad at all Gwen."   


"Thanks... how was the flight?" Inquired Gwen.  


"Killing... it's the first time I leave North-America and that flight was way too long... and I don't need to mention the food." Answered Martin, yawning slightly. "And I had to wake up too early for my taste."  


"Stop complaining you big softy." Replied Sophie, shaking her head. "I've travelled four times around the world already and I'm just two years older than you. This is my fourth time in Japan so *I* got no problem with the plane trip." 

"Oh that's right...you used to destroy Medabot for a living, following your bounty hunter parents foot steps."Commented Erika.  


Snomotor turned back to his Robot-mode and shook hand with Metabee. "Nice to see you again Dreamer." He declared. "I hope I'll get my revange during the tournament."  


"Don't count on it, I intend to be the champ." Replied the KBT.  


Harwing gracefully landed in front of Gallahaste "Looking fit Gallahaste... had a major repair recently?"  


"Actually yes Lady Harwing. I was defeated my Lord Metabee once again in a devastating battle and had to have most of my Medaparts replace. It seams YOU had some modification to your left arm recently." He answered.  


"This?" Asked Harwing, pointing to her left arm who looked almost exactly the same as her right arm, if only for a few minute differences to what looked like her left cryo blaster."Now that...is a secret." She added, reminding Gallahaste of someone, but he wasn't sure who exactly.  


Harwing and Snomotor suddenly noticed Brass and looked at her with great curiosity.  


"Brass...is that you?" Asked Harwing.  


"Yes it is... You didn't recognize me because of the hair upgrade?" Asked the Sailor-type. "It's nice to see you two again."  


"Actually.. there's something about you that feels diferent, beside the hair upgrade, who's apretty nice touch by the way... you just feel like... The others here feel... I don't know how to say it really." Explained Snomotor, while the humans exchanged some story of what happened recently, the Japanese kids ommiting the whole Shaman fiasco. "Actually... your MEdafighters feel odd too."  


Gallahaste, Brass and Metabee froze in place for a few seconds, they knew what this was all about: Antvara! Snomotor and Harwing could feel Brass's new Rare Medal and the kids newly awakened Antvara. Luckily for them they weren't as used to the sensation as our hero were.   


"Hmm... well...we shall explain later." Finally declared Gallahaste.  


"Say... where is your other teammate? " Inquired Ikki.  


"Yeah! I want to meet that Ravenhawk guy!" Added Metabee.  


Sophie and Martin groaned, confusing the other Medafighters "You mean Adam?" Said Sophie, in a voice that said 'I wish he wasn't there'.  


"Last time I saw him was when we disembarked, he was bragging to the flight attendant at the exit about something or other. He kept trying to seduce the flight attendants all trip long. He even tried to hit on the female custom agent that was going through his bag back in Vancouver!"Started Martin "That guy is older than us and yet we have to look out for him all the time... I bet he's slowing down the line at the Medabot Pick Up counter, the woman in charge was kinda cute."  


"I've seen cuter." Pointed out Sophie, for no real reason. "That Adam guy think of himself as the Greatest Lady's Man in History!" She added groaning in frustration. "And to make matters worse he got good reason to brag because he's actually good at Robattling... believe me, I've seen him fight... his sense of humor could use some severe work tough."  


"Seen him fight? You mean he beat you up good! That's the reason she's number 3 instead of number 2!" Added Martin.  


Sophie slapped the back of his head. "Shut up!"  


A few minutes later the kids were all sitting on some benches while the Medabot where standing around the pile of luggage, talking Robattles. Metabee was a bit annoyed he couldn't talk about his great Robattles with the Shamans, mostly the one where he beat up Libek on the front yard, even if that match technically ended by a draw. But he made sure to mention the Rubberobos Extreme Medabots and the time they kidnapped Ikki's mom. Finally, after the steady flow of people exiting the custom zone died down, a tall young man in his 20s came out of the gate. He had spikey blond hair standing up on his head, dark eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a green headband with a small Canadian flag, probably added recently, sown to the front. He too was wearing the red t-shirt and white vest and he had blue jeans on. He looked around before spotting his team mates and he walked toward them, waving.  


"HEY KIDS! Why did ya run off like that?" He called.  


"We didn't... LOOK OUT ADAM!" Shouted back Martin.  


But it was too late, the guy triped on a bag that was left on the ground and fall face first on the ground in a ridiculous manner.  


Sophie shook her head. "Did I also mentionned he was annoyingly clumsy?"   


But the guy quickly stood, smilling happily as he rubbed his sore face.  


"As I was saying, why did you run off like that? I'm the adult AND the team captain so I got to watch over you!" He said, as he walked up to the gang.  


"First of all I can take care of myself, I've been in more Mafia and Yakuza hideout in one year than you'll ever be in your entire life, I don't need you to watch over me... And second of all: We didn't run off.... YOU WERE LATE HITTING ON EVERY DAMN GIRL IN THE BUILDING!" Complained Sophie, steaming mad.  


But Adam's smile only dissapeared for a second before returning"Ooops... guess your right." he simply said, rubbing the back of his head. "So, who are you pals?"  


"Adam, this Ikki Tenryo, this Medafighter of Japan, and his friends: Erika and Gwen. We've met them at the MedaCon tournament I told you about, where I've also met Sophie for the first time. Ikki defeated me and Gwen defeated Sophie." Started Martin.  


"And I'm only number 4 in Japan." Bragged Gwen.  


"And over there you have Ikki's Medabot Metabee, Gwen's Gallahaste and Erika's Brass... Hey wait a minute... where's Ravenhawk?" Inquired the boy.  


"Ravenhawk? He's right there." Simply answered Adam, pointing to the top of the luggage pile where Harwing used to sit.  


Everybody gasped in surprise as they saw a Medabot standing there. Nobody had heard, or FELT him come close! This guy was as good as any ninja! He had large clawed feet, his feet and legs were brown. He had a light brown hips protection on each side, that seamed to end by three little claws, kinda like his feet, he also had an armor late upfront on wich was painted what looked like a bear's face, complete with angry black eyes and fangs showing. His torso was covered by what looked like a badger's head viewed front the top, with a black line in the center, while the rest was grey with white patch, he had eyes as well. His grey shoulders were round and big and he had arms that were reminescent of Rokusho's or Sumilidon's, with huge grey fist, but he had black round spot on top of them. On his left he had a hammer fist, exactly like rokusho, only the hammer part was green with yellow blue bumps, a vivid contrast on the grey of his fist. The most striking feature was the double bladed axe he had instead of the sword, albeit it was layed on the same axis as Rokusho's chanbara sword, for sideway motion rather than Sumilidon's downward slash swords. His head was round and black, it had yellow eyes on top and features to mimic a bird: wings that looked feathery on the side and a tail at the back, that also doubled as hair standins, and a huge pointy dark grey beak above the dark hole in wich two green eyes shimmered. To complete the raven look of the head, his face plate was dark grey like the fake beak, rather than white. To summarize, he looked like a stack of robotic animals brought together. He was standing there, arms crossed and looked dead serious. Not 'melancholic-lonely-mysterious-philosophic' kinda way Rokusho could have, more of a 'I-only-exist-for-battle' way.  


**Vital Stats**  
TTM-17006  
Ravenhawk , Totem -type  
Medafighter: Adam   
Special Attack: Toma-Axe  


Without any kind of effort he leapt down and landed, silently "Pardon me for startling you. It was not my intend to sneak up on you."Said the Medabot, in a low voice that sounded like those 'noble indian' you see in old western movies that look like they don't have a ounce of humor in their body.  


"Yeah right, you just wanted to show off." Commented Snomotor.  


Ravenhawk paused for a second before seamingly loosing his air of mystery and seriousness " Ooops... you found me out." He said, rubbing the back of his head in the same manner as his Medafighter, his eyes betraying his non-existant grin.  


The Japanese gang fell back in true Anime style. Ravenhawk was not more serious than his Medafighter! Hopefully for Team Canada he wasn't clumsy like Adam during a Robattle. Altough Ikki still remained careful.  


"_He may seam silly now, but what matters is what happens during the tournament. To come close to us without alerting us and landing this silently, especially for a heavyweight, he has to be very skilled. I can feel it now, this guy knows the Shadow Sword, and so does his Medafighter, it's even more evident than Koji now that I caught on to it... I think they were trying to hide it...We'll have to be careful... after they defeated Sophie and Harwing._" Tought Ikki. 

"I wonder why good ol' X isn't here to greet me... you kids no where she could be?" Asked Adam.  


"Nope... haven't seen her in days." Replied Ikki, it was true, last time he had seen her was when his mom was kidnapped and Shadow Rose K showed up.  


"Allright then... How about we go to the restaurant kids? That airplane food looked too weird to eat. I want to try some of that famous japanese cuisine! I'm paying!" Suddenly declared Adam, getting various positive response from the gang.  


"I'll have to go warn Parker we'll be longer than expected." Commented Ikki as they head toward the airport's food court 

"You guys know the story of the cook, the shinto priest and the rabbi?" Both Adam and Ravenhawk said at the same times to their respective crowd.   


"Here they go again!" Groaned Sophie and Harwing at the same time. 

**To Be Continued...**  


_The tournament is approaching, and the teams are gathering! The opposition will certainly be ferocious! Who will be the grand champion and who will return home as junk? What are those new rules? Where do the Rubberobos, Kinlyu and the mysterious Jaken fit in this? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	21. Victor of Kenya

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


Review replying! 

Shinobi Kensai: I know there is the World Medabot Federation, but they have a division taking care of Japan. The World Federation sets the rule, and the Japan Federation enforce them in Japan. Get it? It's kinda like the diferent Olympic Comitee in the diferent country of the world today.  


Super Hurricane: I never said I choose YOUR Medabots, I just said I choose the Medabots for Team USA, you will have to wait like everybody to find them out.  


Kalvin: This is called the Magic of Animation, or in this case, Magic of Fanfic. Nobody explained why all the participant in the show's tournament speak Japanese. 

Shadow Knight: Thanks... not much to reply to... yeah me too I hope it won't go to his head... lss stuff to write hehehe. 

Mad-man: Sorry man. A dwarf bot? You mean his look or his personality? Thanks. 

**Third Challenge,part 21**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Adam looked at the small shape before him. He eyed it carefully for a second then grabbed it with his hand and quickly put it in his mouth. He chewed the sushi a few times before swallowing.   


"DELICIOUS! This is so much better than Yan's Sushi Bar in Victoria. "He declared with a broad smile.  


"Yan's Sushi Bar? That's your only reference for japanese cooking? the cook there is from Europe for god sake!" Replied Sophie, shaking her head.  


"How do you know?" Inquired the young man.  


"Because it's an Italian Mafia hideout." Answered the girl matter of factly, returning to her food. 

"You gotta let me interview you sometime Sophie! Your life would make an awesome article!" Proposed Erika. 

"Hmm... I don't know if I want to remember that part of my life but...hey why not. Maybe after the tournament... CAPTAIN Adam wants us to train every morning." Answered the other girl, sending a sharp glare toward Adam, who didn't even flinch, altough Sophie's glare could make any full grown adult step back.  


Off course the fact that he was now stuffing his face with sushi was helping him ignore the angry former bounty hunter. It was obvious Adam had never learned how to use chopstick because he was using his hand, making Sophie and Martin feel completly humiliated. Adam stopped long enough to shoot a 'charming' rice filled smile at a pretty waitress before diving back in his food. The few other customers in the store looked at the full grown man eating like a kid while the kids were eating with all the correct manners, sweatdropping.  


In the mean time, the Medabots were hanging around the pile of luggage just outside the restaurant. Ravenhawk was caught in a headlock performed by Harwing because he tried to tell another one of his stupid jokes. Snomotor was trying to calm her down.  


"Com'on! Don't be so testy about it, his jokes are SO bad! You'll unscrew his head if you keep pulling like that!" He said.  


In the meantime Ravenhawk didn't look anything concerned and just giggled... like he was being tickled!  


"I don't think this kind of attitude will be good for teamwork." Commented Brass, before she took a picture.  


"You're not gonna publish that are you?" Asked Harwing, letting go of her prey andl etting him fall to the ground.  


"No...I'm thinking of making us a memory album, with a bunch of pictures, this will be perfect for it! This tournament isn't just competition, it's a great time to make new friends." Explained Brass.  


" A very noble idea lady Brass, for those who battle with honor have no reason to hate each other and can remain friends even through the hardiest of battles." Added Gallahaste, looking over to Metabee.  


"I'm so with you on that one Old Buddy!" Agreed the KBT.  


Snomotor and Harwing nodded in agrement, Ravenhawk had to get up before he could answer by a nod of his own.  


"That reminds me... do you know the one about the Knight of the Round Table and the Turkish pirate?" Asked the TTM Medabot.  


"ENOUGH WITH THOSE!" Shouted an exasperated Harwing, lunching her fist at incredible speed and really close range, aiming to deck the annoying Ravenhawk across the face... but all she hit was air.  


"I'll take that as a yes." He said... from right behind her.  


Harwing blinked before turning around "Huh?!? How did... what the..."  


"You're... pretty fast... " Said an awe struck Metabee.  


"Yeah..." Simply said Ravenhawk, it wasn't like a brag, more like a fact.  


At the same time, three people and three Medabots walked by the food court, probably heading for the exit. They two had lots of luggage on a troley. One of them then lookedo ver the japanese restaurant, who's wide open entrace made it easy to spot the ungracefully eating Adam and his gang. The man also noticed the Medabots by the entrace.  


"Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." He then told the other two, before breaking away from the group with his Medabot.  


Ravenhawk and Harwing were trying to retell their robattle together, but neither of them could decide on who performed the first hit and they arguing over it. But then Ravenhawk stopped and looked toward the man and his Medabot walking toward the restaurant.   


"Are you listening to me?" Asked Harwing, noticing her teamate's lack of attention.  


The others followed his line of sight and saw the duo as well.  


"Hey isn't that..." Began Brass before the man entered, ordering the Medabot to stay behind.  


So we meet again... I knew you would be to this tournament." Commented the Medabot.  


He was orange with blasters on his arms, four on one side, 2 on the other and he had a distinct african theme to himself. The whole group recognized him, the Medabot of the present World Champion, the one who won the prestigious Geneva Tournament a few months ago.  


"Warbandit..." Started Ravenhawk, glaring back at the Kenyan Medabot, with renewed air of seriousness.  


**Vital Stats**  
KLN-111214  
Warbandit, King Lion-type  
Medafighter: Victor  
Special Attack: Shooting  


Inside, a realitvely similar scene as occuring. The table where Team Canada and their Japanese friends were sitting was lively with chatters, the kids exchanging Robattle stories and other things kids like to talk about, like complaining about their parents. Off course, in term of craziness, Ikki's mom took the cake, she was sweet, but too much sweet can be bad for your health. Suddenly they all went dead silent, leaving only Adam's eating noise being heard. A man was standing a few feet behind the Canadian team captain, he was bald and was wearing sunglasses. He looked very mean and unfriendly. It was none other than Victor of Kenya, the World champion!  


"Is that how a Team Captain acts? Do you want people to know the most powerful Medafighter in Canada is a total buffon Adam?" Asked Victor, venom in his voice.  


Adam stopped eating and swallowed what was left in his mouth, before quickly standing up, glaring toward the man. For a change Adam looked serious.  


"Mister Victor, sir, can I have you autograph please, sir?" Suddenly asked Ikki, standing beside the champion, holding a pencil and a notebook, stars filling his eyes.   


Erika slapped her forehead, this was no way to act toward a rival, especially not a friendly one.  


Victor looked at Ikki without much consideration "I'm here for some silly idolizing kid, I'm here to speak with him!" He said, pointing to were Adam was standing... at least a few seconds ago.  


Victor blinked at the sudden dissapearance of the young man before he realize he was at his side, beside Ikki. The most suprising thing was that Adam was holding a pen and a notebook too.  


"Can I have one too Victor?" He Inquired.  


Martin, Sophie and Erika fell off their chair while Victor cringed.  


"Grrr stop messing around Canada-Boy! You're the closest thing to a rival I got in this silly competition! You don't ask rivals for autograph! " Complained the older man.  


"So you're not gonna give me an autograph?" Simply replied Adam.  


Victor growled again "Listen up well Cannuck, you're not gonna get me with your silly routine this time. You asked me the same thing during the Genava Tournament and I underestimated you. It cost me a lot and this time I'll be careful. I want to tell you I will win this tournament just like I won the Geneva one! And if I find you in my way I will beat your little silly Medabot into a pulp!" 

Adam paused and for a second, everyone expected him to reply by something ridiculous, maybe ask for his autograph again, but what came next surprised everybody, including Sophie " And I don't intend to loose to YOU. Victor." He declared, with the same venomous tone, glaring menacingly at the champion.  


Victor scoffed, obviously unimpressed by the surprising threat "I'll be going now...and for the love of everything sacred, don't eat with your hands! Your are dishonoring the World Robattle Championship!" He then headed toward the door.  


"Hey what about my autograph!" Complained Ikki.  


"You're the third Medafighter in Japan, Ikki Tenryo, aren't you?" Asked Victor, getting a nod. "I don't sign autographs, and certainly not for my opponent... but I will give you a useful advice... don't underestimate that fool, you might pay it dearly... you do want a chance to Robattle me don't you?" He explained, refering to Adam as the fool, before turning his back on Ikki and leaving the restaurant.  


"What'S with him?" Inquired Martin.  


"I dunno... maybe he's jealous of my hair." Proposed Adam, shrugging. 

"I know what it is... Before I be friend you guys I tought fighting was all there was to life and all I could expect from it... Victor must have suffered some tragic events in the past..." Said Sophie, crossing her arms. 

While that happened, Ravenhawk and Warbandit were glaring at each other. Metabee was expecting a great robattle to suddenly break out in the middle of the airport, but Ravenhawk prooved once again that his Medafighter had affected his personality.  


"Warbandit... HEY OLD BUDDY! GIMME FIVE!" Cheerfully said the Totem Medabot, helding out a hand in the air.  


The other Medabots, beside Warbandit, fell back anime style, completly taken aback by the TTM's act. Even those used to him like Snomotor and Harwing. Warbandit didn't seam to react.  


Seeing the other Medabot standing still like he didn't even have a Medal working, Ravenhawk retaliated his call ,still holding his hand up in the air"Gimme five! Com'on pal! Warbandit?Old Buddy! Compadre! Amigos! Mon Pote? Yo WarB... You there?"   


Then the KLN finally spoke "Why do you act like this?"   


His voice sounded so emotionless, it disturbed Metabee greetly because he had detected his Rare Medal, and he had never met a Medabot with a Rare Medal acting so... bland. Warbandit was acting like any run the mill Medabot, maybe even worse, even ArcBeetle, shy and regretful was more lively than this guy. 

"What do you mean? I'm just being natural." Replied the confused Ravenhawk, finally lowering his hand.  


"I mean.. why are you being so friendly to me. Last time we met I blasted you into smitherins." Explained the King Lion -type.  


Ravenhawk looked quizically at him "Yeah... and I cut your left arm off and gave you a little haircut... your point being?"   


"Nevermind." Simply said Warbandit, turning his back on the odd Totem Medabot.  


Brass took the opportunity to get closer to the champion Medabot.  


"Hmm...mister Warbandit sir, can I take your picture and ask you a few question? It's for the Meda-News a Medabot Newspaper." She asked.  


"A...Medabot Newspaper?" Asked Warbandit, sounding surprised. "Well...I'll...have to ask my Medafighter's permission first." He then added.  


Just at that moment, an angry Victor exitted the restaurant. "That annoying .. grr... Warbandit! We're leaving!" He ordered.  


The orange Medabot didn't even took the time to say goodbye to the gang and quickly followed his Medafighter.  


"What's with him?" Asked Snomotor, looking at the duo quickly walking toward the exit.  


"Yeah... he sounds more like a little faithful puppy than a King Lion." Added Harwing.  


"His Medafighter is very strict." Answered Ravenhawk... there was an ounce of sadness in his usually cheerful voice.  


But it quickly went away. "I know what will cheer us up! A good joke!"  


Ravenhawk quickly blocked a punch aimed at his face coming from Harwing. "Now that I think about it... anybody knows how to play poker?" He added, sweatdropping.  


"You're wiser than you look... but I hope you got money to pay Bird-brain." Replied the HRF Medabot, as she pulled out a deck of playing cards from apparantly nowhere.  


Ravenhawk quickly replied to the challenge "You're on bird-girl!"  


----------  


Three figures were sitting around a japanese style coffee table in a dark room. One was a man kneeling in a traditionnal fashion, one was a Medabot sitting on the ground across him on the other side of the table and in betweem them was a second man, sitting on a comfortable looking chair and petting a cat on his lap. The second man was lost in the shadows but it was clear he was short and had a labcoat on, as well as a strange headgear. It was none other than the mysterious leader of the Rubberobo Gang: Dr. Meta-Evil. The first man was as dangerous as his companion, it was Kinlyu Fuuma, the well known and well feared assasin. The third figure, ther Medabot, was a Sphinx type Medabot with piercing red eyes, the one known as Jaken. Meta-Evil sipped on a mug of coffee as Kinlyu drank tea from a cup. The Medabot seamed to watch them with impatient interest. The ninja had removed his face plate but most of his face still remained shaddowed and it was almost imposible to tell what he really looked like. 

"You did great in the last week Mr. Fuuma." Then said Dr. Meta-Evil, putting his mug on the low table. " Is the training complete?"  


"Yes. I tought them all the nessecary basics." Calmly replied the ninja.  


"Good... I expect your men to be ready to play their role Meta-Evil. My plan was designed with precise details, one mistake could throw it all off!" Asked the Medabot, turning to the older of the two humans.  


"Don't worry Jaken. They might not be the best of thieves but they are gifted when it comes to acting."Answered the doctor." Kinlyu, did you manage to... recover the medals of those 'special enforcer' I want my men to be able to call upon during the final stage of our operation?" Then inquired the mad scientist. 

"All five of them right here." Said Kinlyu, throwing five Medals on the table.  


"Superb! Their experience will prove useful in the fight against those pesky kids that always seam to mess up my plans... this time we'll make sure they do not double cross us, but I doubt that without their leader they will pose much of a threat to us. This will be perfect... soon... the world shall be ours!" Declared MEta-Evil, raising his fist in the air triumphally, before breaking in a mad laughter.  


"You knew him long before I did, does he always laugh like that?" Inquired Jaken, as Meta-Evil kept his insane laughter.  


"All the time." Sighed Kinlyu, before taking another sip of tea. "Nice tea." He commented.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What's with Victor and Warbandit? What is the true power of Ravenhawk and Adam, are they really just buffoons? What kind of plans has the association of Dr. Meta-Evil, the mysterious Jaken and the deadly Kinlyu Fuuma has produced? And what are those five Medals? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	22. Ravenhawk Speed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


Mad-man: Well I don't think an axe is very dwarfish, at least not the stereotypical weapon, dwarf usually wields hammers.   


Shadow Knight: Yes, I wanted to reply to Kalvin's comment and I tought it wouldn't be fair to just reply to ONE person, so I said to myself 'why not' and now I'm doing like everybody else, it's a good way to communicate with your readers. Luckily I don't have many reviews to reply to.  


Phantom Kensai: Well Adam can really annoy someone, including Victor :p and like Medafighter like Medabot... Brass and Warbandit? How silly, altough it's not to say that couple wouldn't have a chance if they could have more time together, but with just one meeting it sounds unlikely. Yes, 'Uh oh' is a good way to put it. You'll see... you'll see. 

**Third Challenge,part 22**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Dr. Aki was standing in the darknened corridor of the private hospital, through the large window he could see Space Medafighter X sleeping soundly. She had woken up earlier that day and spoke briefly with the doctor, her Medabots and Karin but the energy she needed to recover was too great and she fell asleep after eating a light meal. The next day would be the great operation, where the cloned organs would be implated into her. In the corner of the room Seagaru, Syren and Spiritus were asleep, piled up like stuffed animal in a kid's room. Light foot steps echoed across the empty hallway, it was Karin,in her Shadow Rose K outfit, accompanied by Neutranurse as RedRogue.  


"Hi uncle Aki... you wanted to see me?" Asked the girl.  


"Hello doctor." Greeted RedRogue. 

"Yes... I learned that tomorow will be X's operation, I tought you might be happy to learn that..."He started "I also wanted to know if you were ready for the tournament." He inquired.  


"Don't worry about that Uncle." Answered Karin. smiling.  


"I won't... I know what your family's secrets pack quite a punch, but try to be subtle..." The good doctor suddenly made a pause, he was about to speak when another series of footstep was heard, this time there was two Medabots: Diama and Rokusho.  


"Hello Doctor... and you must be Shadow Rose K." Greeted the KWG.  


"Hello..." Said Diama, before she noticed the injured X "Oh my! Miss Space Medafighter X is in bad shape! Why didn't you contact us sooner? Rokusho could have use Meradion's healing abilities to help her recover!"  


"I tought about it, but I figured it wouldn't be very useful. First of all X is a Shadow Sword Master, and there is no telling if your healing abilities will work on her at all, considering they are Antvara based, and second of all, she wasn't just simply injured, she had badly damaged organs, I doubt even you could heal that kind of injury. Tomorow she should received organs cloned from her own, so don't worry, she's in no mortal danger." Explained Dr. Aki.  


"Very well... I suppose you summoned me here to ask me to speed up Space Madafighter X's recovery?" Proposed Rokusho.  


"I actually hadn't tought of that... yes that's a good idea.... but I also wanted to talk to you about disturbing news, news I don't want the rest of the little gang to know about, since they are already over excited by the coming Tournament. Last night an unknown individual broke into the Metropolitain Police Central's Evidence Room and stole five medal that were confiscated to the Rubberobo Gang after the massive arrest during the Basilicus incident." Replied the doctor.  


"Five Medals... you don't mean..." Started Rokusho, recalling the dramatic events that almost cost him his freedom.  


The Doctor nodded gravely "Yes... them... but the most disturbing fact was WHO stole those Medal... the shape that was briefly captured on camera reminds me of ... a red ninja." 

RedRogue gasped "Kinlyu...What is he up to? He always told me stealing was below him... at least to make money, I can't count the number of time he ate for free..."  


"Those are unsettling news..." Commented Rokusho.  


-------  


It was the next day after the events of the airport, Ikki, Erika and their Medabots were hanging in front of the 24 Hour Hop Mart, both kids were sipping soft drink, leaning against the wall. Henry then came out of the store, stretching his arms to the sky, there was no customers for the moment so he decided to go enjoy the sun.  


"Hi kids... waiting for someone?" Inquired the clerk.  


"Team Canada." Simply answered Ikki, "Sophie know this place... remember you met her after the whole Basilicus crisis."   


Henry nodded "I see... Where's that butler bot you told me about?"  


" He said something about the limo having mechanical trouble... I think someone damage the suspension, jumping up and down in it... It should be repaired for tomorow." Explained Ikki, glaring at his Medabot. 

"Hey Henry!" Suddenly started Metabee, ignoring Ikki's silent complains "What can you tell us about the tournament? How does it work with the teams and all?" He asked.  


Henry scratched ther back of his head pensively."Well... you see, the tournament's exact structure changes almost everytime... when I was in it I was the sole representative of Japan, but I had to control three Medabots! I borrowed them from a friend and from Dr. Aki, each country had 1 Medafighter and 3 Medabots. Then the next tournament it was a Team VS Team tournament, always 3 Medafighter and 3 Medabot. This year they seam to have kept the teams of three... but who knows what will happen." He explained.  


"You... you were the best Medafighter of Japan?!?" Asked Erika, incredulous.  


Henry sweatdropped "Yes...I think so... but back then Medabots weren't as common, it was mostly in big cities and usually kids who had them, so it's not that big of a deal."   


"Dude! I need to ask ArcBeetle to tell me about his Robattles!" Declared Metabee.  


Brass was about to add something when she noticed something "Hey... isn't that dust cloud racing toward us Rintaro?" She asked, pointing to the end of the street.  


And it was Rintaro. It only took the Hyper Kid a few seconds to reach the front of the Hop Mart. He skidded to an halt and almost fell down face first but manage to hol himself. He was out of breath and had to take a break before speaking, in the meantime Kantaroth ran in, stopping next to his Medafighter, catching his breath as well, to cool his systems down.   


Finally Rintaro could now speak "DUDE! I knew you were gonna be here dude! What are you doin' hanging out here dude? DUDE! You got to like ...train for the tournament dude! Ya don't wanna get beaten by some dude, right dude? DUUUUDE! Think of the tournament dude!" He said at a inhuman speed.  


So fast he started panting again.  


"Calm down dude." Slowly said Kantaroth, patting his Medafighter's back.  


"Yeah... when you're as good as Metabee and me you don't NEED training." Bragged Ikki, a proud smile on his face.  


"That's right!" Agreed Metabee.  


"Yeah right." Simply added Erika.  


"Erika and Rintaro are right Ikki, you shouldn't be too overconfident and you should at least have one or two practice Robattles before the tournament begins... and not with the Screws, try to get some REAL challenge." Replied Henry.  


"I'll look into it." Answered the boy.  


"HEY GUYS!" Called Martin, who just turned the corner alongside Sophie, Adam and there Medabots.  


"Hiya!" Replied Ikki, waving back.  


"Dude! Who are these dudes and dudette?" Asked Rintaro.  


"Who's Hyper Kid?" Asked Sophie, obviously not enjoying the perspective of having to stay in the direct vicinity of that kid.  


"Sophie, Martin, Adam, this is Rintaro, Rintaro, meet Martin, Sophie and Adam, Team Canada for the tournament." Explained Ikki.  


"DUDE! What are ya doin' hangin' out with the enemy dude! You crazy or what dude?!" Replied... well I'm sure it's pretty clear who said that.  


Ikki shook his head "You really don't get it Rintaro, these guys are my friends, they are my competition yes, but not my enemies."  


Henry stepped forward and extended an hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Henry!"   


Martin and Sophie shook his hand but Adam stood there, frozen eyes wide open. "Is something wrong?" Asked the clerk, nervous at the other adult's reaction.  


"OH MY GOD!! IT'S YOU! It'S REALLY IS YOU! You're him aren't ya? The Phantom Medafighter! Henry Agata!" Suddenly declared the Canadian team captain, pointing toward Henry.  


"IT IS!" Added Ravenhawk.  


Adam suddenly rushed to a very embarassed Henry, shaking vigorously the clerk's hand, sparkles in his eyes. "It's your stunning performance at the World Robattle Championship eight years ago that got me into Medabots! You were the BEST! It's really a shame technical problem stopped the broadcast of the final match... can I get your autograph?"  


Ikki and Erika knew of Henry's past as the Phantom Medafighter, and they could understand why he wouldn't want it known by everybody. Martin and Sophie were too young to remember anything from 8 years ago and they weren't really impressed... Rintaro...  


"NO WAY DUDE! YOU'RE HENRY AGATA? DUDE! YOU ROCK DUDE! YOU'RE MY HERO DUDE! Your the one that inspired me to get a KBT type DUDE!" Rintaro was getting sparkles of admiration as well. "I want an autograph too dude!"  


"Wait in line kid I get it first!" Replied Adam.  


"NO WAY DUDE! I knew that dude before you dude!" Complained Rintaro.  


Adam bent down to be face to face with the short Rintaro "Kids should let adults in peace!"  


Rintaro growled "DUDE! Don't you know the old call "Women and Kids first" dude?"   


"I'm getting that autograph first!" Insisted Adam.  


"UH...guys...?" Tried to plead Henry, but the two were lock in a ridiculous series of 'no me!' and 'no me dude!".   


Sophie shook her head, she knew only one way to decide it, and it would certainly be quick, wich would be the best way out.   


"ALLRIGHT! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" She suddenly called "I got an idea! Settle who goes first by a Robattle!"   


The older girl was suddenly pulled back roughly by Martin who took her aside, he was whispering but it was clear he wanted to shout "What are you? Crazy? If that kid faces Adam he'll get pummeled!"   


"Exactly. And we'll be out of this stupid situaton in 5 seconds." Replied the girl, whispering as well.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Shouted Mr. Referee, startling the Canadians as he jumped down from the roof of the Hop Mart.  


"WAH! Who's that?" Asked Snomotor, taking a step back out of surprise.  


"The Referee." Answered Brass, readying her camera, just like Erika, to take picture.  


"On the behalf of the World Medabot Federation, I officially declare this a Submission Robattle and I, Mr. Referee, will act as Referee! The rules are simple, the first MEdabot to stop the other from functioning wins! Medafighter ready?" He called.  


"Here we go again." Sighed Henry, it seams to happen too often that a robattle breaks out in front of the store, and this time it was a RIDICULOUS reason!   


Both Medafighters and both Medabots were ready, two on each side, Ikki and Erika beside Henry by the side and Sophie and Martin behind Adam. Ravenhawk looked calm, he wasn't in any battle ready position, his arms hanging by his side like it was casual friday or something, Kantaroth looked more tensed. 

"YOU BET!" 

"YOU BET DUDE!" 

"MEDABOTS... ROOOOBATTLE!"  


It all hapenned very fast. Kantaroth raised his blaster to shoot, but in a blur his opponent was gone, before his Medafighter could issue a single command, Ravenhawk reappeared in front of the KBT mark 3 and WHAM! The TTM's hammer fist his Kantaroth straight on the chest like a piledriver. The two appeared frozen for a second or two before Ravenhawk retracted his fist... then Kantaroth fell down, still stuck in the same position, arm ready to shoot, but his eyes were dark, showing he would not shoot for now.  


"Function ceased! The winner is Ravenhawk!" Declared Mr. Referee.  


Ikki,Metabee, Erika, Brass, Henry and Rintaro were just speechless. The guy had flattened Kantaroth in one hit, without breaking a sweat, before the KBT could even shoot a single shot, in fact Rintaro hadn't even ordered a thing.. neither did Adam for that matter. Sure Metabee had beaten Kantaroth when they met, but even there, the KBT mark 3 had managed to last a few minutes, but this time he was totally overwhelemed by the might and the speed of Ravenhawk! Henry barely looked at what he was doing as he signed Adam an autograph, the movement being mechanical, he couldn't take his eyes off Kantaroth, who had a huge dent in his chest.  


"It's the last time I underestimate that guy." Said Ikki, to no one in particular.  


**To Be Continued...**

_What is Kinlyu up to? What are those five Medals? What will be the outcome of the World Robattle Championship? Who will emerge victorious of this true Clash of the Meda-Titans (AN: Hmm... nice title for a future chapter)? What is the extend of Ravenhawk's true power? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	23. Welcome to the Medadome

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


Review replying: 

Phantom Kansai: Funny because I didn't even saw that episode hehehehe. A mortar, that's weird for sure. In Warcraft 2 they were demolition expert and could self-destruct, that even weirder. 

Mad-man: Oooh... a challange for Ravenhawk? You'll see, there's more to Ravenhawk than his speed. 

**Third Challenge,part 23**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ikki, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Gwen and Gallahaste were all in the limousine suplied by the Medabot Federation. Today was THE Day, D Day... or any other letter for that matter. The day te World Robattle Championship would start! The limo came to an halt nearby the Medadome, the place the tournament is held.  


"Parker, would you please open the door for us, we might need to force field to protect us against mad fans and journalists." Snobishly declared Ikki.  


"Yes sir." Agreed the Butler-bot, getting off the car without protest.  


"Ikki... you know how to open a car door." Commented Erika 

"Stars like us have to take precautions." He replied, grinning.  


"That's right!"Agreed Metabee, nodding 

"I think you're letting this go to your head." Added Gwen.  


The car door opened from the outside and Ikki steped ouyt into the fun, smilling happily. His smile faded when he realised nobody was there to great him. He had a clear way from the sidewalk to the entrace of the massive white Medadome. The only fan waiting for him were... Rintaro and Kantaroth. He looked around and saw the journalist and fans crowd two other limo a certain distance away, he recognized the flag attached to them, Kenya and USA. He groaned out of frustrartion.  


"DUDE! IKKI YOU ROCK DUDE! YOU'RE GONNA WIN DUDE!" Cheered Kantaroth, bouncing up and down.  


Ikki sighed. "You can forget the force field Parker."   


The others then stepped out, Erika was about to make a comment about the lack of crowd but the look of the place was ammazing. The Medadome was a huge white structure, resting meters away. At it's feet were various small building, stores and restaurants of all kind, there was tres in rows in green spot in the concrete covering the ground, forming alleys that all led toward the center of the coumpound, the Medadome itself. The entire coumpound was surrounded by a beautifully crafted metalic fence and there was as many entrace to it as there were alley, each gate was flanked by tall stone pillar topped each by a Medabot bronze sculpture facing each other in a battle without end. 

"Woh." Said Erika, before snapping a picture, followed suit by Brass.  


The sculptures adorning gate they had stopped at were of a KBT mark 1 aiming his laser toward a RAY type Medabot. Metabee looked up at the pillar.  


"Inspiring." He commented.  


"There you are Tenryo!" Suddenly shouted a voice the gang recognized, it was Koji.  


He and Sumilodon were standing at the feet of a tree past the gate. The little ground, lead by Parker entered the Medadome terrain to meet up with the two.  


"What took you so long?" The boy asked angrily.  


"Chill Koji, it's not like we're late." Commented the other boy, waving a dismissive hand.  


"Grrr... This is just not my day... I can't find Karen and Space MEdafighter X hasn't showed up in days!" Koji replied, holding out his annoyement.  


"Whatever... weren't you suppose to come with Dr. Aki?" Inquired Erika.  


"Yeah...I did... but he run off to a pudding booth." Answered Koji, shaking his head.  


"Do not worry sir. I will sent someone to look for the Doctor. " Proposed Parker "We still have to get you and your friends Entry Pass. Please follow me toward to the Participant Entrace of the Dome itself, the opening ceremony should begin shortly."  


Ikki nodded "Lead the way Parker!"  


Koji sighed and followed the group. He still wished Karen was there to see him win the exhibition match. And where on Earth could Space Medafighter X be?  


-----------  


It was simple formality, and soon all the kids and Medabot were given full acess to the Medadome. Erika, Gwen and even Rintaro were now considered guest and could sit in the front row with a lot of important person, including Dr. Aki who got a life time pass to any major tournament.Now parker was leading the little group in a white corridor, soon they stopped in front of a non descriptive door.  


"This is the preparation, all tournament entry must wait here before the opening ceremony. Here is the key to Locker 511, in it you should find a japanese flag. You'll have to decide among you who gets to hold it since your leader seams to be running late." Explained Parker, handing the key to Koji. "As for the rest of us, we will have to go wait in the dome itself and wait like the rest of the audiance." He then added turning to the rest of the group.  


"Allright... good luck guys." Said Erika.  


"Good luck!" Added the rest of the group, Rintaro and Kantaroth slipping a 'dude' at the end.  


"Sssh! That's bad luck to wish good luck!" Complained Ikki.  


"Good luck sir." Added Parker, making the boy cringe.  


"Com'on Tenryo!" Called Koji, pulling Ikki by the collar into the room.  


They entered the large room and found it already full of people and Medabots! Ikki suddenly felt a rush of Antvara, there was more Rare Medals here than he was use to feel, and he even noticed a few void, meaning there was some Shadow Sword users beside Koji and Adam in the group. There was lockers lining the walls, a double door at one end and in the middle a huge buffet table with all kinds of hors d'oeuvre of all kind, little cheese cubes, small sushi rolls and plastic glasses of juice and wine. Ikki caught glimpse of Victor among the colorful crowd. In the corner near the door he had just crossed he saw someone wave at him, it was Martin. Team Canada was in the calmer part of the room. Adam was holding a tray half full of little triangle sandwiches... and he probable ate the first half because he was engulfing them at an incredible rate.  


"Ya know Adam this tray was for the whole room." Commented Sophie, turning her back on her teamates.  


"But I'm hungry!" commented the man in betweem bite.  


"Hey Ikki, Metabee!" Greeted Martin."Hey, long time no see Koji."  


"Sumilodon." Added Snomotor,waving at the Medabot he had once defeated.  


"Hey it's that looser that lost to you Martin in Quebec City!" Commented Sophie, making Koji growl.  


"My name is Koji, and you better not forget it." He replied.  


"Koji, Sumilodon, meet Adam and Ravenhawk." Introduced Ikki.  


"Hey kid!" Greeted Adam.  


"Nice to meet you." Said Ravenhawk, shaking hand with Sumilodon.  


"Same here." Added the STG.  


The two Medabot stood there for a few second, glaring at each other in a curious way, both were sizing the other's ability. It was clear to Koji that this man, as foolish as he looked was a skill Shadow Sword user, and his Medabot would proove a great challenge for Sumilodon, maybe even greater than Koghar or Metabee could ever be. This tournament will be interesting.  


"Ya heard about the new rules?" Inquired Sophie."Any idea what they might be?"  


"Maybe they'll have us to Tag Team matches." Proposed Martin.  


"This is the World Medabot Federation, not World Wrestling Federation!" Replied Sophie.  


"The what?" Replied the boy confused.  


"It's what was the WWE at some point... don't you know your sport history?" Explained the blue haired girl.  


Martin lift an eyebrow "Since when do you care about wrestling?"   


Sophie blushed "Never, it's too stupid for me!" She said, turning around once again  


"AH!" suddenly gasped Metabee, taking a step back.  


"What's wrong Metabee?" Asked Ikki, concerned.  


"There." Answered the Medabot, pointing to another part of the room.  


Ikki look in the direction his Medabot was pointing before having the same surprised and shocked reaction "AH!" He steped back.  


"What's wrong with you?" Asked Koji.  


In the meantime Adam opted for another buffet table raid and Martin and Sophie were trying to stop him, and thus they didn't noticed what was hapening. Koji and Sumilodon looked in the same direction before both having the same reaction. In another calm spot near a wall, three women were leaning against a wall, in front of them were three Medabots. The one in the center... looked like Faros.  


"Is... is... is that Faros?!? It can't be! Tyrkahaste desintegrate him!" Asked Koji, tremble.  


"Don't worry... it's not him." Answered Metabee, who had calmed down in the meantime.  


Ikki nodded "First of all that guy has red eye, Faros had white ones, second of all it doesn't 'feel' like Faros and third, he doesn't even have a Rare Medal."  


"You and your Antvara." Commented Koji.  


"It must be another Sphinx type... Look at the flag near them, it's Team Egypt." Added Metabee.  


They decided to drop this weird coincidence and went to get their own flag. Koji won the right to hold the flag in a Rock Paper Cissor contest he won against Ikki using cissor. That's when the attention of the whole room was captured when a man entered through the double door. He was wearing clothings similar to Mr. Referee's but it wasn't him, he had black hair and round sunglasses on. He was an official for sure tough.  


"Attention everyone, the ceremony will begin in 10 minutes, in the meantime we will decide who will face Team Japan in today's Exhibition match. Be inform than EVERY rules that apply to the Tournament's matches will apply to this one as well. Now, I have in this hat the name of every one of the 32 team present here written on paper. " Explained the man, pulling out a top hat from behind his back. "I will ask a representative from Team Japan to come and draw a name please."   


This time Ikki didn't let Koji a chance and just rushed to the front of the room and fished a name in the hat. He pulled it out and unfolded the piece of paper. For a moment he wasn't sure wether to jump in joy or faint in terror. He was shocked. Seeing this the official grab the piece of paper and read it out loud for the crowd to hear.  


"Team Kenya!"  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Where is Space Medafighter X? What are the new rules? How will Ikki and his friends fare against the World Champion? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**  
_

AN: I was planning on having the fight in this chapter but I didn't have any inspiration... but it should be done by like... next monday.   



	24. Overwhelmed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


Review replyin' : 

Mad-man: Sorry... writer's block hit me like a ton of brick. I think this chapter should make you happy. 

Shadow Knight: Yeah Ravenhawk didn't want to waste time with Kantaroth, went straight for the kill, so to speak. Yep, Japan VS Kenya, it's in this chapter 

Phantom: The goblins are also technologically advence in Warcraft 2, they do build submarines no... or was that the Dwarf... or both? I read somewhere that Anime characters who eat a lot are usually 'special' in one way or another, it's like a way to show their different. And who said it was Jaken? 

**Third Challenge,part 24**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


All the participants to the tournament had filed out of the room. They were ready to enter the dome for the ceremony. The only left was the official with sunglasses. After looking around to be sure to be alone he pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.  


"This is Rubberobo #9686, Operation Kenyan Massacre was a sucess, if calculations are correct we should soon posess Metabee's Rare Medal! Over and out." He declared, before hanging up.  


Meanwhile the rest of the little gang were sitting down in the first row. The entire dome was in almost toal darkness, only small light from the floor helped the audiance reach their seat without trouble. Even in the darkness the Medabots ,with more sensible sight than humans, could see five structure in the large circular field at the heart of the Medadome. Suddenly, there was the sound of rumbling drums and light suddenly came to life in the high ceiling, sweaping searchlight all around the room frantically. Suddenly five collums of fire exploded in the center arena. They seam to come from five Medal shaped concrete platforms, one in the center, four around it. At every corner of the platform a tall white pole sat, topped by a glass ball. A yellow spot light suddenly light up the center platform, then blue, dark purple, green and red ones lit up the other four. The white searchlight then all converged to the center one where a lone figure was standing, people in the front row quickly recognized him as Mr. Referee. Two giant screen on opposite sides of the dome came to life, first with the World Medabot Federation logo, wich looked like the Olympic's but with medals instead of rings and the letters 'WMF' underneath, then the Japanese Federation logo and finally Mr. Referee's face could be seen. The drum roll stopped at that moment.   


"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MEDABOT AND MEDAFIGHTERS, WELCOME TO THE WORLD ROBATTLE CHAMPIONSHIP! " He declare, causing an uproar of applauds and shouts from the excited crowd.  


"THEY COME FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD TO COMPETE...GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO... YOUR TEAMS!" He then added as loud and grandiose music burst out.  


As Mr. Referee pointed toward an entrace to the center arena the light all came to life and pyrotechnic display flare up from the center of the other four platforms. The team finally entered, amazed at the size of the dome. Team Japan was in the lead, Koji holding proudly the Japanese flag. It was an odd sight, considering one of their team member was missing and the rest of the teams all had three Medafighter and three humans. They marched six by six all around the dome, waving at enthusiastic fans as the crowd shouted and apllauded, boiling with excitement. Once they did a complete lap the teams all took a predetermined place against the wall surrounding the central arena. The firework display shut down and so did the music. Then in the complete silence a woman walked to the center of the dome, it was a famous pop singer and she started singing the Japanese Anthem. Her performance was met with much clappings and a standing ovation when she left the stage. Then everything when dark again until two large spot light light up on opposite side of the field. Through entryways two large puppet manipulated by about 7 puppeteer each controling them with long stick appeared. They looked roghly like Medabots, but without no real distinctive feature. Arms legs, head with two eyes and a white face plate. One was white and had a big '01' on it's chest and the other was gold with '02' on his chest. The two pupet engage into a simulated fight as japanese music played in the background. It was a strange sight to see those giants battle in the darkness while they're form were light up. The black clad puppeteer were doing amazing work.  


"Geez... when do we start robattling... I want to face Team Kenya." Complained Metabee.  


"Relax Metabee, it's just an exhibition match anyway!" Relied Ikki.  


"I still want to face that Warbandit guy...beside this whole puppet show is BOORING!"   


"It's suppose to represent the very first Robattle betweem Medabot 01 and Medabot 02! Your ancestor!" Pointed out Ikki.  


"My Ancestor were the sons of Poseidon, I'm an Atlantean." Reminded the bot.  


"But nw your a Medabot." Pointed out Sumilodon.  


"Beside... if X doesn't show up soon we won't be able to do any match." Added Koji, feeling nervous.  


Finally the show was over and darkness return before Mr. Referee once again appear in a ring of light on the center platform. He waved at his fans before clearing his throat and raised his mike.  


"Now for the explaination of the tournament! This years tournament will be extremely interesting, with 32 teams, the highest number ever, the Federation hope you will enjoy the show. In the first round of the tournament, the teams of three will face other teams in 3 on 3 robattle in a classical elimination tournament. To win, teams must disable the opponent's Team Captain's Medabot. Winning teams will continue on while losing team will go back home. Once there is only 8 teams left they will be broken and the real race to the status of champion will begin in the second round! At that point, the 24 participants left will be... alone! The rest of the tournament will be 1 on 1 elimination match, play according to the classical rules of submission robattle. " He explained, causing whispering and comment in both the crowd and the participant.  


"Allright! No sharing the glory!" Cheered Metabee. "We're gona Metabee-bop our way to the top!"  


"I will finally get a chance to proove what I'm worth! Look out Tenryo I'm gonna be the champion!" Declared Koji.  


"ALSO..." Continued Mr. Referee, catching back everybody's attention " This year we will use the all new HoloSim Robattle Arenas!" With that the light expended to the other four platforms and their weird pole, suddenly the glass balls started to glow and before everyone's eyes the landscape changed on the platforms! 

One was now a desert complete with catcus and dunes, the other was a lush forest with trees, there was a rocky one with a river in betweem two rock formation and the final one was covered with snow, had a frozen lake at the center and a few pine trees!  


"These high tech simulation equipement will allow Medafighter to test their limits in all kinds of terrain! In the first round the field will be randomly selected before every robattle! In the last fight of the first round each team will get 1 random field change they can use at any time. In the second round the terrain will be set to the default classical field, but each player will be allow to choose 2 Field Key Card like these... " He continued, holding out two plastic card with a magnetic band and a picture on them "At the begining of each match, allowing them to change the field on two occasion furing the robattle! Strategy in using those Field Key Card will be crucial!"   


There was much excitement about those innovation, Mr. Referee marked a pause to let it all sink in, he then seam to get a message through an ear piece and his so far enthusiastic face seam to darken, altough only astute member of the internationnal team could notice. He seam to sighed before finally speaking again.  


"There is... another new rule... All Medals from the loosing team ejected during a match will be confiscated until the end of the tournament by the organisation!" Now people were surprised, what kind of rule was that? "The reason for this rule are to be kept a secret for now, but be assure that once the title of champion will be won, all Medals will be returned to their rightful owner!"   


Sophie couldn't help but find it extremely odd, her sixth sense told her something crooked was going on. She knew she wasn't the only one thinking that, but she would probably be the only one to later investigate. She did not desire to loose Harwing's Medal... not again. She would make sure it would never happen... maybe the point of this rule was to motivate competitor further. Whatever the reason, it was a very twisted descicion and even Mr. Referee didn'.t seam to like that rule.  


"AND NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR..." Announced Mr. Referee, taking everybody's attention off the new rules and back to the center stage. "THE EXHIBITION MATCH BETWEEM TEAM JAPAN AND... TEAM KENYA!" 

"Oh my, this is gonna be interesting." Said Dr. Aki, startling Erika who realised the doctor was sitting beside her.  


"Doctor! Where were you?" Asked the girl, trying to calm her jumping heart.  


"Pudding stand." He simply answered, showing a bowl of pudding and a plastic spoon.  


Someone beside Dr.Aki leaned foward, revealing to be Miss Caviar "I took the liberty of bringing him here." she explained.  


"Thanks Miss Caviar, I didn't know you'd be here." Replied Erika.  


"It was a last minute decision."   


"WILL THE TEAMS PLEASE STEP UP TO THE CENTRAL ARENA!" Demanded Mr. Referee.  


Team Kenya was the first to step up, allowing Ikki a good clear look at Victor's teammate, two other men that seam a bit less threatening than Victor. One had a Rhinoceros looking Medabot with canons, moving on thread, while the other had a gorrila Medabot with chain saw arms. Ikki and Koji were getting nervous... Space Medafighter X wasn't there yet! What were they gonna do.   


"INTRODUCING... TEAM KENYA!"Called Mr. Referee.  


On the giant screen, a Kenyan flag followed by a picture of each Medabot and their Medafighters and basic stats appeared.  


**-Vital Stats-**  


_Team Kenya  
Team Captain: Victor_  


  


#1: Warbandit  
Medafighter: Victor  
KLN-111214  
King Lion-type   
Special Attack: Shooting  


#2: Rhinorush  
Medafighter: Isbestja  
RIN-18914  
Rhino -type  
Special Attack: Shooting  


#3: Goriongo  
Medafighter: Prauda  
GOG-7157  
Gorrila -type  
Special Attack: Diversion 

"AND NOW... TEAM JAPAN!!!"  


Ikki, Metabee, Koji and Sumilidon walked up to the center of the dome, feeling the pressure of being watched by about half the planete, if not more... but they were also nervous,where could X be? And that's what Mr. Referee and the entire audiance was wondering, the Ref steped down to meet up with Team Japan, mike off.  


"Where is your Team Captain? If she doesn't show up I'll have to apologize to a mad audiance and choose a replacing team! I can't start the Robattle unless all three Medafighters stepped to the arena."Explained Mr. Referee.  


Before Ikki, Koji or anybody could say 'I don't know', a cloud of smoke suddenly erupted near the entrace the teams had used, spotlights centered around it as two figures emerged, one was wearing a golden face mask... it was Space Medafighter X and the other was... RedRogue?!? Ikki and Koji gasped, it wasn't X! It was K! Shadow Rose K wearing X's mask, but still in her usual costume! She calmly walked up to Mr. Referee and took his microphone.  


"I HAVE TRAVELED THE UNIVERSE, CROSS MANY GALAXIES AND FLOWN PASS COUNTLESS STARS TO BATTLE EVIL! BUT TODAY I COME TO ROBATTLE! I AM SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X!" She loudly declare, causing an uproar in the crowd, altough it was evident by the tone of her voice, she hadn't had much practice with that speach.  


"Allright! Everything's in order." Said Mr. Referee, quickly returning on the cement platform.  


"Shadow Rose K... RedRogue... where's X?" Asked Ikki, suprised to see the ninja girl again.  


"And why did Mr. Referee just let you do this? Doesn't he recognize you?"Inquired MEtabee, blinking.  


"X couldn't be here... we don't have time to chat, we have a Robattle to do."  
Simply Answered K. "And adress me as X while I wear this mask."   


"AS I WAS SAYING... TEAM JAPAN!"In the front seats, the kids were as surprised as Ikki and Koji, they knew X and this certainly was no X. Gwen recognized the girl, she had seen her only once but still.  


"That's Shadow Rose K! What's going on?" She declared, looking at Erika.  


"It seam Space Medafighter X couldn't be here today. Don't worry, there is no way anybody can contest it's not really X." Explained Dr. Aki, who suddenly found a small recorder under his nose.  


"Dr. Aki, what do you know? Tell us the truth, the public has the right to know!" Asked Erika, agressively.  


"Yeah! What are you hiding?" Added Brass.  


The Doctor was very nervous"AAaaah... LOOK OVER THERE!" He called, pointing toward the giant screens.  


"Where?" Asked both Brass and Erika, turning around, only seeing the JApanese flag appear on the screen.  


**-Vital Stats-**  


_Team Japan  
Team Captain: Space Medafighter X_  


"Hey wait a minute!" Complained Erika, realising the Doctor had dissapeared in their seconds of innatention.  


"How did he do that?" Asked Brass, trying to spot the doctor in the crowd, but not finding any trace of him even being there in the first place, even Miss Caviar looked confused.  


#1: RedRogue  
Medafighter: Space MEdafighter X  
HTI-51465  
Hattori Ninja-type   
Special Attack: Agility  


#2: Smilidon  
Medafighter: Koji Karakuchi  
STG-19207  
Sabbre-Tooth Tiger -type  
Special Attack: Flexor Sword  


#3:Metabee  
Medafighter: Ikki Tenryo  
KBT-11220  
Hercules Beetle -type  
Special Attack: Seeker Missile 

Metabee, Smilidon and RedRogue in the middle stepped up on the platform, ready to fight.  


"Their just Kids... I'll handle this alone." Declared Victor, stepping in front of his teammates, who didn't seam to protest, as Warbandit went alone to stand in front of Team Japan.  


"He wants to take on the three of us alone?!? Grrr... it'S almost insulting." Asked Koji, surprised.  


"Don't let your guard down." Warned Shadow Rose K.  


"Bah! Metabee and I will take care of that kitty!" Boldly declared Ikki.  


"The field for this Robattle with be the Classical Arena! This Robattle will follow ALL the rules of this tournament, in order to win Teams need to defeat the Team Captain's Medabot, this match being an exhibition match there will be a time limit of 90 seconds! " Started Mr. Referee, as a huge '90' appeared on each giant screen. "If the time run out before a victor has been declare, there will not be any Medal confiscation. A force field is in place to ensure the safety of the audiance. "  


"MEDAFIGHTER READY? MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!"   


As Mr. Referee called that, Warbandit's visor suddenly flashed red for a second, unnoticed by anybody, at least in Team Japan. 

"Let's finish this already!" Declared Metabee as suddenly his whole body started to glow with golden light.  


"What the... already?" Asked Ikki ,taken aback.  


Victor raised an eyebrow but didn't seam phased at all.  


"Take that Warbandit... MEDAFORCE!!!!" Yelled the yellow Medabot, shooting the powerful golden blast.  


It crossed the stage at blinding speed toward WarBandit, no Medabot could hope to avoid such attack, even the speedy RedRogue acknowledge it's speed, but something went horribly wrong. As Warbandit dissapeared in the glow of the attack, everybody braced for the explosion but it didn'T came yet... the blast sailed right passed Team Kenya and then hit the wall behind, or rather the force field, it's invicible grid showing as it took the full forceo f the blast, the entire dome seam to shake from the power of the Medaforce! Metabee gasped when he realised why there had been no explosion, Warbandit had avoided it and he was charging toward them, the KBT, drained of energy felt to his knees, unable to move as the King Lion closed on his prey, showing his blaster rather than his fangs he let loose a hail of laser from his quadra blaster. Metabee was suddenly tackled to the side by RedRogue. A few shot hit the ninja in the left arm before the two bots rolled on the ground.   


"Warning, RedRogue 40% Damage to Left Arm. Speed Reduced." Drone Karin's Medawatch.  


"Sumilodon! UNSHEAT THE SHADOW SWORD!" Ordered Koji.  


To an untrained eye, it would seam Koji wanted to take Warbandit's attention away from RedRogue and Metabee but all he wanted was to proove his worth by taking out the lion.   


Warbandit stopped on his track and started shooting toward Sumilidon. The Tiger's blades were surrounded by a faint dark light as he dodged the shots with great speed, closing on the KLN with one final leap.  


"TIGER FINALE, NOW!" Ordered Koji.  


Sumilidon slashed downward, ready to slide the orange Medabot right in half. With another display of his suprising reflexes, Warbandit performed an upercut with his own right arm. His two laser canon fit perferctly in betweem the blades of Sumilidon's Flexor Sword, right before they hit his wrist. Even without eyes the surprise and shock could be seen on Sumilidon's face as his blades were shattered by the strength of Warbandit's uppercut, while in normal situation this kind of move would not have damaged Warbandit, Victor did not anticipated the Shadow Sword and the lion did take damage.  


"Warning, Warbandit, 45% damage to Right Arm, Shoot Barrel offline." Said Victor's Medawatch.  


Meanwhile, In the captivated audience, Adam noticed Sumilodon's move, he looked down to his Medabot Ravenhawk "That move is the Tiger Finale, that kid learned his Shadow Sword from X... he must be talented for her to choose him as pupil." He commented.  


"Yes... but Warbandit is surprisingly fast for a Medabot with such firepower." Added Ravenhawk "How is that possible?"  


"That is simply because of Warbandit's Tension Up Headpart, it has the ability to increase speed. You didn't noticed but when the Ref brought his hand down, Warbandit activated it, it only took a second but his charged up enough for the battle, it was probably planned by Victor." Explained the man as Sumilidon's sword got shattered. 

"You'll be the first one to fall. The lion is mighter than the sabre tooth tiger." Coldly declared Victor, not showing the annoyement he felt at taking damage. "Warbandit." He simply said.  


Warbandit quickly followed his attack by another one before Sumilidon could get away. The Sabre-tooth tiger saw the punch coming and did his best to block it with his arms. They took most of the damage but the sheer strength of the attack sent the STG flying backward in the air. Warbandit then took aim with his left arm and let loose another volley of lasers, this time hitting the flying STG straight on the chest, the sudden movements in the air had move Sumilidon's arm away from that critical part. There was a loud crash as Koji's Medabot felt like junk to the ground, his Medal quickly popping out.  


"Sumilidon, function ceased!"Called Mr. Referee.  


Koji collapsed to his knees "NO! NO!! I ... no... Sumilidon..."  


"Look out Warbandit." Quickly, but calmly warned Victor.  


The lion simply stepped backward as two flying sawblades suddenly flew by him, it was off course RedRogue. Annoyed Warbandit turned toward the point of origin and fired away, but the ninja leaped in the air and let loose two more blades. The blades sailed toward the ground before curving to follow a trajectory parralle to the smooth ground. Once again the Lion prooved to have great reflexes and stepped to the side quickly, having to raise his his now useless right arm up to avoid being hit. Suddenly Victor realise two blades weird coming toward Warbandit from behind... somehow the first two weapon had made a 'u-turn' in mid-air and were aiming at his Medabot's back!  


"Those things can change direction! Turn to your left and step backward." Instructed the Kenyan team captain.  


Then he remembered another detail, there was still Metabee.  


"Turn around!" He quickly ordered.  


"TAKE THAT! MISSILE LAUNCHED!"  
Called Metabee, just as Warbandit did a 180 and turn to face MEtabee who had managed to move during the bout with Sumilidon.  


Two seeker missiled were flying toward Warbandit. The Lion suddenly dashed forward, with great skill he ran STRAIGHT in betweem the two missiles at high speed, rushing toward Metabee. He started shooting with his quadra blasters, hitting Metabee straight on.  


"Metabee!" Gasped Ikki as his Medawatch showed his Medabot's main part was down by 80%.  


The two missiles had been destablized by the sudden air displacement caused by Warbandit bu before they hit the ground they manage to regain foward motion and still maintained their lock on the orange lion and were back to follow him. Metabee tried to lift his blasters but suddenly his opponent leaped above him. Metabee was confused for a second before realising that somehow his missles were heading straight for him! He only had time to scream before they hit him.  


Through the smoke Ikki saw his Medabot's Medal hit the ground, he too felt down on his knees, now the only one left was RedRogue, and if she was defeated all three of them would loose their Medals for the entire tournament! How could they compete without their Medabots, and morei mportantly, Ikki didn't want to loose his friend, and neither did Koji.  


Warbandit quickly turned to his side and blasted the two blades RedRogue had shot earlier before they could hit him. He had to quickly spin around and use his useless arm to block two more of them coming from his back, this ninja was becoming annoying. Warbandit barely even groaned as the two blades embedded themself deep in his arm all the way to the tin pet.  


"Warning, Right Arm damage to 75%, shut down imminent."  


Warbandit charged to the center of the battle stage, blasting toward RedRogue who stood on the edge of the field. She quickly started running but it was evident Warbandit's targeting was too perfect to be outrunned easily, as he shot toward her again she was force to leap, ready to do a cartwheel like flip, but that was while forgetting about her previous arm damage, arm she had put on a strain while shooting her Tekage no Jutsu blades at full strentgh. With a cry of pain her arm sparkled with short circuits and give way, making RedRogue fall on her back.  


"Warning, RedRogue, Left Arm 95% damage, strength and speed reduced by half." Declared Shadow Rose K's Medawatch.  


"No... RedRogue!" Gasped Karin, as she saw Warbandit take aim.  


Ikki and Koji closed their eyes, and so did their friends, including Sophie and Martin. Adam on the other end looked dead serious, even tough there wasn't much strategy used in this fight, it was a good indication of Team Kenya's ability, at least when it come to Warbandit.  


The crowd held their breath, ready to see a third Medal hit the floor. There was a collective gasp and jump of surprise when a loud buzzer was suddenly heard all across the dome. The timer had reached 00.  


"TIME'S UP! GAME OVER!" Quickly shouted Mr. Referee.  


There was loud aplauds and cheering, but also a collective sigh of relief when everybody realised no Medals would be confiscated.  


Adam had a toughtful look on"Even with Metabee's Medaforce, Sumilidon's Shadow Sword and that girl's Tekage No Jutsu they weren't able to stand up to him and all along he was actually holding back." He commented.  


"I see... he wanted to save his strength and not put too much of a strain on his Medabot." Added Ravenhawk, crossing his arms. "This tournament will be quite stimulating."  


"You're telling me." Added Adam, looking in the direction of a pretty girl in another team.  


The Medabot sweatdropped "Not quite what I meant."  


Ikki and Koji rushed to their Medabots, recovering their Medals. As Ikki was pondering wether or no to put Metabee's medal in his Medawatch, affraid of his pestering, a figured loomed over him, it was Victor.  


"Not bad... but you still need years of training. " He commented, before he left the stage alongside Warbandit.  


The Kenyan team captain then shot a look toward Shadow Rose K. "I'll give you back your saw blades later X. If we ever meet again in this tournament I'll make you pay for those damage."   


In silence Ikki and Koji gather their Medabots and Medal, the third Medafighter in Japan opting to pocket his Medal instead, Metabee needed the rest anyway. The two boys suddenly realised their temporary teammate was gone. So much for chatting after the battle they both tought.  


-----------  


The Sun had dissapeared beyond the horizon while the opening ceremony occured and it was night when Ikki, Koji, Erika, Brass, Gwen, Gallahaste, Rintaro and Kantaroth came out of the Meda-Dome. The teams had all been invited to a little cocktail to celebrate, even Dr. Aki was invited, but Ikki and Koji didn't felt like celebrating, and the gang decided to leave. Parker was already up ahead, getting the limo ready, he had also took away Metabee and Sumilidon's body, they would be waiting for the gang in the car as well. The two boys looked quite grim and depressed.  


"Cheer up guys! Sure you lost, but Victor's the World champ! And X wasn't there!" Commented Erika.  


Ikki sighed "Maybe your right... but it still feel bitter. I still can't believe he avoided the Medaforce!"   


"Talking about that...how could Metabee summon it this quickly?" Wondered Gwen.  


"I believe it was Helios's doing." Commented Gallahaste, getting quizzical look from his friends. "Helios always hated to be underestimated, when Warbandit stepped up alone to face all three of them, Lord Metabee unconsciously felt insulted and his Antvara burnt brighter than normally, his Medal ablaze it was only a matter of second before the power of the Gold Warlord within our comrade was unleashed in the furious Medaforce. We not need to worry about this strange phoenomenon."   


"If you say so." Commented Ikki.  


"What's he talking about dude?" Asked Rintaro.  


Everybody panicked and sweatdropped, they had forgotten about the short kid for a moment. "Huuuuhhh.... nothing! NOTHING AT ALL!" Assured Ikki, wailing his arms around trying to figure out what to say. 

The gang had taken a service exit, and on each side were two large storage building, they were about to reach the tree flanked part of the alley, set in betweem two parking space used by the Media when they heard a strange noise... it was as like metal scrapping rock. It was very unpleasent and the group stopped... the noise seamed to get closer but now, light foot steps were heard. A figure stepped out passed the corner of one of the building. It was a Medabot. There was not much lighting in this area of the complex but they could still see him clearly, it was holding a japanese sword and was letting it trail on the ground, that's what was producing the sound.  


It was almost totally red, not a bright cheerful red like RedRogue but a frightening blood red. It's legs were similar to Whitesword's, only his feet looked like those of a lizard with three clawed toes at the front and one pointing backward, but his 'Skin' was in a darker shade of red. His 'pants' had the same black markings as Whitesword . His chest looked covered by ancient plated Samurai armor, in the same blood red coloring and with black highlights. His arms, just like Whitesord looked like bare arms, in the darker red color of his feet, and unlike the Rubberobo Samurai 'bot, he didn'T looked like he had gloves, but he had clawed fingers and he looked more muscular. His shoulder were protected by rectangular armor plating, with the same ancient japanese look as his chest (AN: Think Amidamaru from Shaman King ). His head was the most strikingly diferent feature... it looked like a lizard's head, round and smooth, all in dark red color, save for the black ponytail of fake hair coming from the back and the green round base of those hair. The lizards eyes where like black pearl and where sitting atop his head, while the reptile's lower jaw was gone, leaving only a green faceplate with two orange eyes. In it's left hand he was holding the sword, it's guard was red and looked like a traditionnal katana... except that compared to Whitesword's weapon it was much much longer! If Whitesword had been human, his sword would have been of normal size, now that Medabot's weapon would be classified as a Muramasa. 

"Finally we meet again." Declared the Red Medabot, pointing his sword toward the little group, but more precisely pointing Brass. 

Brass gasped, she recognized the voice perfectly, she had been, alongside Neutranurse, the one responsible for his defeat.  


"It... it can't be... you can't be him! It's impossible!" She declared, frightened as she took a step back.  


"Yes it's me... Sullah!"  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Team Japan be able to face Team Kenya if they meet again? Will X be there for the first match? Will Ikki and Koji regain their flames and manage a victory in the first round? Is that red Medabot REALLY Sullah? If so, what does he want with our friends? How did a Medamaster come back to life? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**  
_

AN: THERE! Wasn't that worth waiting for?  



	25. First Victims of the Red Sword

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


_Review Replying stuff:_ˆ 

FYI: Uh... is that from the RPG game? I got that Tension Up thing from Medabots AX, and I haven't played the RPG so I don't know what you're talking about, beside Sumilidon wouldn't have a way to know if Warbandit was using an ability. 

Phantom Kensai: A year already? Wow... time flies... well I got a reputation of always adding plot twist and I tought a good old ressurection was a good one. Muramasa is a term I got from the manga Samurai Deeper Kyo, it's what they call Kyo's sword who is like 150 cm tall, that's about...5 feet long, give or take a few inches, it's very long. So long you can't sheat it at your belt, so Kyo, and thus Sullah, carries it on his back. Sometime he carried it sheated in his hand. What balloon? From the show? I don't know how fast the doc is, I just liked that stupid joke of him dissapearing like that. Well considering I was using RedRogue and not Neutranurse, I had to come up with an impressive fight, beside I didn't saw any WRC episode. 

Shadow Knight: Well I know that in the show Warbandit beats Team Japan, I just never saw it and I barely remember the descriptions. I remember Warbandit taking out the Neutrawall in one punch, something Giganko's laser couldn't do in two or three hits! and Team Japan losing is more dramatic. Yep Sullah's back, and now you know what Kinlyu stole! 

Xatu: Well... to be frank I was thinking of doing that but I didn't for three reason: 1) I got sidetracked with all that was going on and forgot , 2) I totally sucks at romance and 3) did I mention I suck at romance? Happy you like my story tough. 

**Third Challenge,part 25**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Everyone gasped in total surprise, well save for Rintaro. Sullah, the second in command of the Medamaster was back? How could that be? His Medal had been taken away by the police after the battle at the Rubberobo Hideout during the closing hour of the Basilicus crisis, Breass and Neturanurse had managed to defeat the then Fire Lizard type, but now he was back in a new form.   


**Vital Stats**  
TKG-0311616   
Sullah, Red Lizard -type  
Medafighter: ????  
Special Attack: Red Sword  


"Sullah? Who's that dude, dude?" Asked Rintaro, confused.  


"He's bad news, VERY bad news." Answered Ikki, his teeth clenched.   


Metabee and Sumilodon were out of commision after the terrible battle with Warbandit, so all they had now was Gallahaste, Brass and Kantaroth, it wasn't that bad but Ikki hope there wasn't any other bad surprise, after all, their was FIVE Medamasters, the others could show up at anytime.  


"Too bad your little pink friend isn't here girly." Declared Sullah, obviously targetting Brass. "I never accepted that defeat and now I'm gonna take you appart one Medapart at a time!" He said, pointing his sword toward the Sailor type.  


But Kantaroth and Gallahaste stepped in front of her.  


"No one will harm Lady Brass as long as we are functionning. Lord Metabee would be mad at me if we did not protect his friends. IF you want to face Lady Brass you will have to go through us!"Said the Knight, unsheating his own sword.  


"You're going down dude!" Added Kantaroth.  


"You don't need to do that guys!" Protested Brass.  


"Don't worry, it'll be a piece of cake, that loser is nothing compared to the opponents we faced before!" Added Gwen.  


"Well if you really want to fight go ahead." Accepted Erika.  


"Allright dude!" Cheered Rintaro.  


Ikki and Koji nodded in agrement, beside there was nothing they could do in this situation.  


Sullah chuckled before taking a few steps forward, his long sword held in front of him."I'm dissapointed but I guess facing you will allow me to fully test this new body of mine, then after my workout I'll have some fun with your little friend! You still got the time to run away."   


"I would never run away from a challenge." Added Gallahaste.  


"Come and get me." Challanged the red Medabot.  


"ATTACK MODE!" Called Rintaro And Gwen.  


Koji, Erika, Ikki and Brass stepped behind their friends as the two Medabot shot forward. No body in the gang knew what kind of ability Sullah's new body might posess, it was one of those models made by a smaller company barely linked to the Medabot Corporation. Ikki hoped his friends would be cautious.Sullah stood his ground, taking a perfect position to deliver a blow. His sword was probably a good foot longer than Whitesword's, and it thus had a much great range, to breach his perimeter and go in for close combat would surely proove difficult, even to someone as skilled as Gallahaste, right know Kantaroth had the advantage. Gallahaste charge shield first, sided by Kantaroth, while Sullah kept waiting. Before everyone's surprised eyes the TKG's sword slowly turn a bright red color as the air around him started to waver, before a question could be asked, Sullah took action.  


"TOKARYU!!!"Shouted Sullah, slashing the air.  


Kantaroth and Gallahaste were suddenly hit by an invisible force that threw the yellow Medabot backward, sending him to the ground, a few second later a warm wind blew by the kids. Gallahaste's shield took a powerful hit but the Knight held his ground. The force dissapeared as quickly but Gallahaste's shield had a large dent in the middle, as if someone had pounded it with a blunt object!   


"_Warning, Kantaroth 60% Damage to left arm, 75% damage to right arm circuitry partially melted, laser canon offline, 80% damage to chest and head part, 30% damage to legs, shut down imminent._" Said Rintaro's Medawatch, his Medabot had taken a full blow, Gallahaste was in better shape.  


"_Warning, Gallahaste 30% Damage to left arm, 35% damage to legs. Shield damaged, integrity compromised._"   


"Dude! What the heck was that?" Asked a confused Rintaro.  


"Heat."Answered Ikki. "His body must generate incredible heat, and especially is sword, that's why it's red now. By heating up the air as he slashed he sent you a powerful wave of pressurized air followed by a powerful heatwave, but it seams the heat dissipate really fast, so his range is limited. I bet he can't do it that often either." He explained.  


It was true, Sullah looked like he was panting and the air around him wasn't wavering as much, but his sword was still red hot.  


"Don't let that dude make a fool of us dude! Fire at him DUDE!" Called Rintaro.  


Kantaroth managed to get back up, one knee still on the ground he let loose a salvo with his still functioning laser cannon, but most of his shot seam to bounce off the red Medabot with ease, flying off in the night sky, while he blocked the others with his arms.  


"Dude!!"Complained Rintaro.  


"The heat around his body is deflecting laser blast, it's the same phenomenon that cause the air to seam to waver around him, it'S the light that'S being distorted by the diferent heat zone of the air!" Exclaimed Gwen. "We'll have to take him on close range! After facing Faros, that's gonna be a piece of cake! Attack Gallahaste!" She ordered.  


The Knight charge forward, his sword and the Red Sword met, sending sparks around. The large sword seamed to be giving the Red Lizard Medabot an edge, Gallahaste was too far to even hope to damage him, while he had to hide behind his shield too often. Up, down, left, right, this Medabot was no novice fencer! That surprised Gallahaste, considering Sullah's former body was specialising in flame throwing!  


"If it's close range ya want dude, I'll give ya close range! Transport Medapart dude!" Said Rintaro, replacing Kantaroth's badly damaged Right Arm.  


"What are you doing?" Asked Ikki as a NIN-type arm appeared on Kantaroth "He's too damage to go charging in there!"   


"Let me handle this dude! CHARGE DUDE!"Called the shorter kid.  


Kantaroth charged in with his new sword, running as fast as he could. Just as he got close enough, Sullah deflected an incomming downward blow by Gallahaste and with the same movement deflected Kantaroth's attack, then he quickly turned his wrist by 180 degree and as if it was just an accident slashed quickly at Kantaroth's chest, before he could do the same to Gallahaste his sword me the already damaged shield, a few chips seamed to fell off along the sparks. Kantaroth was once again sent backward to the ground, and his eyes went dull.  


"_Function ceased._" Warned Rintaro's Medawatch.  


Sullah leaped backward, surprising Gallahaste. Suddenly flames ingulfed the red lizard's sword as he started to laugh.  


"Your precious shield is badly damage, with this Ultimate Tokaryu, I will take you down, then I'll take my revenge on that girl!" Declared the evil Medabot.  


"And what tell you you will be able to defeat her?" Asked Gallahaste, readying for the attack.  


"We'll see who is right once her Tin-pet as been cut to pieces! Now I will finish you! TO...KA..." Started Sullah, getting into position.  


"STOP!" Shouted a new voice, intterupting the Red Lizard.  


Everyone looked around, trying to find the place were this voice came from, but not Sullah. Then, before our friends shocked eyes, a figure seam to... come out of the tree near Sullah! It didn't burst out, no, it appeared out of it as if it was a...a ghost!   


"WAAAAAH! A GHOST!" Shouted Koji and Ikki, holding each other terrified.  


"Dude, it's a Medabot!" Pointed out Rintaro.  


A Medabot indeed. It was floating slightly above the ground, arms crossed. It was all black and smooth without any real remarkable feature if only for the design that seamed painted on it. It was a complexe motif of connecting lines and straight angles and rings and even a human palm shape right in the middle of it's chest. It was all white, like it's two round eyes. It was as if this black Medabot had peen grafitied all over. It shook it's round head in what seams to be annoyance before it landed next to Sullah.  


"What do you want Kundar?" Asked the TKG, adding another surprise to the day's long list.  


**Vital Stats**  
DRM-5631214  
Kundar, Dream -type  
Medafighter: ????  
Special Attack: Dream Scape  


"What are you doin' here mate? The Leader told you not to attack 'em, and here you are disobeying him? Don't ya remember the orders? Just by being here we have already compromised the plan!" Declared the Medabot with Kundar's unmistakable Austrialian accent.  


"Grrr... you're right... but why don't you let me finish this huh?" Asked the Red Medabot.  


"Well... finish him off and let's get out of here before you atract anymore attention!" Proposed the black Medabot.  


Before anyone could say a word, Sulah nodded "TOKARYU!!!" He roared, slashing the air toward Gallahaste.  


The Knight was hit by the full strength of the mighty attack, being closer than the last time it was even worse and even he couldn't hold against it's strength, his shield was broken in half as he was thrown into the air. He bounced on the ground and ended up on his stomach before his Medal popped out.  


"GALLAHASTE!" Shouted Gwen in horror.  


A hail of laser flied across the battlefield toward Kundar and Sullah, but Sullah quickly grabbed Kundar's shoulder and to everyone's amazement the shots passed right through them.  


"What the?" Asked the confused Brass who had just fired.  


"This is not over, I'll be back for my revange, and next time I hope to attack your little pink friend as well!" Declared Sullah, letting go of Kundar to perform an extrordinary leap up one of the nearby building.  


"And I'll enjoy attacking your little group as well!" Added Kundar before he litteraly flew into a wall!"   


"Drats! They escaped!" Cursed Koji.  


"What plan were they talking about? And who do you think is their leader?" Asked Erika.  


"I bet you the Rubberobos have something to do with this!" Proposed Ikki.  


"Did you see how strong Sullah has become? How can this be the same Medal? It's... it's imposible!" Declared Gwen, before she ran to her Medabot.  


"We were taken offguard, his attacks were a total surprise... we have to stay alert from now on, the others Medamaster might appear as well." Pointed out Koji.  


"I hope not." Added Erika.  


"DUDE!!! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO WERE THESE DUDES?!?" Asked Rintaro, getting tired of being excluded.  


"We'll tell you anther time Rintaro." Simply said Ikki, tyrying to calm his 'Fan'. "Uh...Here, take this autographed napkin."   


"COOL! DUDE! Kantaroth!" And with that Rintaro went to check on his Medabot.  


------------  


In one of the many corridors of the Medadome, two figure were leaning against the wall, it was Shadow Rose K and RedRogue, the girl was still wearing SMX's mask. The whole hall was empty, and then a man walked turned the corner, it was Dr. Aki and he walked to them, soon followed by Henry in his Renegade costume.  


"It didn't go very well. Warbandit is one powerful Medabot." Commented Karin "And I don't think I want to be part of this tournament again... you know how I hate fighting."  


"I know... I know... but I figured as much. We already got someone in mind for the first match." Replied the Doctor, stopping in front of his disguised niece.  


"Who came up with that new Medal Confiscation rule? It's barbaric!" Complained RedRogue.  


The Phantom nodded "I agree... but apparantly it was the board of director of the Federation that voted that rule. Still, something doesn'T feel right about this tournament... Call it a hunch but it just seams weird." 

Doctor Aki rubbed his chin pensively. "For now tough, we have no other choice but to stay on our guard. The Rubberobos are still out there, and so is Kinlyu Fuuma and the ressurected Medamasters who might try to accomplish their former leader's will of world domination."   


"I'll go around town and see if I can find a Rubberobo Gang hideout. Phantom, why don't you contact that new replacement for the first match." Proposed K.  


"Good idea...but be careful." Agreed the masked man.  


"Let's meet in the Medal room tomorow night, I'll contact Rokusho and Diama, they might be of help as well... now I want to get me more of that delicious pudding before the stand closes down!" Declared the doc, before dashing toward the exit, leaving three sweatdropping crime fighters.  


---------  


"YOU FOOL!" Roared the Medabot known as Jaken, his eyes flashing brightly and his hand pointed toward a kneeling Sullah.  


Suddenly the red Medabot was thrown by an invisible force across the darkened room and hit the wall behind him really hard, the sword on his back felt like a he had hit a steel beam . He had returned to the new rubberobo secret lair with Kundar a few minutes ago and had been called by their new leader, Jaken, another ancient trapped in an Ishkara. The room was bare, with only a few crates laying around, only one lamp hanging from an invisible ceiling lost in the shadows engulfing the room. four more figures were in the aforementionned shadows, two of wich were floating above the ground, one of them was Kundar.  


"That's what I told him."Commented Kundar, floating in a more light up space.  


"You idiot! I specifically told you NOT to seek revange on those kids now! And what do you do? You go ruin it all and attack them!" Raged Jaken.   


"But...master..." Started Sullah, getting up from the ground slowly, the word master tasting bitter to the Medamaster.  


"There is no but!" Interupted the sphinx type, as a plank hit Sullah's head sideway from out of nowhere "You roused their suspiscion, you revealed your identity to them! It won't be long before those meddling kids get info from their own allies and realise there is a connection betweem Kinlyu and the Rubberobo gang! Good thing you didn't tell them who you were working for...and luckily for your health that *I* am still a secret."   


Sullah held a growl, he did not like this new Ancient, he didn't trust him either. The only one Sullah ever trusted was Basilicus, but now that the Warlord was gone, the Red Medabot felt it was his duty, as second in command of the Medamaster, to conquer the world for the Medabots. The best he had to do so was to cooperate with those foolish humans once again and with that Jaken. He knew the Robos probably had a failsafe device in them like last time, but if he played his cards right, he could get them removed. The Robos had tought them how to fight better, but they also made the Medamasters smarter... smarter than they were.  


"Off course... if we knew of that plan of yours we'd probably understand better why we have to keep it so secret." Commented Sullah.  


"The plan is off no concern to you. Your job is to be our muscle, our enforcers. There might come a time when we will need you to take out those kids, but until then you are to NOT interfere with them unless *I* or the Rubberobo Leader order you so! IS THAT CLEAR?" Replied Jaken, his voice seam to make the entire room shake. 

"YES EMPEROR!" Answered all the Medamaster, including Sullah.  


To Be Continued...  


_Old enemies are resurfacing, allying with new enemies and an Ancient evil, what could their plan be and can they be stopped? What are Sullah's intention? Let's not forget the World Robattle Tournament and the formidable foes present. Who will emerge victorious in the end? Will the world be swallowed by darkness? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	26. Canada VS England

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


Review replies: 

Phantom Kansai: Oh... well that explains it. Well Brass did take out Neutranurse's Neutra-wall by pounding at it non-stop. I'm not planning on returning Basilicus, it would be too difficult to have fit in the story without causing me headaches :p. Beside, the ritual was what you expected, so having the Medamasters back is a nice surprise don't you think? It was also an excuse to create new Medabots. Shadow Knight: Yes Sullah is impressive if I do say so myself. I think the word is Flamethrowing, not throwering. In the Medabots AX game, Phoenix's flame thrower part have a pretty short range and are considered grappling medaparts as odd as it sound. I don't know if it's from anywhere, I came up with the word Tokaryu by combining 'ryu' wich we all know means 'dragon' and the japanese word for 'lizard' wich I know start by 'toka', so Tokaryu means 'lizard dragon'. 

AnT: What can I say? I'm having fun trying to fit as many 'dude' in one sentence, it's fun. Rintaro is a funny character to write and I got used to him. I never saw the last episode either, so it probably won'T be the same, I'm not trying to reproduce the show here. I AM reading Mon Wars... nice advertisement dude.   


Little game: There's an Asterix reference in there, try to find it! 

**Third Challenge,part 26**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ikki, Metabee, Erika and Brass sat down in one of the seat of the Medadome. It was the first day of official competition, but Team Japan wasn't robattling until the next day, so they came to see their friends, Team Canada face Team England. It was the day after Sullah and Kundar's mysterious return, oh and also their near-defeat at the end of Warbandit.   


"This is gonna be cool." Commented Ikki, looking at Metabee.  


But instead of replying the Medabot crossed his arm and looked away.  


"Are you still mad at me for not putting your Medal in my watch when we lost?" Inquired the boy.  


"If you had transported replacement Medaparts I could have taken a shot at Sullah! I missed a chance to Robattle!" Complained the KBT.  


"I don't think you would have stood a chance with lesser Medaparts and in a weakened state after using the Medaforce. He did beat Gallahaste and Kantaroth without much trouble." Pointed out Erika.   


Metabee growled "I still think I could have been useful." 

Brass sighed "I feel like it's my fault Gallahaste and Kantaroth got hurt."   


"Don't say that." Replied Metabee, taking her hand (they were sit next to each other in betweem the two humans) " It's that crazy psycho that is bent on revenge.Don't beat yourself for that."  


If Brass could have blushed she would have "Thanks Metabee."  


"Oh! I just remember, I got an email from Geki and one from Thetis! They saw us on TV! " Declared Ikki.  


"What did they say?"Asked Erika.  


"Well... Thetis was sad we lost and wish us good luck and Geki... Geki said we looked pathetic and he was ashamed to have lost to us once." Answered the boy, sweatdropping. "And he finished by saying that if we get easily beaten like that again he'll come over from Peru and beat us up too."  


"Yeah... that fight WAS pathetic." Commented Erika.  


"Hey!" Shouted Ikki and Metabee at the same time.  


"Ssssh! It's starting!" Interupted Erika, as Mr. Referee walked up to the central arena. "Hey... how come is there five battle stage and they're only havine one Robattle at a time?"  


"The other four are used in lesser tournament. This one is too important to have more than one at once, it would make it difficult for the public to follow the action." Explained Ikki as light were dimed down, expet the ones shining on the battle stage.  


"Welcome to the first day of the Tournament! Today's Robattle will oppose Team England to Team Canada! Introducing, to my left, from North-America: TEAM CANADA!" Shouted Mr. Referee, three spotlight coming to life on one side of the hexagon, showing Adam, Sophie, Martin and their Medabots, all waving at the excited crowd.  


**-Vital Stats-**  


_Team Canada  
Team Captain: Adam_  


  


#1: Ravenhawk  
Medafighter: Adam  
TTM-17006  
Totem -type   
Special Attack: Toma-Axe  


#2: Snomotor  
Medafighter: Martin  
SNO-3116  
Snowplow -type  
Special Attack: Plow Attack  


#3: Harwing  
Medafighter: Sophie  
HRF-77896  
Snowy Owl -type  
Special Attack: Cryo Blaster 

"And to my right, from Northwest Europe: TEAM ENGLAND!" 

The first spotlight light up on a tall middle-age man in a grey suit, complete with Union Jack tie, with a brown beard and short hair. He looked very serious, and he was the captain of the team. His Medabot was beside him. It was obviously male and mostly brown and red. His legs were similar to Gallahaste's, only in red with brown boots looking feet, his chest looked like it was covered with brown fur, like he was wearing clothings, his red shoulder pads were round but adorned with red dragon wings and he looked as if he was wearing black gloves that went up to his elbow. His head looked like a red helmet toped by a small golden crown with a big blue jewel on a center triangle formation. His face plate was white and his eyes blues, he looked like he had a brown square cut beard, but no mouth. The Medabot was equiped with a red cape with a fur collar and a classical sword with a golden hilt sheated at his belt.  


The second team member was an older man, this one in a black suit with a Union Jack tie as well. His hair and short beard were grey with white streaks here or there. Ikki realised looking at the team that Team Canada and Team Japan had a lower average age than the rest of the teams, something he hadn't noticed before. The man's Medabot was mostly white and male as well. He had grey armor looking legs but a large white fabric rectangle hung from the front and back of his 'belt'. His white chest was adorn by a big red cross touching the sides. He had blocky white shoulder pads and grey arm with black gloves-like design as well. His head was cylindrical, toped by a small spike and there was a black 'T' shaped hole on the front, revealing two green eyes in the bar of the 'T'. He too had a sword sheated at his belt.  


The third and final team member was a younger red headed man, without a beard this time.He was wearing a dark green suit with the same tie as the other two.His Medabot looked like some kind of bird and was male. It had two purple and grey bird like feet with three talon at the front, linked by black legs to it'S purple waist. His lower torso was grey and not well armored and his chest completly black. He had square black shoulder plates from wich came his wings. The wing were mostly made out of two big metal piece, a purple one and a blade like grey one. His grey arm ended by purple forearm. It had no hand but at the tip of his arm were two spinning top shaped metalic objects. His head was long and purple, two red eyes glowing above a long silvery beak..  


**-Vital Stats-**  


_Team England  
Team Captain: Arthur_  


  


#1: Pendragon  
Medafighter: Arthur  
KNG-7953  
King -type   
Special Attack: Excalibur  


#2: Palladin  
Medafighter: Richard  
IVH-100183  
Crusader -type  
Special Attack: Danahireih  


#3: Branzing  
Medafighter: Brian  
RVN-830518  
Raven -type  
Special Attack: Recovery Variation 

"This is gonna be just like chess: we take the king out, we win!" Said Adam, slamming his fist into his palm. "Owww..." he added, shaking his hand.  


Sophie groaned and walked up toward the edge of the field. The five other Medafighters and Medabot did the same. The team leaders were in the center, facing each other. Branzing took flight and Harwing took place in front of him before she spread her wings, who were much more majestic than the other flyer's. Finally Snomotor stood up in front of the last England Medabot. The two sword wielder then unsheated their sword. Pendragon's sword had no blade at all! Suddenly, like fire, red energy sprung from hilt, forming some sort of energy blade. Palladin's sword was real ,but it started to glow with white energy, making the sword appear three eachs wider than it was. 

"Force field activated. Random field selection... ACTIVATE!" Called Mr. Referee.  


Above the battle field, a 2D picture apeared floating above the ground, it was a picture of the classical concrete medal shaped field. The picture then got surrounded by a yellow light and the field picture dissapeared, letting place to a mad chain of random field picture appear on the 'screen'. The quick zapping started to slow down and finally locked in place as the light around the picture turned red. The picture was that of a green grassy plain with just a few bumps and a dirt road in the middle and on one side was a huge monolith aiming at the sky.  


"The Field is... Monolith Valley!" Declared Mr. Referee as the field transformed underneath the MEdabot's feet, turning to grass and dirt, and to the left side, left of Harwing and right of Branzing appeared the monolith. It was almost as tall as the hologram generators. "Medafighters ready? MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!"  


"Let's end this quickly and let's go for the King!" Called Adam, suddenly looking much more serious, adressing his comment to his Medabot but also his teamates.  


"I'm on it!" called Ravenhawk, taking off foreward at a fast, but still visible pace.  


Ikki scratched the back of his head, toughful"Strange... Ravenhawk can go much faster than that, to him that's barely jogging."He Commented.  


Branzing flew up and then dived toward the advencing Ravenhawk, who was followed by a running Snomotor.  


"KEEYAAAAH!" Screeched the raven Medabot, landing a powerful talon kick at the ground were Ravenhawk stood just a second ago.  


Branzing was stunned for a second, the massive totem type had stopped and leaped back in less than a second, avoiding his attack. But the raven-type quickly shook it off, flying up to avoid a blue blast from the sky who froze the ground below him.  


"You better stay out of it if you don't want to be locked way when we win!" Declared Harwing, who had flew up atop the monolith.  


"Grrrr.... I'll knock you down your perch!" Called Branzing flying toward Harwing.  


Snomotor kept charging when the white Palladin appeared in front of him, ready to attack with his glowing sword! Snomotor quickly breaked, making some of the dust fly up as he slided quickly, pulling up his large plow-shield.   


"STRIKE TRUE DANAHIREIH!" Called Palladin in a dramatic way, with a british accent, as he sliced downward. 

Snomotor shrieked in pain and surprise as the tip of the sword hit his shield. It went right through like the hard metal plow was butter and hit Snomotor's wrist right behind it! A large chunk of metal hit the ground as the red and white Medabot leaped backward.  


"Nothing can stand in the way of our victory!" declared Palladin.  


"Hey! That guy talks Gally... more or less." Commented Metabee.  


"Yes but Gallahaste isn't as much of a bragger." Pointed out Brass.  


Meanwhle Ravenhawk had resumed his dash toward Pendragon who had stood at the extreme end of the battle field since the begining of the battle. Ravenhawk raised his hammer punch in front of his chest as his axe arm was reeled backward, ready to strike. That's when Arthur decided it was close enough.  


"Allright Pendragon! Show him the might of Excalibur!" Declared the England Team Leader.  


" EXCALIBUR!" Shouted Pendragon, swinging the energy sword around, sending the blade itself flying toward Ravenhawk like a dangerous laser blast!  


The TTM leaped to the side, but he barely had time to land on his feet, touching the ground with his hand, that he had to roll aside, avoiding a new blast. Then as quickly as he could he got up and leaped backward as once again the ground he had stood on exploded by the impact of a laser blast. The crowd was going wild, this fight was young, but it was intense!  


"What kind of sword is that thing Ikki?"Inquired Erika, as surprised as Adam seamed to be.  


"It's not a sword... that's the thing. It looks like a meelee weapon, but it's actually a long range weapon that shoots energy pulses. I bet that think can't even be used like a sword!" Answered the boy, his eyes glued to the action.  


Branzing charged toward Harwing, avoiding a Cryo Blast and delivered a kick to her chest part, creating a small scratch before he passed her and turned around. Harwing quickly turned toward him and started blasting with her right arm madly.   


"Keep blasting Harwing! He can't avoid them forever!" Ordered Sophie as the two flying MEdabots started to fly in circle.  


Snomotor leaped backward and fired a missile. The projectlie flew toward Palladin at great speed and the Crusader simply stood there. There was a large explosion in wich the white knight dissapeared and Snomotor expected to hear the familiar sound of metal hitting the ground. But to his surprised, Palladin emerged unscratched, his whole body surrounded by the same glow as his sword! Only now, it wasn't as thick on the sword itself.  


"Fool! According to the legends, the mystical sword Danahireih grants invicibility to it's pure hearted wielder! Now the legendary weapon is reborn and I posess it!" Declarred Palladin, as the glow concatrated back to his sword and he charged forward.  


"Look out Snomotor!" Called Martin "That sword is some sort of energy shield generator, and it can expending it to Palladin's whole body, turning it into an offensive weapon to a defensive shield! Avoid the sword and try to transform!"   


Snomotor was stuck on the defensive, avoiding sword slice only by a mere inch each time. He wasn't in the best of position. Ravenhawk sure was taking his sweet time taking out Pendragon, avoiding the laser blasts coming at him at a rabid pace. Meanwhile Branzing had led Harwing to fly around the monolith, each hunting the other in an impossible chase. Harwing and Sophie decided to play it smart and the snowy owl stopped before taking off the other way, only to find the raven gone.  


"YOU'RE MINE!" Shouted Branzing from above, diving toward Harwing. In a instant the raven's talons grasped harwing's arm before she could react and the two pointy device on his arm slammed against her shoulder as faint powering up sound was heard.  


"Let me go you birdbrain!" Raged Harwing, fghting helplessly against the grasp of the raven.  


"You're a bird too remember?" Pointed out Branzing, chuckling as suddenly Harwing felt a sharp pain in her chest.  


She looked down as much as she could, only to find the small scratch Branzing had done deepening and enlarging before her eyes!  


"Warning,Harwing, 5% damage to chest part... 6% damage to... 7% damage... 8% dam... 9%.... 10%...11%..." Continued on Sophie's Medawatch, the damage were going so fast the Medawatch could barely keep up! " Warning, nanobot malfunction.... 15%... 16%..." It continued.  


"What the hell is going on out there?" Asked the blue haired girl frantically.  


She heard a laugh from across the field, it was Brian, Branzing's Medafighter "Poor little girl, defeat is imminent! When Branzing touch another Medabot with his arms he can send a signal to their nanobots, to either heal his friend... or damage his opponent! Any scratch can then become a lethal wound! Soon your precious Snowy owl's chest will crumble to pieces!" Declared the red head man.  


Sophie growled, she had to do something... she couldn'T believe she had been tricked that easily, Brian had used the field to his advantage... then it dawned upon her.. the field!  


"Harwing!" She called "You got to use the field against them! Hurry! You're down to 30%!"   


"Right! I'm a respectable lady, no way I'll let all these people see me naked! I'll make you let go of me you ruffian!" Declared Harwing, trying to fly forward, pushing against Branzing's own flying parts.  


With one mighty wing flap, Harwing prooved to be more powerful and pushed Branzing toward the monolith. She rammed him against the rock, forcing him to let go before she raised her feet, slammed it against his chest and pushed herself away, flipping in mid-air. She regain stability before the raven type could fall down to the ground and unleashed a series of cryoblast. The stunned Branzing couldn't do a thing and soon he was frozen to the rock! Unable to move to fall.  


"Perfect!" Said Harwing, if she could smile she would have.  


While all this happened Snomotor managed to swung his damaged fist at Palladin, forcing him to stop his charge, leaving an opponing for the Canadian Medabot to leap to the side, changing into his vehicule mode before landing and speeding away. He quickly wiped around, facing Palladin menacingly.   


"Let's play chicken." Snomotor declared, his engine roaring as he sped toward the crusader.  


Richard snickered "Fool! W fought CAR type before, Palladin can overpower you with no problem! Danahireih will protect him!" He stated, as the crusader was once again surrounded by his force field, holding out his free hand.  


"You forgot something!" Started Martin as Snomotor raced toward his opponent "Snow is heavy, you need lots of strength to push it."   


Palladin gasped as Snomotor collided with him at full speed, sending him flying into the air, flipping above the speeding snowplow type and landing hard on his back. In the impact Palladin had let go of his sword and the shield had dissapeared, the weapon standing up, it's tip planted in the ground. The IVH heard screeching tires as Snomotor whip around, ready for a second pass. He quickly rolled on the ground, reaching for his sword, but suddenly a missile hit the ground in betweem him and the sword, sending him back, almost blowing his arm off. Snomotor came in and hit the sword as he stopped. The weapon barely missed Richard as it flew out of the field. Snomotor transformed and pointed his missile launcher at Palladin.  


"Don't make me shoot you, I don't you to get confiscated. " He declared.  


Adam smiled as his two teamate defeated their opponents. "Okay they had enough fun, time to end this Ravenhawk! UNLEASH THE RAVEN WING!" He ordered.  


Ravenhawk dodged a laser blast and stood up, as his axe was surrounded by a dark aura. Pendragon took the chance and sent an energy blast, expecting to hit easily, but his target litterally dissapeared! Ravenhawk appeared to the right, then to the right and finally dashed toward a freaking Pendragon who unleashed a final blast toward Ravenhawk. The Totem-type was about to be hit by the attack when he slashed the air in an horizontal arc, from left to right, with his axe.  


"RAVEN WING!" he called, sending a large crescent shaped blast of dark energy!  


"The Shadow Sword!" Gasped Ikki.  


The Raven Wing overpowered the Excalibur blast, making it dissapear like it had never even been there. The attack was twice as big as the energy blade Pendragon had been shooting during the fight. The blast hit the King -type and sent him flying after an explosion. He landed in a heap of damaged metal at the feet of his Medafighter, his Medal popped out and landed on the ground.  


"FUNCTION CEASED! LEADER DEFEATED! THE WINNER IS TEAM CANADA!" Shouted Mr. Referee.  


The crowd went WILD! Roaring applauds and cheers. The field dissapeared, letting the frozen Branzing fall to the ground. Harwing gracefully landed, waving at the crowd. An official went to collect Pendragon's Medal as the teams gathered their things. Adam went over to Arthur, extending him hand to the older man.  


"I'm sorry you won't see your Medabot for a while. This was a great match, great job." Said Adam.  


Arthur seams to hesitate for a moment before a smile crept on his face and he grabbed the hand, shaking it. "Thank you... you were incredible yourself. Impressive finishing move. Thank you for having mercy on my teamate's Medabots."   


The six humans shook hands happily. It had been a great experience and the crowd loved it. Snomotor helped Palladin up and was walking him to his Medafighter.  


"You rely too much on your sword, but it wasn't an easy victory." He said.  


"And you need to show me those flying moves, I'm not use to fighting flying enemies." Said Harwing, helping the still slightly frozen Branzing to his Medafighter.  


"Anytime you want m'lady." Said Branzing in a polite tone.  


Mr. Referee walked up to the center stage as the two teams left the arena. Sophie stopped for a second, seeing the official carry the Medal in another corridor that led to the Arena. From her point of view she could see a red door. She made a mental note to investigate later. This rule still sounded fishy.  


"In two days Team Canada will be facing the winners of the USA VS Iceland match that will happen later today! But for now, today's second match: Egypt VS Australia!" He called "To my left, from North-Africa... TEAM EGYPT!!"  


Once again three light shone onto three pair. The first one was a woman with dark skin and black hair in a beautiful egyptian style aquamarine dress. She didn't look very enthusiastic, or motivated. Her Medabot was the Sphinx type that Ikki and his friends had sean in the preparation room. The other two were two men, one tall, the other short, both dark skin, bald and dressed in very basic clothing, a white t-shirt and kakhi shorts. Their Medabots looked a lot like the Sphinx, the only diferences were the head and arms. The second one had a head like that of a Ram and had a hammer fist for left arm and from his right arm came a short...spear. The third had the head of a falcon or a hawk and was holding two short sword with birds head at the tip of the handles. They were based on two other types of Sphinx seen in Ancient egypt.  


**-Vital Stats-**  


_Team Egypt  
Team Captain: Patra_  


  


#1: Armachis  
Medafighter: Patra  
SPX-11214  
(Andro)Sphinx -type   
Special Attack: Heat Beam  


#2: Ramses  
Medafighter: Ali  
CSX-21214  
Criosphinx -type  
Special Attack: Plow Attack  


#3: Horus  
Medafighter: Numerobis  
Hsx-31214  
Heriacosphinx -type  
Special Attack: Falcon Sword 

"AND TO MY RIGHT TEAM AUSTRALIA!!" Added Mr. Referee.  


Ikki suddenly jumped off his seat "Com'on guys, let's go see our friends!" He proposed.  


"Yeah I could get their impression for an article!" Agreed Erika.  


"Good idea." Added Brass.  


"You're not leaving me behind!" said Metabee.  


The gang walked up stairs as Mr. Referee called his famous 'Robattle'. Sounds of metal hitting metal were heard, a loud noise and then, just as Ikki pushed the door leaving out of the dome when he felt a familiar sensation behind him, someone was using the Shadow Sword.  


"FUNCTION CEASED! LEADER DEFEATED! THE WINNER IS TEAM EGYPT!" He called.  


"WHAT?!? Allready?" Asked Ikki, in schocked as he looked back at the battle field.  


There, in the middle of a vanishing rocky plains the three Australia Medabots were on the ground, all three had ceased functioning. The crowd was wild, some of them didn't seam happy at how fast it went. The Australian Medafighters were shocked and felt to their knees.  


"Woh... looks like Warbandit and Ravenhawk aren't the only tough challenge in this tournament." Commented Erika.  


"Let's... let's go." Managed to say Ikki, leading the way out.  


" Well at least it's not Faros..." Added Metabee, following his Medafighter.  


----------  


"That was quite impressive." Commented Gallahaste.  


"I'll say." Added Gwen, putting back the armor plating on her Medabot's arm.  


Gwen was in her living room watching TV while she finished repairs to Gallahaste. She had already gotten a new shield and a new chest plate, but the damage to the arms were superficial enough for her to tackle them by herself. They had just watch Team Canada's great victory over England and now Egypt totally overwheleming performance against Australia. The phone suddenly rang and Gwen quickly reached for it.  


"Hello! Who is it?" She asked.  


The girl gasped "Shadow Rose K! What do you... yes, yes Gallahaste is fully repaired, thanks for caring but how did you... ok... you want me to do WHAT?!? Yeah but still... aww don't take that tone you sound like a little kid... allright I'll do it... *Sigh* Tomorow before the match? Where? Got it... bye."   


"What did the Shadow Rose wanted?" inquired Gallahaste as Gwen shut down the cordless phone.  


"Polish your shield Gallahaste! It seams we'll be in this tournament after all!" Simply answered the girl.  


----------  


"Who were you calling my darling?" Inquired Koji as Karien walked out from behind a tree, catching up with him,Alexia and their Medabots.  


"My mother, to tell her we'll be late."Lied Karin, stopping next to Neutranurse.  


The three of them, along with Neutranurse, Sumilidon and Diama were trying to find the entrace of the Medadome, but after half an hour of walking they just found themself at a dead-end in front of the outer wall of the dome and in betweem two buildings.  


"I knew we shouldn't have followed your indication." Groaned Alexia, shaking her head.  


"Don't be mad at Koji, he's not use to knowing the way anywhere, he always leave that job to his driver." Said Karin, trying to apologize for the rich boy.  


"I see... too good for having a sense of orientation Koji?" Asked Alexia, sweatdropping.  


"Off course!" He simply answered, turning his back to her. "Tell me dear, why weren'T you there yesterday to cheer us on?" Asked Koji to Karin.  


"I was cleaning." Answered the girl with a smile. "And I lost track of time. You know how it is when you're having fun."   


"Riiiight..." Said Alexia, sweatdropping as she looked over a map of the Medadome coumpound and around her.  


"Look over there!" Pointed out Diama.  


Betweem the Medadome and the building to their left there was just enough space for the kids and Medabots to pass.  


"Maybe we'll find an entrace if we go on the other side of that building! Let's go gang!" Declared the Shaman Aprantice, her Medabot following her.  


"Who made you the leader?" Asked Koji angrily, before he slipped on a patch of ice.  


"I did." Answered the girl, giggling at her prank.  


"Shamans..." Groaned Koji, getting up.  


The little group enter the narrow passageway. It was very dark, the sun being blocked on both side by buildings.  


"I hope there's no bubbbuubbu bu bu bugs in this place." Stuttered Koji.  


"Wuss." Whispered Alexia, making Diama giggle softly.  


The six then emerged out of the tunnel. Finding themself in a strange place. They in some sort of inner court yard, stuck in betweem three buildings and the Medadome itself. There was a large garage door leading inside the dome and in front of it a large ramp going down into an underground tunnel that went underneath the buildings and seam to head toward the outside of the coumpound. Alexia unfold the map and scratch her head.  


"Great, you led us to another dead end. It's creepy here." Complained the boy.  


"That's weird, there's no tunnel indicated anywhere on this map.... what a piece of garbage." Said Alexia, making the map burst on fire and fall into ashes. " Let's go explore that tunnel! It's suspiscious!" She declared.  


"I don't think that's a good idea..." Started Koji until a spider lowered in front of his face. "AAAAH! BUG!!!" He screeched, running down the ramp and into the tunnel, quickly followed by Sumilidon.  


"Mister Koji!" Called the Medabot. 

Karin giggle, putting away the plastic spider at the end of a wire she was holding "It works everytime. Let's go Alexia."   


"I'm starting to like ya." Commented Alexia as the two girl and two Medabots went down in the dark tunnel.  


None of them were aware of the silent alarm they had tripped, or of the surveilance camera that watched them as they trek down the large dimly lit tunnel.  


"Intruders...must be... destroyed..." Whispered a figure, watching a surveilance monitor, before floating out of the room.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_This tournament is filled with powerful opponents. It is a brutal tournament where the weak are swatted away by the strong like they are flies. Will Japan be another fly on the wall or will they be the one doing the swatting? What was that phone call really about? What is that mysterious tunnel? Where does it lead and who is watching our heroes? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  


AN: Aren't you happy when I make big chapters like that? It's really stimulating having to write a robattle that doesn't include Metabee :p it's refreshing hehehehe.  


Metabee: HEY!   


Me: Shut up! I don't do 'Talk to the characters' bits!   



	27. At the End of the Tunnel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: I repaired a few details in my last chapter that I reloaded. First and foremost I replied to the reviews of part 25, something I couldn't do when I uploaded part 26 because I was in too much of a rush. I also added that the match Iceland VS USA was later on the same day as Canada VS England, but the next match for Team Canada was not on the next day, but in two days from then. Also I added a little sentance but with much importance after team Egypt is introduced and before the line of scene-shift. You should go back to check it out.Now with the review replying... 

Super Hurricane: Well I'm not good at Romance. Don't worry, I got the teams I need... but thanks for the suggestion anyway. And Phantom's right, there is no more USSR. I share the Angry toga ''?'' comment. Beside Sumilidon's not an Antlantean. 

Phantom Kensai : Pendragon is King Arthur's family name, according to the legend Arthur's father, Uther, took the name after encountering a dragon. Pendragon means 'Dragon's head'. You'll get a little surprise about Armachis in this part. 

Mad-man: Glad to hear your social's life is doing ok, don't forget to sleep and keep hydrated. 

Shadow Knight: Thanks. Yeah, the plan was to let the chance to have some real fighting experience, also you'll see that you don't know all there is to know about Ravenhawk and Adam.I'm glad you like Ravenhawk that much tough, he's one of my favorite creation and I love his name too hehehehe. Thanks again. 

**Third Challenge,part 27**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Karen, Alexia, Koji, Neutranurse, Diama and Sumilodon were walking down the tunnel. It was empty and the silence was only broken by the kid's footstep and the sound of the ventilation system. The tunnel was barely lit and was wide enough for two cars. It seamed to be endless.  


"We've been walking for 20 minutes now and we haven't found anything!" Complained Koji.  


"You can always go back to the Medadome... and the bugs." Said Alexia, who had taken the lead, with a sly smile.  


"BBBBUUU...And leave two defenseless lady alone in this creepy place? That wouldn't be very gentleman-like." Said Koji, recovering in a split second.  


"What do you mean DEFENSELESS?" Asked Alexia, turning toward him, her eyes and fist ablaze... LITERALLY. "I'd be in my right mind to turn you to ashes right were you stand you snobbish Samurai!" She threatened.  


"Why don't you try you two-bit Shaman?" Challenged Koji, as a blade of dark aura erupted from his Medawatch.  


The boy took a second to realise that by using the Shadow Sword he could be refer to as a Samurai, just like Alexia, Thetis and Geki were Shamans. It was something Ikki didn't have, an honorary title. But his little ego boosting was interupted when Karin stepped in betweem the two.  


"Stop it you two, don't fight for something that ridiculous."She pleaded.  


"Aaah you're right." Admitted both Koji and Alexia, making the red head smile as they powered down.  


Meanwhile Neutranurse and Diama were talking with Sumilidon.  


"You seem kinda down lately, what's wrong Sumilidon?" Asked Diama.  


"I haven't had news from Spiritus in a while, ever since we saw Space Medafighter X for the last time, and I'm worried." He explained   


"Don't worry, she's allright."Said Neutranurse, before realising she had slipped and the two Medabots were looking at her curiously " I mean I'm sure she is. Spiritus isn't the kind to just lay down when something bad happens. She's probably just busy with Space Medafighter X."   


Sumilidon nodded "You're probably right."   


"So you're worried about your girlfriend... is that why you were beaten by Warbandit?" Inquired Diama.  


"No! We were overwhelmed by Warbandit but I can assure you I was fighting at my full potential... I wanted to show Spiritus how good I had become with the Shadow Sword... I'm sure that wherever she is she saw the fight on TV... guess I wasn't up to the task." Answered the STG.  


"Don't sweat Sumi." Said Diama in a very familiar tone. "You get better with every fight. You just need a bit more practice... and your own move, instead of using Spiritus and X's Tiger Finale."   


"Thank you. I'll discuss the move issue with Koji, good idea." Added Sumilidon, bowing slightly.  


"Com'on, the end of this tunnel can't be too far away!" Called Karin, this time taking the lead.  


---------  


Team Egypt entered a locker room, the three Medabots in front and the humans behind them. As soon as the door was locked the Sphinx -type known as Armachis turned to the humans.  


"Today's performance was great, you three have played your roles, but I want more enthusiasm... especially from you Patra." Declared the Medabot.  


"Yes...Emperor." The young woman said, looking down.  


"You two were perfect." Added the Medabot, looking at Ramses and Horus.  


"Thanks boss." Both Medabots said.  


Armachis then snapped his fingers and out of nowhere came two Rubberobo Grunts, flanking the three humans.  


"Escort them back to their hotel room, and don't forget to make sure they do not contact anybody... oh and to reward them, give them a minute on the phone with their families, we don't want them to forget what rests in the balance if they go babbling around." He coldly declared.  


"Yes sir!" Replied the two Robos, leading the silent humans outside.  


"So what do we do now Jaken?" Inquired Horus, before getting slapped hard across the face.  


The Sphinx type look ready to blow up a Medapart."I told you not to call me that here! Walls have hears!" 

Horus nodded "Right...Armachis."   


"First I want to see the US VS Iceland match, then I need to talk with my associates... let's go to the corporate booth of the Federation." Answered 'Armachis', heading toward the door "Oh and remind me to compliment Meta-evil, his Antvara Inhibiter is working perfectly, Helios and his companions did not notice a thing."   


The sphinx type started chuckling evilly as he lead the other two Egyptian Medabot up to the Corporate seats the Rubberobos had reserved for themselfs.  


--------  


Back to the tunnel, the little group was starting to see light up ahead, and the tunnel was starting to go up slightly. Karin who was now in the lead decided to slow the pace down, just in case and it is very slowly and carefully that the kids and Medabots emerged from the tunnel, only to find thmself still underground.   


"And underground parking lot?" Asked Alexia, puzzled.  


It was a small underground lot, with two ramps leading in and out, pillar every ten meters, but no car, only a few barrel in a corner, some wood, a pile of random garbage and metal pieces and lots of dirt.  


"Let's go check outside!" Proposed Koji, walking toward the exit ramp, but not without care.  


"I don't sense anyone hiding in here... you?" Inquired Alexia.  


"Nope." Answered Koji.  


"I don't see anyone." Added Karin.  


As they reached the exit Koji noticed something at the entry ramp "Mud tracks coming it. This place and the tunnel were used recently."  


The girls nodded and they began the ascension up the ramp. Soon they emerged to the surface. They looked around in surprise. They were in some sort of construction lot. All around the ground was raw dirt with muddy spot and truck tracks all over. There was piles of wood, metal beam, pipes, bricks, all kinds of construction material. Looking behind them and up the group realised the parking lot was part of a building that was being built. There was only five story done so far and two more were just skelleton of themself. The whole terrain was surrounded by a piquet fence, blocking the view off the nearby street. They were in some sort of industrial district, surrounded by werehouses.  


"Where are all the workers? We're in the middle of the week and there's nobody around."Wondered Alexia.  


"Someone was here recently, the car tracks we saw inside come from here, that's the mud the car drove in." Pointed out Diama.  


Karin nodded in agrement "This is strange...very strange. Why build a tunnel leading an unfinished building to the Medadome?"   


That's when a sound was heard. A strange sound, a tad like the sound of a jet propeller. It seamed to be coming from inside the building. The Medabots and Medafighter looked up, only to see a form fly out of the building and above them. It was a Medabot standing upright and soon it turned around and hovered down in front of our heroes, still flying a few feets from the ground. It was a male Medabot and he had weird device underneath his flat feet. The devices looked like large 'donut' wheels made out of simili-stone, with a whole n the center. His feet looked like they were in grey blocky boots, almost like they were stone too. His legs were straight and simple and colored white, but there were hard to see because the Medabot had a piece of red cloth wrapped around his tight. His chest was also white up to the collar 'bone' where it turns red and he had a thick red collar that looked like a solidified scarf. From that 'scarf' came two long red rectangle metalic piece hanging in a large arc from his back. In betweem the two strands seam to be hanging a long pole, strapped to his back. His shoulders were round, with a pointy part covering the arms slightly, a strange design drawn on them and grey. His arms were also skin colored until his forarm who seamed to be cover by large stone colored shackles with small trenches sculpt in it on the entire length and his hands were black. His head was mostly skin colored, as if to make him look human, he had a skin colored triangle shaped face plate and a large reddish brown piece of metal stuck to his forehead, perforated with two black holes, the piece was hanging above the black hole in wich shone two blue eyes. Right underneath the eyes, on the face plate, were two rectnagle black mark. The rest of his head was made to look like scruffy spikey hair and was a shiny golden color to mimic real blond hair.   


"You have no right to be here." Declared the Medabot with a calm familiar voice.  


"You sound familiar...Who are you?" Asked Koji.  


"I remember you..." Said the Medabot, not caring for Koji's question. "Sadly you are not the ones I would wish to crush for revenge... but I have instruction to... DESTROY INTRUDERS!" He called, raising his arms straight up. 

Sumilodon gasped "I recognize that voice! It's Descon!"   


**Vital Stats**  
NZH-22631  
Descon, Nataku -type  
Medafighter: ????  
Special Attack: Multiple Weapons  


"Sullah, Kundar, now Descon?!? Are they all gonna be back?" Asked Koji angrily.  


"Who?" Asked Alexia, confused.  


"No time for that... LOOK OUT!" Called Koji when he realised what was happening.  


Descon's arm were now straight up and whitout warning the shackles on his forearm shot out like missiles! Leaving frail looking skin colored arms. The two cylindrical weapon seamed to have a series of small propellers at their base. One was heading toward Koji and Sumilodon while the other toward the girls!  


Koji and Sumilodon leapt back with grace as the first weapon hit the ground they had been standing on, creating a geyser of dirt in what sounded like an explosion! Diama grabbed hold of Neutranurse while Alexia grabbed Karin and they leapt to the side, avoiding the attack who caused an explosion as well. Out of the two dust cloud the two schackles flew back to their owner and reatched to his arm automatically. Descon turned toward the girls and shot both his shackles at them! Neutranurse dashed in front of the girls and extended her arms, activating her Neutra-wall. The two projectile hit the force field and held in mid-air, pushing against the wall with all they were worth.  


"He's disarm! Time to attack Sumilidon!" Called Koji.  


The STG dashed toward his flying oponent, ready to strike with his sword.  


Descon gave a glance to the leaping Sumilidon, but wasn't phase for a second. Surprising everyone present, the strange desighn on Descon'S shoulder proved to be more than design but actuaslly the demarcation betweem his shoulder and two detachable part that burst out in a small cloud of steam. The two parts were both one half of a sphere and had a mean looking drill coming out of their flat part, three spots on their round part lit up with flames and the two shoulder pads flew toward Sumilidon who was now in the middle of jump intended to attack Descon. The poor Medabot was hit full force in the chest by the two flying device and sent back to the ground, circular scratch on his chest. The two flying drill then started to fly around him and Koji in a '8' pattern.  


"This is not good..." Commented Koji, avoiding a charging drill.  


Descon then grabbed the staff on his back, showing everyone there was a long ring like handle near one end and that the other tip was hollow... it was yet another weapon and Descon aimed it toward the girls, still protected by the Neutrawall that was being assaulted by the flying shackles. He was grasping the handle in one hand and using his other hand to aim the canon.  


"Firestorm Pole!" Called Descon as a thick beam of red energy shoot out toward the wall.  


The beam impacted, blocking the girl's field of vision with red light. Karin had to hold herself for not reaching to her hidden pouch of saw blades, covered by her skirt. Using her Tekage no Jutsu would expose her secret identity. 

"Miss Karin, I'm not gonna be able to hold this off...forever." Groaned Neutranurse, as her NEutra-wall was being pounded on three points at once with incredible strength.  


"This guy is armed to the teeth! How can that model be legual?" Complained Alexia.  


"Well the Vitalt Stats screen did say his specialty was 'multiple weapons'. He must have a weak points to counter such strength... don't worry Neutranurse, we'll handle him!" Commented Diama.  


Neutranurse nodded, smoke was starting to come out of her helmet, her shield generator was overheating"Get ready... my Neutra-Wall will fail in... 5 seconds, be all ready to...jump...back...3...2...1... GO!!!!"  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What is Jaken planning? Who built the tunnel and why? Is that Medabot REALLY Descon? Even if it not so, will Koji, Sumilidon, Alexia and Diama be able to handle such power? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  


AN: Hoshin Engi/Soul Hunter! WOOOHOO!  



	28. Destructive

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


Review replying! If I'm missing one here tell me, it's possible some have dissapeared lately. 

Phantom Kansai:Yeah it's dramatic...No no... you don't get what I meant... Descon's new form is a Nataku type, and Nataku is a character in Soul Hunter/Hoshin Engi. It's an hommage to a favorite serie of mine... altough I got the manga version and it kicks 100 times the Anime version's booty! You'll see later that Descon does deserve his specialty of 'multiple weapons' even more hehehehe...  


AnT: I want to buy the RPG, but I need to save some money for now... spending too much on Heroclix > 

Xatu: I'll try to fit some more hints.  


Shadow Knight: Yes I'm evil like that :p but I like to leave suspense, to bring back my readers from time to time. You'll see what Jaken wants... you'll see. If you know who Jaken is I think you'll understand. Thanks, I think Adam and Ravenhawk are cool too, they're my favorite creation at the moment, altough I'm quite fond of my Medamasters too. Why don't you just eject N-Blade's medal? 

**Third Challenge,part 28**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Karin landed gracefully on top of a pile of steel beams, holding the limp for of Neutranurse. The poor Medabot had over heated, holding off Descon's attacks. The girl looked down at her friends before leaping behind the pile of material. Koji and Sumilodon weren't sure how to react to the two flying device attacking them and Alexia and Diama had taken refuge behind a huge wall of ice. Karin krept to the edge of her hiding spot and saw Diama periodically standing up to shoot her Blue Arrow toward Descon who lazily moved sideways, barely avoiding the projectile. Descon had recovered his shackles and suddenly shot one toward Diama's ice wall, holding his Firestorm Pole in his other hand. The two Heat shamans leaped sideway as there protection was shattered in millions of shards by the powerful projectile. Diama had to do a backflip before a red beam hit the ground where she had landed a few seconds ago.  


"This is not good... I wish I had my Shadow Rose costume." Commented the girl.  


She could teleport RedRogue's body with her spare Medawatch, but how could they explain her prescence, especially without Shadow Rose K around. Meanwhile Descon continued his attacks. Koji ducked to the side to avoid the flying drill who kept going and went straight toward Sumilidon's back.  


"LOOK OUT!" Called Koji.  


Quickly whip around and slashed at the incomming attacker, sending it to the ground, face down. Suddenly he was hit in the back by the other drill and shout in pain as his Medal hatch was being attack! Koji sprung into action and deliver a swift hit with his own Shadow Sword, sending the second device to the ground like it's twin.  


"Augh...thanks...Koji." Said Sumilidon, looking up to his Medafighter.  


The two tought the flying device were done for and they could help the girls, but the small propeller burst to life again, this time the drill attacking the ground and quickly dissapear beneath the earth!  


"Uh oh...this is definitly NOT good." Said Koji, readying his Shadow Sword.  


"You don't say!" Sarcastically said Alexia, as she avoided another shackles while her Medabot was almost hit by the red beam of the Firestorm Pole.  


"Grrr... take that! CYGNUS GUST!" She called, sending a powerful blue blast toward Descon.  


The Nataku-type proved to have manoeuvrability problem because he moved very slowly sideway, his free arm was hit by the blast and it completly froze over, from hand to shoulder. Descon seamed unfazed and shot his shackles toward Alexia once again, but the recoil and flame of the weapon departing cracked the outer armor of his arm, making large chunk of metal fall to the ground. Alexia was in no position to move, stuck in betweem a crater from the previous attack a series of oil barrel on the other side and behind her. She brought up an ice wall as quickly was possible and shielded herself by turning away. The wall burst into shard that hit the girl's back and made her fall to the ground, blood visible at many impact point. The shackle was laying on the ground, out of energy, probably due to the damage Descon's arm had taken.  


"ALEXIA... BLAZING EAGLE WING!" Shouted Diama, sending her red firey blast at Descon.  


The Medabot moved only slightly, moving his already damaged and frozen arm as if to shield himself! There was an explosion and Descon's arm felt down in metal scraps! Descon had just lost his arm, but when he emerged from the smoke of the explosion he barely looked surprised. He raised his Firestorm Pole and fired toward his opponent, trying hard to nail Diama.  


"That guy doesn't feel pain or what?!?" She screamed.  


"Exactly." Simply answered Descon.  


"Okay... I'm getting tired of this!" Declared Koji, leaping sideway just as a flying drill burst out of the earth, almost hitting him before dissapearing again underground. "Sumilidon! I'll handle those things, you go after Descon himself! Show him our new move!"   


"Right!"Agreed the Medabot, charging toward their Nataku -type opponent.  


One of the device came out of the ground behind Sumilidon, ready to charge at him, but Koji was swift on his feet. The boy put all the power he could muster into his blade and litterally sliced through the flying device. It exploded into a small cloud of smoke and it's remained landed at Koji's feet. He took a few steps backward, just in time before the second device appeared for revenge. The device started to fly around Koji in circle, only charging forward every once in a while without warning, always barely missing the boy.  


Diama avoided an attack, she was trying her hardest to draw Descon's fire away from the knocked out Alexia. Since Descon could only use his Firestorm Pole, it was much easier, but the weapon's rate of fire was pretty impressive. She fired an arrow, but she didn't have much time to aim as another beam missed her by an inch. Altough Descon wasn't good at avoiding attack, he had excellent reflex when it came to fireing. Diama noticed Sumilidon leaving his Medafighter and running toward their common opponent by his left. She knew exactly what to do! 

She threw herself toward the ground sideway, holding her crossbow arm up and aiming at Nataku's remaining arm."AURORA ARROW!" She called before shooting in an explosion of light.  


Sumilidon dashed forward at full speed, he leapt on top of an oil barrel before jumping high in the air, reeling back his clawed hand. The Shadow Sword around his sword made them three time their normal size. Diama's blue arrow flew through the air, engulf in a large swirl of light and leafing behind a trail of sparkles, varying from blue to green, passing by purple and pink. The Aurora Arrow forced Descon to dodge to the left, sending him right toward Sumilidon! 

"SABRE ROAR!" He shouted powerfully.  


Sumilidon slashed the air horizontally once, brining his arm in front of him, in a swift movement he turned his blade arround and followed by a second slashing in a reverse motion. Each slash sent forward a wave of dark energy. Descon turned around as fast as he could, trying to aim his Firestorm Pole at Sumilidon but he was hit by the Sabre Roar's first wave first. The wave exploded and made him drop his weapon, but it didn't had much time to fall before the second wave hit a split second later, sending Descon flying in the air. Karin looked up as she saw the Medabot sail above her. She also saw Sumilidon gracefully land atop of the pile she had been hiding behind. She couldn't help but smile at Sumilidon's impressive mastery of the Shadow Sword.  


"Not bad for a rookie." She whispered.   


Descon finished his flight by landing hard in a pile of wood by the fence. The crash was loud and the NZH-type was burried underneath the timber. As Diama rushed over to her fallen Medafighter, Koji, now freed of the attack of the flying drill went around the pile of steel beam, meeting with his Medabot who landed in front of Karin.  


"Karin my dear! Are you allright?" Asked the boy.  


"Yes thank you... but Neutranurse overheated." She answered. 

"We should go get his Medal for some intterogation." Proposed Sumilidon, pointing to the pil of wood before walking towards it.  


"Good idea." Aproved Koji, following the STG.  


Sumilidon almost reached the timber when he suddenly heard a noise and looked up just in time to see a black missile fly down toward him! He quickly reacted andl eapt backward. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted, standing in front of his Medafighter to protect him.  


The missile hit the ground were Sumilidon was just standing and exploded in a strange green cloud. Droplets of liquid hit the Medabot's chest and the substancei mmediatly started eating away at his armor.  


"Acid!" Gasped Koji.  


"Who did this?" Asked Sumilidon, desperatly trying to get rid of the liquid.  


That's when they heard a most evil laugh, the laugh of someone who was enjying hurting other.  
"MWUAHAHAHA! That was me." Answered the voice.  


On the fence behind the pile of wood was standing a Medabot, showing incredible balance. That medabot had dark green feet but it was almost the only visible part of his body, as he was completly hidden by a black cloak. He had dark green pointy shoulder plates existing the cloak and his head looked like it was hidden under a black hood, but the hood WAS his head, and it only looked like fabric but was actually metal. His face was nothing more than a black circular hole in wich two red eyes was shining. He also had an unusual feature, a mouth, but it was a real one, just a yellow shape of light that seamed to mimic the movement of a mouth since it moved as he spoke.  


"WHO ARE YOU?!?" Shouted Koji, affraid of the answer.  


"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I call myself... Bubonik... but you used to know me under a diferent name." Declared the new Medabot, smirking.  


Sumilidon took a step back "That voice... no..not another one... Sub-Raider?"   


"Bingo kitty cat!" Chuckled the dark Medabot.  


**Vital Stats**  
BDH-616263  
Bubonik (Sub-Raider), Plague-type  
Medafighter: ???  
Special Attack: Acid Missile  


"You're with Descon and you want to fight us since your little pal tired us out right?" Said Koji, ready for another tough fight.  


Bubonik chuckled "No...for the simple reason that you still haven't beaten Descon."  


Before the pair could say a thing, Descon's still working arm burst out of the pile of wood, sending a few beam flying dangerously close to Koji and Sumilidon, but they weren't hit.  


"I'm just here to make sure he does his job well." Added Bubonik as Descon's last shackle burst off his arm and flew in the air, heading for the constructed building, diving in the underground parking lot.  


"I suggest you run away from here." Simply said Bubonik.  


Just before a massive explosion in the underground parking lot rocked the entire construction site and to Koji's horror the entire building started to come down. He turned back to the fence, seeing that Bubonik was gone before looking back to the pile of steel beams. Karin was up and was running toward the exit, carrying Neutranurse's body on her back.  


"ALEXIA! DIAMA!" Shouted Koji, scared for his two friends.  


That's when he saw Diama's form in the sky, wings of fire on her back as she carried a still uncouscious Alexia away from the collapsing building. Koji and Sumilidon didn't waste time and leap on top of the fence with great ease before leaping back down on the street. A few shocked rocked the ground once again as massive piece of the building hit the dirt. Suddenly wooden beams were sent flying as Descon blasted out of his wooden prison, only one of his feet mounted propeller working, but it was enough for him to fly past a pestering Koji.  


"They ran away again..."He cursed.  


---------  


"Are you guys nervous about your first official fight?" Asked Martin to Ikki and Metabee.  


"A bit yeah... being in front of so many people is a bit nerve racking, even if we already did it." Answered Ikki.  


Ikki , Erika, Brass and Metabee were with Team Canada in a locker room, they had just finished discussing the match against England and the two boys and two Medabots were discussing the tournament. Erika and Brass were interviewing Adam and Ravenhawk who were more than happy to tell them about ALL their great robattles, while Sophie was polishing Harwing's Medaparts and doing minor repairs in the corner.  


"Not one bit!" Declared Metabee, answering the boy's question.  


"I knew you'D say that." Chuckled Snomotor."You think you're invicible."  


"Hey, I beat you didn't I?" Replied the KBT.  


"Yeah but you never took on Adam and Ravenhawk. What you gonna do if you meet them in a battle?" Asked the SNO.  


"I fought tougher opponents... believe me. I can do this!" Bragged MEtabee, crossing his arm.  


That's when Ikki's buttler bot entered the room.  


"Hey Parker! Where have you been?" Asked the Medafighter.  


"Ah Master Ikki! I was checking the results of the Iceland VS United States of America match. It seams your Canadian friend will have to face their neigbhor." Answer the Medabot.  


"And that means...?" Asked Metabee, unsure of who's team he was refering too.  


"He means the Americans." Answered Martin, shaking his head.  


"The Ame... GREAT!" Suddenly said Adam, startling everybody "I got a bone to pick with their team captain!"   


"You got a bone to pick with half the Medafighters of this tournament." Calmly pointed out Sophie, not even turning away from her work.  


"Yeah...but George and I went to college in Seattle together! We were roomates but we never were much friends. This is gonna be good." Answered the Canadian Team Captain.  


"YOU went to college?" Asked a surprised Erika.  


"They accept just about anyone nowadays." Added Sophie, getting a death glare aimed at the back of her head from Adam.  


"Nevertheless ,this is gonna be good." Pointed out Martin. 

Ikki gave him a slap on the shoulder "Good luck guys!"   


"Keep it for yourself, you're gonna need it before us." Joked Martin "You got a match tomorow."  


"You're right... but don't worry, it won't be much more difficulut than yours!" Bragged the black haired boy.  


Erika shook her head, this was not a good attitude. 

**To Be Continued...**  


_More Medamasters are appearing, why are they all back? Why did Descon destroyed the building? Will Ikki's attitude be his downfall? With Canada defeat their mighty neigbhor to the South who are known to be fierce competitors? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	29. Japan VS Chile

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Sorry this took me so long, I just had trouble coming up with the other team in this story. 

Review Replies!:  


Mad-man: Get some sleep you ...you... mad man! NO MORE COFFEE FOR YOU! Try not to forget my story even if you manage to catch some shuteye!  


Shadow Knight: *nods* Yep, mentionned him in Second Revival... I'll reveal who he is soon enough for those who haven't figure it out. If he can't eject it then it's probably a Rare Medal... or maybe it's just because Metabee's an old model :p. Thanks. If you know enough about Nataku from Hoshin you can understand how Descon can keep going even without arms and missing one leg. It's all part of his design. I'll try to explain it later.   


Phantom Kensai: That sounds sucky... Bubonik got his name from Bubonic Plage. I tought it was more fitting for his new form than Sub-Raider, beside, cyandog changed his name to Crosserdog when he changed body, so why not a villain. Yes no Joe, because I don't know a thing about him! I don't know a thing about Patra either, I just didn't want to have to come up with a new Egyptian :p 

**Third Challenge,part 29**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Team Japan, or rather Koji, Ikki and their Medabots were getting ready for their first official match in a locker room. Alexia, Karin, Diama and Neutranurse were there as well. Ikki and Metabee were listening to the others talk about Descon and Sub-Raider, I mean Bubonik's appearance.  


"So that only leaves Landrager out. He'll probably pop up at some point." Commented Ikki.  


"I hope his new form isn't as yucky as his last one.. all those arms... bad mental image... augh." Said Neutranurse, shaking her head, muttering something about demons and tentacles that nobody really caught. 

"Yes... but we still have no idea what are Kundar's new abilities, nor can do we know more about Bubonik than the fact he shoots acid filled missiles. I didn't even get a good look at his body because of his cloak." Pointed out Koji. 

"If they are looking for revenge why aren't they coming after us? It would seam logical, and what was up with that tunnel?" Asked Metabee.  


"I wanted to check it out today." Started Alexia. "Diama and I went around the Medadome on top of every building but we cou ldn't even find the space we had used to get in. Somehow, someone managed to built a building on top of the tunnel's entrace overnight!" She explained, shocked.  


"Weird... why would there be a secret exit to the Medadome in the first place?" Added Ikki.  


Koji nodded in agreement "I've asked a few officials and they said there is no such thing as a secret exit and showed me an official blueprint of the building. Once again no trace of that door. I wonder who can build an entire building in less than a day..." 

Ikki and Metabee looked deep in tought for a moment "I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting smething that would help us figure it out..." Said the Medabot.  


"I know how you feel." Agreed Ikki.  


"Say...where's Space Medafighter X?" Asked Karin, looking around the room.  


"Or that Shadow Rose K that replaced her last time." Added Alexia. 

Koji growled "Don't mention her...X I mean... I don't know why she's not here but it's really annoying of her. I just hope her replacement arrives in time."   


"At least it's not like she sent us one of the Screws as replacement, she did sent Shadow Rose K." Commented Metabee, chuckling.  


"The Screws in the World Tournament! Hahahaha! Good one Metabee!" Replied his Medafighter, laughing out loud with his Medabot.  


"I do not think Lady Peppercat would enjoy you making fun of her old friend." Suddenly said the familiar voice of Gallahaste.  


"Hi guys!" Called Gwen from the entrace to the room .  


The little group gasped when they realised the girl was wearing a golden facemask "GWEN?!?" They all said at once. 

"What are you doing with that thing on?" Asked Ikki.  


"DUH! I'm here to replace Space Medafighter X. I got a call from Shadow Rose K yesterday telling me I would be taking part in today's match! I found the mask hidden in a tree an hour ago. K had given me good direction on how to find it." Explained the blond girl.  


"You think the officials will accept it?" Inquired Diama.  


"They let me in didn't they?" Replied Gwen.  


Diama nodded "True."   


"I for one think this is gonna be awesome!"Started Metabee, walking up to Gallahaste "You and me ,old pal ,in battle like back in the old days! Like back when we faced Libek and Faros, or the old Medamasters! Nobody's gonna stop us!"   


The two locked their hands together, nodding as if they agreed to an unspoken accord of going all out or nothing.   


"Together to victory!" Added the Knight.  


"Hey, don't count me out yet." Pointed out Sumilidon.  


That's when another door opened and an official's head popped in."Five minutes before the match, please get to the Dome." He ordered politely before dissapearing.  


"We'll cheer you on from the first row." Said Alexia, touching the all acess VIP pass hanging around her neck with a pridefull smile. "This is gonna be good."  


"Let's go guys! On to battle!" Declared Gwen, leading the way toward the exit.  


"Good luck!" The other four called.  


--------  


Once more Mr. Referee stepped up to the center of the light up battle arena.   


"Welcome to the Second Day of the Tournament! Today's first match will oppose Team Japan to Team Chile!"He called   


Alexia and Karin were going over to their seats when they noticed Erika and Brass, already there.  
"Hi Erika! Hello Brass!" Greeted Karin, sitting up beside the other girl.  


"Hi guys! I was a little late so I came here directlyŽ" Explained the junior journalist.  


"Hello everyone." Added Brass.  


Unnoticed by the three girls, on the other side of the stadium Team Canada was sitting down as well.  


"Shouldn't you be annoying girls or something? I got things to do beside watching a Robattle." Complained Sophie, looking at Adam.  


"Oh hush now, don't you want to see your friends battle?" Replied the young man. "Beside I want to see if they live up to their reputation, that battle with Warbandit wasn't a very good exemple."   


"I for one want to see how much Metabee progressed since we last met." Added Snomotor.  


"Com'on Sophie, it might be fun!" Pleeded Harwing.  


"Allright allright let's just watch! We all know how that one's gonna end but allright." Finally agreed the girl.  


"INTRODUCING..." Continued Mr.Referee "To my right, the local team... TEAM JAPAN!" The three spotlight came to life upon the three kids and their Medafighter, waving at the cheering crowd.  


**-Vital Stats-**  


_Team Japan  
Team Captain: Space Medafighter X_  


#1: Gallahaste  
Medafighter: Space Medafighter X  
KNT-8829  
Knight-type   
Special Attack: Sword  


#2: Smilidon  
Medafighter: Koji Karakuchi  
STG-19207  
Sabbre-Tooth Tiger -type  
Special Attack: Flexor Sword  


#3:Metabee  
Medafighter: Ikki Tenryo  
KBT-11220  
Hercules Beetle -type  
Special Attack: Seeker Missile 

"Gallahaste?!That's Gwen under that mask!" Gasped Sophie. "Hey, maybe that battle will be interesting after all!"   


"Seams like the real Space Medafighter X won'T be here today either." Commented Martin.  


"I know... I'm starting to worry..." Said Adam softly.   


Then Mr. Referee continued"And to my left... From South- America, also known as Team Easter Island: TEAM CHILE!"   


The lights appeared and everyone was stunned to discovered that Team Chile was a team of...triplets! All three had short black hair and deeply tanned skin and black eyes. They were all wearing jeans and white t-shirts adorned by the Chilean flag and the only diference betweem them was the color of their headbands. The Team Captain was had red, the second one was had Blue and the third green.  


"Who are these guys?!?" Asked Martin, surprised.  


"The Koai Triplets. I heard of 'em." Commented Adam.  


All three of their Medabots also looked slightly similar. All three were all grey exept for a few highlights matching their Medafighter's designated color. One had to wonder with set of color came first. All three had large flat feet linked to stubby blocky legs and their body and head were just one big block shaped like the head of a Moai statue, all long with the big nose and small red glowing eyes.Their arms were the truly diferent part. The Team Captain's Medabot didn't have hands but large canon with a red interior. Th second one had large flat shield at the end of his arms instead of hands, they looked like flatten easter island statues and were almost as tall as the Medabot himself. Finally the third one had big blocky hands and he was holding a large brown colored club that looked like a big rock spire.  


**-Vital Stats-**  


_Team Japan  
Team Captain: Ko Koai_  


#1: Rapanui  
Medafighter: Ko Koai  
VMI-78127  
Volcanic Moai-type   
Special Attack: Volcanic Blast  


#2: Moa  
Medafighter: Ka Koai  
GMI-78127  
Guardian Moai -type  
Special Attack: Guardian Shield  


#3: Pan  
Medafighter: Ki Koai  
WMI-78127  
Warrior Moai -type  
Special Attack: Easter Club 

"We gotta be careful, those guys probably have a natural talent at team battles." Pointed out Koji.  


"We shall concentrate vanquishing their team Captain, we do not want any unecessary confiscation of fellow competitors." Declared Gallahaste.  


"Right!" Agreed everyone.  


Metabee chuckled "This will be a piece of cake, there's no Rare Medal!" 

"Or a Shadow Sword user." Added Sumilidon.  


"Try not to be too cocky, for it could be your undoing." Warned Gallahaste. 

"Let's show them what we can do brothers!" Cheered Ko, quickly replied by Ka and Ki.  


The Medabot walked up onto the platform, Rapanui facing Gallahaste, Sumilidon facing Moa and Metabee facing Pan. Mr. Referee stepped aside and lifted his arm.  


"Force Field Activated. Random Field Selection... ENGAGE!" He called.  


Once again the 2D field images appeared. The rapid sucession of images started as soon as the yellow light surrounded the picture. It started to slow down. The light turned red and it stopped. Thep icture was that of a dusty desert like field with crumblings walls. and pieces of ruins.  


"The field is... Desert Ruin!"Called Mr. Referee.  


The field changed to reflect the new setting. The ground was dusty with sands appearing on the Chilean side, hinting a an imaginary desert. There was flat stone set on the ground like a road splitting the field in two laterraly, each team having their own side. On the Chilean side,slightly to their right, was a small round decrepit tower of yellowy stone who's top was missing. while on the Japanese side were the remais of two wall on the side of another stone road leading to the main one.   


"Medafighter Ready? Medabots... ROOOBATLE!"  


"GET IN POSITION!" Called out Ko to both his teamates and their Medabots.  


Moa rushed to the front as Pan put himself in betweem his two teammates. Moa quickly brought his two shield together and soon a blueish glow was emitted from them and covered what was left unprotected of the Medabot. Meanwhile Metabee had rushed behind one of the stone wall while Sumilidon and Gallahaste had taken position behind theo ther one, ready to strike.  


"What are they doing?" Asked Gwen.  


"Their setting up their own wall." Answered Ikki "That glow is probably some sort of force field that help increase the natural defense of the shields!"  


Metabee popped out of his hiding place and let loose a hail of laser. The only thing he managed to hit was Moa's shield who absorbed the entire attack, Pan and Rapanui were merely visible behind their comrade!  


"This is ridiculous, they can't win by playing defensive! Not against us, get in there Sumilidon!"Ordered Koji.  


"RAPANUI! VOLCANIC BLAST! MAKE OUR POWER RAIN ON THEM!" Called Ko.  


Sumilidon jumped over the wall and then started a charge when suddenly red plasma balls erupted from behind Moa and rained down on the battlefield! An explosion threw Sumilidon backward, making him hit the wall.   


"Rapanui! Aim ten meter forward! FIRE!" Called Ko.  


"SUMILIDON!"Gasped Koji as another red ball was fired into the air, this time ready to hit Sumilidon.  


"Gallahaste!" Called Gwen quickly.  


Gallahaste lept over the wall as well just as the red ball fell down toward the ground. There was a large explosion and bits of the wall flew toward the side, dissapearing as they exit the zone where the holo-projector were effective. Sumilidon and Gwen feared for the worse, but when the smoke cleared, everyone could cleary see that Gallahaste was courched on the ground, helding his shield up above his head and Sumilidon. The wall hadn't survived and had fallen down into a pile of ruble, but both sword weilder were unarmed.  


"They're not down yet!" Gasped Ka, looking at his brother.  


"Rapanui! VOLCANIC SHOWER!" Roared Ko.  


The Volcanic Moai Medabot's canons erupted with dozens of plasma ball, raining on the battle field and creating large shallow crater as Gallahaste and Sumilidon swiftly avoided each of them, slaloming in betweem the explosions.  


"They're getting too close! Pan! Smash 'em!" Called Ki.  


The Warrior Moai appeared, jumping on top of Moa's shoulder before leaping above his comrade's shield, just as the volcanic shower ended. He flew through the air, raising his huge club high as he dived toward the two oncomming Medabot.  


"Look out above!" Called out Gwen.  


**To Be Continued... **

_What is going on at the Medadome? When will X be back? Will Sumilidon and Gallahaste be smashed by Pan's mighty Easter Club? Will Japan defeat Chile? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_


	30. Different Kind of Teamwork

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts. Kinlyu Fuuma and his moves are my original creations._  


AN: I don't know if anybody noticed the mistake but Gallahaste's special attack isn't 'Agility', it's 'Sword'. I just forgot to edit out RedRogue's specialty when I copied Team Japan's presentation. I'll get around to change it but it's not crucial. 

**Third Challenge,part 30**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


High above the excited crowd of the Meda-Dome are the Corporate Lodge, places were rich men and women can enjoy the show without being in the middle of commoners. They also get to eat good food and enjoy all kinds of other advantages. One of them is reserved for the high level executives of the Medabots Federation. Right now it is occupied by Seaslug, Whitesword, the Medabot known as both Armachis and Jaken and none other than Kinlyu Fuuma. Kinlyu and Jaken as sitting in big comfy chair, while Whitesword and Seaslug are standing by the huge bay window, looking down at the match. Right now, Team Chile's Rapanui was starting his Volcanic Shower.   


Seaslug looked estatic."Hahaha, those kids are in for it now! If we're lucky we might get THREE Medals out of this battle! Including Metabee's and Gallahste's!" 

"You're an idiot, the Chileans are gonna loose." Simply said Kinlyu, taking a sip of champagne through his mask.  


Seaslug turned around, infuriated "WHAAAAT?!?"   


"He's right." Added Whitesword "I mean about them loosing."He precised.  


"You're the only one in this room who hasn't understand that the match is already won.You ARe a fool Seaslug." Said Jaken, walking over the window." Unless Team Japan doesn an amazingly stupid mistake, wich I know they won't, they can't loose. It was clear the moment Team Chile too position."   


Seaslug scratched his head. "I don't see what you mean."  


Kinlyu stood up as well. "It's simple. They are triplets and they use very similar Medabots. It's evident they are at their best working as a team and they have won all their Robattles that way. The fact that they took position this fast and this efficiently is another proof of that."He explained.  


"So?" Asked Seaslug, still confused and not really happy to feel like the fool of the joke.  


"Team work can be a very powerful weapon when done well, but it can also be a very great weakness." Added Whitesword.  


"You are a good warrior Whitesword, you impress me." Commented Jaken. "You see Seaslug, the danger with team work is to forget your personal skill, if you can only function as a team, then when one of your team member is taken out, the rest will fall like dominos. The Koai Triplets have design this formation believing it covers their Medabots weaknesses, but it also exposes them to the smart opponent who realise what you are trying to cover. Do not underestimate Team Japan, they will pick up the weakness in the Koai Triplet's plan and exploit it. The key to victory is to simply take out one of the three Moai Medabots. As stated before, this match was lost when they took their formation right from the start."   


"Those fools..." Added Kinlyu "When you want to cover a weakness it is best to train to do it yourself, rather than rely on others, because you might not always have that other to help you. Team Japan on the other hand can attack as a team, but defend themself as individuals, if one of their teamates go down, the other two can still keep on fighting." 

The Robo scratched his head"Uuuh....yeah... I get it now."   


"No you don't." Pointed out Jaken before moving back to his couch.   


Seaslug growled softly, returning his attention back to the battle just as Pan burst from behind Moa, ready to smash Gallahaste and Sumilidon.  


"It's shame X wasn't there today either. Maybe I did killed her after all." Added Kinlyu. 

The Sphinx type shook his head."Trust me... she's tougher than that." 

----------  


Pan flew above Moa, club ready to strike. Sumilidon and Gallahaste only had their incredible reflex to rely on. In a split second the two sword weilder stopped and leaped backward as Pan hit the ground where the two use to stand only moments ago. There was a loud thud noise and a large cloud of dust and sand was raised. Sumilidon and Gallahaste even felt the wind created by the attack.  


"That guy is STRONG!" Gasped Gwen.  


Koji suddenly gasped "RETREAT!" He called loudly.  


Gallahaste and Sumilidon didn't ask any question ran back to Metabee's side as more plasma ball started falling from the sky as the dust cloud subsided. Once it all cleared Team Japan saw Pan walk back behind Moa's protective shield as Rapanui's volcanic shower continued, leaving behind the crater his club had created.  


"Moa's shield are inpenetrable! Everytime we try to get closer we have to deal with Rapanui's volcanic shower and if we manage to get through Pan and his club are waiting to smash us! What are we going to do?" Said Gwen, sumarizing the situation.  


"We need to take out Moa..." Commented Ikki "Their whole strategy rests on Moa covering for the other Medabot's weaknesses."   


"Leave it to me! He's going down! SUMILIDON! Unsheat the Shadow Sword!" Ordered Koji.  


Sumilidon burst from behind their last protection, his claws surrounded by a dark aura that started growing larger and darker as he charge forward, slaloming around the falling plasma balls.  


"Those plasma balls are powerful but they can only be shot at a certain angle and are really too predictble for Sumilidon's speed!" Commented Koji "GO FOR IT! LET YOUR ROAR BE HEARD!"   


"He's really getting into this." Sweatdropped Sophie, hearing Koji's call all the way in the crowd.  


Sumilidon shot himself forward readying his charged claws.  


"SABRE ROAR!" He called loudly, sending his twin wave.  


The first wave his the force field, pushing Moa backward a few feet before the field dissapeared.  


Koji smiled "As I tought, he need to stay immobile for the force field to work!"   


Then the second wave hit a few seconds after, breaking right through the Guardian Moai's shield, shattering them to pieces before hitting Moa's chest dead on. A few second later sumilidon, still flying forward hit his opponent feet first, bouncing back on his feet as Moa fell down to the ground, surrounded by the remains of his precious shield. His eyes suddenly went dull.  


"Moa, Function Ceased!" Called Mister Referee.  


"MOA NO!!!" Called Ka.  


"Oh! That was a very interesting move." Commented Adam.  


"Great style too!" Added Ravenhawk.  


"All yours Metabee!" Declared Ikki, with a wide smile.  


"MISSILE LAUNCHED!"  


"You think you got us just because Moa's out?" Laughed Ki.  


"Show 'em your skills Rapanui!" Ordered Ko.  


Just as the seeker missile flew closer to the exposed Pan and Rapanui, the Volcanic Moai aimed his canon almost straight toward the projectiles and fired! The plasma ball flew across the field describing a small arc before hitting the missile directly! There was a large explosion that was strong enough to knock Sumilidon off his feet! That's when Pan burast out of the smoke cloud, charging toward Sumilidon and above to crush him with his weapon! There was a loud clanging noise and suddenly Gallahaste was there, blocking Pan's weapon with his shield, defending Sumilidon.  


Sumilidon looked up as his teammate was straining to hold the Warrior Moai"Gallahaste! You shouldn't put yourself in danger!"   


"Do not worry about me, those who are always concerned about their safety are doomed to fail!" Replied the Knight, before he stabbed Pan through the foot with his sword, nailing him to the floor. "Make haste Lord Sumilidon, take out their leader!"   


Sumilidon catch the drift and within second he dash toward Rapanui. All alone the Volcanic Moai had no more protection and he was no match for Sumilidon. In a flash it was all over and his Medal hit the floor.  


"RAPANUI, FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS TEAM JAPAN!" Declared Mr. Referee.  


While the crowd was going wild and the officials were collecting Moa and Rapanui's Medal, Adam was getting off his seat.  


"Let's go guys, we got time before dinner for some training." He declared flatly.  


"You don't want to see France VS Noth-Korea? It's only in 15 minutes." Asked Martin.  


"No... we saw the important stuff for today. Koji's mastery of the Shadow Sword is becoming impressive." Replied the Team Captain.  


Soon they were on their way to the exit. When they turned a corner, they noticed someone walking in the corridor ahead. It was a young man about Adam's age and height, he had short black hair, with strickingly pale skin. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a west that was half blue and half red striped white. The young man stopped and so did Adam once they were a few feet apart. The other man's golden Medawatch appeared very shiny under the cheap neon lighting.  


"George." Said Adam.  


"Adam." The young man replied.  


"_Here we go again..._"Tought Sophie, recalling the encounter with Victor.  


But this time, the Canadian Team Captain didn't do a thing, he just stood there, in some sort of glaring contest with the American Team Captain. You could feel the tension in the air.  


"I'll see you tomorow. Don't expect us to go down easy. We are Americans after all."Added George, walking by Adam, chuckling slightly.   


"Don't be too cocky Georgy, my team is excellent." Declared Adam, not even turning back before he too resumed walking.  


"Woh... they really ARE rivals." Commented Sophie, to an equally surprised Martin.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_"Why is it so important to collect Medal? How does Jaken know that X survived Kinlyu's assault? Who will be victorious? Canada or USA? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	31. Food and Rubber

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts. Kinlyu Fuuma and his moves are my own creations._  


AN: Review Reply! Tell me if I'm forgetting some because it seams FF.net had trouble and some were 'eaten' by the system. I seam to recall receiving more review alert for that chapter... But I kinda deleted them to make place in my inbox ^^;;. Anyway, I can only review the two I see on the site now:   


Shadow Knight: Sorry but cliffhangers are a way to keep the readers coming for more :p. Beside I can't write that fast hehehehe. Adam can be serious sometime... I think. I'll explain about Adam and George at one point. And N-Blade, watch the Katana or I'll sic Ravenhawk, Snomotor, Harwing, RedRogue AND all the Medamasters plus Whitesword on you! Hehehehehehe. Wait I supposed to ignore N-Blade... anyway sorry this took a while.   


Kar-chan: Yeah my story aren't short, altough I write small chapters I make quite a lot of them. I prefer short chapters so I can update more often. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of my story. Don't worry, anyone can forget something, and it doesn't matter if they remember it later. Like I said I'll explain the rivalry in due time.   


**Third Challenge,part 31**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Near the Medadome there is a small restaurant very popular with the WRC competitors, it's a small Italian joint called "The Road to Rome". Right now we find Team Canada, eating in silence. Well, not really silence but nobody is talking and the only noise come from Adam's noisy eating. Sophie and Martin sweatdropped as their team leader gulp down a huge platter of spagethi before moving on to his next plate of pastas. He has 4 in front of him. Sophie got tired of the silence and decided to ask the question she wanted to ask for an hour since they met that George guy. 

"Adam... about Geor..."She started.  


"Not now. Eating." He replied, growling slightly in betweem bites.  


"I don't think he wants to talk about it." Commented Harwing. "What about you Ravenhawk?"  


"No." Simply said the Medabot.  


"Okay... allright, if you don't want to talk about that guy... I'd like to ask you a thing about Sumilidon's Sabre Roar." Proposed Martin.  


"Allright..." Agreed Adam, putting down his fork. "I'm listening."  


"What's the diference betweem your Raven Wing and his Sabre Roar? Or the Tiger Finale for that matter."Asked the young boy.  


"Ah! Very interesting question. Let's say all three moves are made with the same ammount of energy. The Tiger Finale, X's personnaly move looks like a vertical shockwave, but actually it's more like a punch, about 95% of the energy used in the attack is concentrated on one point, the rest of the energy creates the rest of the attack to give it this schockwave look. Now my own move, the Raven Wing, spread 100% of the attack into a large wave, it might not do as much damage, but it is much harder to avoid." Explained Adam.  


"That's interesting... what about the Sabre Roar?" Commented Sophie, before taking a bite of her pizza.  


"The Sabre Roar is majestic move, a very well design attack that Koji was probably working on ever since he learned the Shadow Sword. Every teacher teaches their own move to their students, like X tought Koji the Tiger Finale, then the teacher tell the student to create his or her own move, for it is only through that, that you can mesure someone's mastery of the Shadow Sword. I must say Koji is very talented and learned incredibly fast. The Sabre Roar separate the power of the attack into two waves of about equal power. The first wave disable any defensive power the target has, weaking any armor as well, while the second one does the actual damage." Finished Adam, before he turned to a waitress. "I'll take one more please!" He asked, pointing to his plate of spaghetti.  


Sophie groaned "This guy has no bottom!"  


----------  


In one of the many corridor of the Medadome, a flying sawblade suddenly severed a cable coming out of a surveillence camera. The came shut down as the blade flew around and was caught expertedly by Shadow Rose K.  


"Com'on."She whispered to RedRogue as the two silently walked toward a door.  


The door had the words 'Staff Only' written on it. It had an electronic lock with a number pad. Looking around to be sure nobody was there, Karin pulled out a small pocket computer, linking it with a cable to the lock itself. She did a little sign to RedRogue who took a defensive position, ready if anyone was to arrive. After she initiallised a progrem and a few manipulations, Shadow Rose K had the code and opened the door slowly. Peering beyond, all she could see is another empty corridor, but rather than the pure white of the Medadome's corridor, it was dark, barely lit up by a few small light, all the surfaces were grey and some electrical wires and pipes were bare. It wasn't very welcomming and kinda creepy, but Shadow Rose K and RedRogue walked down the corridor until they reached a fork.   


"It should be that way. com'on." The girl said softly, pointing to the left corridor.  


"Are you certain we will find the room?" Inquired RedRogue, as she disabled another camera.  


Karin brought a GPS screen on her pocket computer. "Positive." She answered.  


They soon reached two large red doors, with a sign on it that said "WARNING: BAD STUFF!". RedRogue and Karin just sweatdropped before pushing the door and entering. They found themself in a large room with a garage door as exit and a big military looking truck on the side. The room was all concrete grey in color and there were steel beam on the ceiling.   


"What is..."Started RedRogue before the two were interupted by the sound of someone pushing the door.  


In a split second the two reacted and leaped up incredibly high and lodged themself in betweem two steel beam, clinging to the ceiling. That's when two officials with sunglasses walked in, pushing a flat dolly.   


"So how we gonna get all the material in without the tunnel now?" Asked one of them.  


"They're gonna teleport them in like Medaparts." Answered the other one.  


The first one scratched his head as he went to open the back door of the truck."Won't the Select Corp be able to track it?"   


"Not if we don't use wireless transmision, they'll use the internet to carry the material. Com'on, we need to get this thing to Level E." Explained the second as the two proceed to unload a large metallic cylinder and put it with lots of effort on the dolly.  


"Ugh, I hate going down there." Complained the first one as they proceeded to push the large cylinder out the door and into the corridor.  


Without any noise, K and RedRogue landed. "Let's follow them." The girl whispered.  


---------  


Whitesword entered the surveillance room of the Medadome, there in the dark and surrounded by TV screen were two Rubberobo Grunts.  


"No trouble here?" He asked.  


"No sir!" They both replied at once.  


Whitesword nodded and went over to the screen that showed the Robattle happening at the same time. A dragon looking Medabot, encased in ice was suddenly shattered by a dark glowing spike.  


"Looks like Team Greece crushed Team China. They will face Japan next, I wonder if they will fare better than the Chilleans." Commented the Medabot, that's when he noticed several screen were snowed. "What's going on?" He inquired.  


"We got some technical difficulties with some of the camera, but we'll send a maintenance team later. Don't worry."Explained one of the grunt.  


Whitesword glared at the snowy screen with suspiscion written all over his face. He went to check the map of all the camera in the building. He quickly realised something was wrong.  


"That camera... they form a path..." He commented to himself, following from one dead camera to the other before he gasped, realising what it lead to.  


"Close down the Rubber-Zone as soon as I'm there! Cut power to the elevator leading to level E, NOW!" He ordered, unsheating his sword before he bolted out of the room.  


"You're mine, intruders." He said to himself as he ran down the corridor toward a 'Staff Only' door.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What happened betweem Adam and George? Will Team Canada defeat Team USA? Will Team Japan be victorious over Team Greece? What is going on behind the scene at the Medadome? Will Whitesword find the intruders? If so, what will happen then?Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  


AN: Next week, a new chapter of Blood Medal!  



	32. Calm Before the MedaStorm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts. Kinlyu Fuuma and his moves are my own creations._  


AN: I uploaded a new version of Chapter 31. I had forgotten to explain what was the Sabre Roar, silly me. Now review replies: 

Phantom Kensai: True, but you know how the Robos aren't all that smart. This is your favorite story? Thanks! 

Shadow Knight: As evil as Cliffies are, they get people to come back even after 31 chapters. It's a well tested method that prooved it's value many times. Personally I prefer to create my Medabots with style, rather than lots of weaponry. I'll keep on writing, don't worry. 

Random Master: Angry Toga people? NO! I designed my Team Greece before Super Hurricane came up with THAT idea. My inspiration lies elsewhere. Oh and please calm down with the astronomical Medabot and the bazookas oO. 

**Third Challenge,part 32**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


After a gigantic dinner, Adam finally came out of the restaurant 'The Road to Rome', followed by his two bored teamates and all three Medabots. Both Adam and Ravenhawk looked serious and in deep tought. Sophie not only looked bored, she looked pissed.  


"Next time you want to drown whatever's troubling you in Italian Cuisine you should tell us. It's the last time I spend two hours in a restaurant watching you try to fit the bottomless pit that is your stomach!" Complained the girl.  


"Don't be so mean Sophie, it's clear whatever Adam's not telling us is not a pleasent memory." Pleaded Martin "Still sure you don't want to talk about it?" He then ask his captain.  


"No... but thank you for caring. Go back to the hotel or do whatever you want. Just be in shape for tomorow. Come Ravenhawk." Simply replied the young man, before going in the opposite direction from the hotel.  


"Where are you going?" Called Martin.  


Adam turned around slightly "Snack bar! I want some hot dogs." He answered, before tripping on a crack in the sidewalk and falling down. 

"Oh damn..." Cursed Sophie, slapping her forehead.  


-----------  


A few hours before that, in the Medadome, Whitesword was closing in on his target, the mysterious intruders. A few feets ahead of him, passed a corner, hiding behind one was Shadow Rose K and RedRogue, spying on the two officials up ahead.   


"I'm looking forward to the end of that plan. The sooner the better." Commented one.  


"Yeah, I'll feel better once that red ninja's out of our hair. He gives me the creeps." Replied the second one.  


Behind them, RedRogue and K held a gasp of surprise.  


"What could they be talking about? And what can Kinlyu have to do with all of this?" Whispered the girl.  


"Let's keep following them, we'll learn soon enough." Replied RedRogue, as quietly as her Medafighter.  


They weren't aware that behind them, Whitesword had arrived and spotted them. He took out a little remote control like device and entered a command. Suddenly a large steel door felt loudly right in front of the two ninjas. A command later, another one fell behind Whitesword. The three of them were now trapped. The two girl turned around and found Whitesword, weapon out.  


"I was pleasently surprised to find you here, ninja girl." Declared the Medabot.  


"Whitesword! Why did you trap us?" Asked RedRogue, taking a defensive stence."And what are you doing here anyway?"  


"The reasons of my presence are none of your concern. All that matters is that I can now take my revenge on you, this time you're little tricks won't be as effective and in this corridor, my fighting style is giving me the advantage." Replied Whitesword, with an audible smirk, before he raised his katanna.  


"He's right..." Realised K. "This corridor is so narrow that with his range he can cover the entire width! This field is giving him an incredible advantage! We have to get out of here!"  


"You're not going anywhere, the only way out is with my remote, and you're not getting it without a fight." Simply said Whitesword, throwing the remote on the floor behind him.  


"Looks like we have no choice RedRogue, get ready to fight. Transport Medapart!" Declared ShadowRose, sending a beam to switch RedRogue's left arm.  


In a flash of light, her arm turned into a new look. It was a mostly orange arm with a round shoulder, the upper arm had no features but the delicate forearm looked wrapped in white bandages all the way up to the wrist. Above her fine hand was a deadly looking curved blade. Whitesword looked at the new weapon and chuckled.  


"An OtsuArm... very well, but that won't help you... I shall defeat you this time RedRogue!"   


----------  


Doctor Aki ran down the darken corridor, almost out of breath before he errupted into the hospital room.  


"KASUMI!" He gasped, stopping to catch his breath.  


"Doctor..."Said the woman, sitting in her hospital bed and surrounded by her three Medabot.  


Half an hour ago, the Doctor had received words that Space Medafighter X had finally woken up. He arrived at the private hospital as fast as he could. When she saw him enter Kasumi smiled and removed the ShadowRose mask she still sported.  


"How do you,,, feel... now?" He ask, finally getting some air.  


"I'm fine thank you. Weak but good. I'll have to thank your neice for her help, I wouldn't have made it without her and thank you for this hospital." Answered X.  


"It's the least I could do for you. You did help save the world AND I owe it to Professor Hushi. I'll give your thanks to Karin as soon as I see her. You know the Tournament started." Replied the Doc, taking a chair.  


"We already briefed Kasumi on what happened so far. " Said Seagaru.  


"The doctors told her she won't be able to get out before the next match." Added Spiritus, apparantly frustrated "Guess we won't see action yet."   


"You're gonna have to be replaced again. Gwen did a good job, same for Karin." Commented the Doc.  


Kasumi shook her head "Don't worry, I already tought of someone who owes me a favor. So what is up with that new rule about Medals?"   


"I know what you mean, it's very odd. I heard the Federation's board was changed recently, that might explain the change. Shadow Rose K is on the case as we speak."Started Dr. Aki. " She's also investigating that strange tunnel we found. Maybe you already know but the Medamasters have reapeared with new body. "   


"We told her, but I still don't see the deal with those Medamasters."Pointed out Syren " I don't think they're any match for us."  


"They did almost take out Gallahaste and you know very well he's at my level." Retorked Seagaru.  


"We shouldn't underestimate them. Who could have brought back those criminal Medabots?"Inquired X.  


"From what little clues we have, it was Kinlyu who stole the Medamaster's Medals." Answered the man.  


X growled slightly, clenching her fist as she heard her nemesis's name "Kinlyu... what could he want with them? He's after me, not the kids. He doesn't even know who is Shadow Rose K."  


"Phantom Renegade suspects the Rubberobo Gang and he too is gone on investigation, he think he spotted one of their hideout. I don't like the way things seam to go... Your old enemy escaping from jail, the Medamasters showing up, and that strange new rule. I have the feeling thngs are only going to get worse." Said the Doc, taking a grim look.  


"Cheer up Doc! We can handle this, we got an all star cast of powerful Medafighters! We got a handful of Rare Medals, two Warlords, two Shaman, a Queen, a Mage, four Shadow Sword Masters, a pair of Ninjas, and the deadly Syren!" Declared Spiritus, materialising her chinese style Shadow Sword.  


"I wish I was as confident as you... so tell me, who are you gonna ask to replace you for the match against Greece?" Replied the older man.  


"Just... family."   


-----------  


the Phantom Renegade looked out toward the setting sun. He was standing atop a electrical pole. Beside him was ArcBeetle. A few house away, below them, was an old, apparantly abbandonned house with a large yard all around it surrounded by a wall. It was three story tall and mostly wood. It looked decrepit but according to the few inhabitants of this old part of town, people and Medabots had been seen around it.   


"Think it can be a Rubberobo Hideout Henry?" Asked Arcbeetle.  


"That answers your question?" Replied the young man, pointing to a lone Noctobat who flew in one of the upstair window.  


The Medabot nodded. The two then skillfully jumped in the alley below. A minute later they reached the outer wall of the house. They both lept up on top of the wall and looked around to make sure they hadn't been spotted. There wasn't anybody around, but right below them , strung betweem two trees was a rope with old can hanging from it. Henry pointed to it and to other similar construction at various point in the yard.  


"That screams Rubberobo Gang." He whispered.  


"Exactly." Nodded his Medabot.  


The two leaped off, flying above the cans and landing on the grass. Looking up, Henry suddenly noticed a little metal device coming out of the ground. He cursed when he realise it had a camera embedded into it.  


"DRATS! They're smarter than I tought!" He realised, before turning around to escape.  


Sadly the Robos had acted fast and spikes and barbed wire had emerge from the top of the wall, making it impossible to escape that way.  


"Let that be a lesson to you Phantom Renegade!"Said a voice with an australian accent.  


Kundar, the Dream -type Medamaster was comming out of the wall of the house. Then a window opened and Sullah landed next to him, soon followed by Bubonik and finally the repaired Descon floated down to hover above them. Henry knew what Descon looked like, but something was diferent, he didn't have the long staff the others described but what looked like a compressed air bottle coming out from his back. Sullah pulled out his sword, already flaming red.  


"You've been trouble for the last time Phantom Renegade." He declared.  


"Four against one? That's hardly fair for you." Said Henry, as he and ArcBeetle got ready for battle.  


"Actually, there is five of us." Added Bubonic, smirking.  


That's when the roar was heard...  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What's eating Adam so much that he has to eat so much? Can RedRogue defeat Whitesword once again? Who did X chose to replace her in the match against Greece? What kind of beast will come after that roar? And will Henry and ArcBeetle be able to handle it?Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  


AN: Lots of Kudos if anyone ever find where I got the idea for the OtsuArm wich is my original concept. I doubt anyone will, but I'm just mentionning it anyway :p. The Otsu stands for Otsuru. 


	33. Two Fights and a Yawn

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts. Kinlyu Fuuma and his moves are my own creations._  


AN: I'm sorry this took this long to come out, I got kinda sidetracked. First I had Megaman Battle NEtwork 3, then I bought a GBA SP (Flame color! Woot!) and since it was only 20 $ with it I bought Finfal Fantasy Tactics (VERY ADDICTIVE GAME!) but most importantly... I had a ceizure. Apparantly I'm epyleptic and about a week and a half ago I had a ceizure caused by my extreme exhaustion(don't worry I'm okay now). I spend a few days in the hospital and you can understand it took away some of my writting time. To make matter worse the laptop I usually work on is on his way to Africa (don't ask).  


Do not fear, I will update Blood Medal soon and maybe Monster Rancher Advance Adventure! Yes I didn't gave up on it, I just haven't been playing much Monster Rancher so I'm out of inspiration. Maybe if Monster Rancher Advance 3 comes out I'll have inspiration :p. I'm also trying to develop a new fic, but I can't seam to find any idea. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Now for some review replying: 

Phantom Kensai: Well it's not really a camera per-say, but more of a movement detector, it's a camera linked to a computer that analyzes the images automatically, so there isn't anyone watching. Anyway, the Robos gotta be smarter than we think to have become such a large organisation right? You were right, it's the entrace of the one you're thinking off. 

Shadow Knight: I guess that's where we are different, I prefer style to multitude of weapon. To me a cool character is a kickass one that doesn't look kickass, like someone using a mundane item as weapon for exemple. I go for stylish Medabots with posibilities, not ones with many weapons, that's also why I prefer swords over gun. I guess it's me. I hope you won't be dissapointed by my new Medabot. 

Mad-man: Sorry about the long wait. At least Adam doesn't drown his emotion with booze :p. There's a reason for that too. 

Jumper Prime: I guess you'll find out if you're right or now. She's not related to Karin no, she's related to Prof. Hushi but he's dead :p. She's related one other character and you'll see who pretty soon. I actually intended to reveal it in this chapter but I ran out of time to write. 

**Third Challenge,part 33**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


RedRogue charged forward and clashed noisily with Whitesword, their two blade hitting each other. They were both using their two hands to push against the other, but it seamed their strength were matched. RedRogue couldn't reach to her blades or kunai, otherwise she would be overpowered by the Samurai. 

"Let's see how you fare in a fair fight. I have a hunch you won't come out of this undamaged!" Declared Whitesword, giving a sudden push that destabilised RedRogue backward, but because of his position, the samurai couldn't slice at full strength and barely did a scratch on her chest before the red ninja backflipped away.  


"You talk of honor and fair fight, but you work for the Rubberobos and use trickery to face me! What honor do YOU have?" replied RedRogue.  


Whitesword growled "Silence! You are just a lowly shinobi, you have no idea what is honor! I owe my life to Master Seaslug, and as such I will always obey his order! I had no choice but to use these walls to challenge you, if I had been dishonorable I would have attacked you while you back was turned to me. Now be quiet and FIGHT!"   


With that Whitesword charged again, sword first as if he wanted to stab RedRogue. She charged as well, not wanting to put Karin in harm's way. She had to stay as far from the girl as possible. The two met midway and started to exchange blows, neither gaining any ground on the other.They separated again, leaping back to their side of the hallway. Once again Whitesword pointed his sword toward his opponent and charged. RedRogue dashed forward, her bladed arm backward and ready to strike. Whitesword flipped his sword before he slashed upward at an angle. RedRogue had only a few seconds to react and she brought her blade up to protect herself, crossing her arms before her face. The two stopped dead as a loud noise of metal against metal was heard. RedRogue's blade hit the ground with a crystal clear noise. Her new arm had taken most of the hit and it had severed her weapon, but she was not gonna let that stop her. She only had a second to react before Whitesword struck again!   


"RedRogue! You don't need weapons!" Called Karin.  


The Hattori ninja Medabot realised what she meant. She swiftly performed a wide kick, aiming high at Whitesword. The samurai blocked the blow with his arms but was sent skidding backward. RedRogue quickly followed by a front flip, ending with her feet in the samurai's face, if he had a nose she probably would have broke it. She landed gracefully and crouched, ready to sweep kick his legs, but the stunned Whitesword managed to pull it all together fast enough to realise what was going on and he leaped backward, crouching on one knee, avoiding the leg sweep.   


"Don't let him time to retaliate! STRIKE!" Ordered Shadow Rose.  


In a swift motion four sawblades were sent flying toward the samurai, but he expected that move and with a quick spin of his katana, sent them all off track, two on the wall to his left, one to his right and the other broke a light, dimming the corridor slightly. RedRogue backflipped back in front of Karin.  


"You can't live without your precious sawblades, but as you can see they are now totally innefective against me, especially here." Gloated Whitesword.  


Karin saw the blades stuck into the walls and she had an idea. She brought her Medawatch up.  


"RedRogue! If you can't move around him, move above him. Let your blades fly!" She ordered.  


RedRogue understood perfectly. "Gotcha!" She said drawing a series of sawblades before throwing them off toward Whitesword.  


"You don't learn quickly enough!" Raged Whitesword, spinning his blade and sending the projectile fly back and onto the walls again.  


RedRogue unsheated her kunai and dashed forward, holding the weapon before her. The samurai took a defensive position, ready to counter any attack.  


"You think your explosive kunai can work on me twice! I'm ready for anything you've got!" Boasted Whitesword, but he was very wrong.  


"Wrong because he didn't anticipated what came next. With all her speed and agility, RedRogue started to scale the wall to his side, using the stuck sawblade as steps the ninja started going up, leaning her body toward the ground as she rapidly acsended and just as she passed above the stunned Whitesword, as she turned completly parralelle to the floor she unleashed her kunai, striking the samurai straight in the shoulder. She then leaped off the wall before running out of momentum, bounced off the opposing wall and landed gracefully next to the remote control. To whitesword all that seamed to be in slow motion, and he could only utter a curse word as the numbers on the kunai's screen reached '01'.   


"*BLEEP*"  


Before it exploded, the blow destroyed all the lights in the corridor, but it didn't harmed RedRogue and ShadowRose K. The sound of Whitesword's medal hitting the ground resonated.  


"Allright RedRogue! You did it!" Cheered Karin, dusting herself.   


With a quick command the doors were open and the smoke quickly evacuated, both ninjas walked to the Medabot's body. It wasn't a pretty scene, even if there was no blood. Whitesword's shoulder had exploded, separating his arm and head from his body and leaving a huge gash.   


"We should hurry and get out of here." Commented Karin, as footsteps were heard in the distance.   


RedRogue looked down at Whitesword's Medal, laying on the ground. She couldn't help but feel sadness and a kind of kinship to another Medabot forced into shady buisness. Whitout second toughts she grabbed it and tucked it with her sawblades.  


"Let's go Karin." She then said, looking at her Medafighter.  


In a blurr, the two were gones, leaving behind a broken Medabot and a few pieces of metal.  


----------  


Henry and ArcBeetle were faced by four of the Medamasters, when a terrible roar was heard. They looked around the yard and didn't saw a thing. Where could that roar come from?  


"Why don't you look up, genius." Smirked Bubonic. 

That guy really like his new mouth.  


Henry and ArcBeetle looked up, just in time to see a large shape overshadow them. It was a Medabot with two huge moth like wings, but with jagged, almost thorned edge. The two took a step back at the roaring robotic creature landed, giving them a full view of it. It had four segmented black legs and a big round white abdomen pointing backward. It's tattered wings were covered with a complexe design of black and white, with four black 'eyes'. It's shoulder pads were grey with huge spikes coming out of them and his black arms looked longer than usualy, ending with long apendixes of their own. The left arm was ended by a foot long thin drill that gleamed in the dim light, and the right arm had a long serated 'finger' at the end, possibly made to bash opponent. It's chest was slightly similar to Arcbeetle's since it had a long white protusion coming out of it, but it wasn't straight and ended by a spike going up toward the other similar 'horn' coming out of the Medabot's black head. The whole thing looked somewhat like a jaw. The Medabot had two moth like antenna coming out of it's head, two red eyes on the side and a white skull painted on the back of his head. The whole thing looked like a mix betweem a giant moth and the bugs in _Starship Troopers_. 

"What is that?" Asked Henry, shocked.  


"Say hello to our last member! Landrager!" Declared Sullah as Landrager once again roared, opening his 'mouth' wide.  


**Vital Stats**  
BUG-798233-2  
Landrager, Insectoid -type  
Medafighter: ????  
Special Attack: Crush

  


"Now that we are all here... LET THE FUN BEGIN!" Called Sullah.  


Descon took the initiative and fired his shackles, sending them flying toward Henry and ArcBeetle. The two separated and avoided the explosion, but the others were ready. Landrager flew toward ArcBeetle, making dust fly as his wings vibrated noisily. With one blow of his basher he sent the bettle flying into the court wall painfully. Henry wasn't in a good position either because he got kicked in the face by Kundar before he could even restablished after his jump to avoid the shackles and now he was to the ground. Bubonic opened his cape, revealing a featureless green body with clawed end and 6 unevenly placed holes on his chest. From the holes two missiled flew toward the Phantom Renegade who only had a few seconds to roll away before the acid filled projectile hit the ground.  


"TOKARYU!" Called Sullah, sending a wave of heated air toward ArcBeetle as he dashed forward. 

The KBT mk. II leaped up in the air, above the attack who hit the wall, revealing steel hidden by brick. Still in the air he aimed down at Sullah, firing his Tri-laser. The attack bounced off his heat aura and flew toward the house. Landrager appeared above ArcBeetle and with another swipe of his basher, hit his opponent over the head and sent him crashing to the ground. Descon, still flying, pulled down the device on his back onto his shoulder, like a bazooka. The tip open slightly and he started firing laser blasts at Henry who was dancing around ridiculously, avoiding laser blasts from Descon and Bubonik's Acid Missiles hitting the ground below him. Kundar became semi-transparent and flew through the volleys of attack before turning back to normal and decking Henry with a solid punch. Both on their side, Henry and ArcBeetle were against the wall, battered and overwhelemed. All the Medamasters against them was just too much! Beside, they had the confirmation they needed, the Rubberobos were behind the return of the Medamasters. Before them they had the firey Sullah, radiating heat, a chuckling Bubonik ready to open his cape and unleash his plage, a swift Kundar that can move through objects and the two flying titans, Descon and Landrager.  


"Ready for round two of 'bash the intruders' ?" Asked Kundar. 

"ArcBeetle! Time for your Tri-laser!" Said the Phantom, edging closer to his Medabot.  


"You think that will be enough to beat us?" Laughed Bubonic, getting into a defensive position, just like all the others.  


"Actually..."Started Henry as ArcBeetle raised his canon "...I didn't think about hitting you. FIRE!"   


Quickly ArcBeetle pointed down and fired at the ground, just as Henry grabbed onto him and threw down a smokebomb. The explosion damaged ArcBeetle slightly but it also propelled both the Phantom Renegade and his Medabot far above the dangerous spiked fence. Laughing like he always does, the Phantom waved at the Medamasters as they dissapeared amidst the buildings beyond the Rubberobo terrain.  


"Descon! Landrager! After them! We can't let them escape! We'll take one of the Robo's vans!" Ordered Sullah, running toward the garage.  


-------------  


Adam leaned sat down on a park bench, eating his latest hot dog and looking up at the moon. It was a calm night... just like that night. A couple of lovers passed by, the girl giggling at the guy's joke. Adam sighted and took the last bite off his hot dog.  


"You miss her a lot." Commented Ravenhawk who was standing next to his Medafighter.  


"More than you can imagine... If only I could have known, I could have... " Started the young man.  


"You could have nothing! It wasn't you fault and you should stop blaming yourself! you couldn't have known and you just shouldn't beat yourself over what happen. It's sad and terrible but it's not your fault! Don't believe what George says! I think you should go back to your room and get a good night sleep we can kick his butt tomorow!" Declared the TTM -type.  


"I guess your right... I just can't help it Ravenhawk, you don't understand how it feels. Don't worry, I don't believe what George says... but I still feel like I could have done more. I know the Shadow Sword! I should have better reflexes than that... " Adam sighed again, but then he yawned "I should get some sleep. Com'on, let's go to the hotel." 

**To Be Continued...**  


_What will happen of Whitesword? What kind of information can he tell our friends? Will Henry and ArcBeetle manage to escape the Medamasters? Will Adam defeat his rival? Who is he missing? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**  
_

AN: Okay it was a litle short but I wanted it up today and I hope you liked it! 


	34. Running

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts. Kinlyu Fuuma and his moves are my own creations._  


AN: First of all I'd like to say one thing: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance is DAMN addictive and a damn good game! Oh and don't underestimate a Moogle! 

Lini: ULTIMAAAAA... CHARGE! *750 dmg*  


Know what I mean? Also I might change my SN soon, so don't get too surprised. 

Review replies: 

Mad-man: Huh yeah. Don't mention it tough, that was a while ago and it's behind me. Not only did I left that style behind, but those fics weren't really good compared to what I do now. There's only ONE HellRavenmon :p. 

Phantom Kansai: Oops... thanks for pointing those mistakes out. I have to admit I'm kinda improvising Adam's character depth ^^;;. 

**Third Challenge,part 34**

  
  
  
  


Sounds of footsteps, a cape fluttering in the wind, servos grinding in a Medabot and the far off sound of screeching tire. The Phantom Renegade and ArcBeetle were running madly down a darkened street, trying to get away as fast as posible from the Medamasters. Looking back Henry saw a black Rubberobo van burst from a road, at full speed, going up on two tires as it turned toward them, almost falling. Bubonik's 'face' could be seen behindthe wheel and he seamed to have the time of his life and be laughing. In a maniacal manner off course.   


"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM US PHANTOM RENEGADE!"   


"This way!" Called Henry before he and his Medabot ducked in a small driveway size alley.   


The Rubbberobo van screeched to a halt, knocking down a bus sign pole, a bench and trash can as it climbed on the sidewalk to block the alley's exit. Kundar was the first to emerge, jumping right through the van's side like it wasn't there before the sidedoor burst open , letting Bubonik and Sullah exit. They found themself facing a small building with a garage door and partially open door next to it. No doubt the Phantom and his Medabot had entered the building to hide. There was no other place to hide in the alley, no dumpster, no manhole cover, no emergency ladder or doors. Nothing.  


"Let's hurry before they find another exit." Proposed Sullah, pulling out his sword and letting it trail on the ground as all three walked toward the door.  


"Descon, Landrager, converge on our position." Called Kundar into a small comunication system attached to his wrist.  


The three Medamasters carefully walked toward the door. Everything was silent, save for the low humming of the van's running engine. The three Medabots immediatly dropped into defensive position when a blue light flashed through the door's opening.   


"What the f..." Started Bubonik before the garage door was ripped apart by a laser blast that sailed across the alley, passing through Kundar like he wasn't there before ending it's course hitting the van.  


"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Sullah, ducking to the side, move that Bubonik copied as a form emerged out of the building with the sound of an engine.   


It was ArcBeetle, his legs changed for BMT style wheels, carrying the Phantom Renegade on his back! ArcBeetle charge forward in the alley, blasting forward at Kundar who had stay in the way. The Dream -type stood his ground, the laser blasts armlessly going through him.  


"You can't harm me that way!" He gloated before an explosion behind him caught him off guard.  


He had forgotten their vehicule. ArcBeetle wasn't aiming at him, he was aiming at the van who had finally given way to the KBT's assault. He turned around, shocked, before ArcBeetle and his passanger drived through him and rushed through the flaming debris of the Rubberobo van.  


"Damnit they're getting away again!"Rage Sullah, before slapping Kundar in the back of his head "This is all your fault too! Instead of showing off and wasting your Dream Scape's energy you could have tried to stop them!"   


"Why not complain to HIM! He's the one with the missiles." Complained the Dream -type , pointing at Bubonik.  


Sullah sighed "Nevermind! They won't get far." He said, pointing at two shapes who flew across the night sky above them.  


Henry was holding on for his life to his Medabot's back, using ArcBeetle power gatherer as handles. He looked back behind his shoulder to see if the Medamasters were pursuing. He didn't saw Sullah, Kundar and Bubonik, but he did saw a Medamaster.  


"TO THE RIGHT!" Shouted Henry quickly.  


ArcBeetle obeyed his command without question, swerving to the right side of the street a few seconds before Descon's shackle impacted on the pavement, creating one heck of a pothole before flowing back to it's owner. Descon was jetting through the air horizontally at full speed, following Henry and ArcBeetle down the street.  


"Henry!" Gasped ArcBeetle as he spotted Landrager charging at them up ahead, roaring.  


The phantom pointed to a street they would reach before the giant flying bug "Turn there!" 

It was incredibly well timed. Just as ArcBeetle turned, leaning on two wheel as Henry put his weight in the opposing direction to avoid a crash, Descon fired his two shackles. The impact caused a plume of dust into wich Landrager charge before crashing on the ground, rolling to a halt, confused. The beast roared, getting up and taking flight again, following Descon and their targets.   


"We lost the other three but what are we gonna do about Descon and Landrager?" Asked ArcBeetle, swerving to the left to avoid another assault, this time from Descon's shoulder mounted blaster.  


"We can handle those two by ourself, neither of them is really smart and we can lead them to a secure place were we won't risk too much property damage." Replied Henry, shouting over the wind.  


"RIGHT!" Agreed the KBT.  


---------  


Adam was chomping down a hot dog, walking down a darken street, heading back to his hotel. Everything was silent save for a few cars heard in the distance. Ravenhawk was the first to break the tranquility.  


"You're still feeling guilty because of what happened don't you?" He asked.  


After a paused, and after swallowing the last bite of his hot dog, his Medafighter answer"How can't I? I was the one driving... I should have seen him coming... I should have paid attention to the road, put my reflexes to good use!"   


"He was drunk Adam, I don't understand how you can feel guilty when the LAW found HIM guilty. He came out of nowhere anyway." Replied Ravenhawk, trying to make his Medafighter feel better.  


"Still... If only I could go back in time to change all that..." He sighed as he look at the little silver ring shining on his finger.  


A black glow surrounded the ring, not taking any definite form. Adam looked at the ring and the glow with a sad expression. 

"I survived because of this... my body was more resistant because of my Shadow Sword training... she didn't have that luck." He lowered his hand as the glow dissapeared "George never forgave me either."   


"He won't forgive you until you forgive yourself Adam, as long as he feel your guilt he will think he has reason for blaming you." Comented the TTM Medabot.  


They both returned to silence, walking down the dark street. A few feet further they saw a man sleeping on the stairs leaving up to a door, the man was dressed in a fine buisness suit, albeit in bad shape, and he was holding a bottle of some alchool. Adam glared at the scene and growled softly.   


"I despise alchool..." He commented softly.  


-------------  


ArcBeetle drove into the park, making another sharp turn on two wheels before speeding in the deserted alleys, passing buy a few park bench and then hitting the brakes as they neared a large statue of a samurai on a horse. Henry jumped off his steed and hit his Medawatch.  


"Transport Medapart!" he ordered, sending a blue beam at his Medabots wheels and changing them back to his normal leg set.  


"Henry! Here they come!" Called ArcBeetle, pointing to the two Medamasters in the sky.  


The Medafighter and the KBT mark II only had a few second before Descon's shackle hit the ground again. They swiftly avoided the attack without trouble. Half a minute later Landrager landed, roaring once again, while Descon hovered a few inches above the ground.  


"You won't escape." Stated Descon, followed once again by a roar from Landrager.  


"We'll see about that! We're ready to fight!"   


"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Called a familiar voice from up above.  


Mister Referee suddenly poured out of the bronze horse's mouth, falling on the ground before regaining composure. Henry sweatdropped while the referee dusted himself.  


"I officially declare this an handicap robattle betweem team Descon and Arcbeetle! Medabots and Medafighter ready? Medabots... ROOOOOBATLE!" 

"Attack mode Arcbeetle! Get in there, we have to get rid of Descon first!" Ordered Henry.  


"Tri Laser!" Called the Medabot, firing at the two Medamasters who took off before the blast harmlessly hit the ground.  


"Hurry ArcBeetle, leap after Descon before he can get high enough!" Called Henry.  


While from the air Descon had managed to follow them down the street, his flying speed was a lot lower than Landrager's. Henry planned to use this to his advantage.  


ArcBeetle took a mad dash forward and leapt up, firing with his laser while reeling his fist back. Descon brought his arms up, using his near indestructible shackles to protect his face and chest from the laser shot, managing not to be thrown backward by the force of the blow, but by then the KBT was close enough to punch him, the attack sent descon backward into a tall tree, dissapearing in the branches. Before ArcBeetle could even start his descent Landrager flew in from behind and smashed his large claws into the beetle's back, sending him to the ground face first. Arcbeetle bounced because of his protuding horn and landed on his back.   


"_Warning, 25% to back panel. 10% damage to lower horn._" warned the Phantom's Medawatch.  


Landrager wasn't finished, he dived toward his downed prey, ready to smash him to bits with his claws. 

But Henry was ready "ArcBeetle! Fireball!"   


ArcBeetle's horn crackled with energy as if charging a prominence but it was a lot faster and he quickly shot a small ball of plasma fire. The attack hit Landrager dead on and threw him off course, but there was no time to pause as the sound of a blast was heard. The KBT didn't even took time to thing he just rolled to the side and flipped back to his feet. One of Descon's blast coming from the device on his back hit the ground where he had landed. The Nataku -type was out of the tree and hovering beneath it. Landrager landed and charged madly toward his opponent.  


"ArcBeetle! Forget Descon, fire at Landrager!" Called Henry.  


The brown Medabot wiped around and started firing at Landrager with all he had, blasting with both his Tri Laser. Landrager did all he could to block with his arms while not stopping. Pieces of his armor were falling off his horns and claws, his left wing got blasted away, he even lost one of his right leg and yet he kept charging. Taking his chance while ArcBeetle was distracted, Descon lifted his arm and aimed toward him and fired!   


"Wait my signal Arcbeetle..." Instructed as Landrager was getting closer and closer like the mad beast he was, his armor a wreck but still solid enough to crush the KBT with his claws, meanwhile Descon's twin shackle flew through the air aimed at his exposed back.  


Then just at the right time "NOW!" shouted Henry.  


ArcBeetle lept as far as he could to the side, and for a good reason because the flying shackles slammed into Landrager, causing sharp shards of armor to fly all around. When the smoke and dust clear Landrager was just a heap of metal scrap who had been dragged a few feet by the strength of Descon's attack.  


"Landrager, function ceased!" Declared Mr. Referee.  


The KBT mark II stood up and aimed toward Descon but suddenly the Nataku type flew forward, toward his fallen comrade as his shackle burst out of the body, flying toward ArcBeetle. This took the hercules beetle by surprise, making him loose his footing and fall back on his butt. The shackle returned to their owners as he grabbed hold of what was left of Landrager before suddenly taking off with all his might.  


"Huhh... Team Descon forfeit the match, the winner is ArcBeetle!" Declared Mr. Referee, walking away as he scratched his head.  


"He prefered to run away than to risk them falling into our hand!" Commented the Phantom, surprised.  


"At least we got away." Added ArcBeetle.  


"Still.. this isn't good... the Medamasters are back with the Rubberobo, and the one who stole the Medamaster's Medal was X's mortal enemy Kinlyu Fuuma. I don't like this at all, it seams everybody is getting together. This is defenatly not a good concept." Replied Henry.  


"But what could their goal be..."Henry shruged "We should go to bed and contact the others tomorow, I feel DRAINED." Complained the Medabot.  


Henry nodded "Me too... let's go home." 

**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Adam ever forgive himself? Will he manage to defeat George? Exactly what do the Rubberobos and their allies want anyway? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  


AN: Next week I'll probably update Blood Medal!  



	35. Canada VS USA, part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts. Kinlyu Fuuma and his moves are my own creations._  


AN: Wow it's been a long time since I worked on this, sorry everyone about the delay! I got two more fics to work on and my job has been getting in my way for a while... but now I'm kinda fired so it won't matter anymore ... 

Ravenhawk: Kinda fired? How can you be 'kinda' fired?!?" 

Hush you projection of my imagination! It means the boss doesn't need me, only to replace when someone's sick, he basically doesn't have the balls to plain out fire me. It leaves me with a highly unstable schedule and no hours --. Anyways... I need to speed this fic along to finish it soon. This fic is really testing my skill with it's multitude of characters, the insane ammount of robattles and the fact that I barely have any plans for the ending, I hope you guys appreciate my hard work. 

**Third Challenge,part 35**

  
  
  
  


Adam and Ravenhawk slowly walked to their hotel room, Adam seamed very gloom and looked very troubled. He swiped the card key and open the door. The Medabot was about to follow his Medafighter when he suddenly stopped.  


"Go ahead...I have... something to do. Good night." He said.  


"Yeah... yeah..." Simply replied the young man. 

Ravenhawk closed the door and look at the large bay window at the end of the corridor, in the moonlight he could see the shadowed figure of Harwing and Snomotor. He sighed sightly and walked to them. A few minutes later the three Medabots emerged on the building's panoramical roof terrace. The night was crisp and clear and the moon was shiny brightly. Ravenhawk leaned back nonchalantly against the railing.  


"I guess you want to know right?" Asked the TTM Medabot.  


"We're your team mates Ravenhawk, we have the right to know if it might reduce our efficiency in the arena. What is up betweem Adam and George? When he heard about the match at first he seamed thrilled but..." Started Snomotor, Harwing staying solemn and silent.  


"But when he saw George it brought him down... I noticed." Interupted Ravenhawk, turning to look at the city. "Adam tought he could face George again but when he saw him it reopened an old wound he tought had healed."   


"What do you mean?" Asked Harwing.  


"It all started during Adam's college year..." He began  


"He REALLY went to college?"Asked the female Medabot. 

"Yeah... he got a diploma to prove it. He studied archeology and that's how he met Space Medafighter X...anyway, as you know he was studying in the US and he was George's roomate. We all got along pretty fine, devlopping a friendly rivalry and we robattled often..."Ravenhawk took a moment to enjoy the memory "But their rivalry was not only in battle, but also in love. Both had their eyes set on a young woman named Dana. They would ask her out all the time, one after the other but neither of them could fully conquer her heart. It was almost a routine when it all happened... Adam and Dana were on the road back from the movie theatre, I wasn't there so I don't know all the details but on the road they encountered a drunk driver who collided with their car and forced them right off the road. The crash down the hill there was terrible... Adam managed to survive, mostly because he had enough reflex to avoid a tree branch that would have gone through his skull... sadly Dana didn't have much luck and..." The totem -type couldn't finish the sentance.  


"She died." plainly, but brutally, added Harwing.  


"She was already gone by the time the ambulance arrived. They caught the driver and he was punished by law. He's still in prison today. Even there Adam feel it's his fault Dana died, and George believes it too. I fear George will never forgive Adam until Adam forgive himself. Ever since that day Adam can't or won't drive, and he hate alchool with a passion. You see Adam as a bumbling clown but that'.s just a facade, you've seen him in battle... that's his true nature. We've been together long enough that I know he's just trying to look calm and happy, and even if he fool everybodyt, including himself, I know he still feel the pain of loosing Dana. He flirts will all the pretty girls he meet to act like he has no inibitions and he drowns his true feelings with food... sometimes I wish he truly was a bumbling clown." Finished Ravenhawk, not taking his gaze away from the city.  


"That's so... sad." Stated Snomotor. "It musn't be easy on you either, after all you hide yourself as a clown too sometimes."  


"Do you...do you think he could forfeit to George in an attempt to get forgiveness?" Asked the HRF. 

"Maybe... maybe not... I'm not certain... but if he orders me to back down I won't be able to go against his wishes." Stated Ravenhawk, looking back at his teamate "That is, if I feel it is truly his wish. "   


Harwing nodded "Sounds good to me... now let's go get some downtime." she proposed.  


The other too nodded in agreement.  


----------  


"HURRY UP IKKI! MR REFEREE HAS ALREADY BEGUN!" Called Erika from the doorway.  


"COMING! GEEZ!" Replied the boy, running toward her and Brass alongside Metabee.  


As they emerged inside the Medadome they could hear Mr. Referee finish his first introduction "... TEAM CANADA!"   


As Ikki, Erika and their Medabots got to their seats, Team Canada's stats appeared on the giant screens.  


**-Vital Stats-**  


_Team Canada  
Team Captain: Adam_  


  


#1: Ravenhawk  
Medafighter: Adam  
TTM-17006  
Totem -type   
Special Attack: Toma-Axe  


#2: Snomotor  
Medafighter: Martin  
SNO-3116  
Snowplow -type  
Special Attack: Plow Attack  


#3: Harwing  
Medafighter: Sophie  
HRF-77896  
Snowy Owl -type  
Special Attack: Cryo Blaster 

"Finally! What took you so long? Complained Koji, who was sitting with Sumilidon, Karin and Neutranurse next to the four empty seats meant for the late gang.  


"The limo got stuck in trafic! And Parker had lost his parking pass!" Explained Ikki.  


"You should know it's still impolite to be late, no matter what!" 

"Hush you two... we'll finally see the Americans!" Said Erika.  


"And to my right, also from North-America... TEAM USA!" 

The spotlight lite up one by one, showing the three pairs of humans and Medabots. George was there, and the other two seamed about his age and were dressed in the same uniform. The second Medafighter was tall and gangly, with brown hair, while the third was short with blond hair and was wearing sunglasses even inside. George's Medabot had a top hat and what looked like a shirt, it's face was grey and triangular with blue eyes and he had two grey spike coming from the sides. He looked like he was wearing pants too. His whole Medabot could only be described as a robotic... Uncle Sam. Abe's Medabot had the look of a cowboy! It's head was shaped like a cowboy hat, he had a white face plate with red eyes glowing in a dark hole, h is body was yellow and looked like he had a blue vest on. His arms were yellow as well and both his forearm were big but they had diferent designs. The left one had a large slot above the hand while the right one had a long canon emerging from above the hand. That canon looked like that of a revolver, in fact he even had a revolver barrel embedded in his forearm. His's legs were brown and he looked like he was wearing cowboy boots. Ted's Medabot looked very slick with barely any features and he was all clad in desert camouflage color, including his face plate. His head was shaped to look like he was wearing a very modern military helmet and he only had a dark visor instead of eyes. His shoulder were spiky and he looked like he was wearing a backpack. On his left arm he had repeaters canon and on his right arm he only had one large but short canon. 

**-Vital Stats-**  


_Team USA  
Team Captain: George_  


  


#1: Samtron  
Medafighter: George  
PAT-9028  
Patriot -type   
Special Attack: Fourth of July  


#2: Lucky Star  
Medafighter: Abe  
CWY-1768  
CowBoy-type  
Special Attack: Lasso  


#3: Bash  
Medafighter: Ted  
SGT-90254-2  
Millitary -type  
Special Attack: Firepower 

Adam and George were looking at each other with incredible intensity, the pressure betweem the two made their team members a tad nervous.   


"Take care of the other two, George is mine." Simply said Adam.  


"Allright! This is gonna be one heck of a battle!" Cheered Ikki "I heard that the Americans totally dominated during their first battle! And that Samtron... he's got a Rare Medal it's clear."He added, the others nodding.   


"Impressive... but have you ever seen a more stereotypical team?" Asked Erika, chuckling a little.  


"Yeah, they seam right out of a cartoon or something." Replied Metabee, chuckling as well.  


"Look! They've chosen the field for the battle!" Called Brass, pointing to the holographic display that had stop changing.  


".... The field will be... CLASSICAL BATTLEFIELD!" Called Mr. Referee, the holographic display dissapearing and leaving the plain flat surface of the arena unchanged.  


"The ultimate test, a field where there is no field advantage!" Commented Koji.  


"GO CANADA!" Called Karin loudly, almost causing Koji's eardrum to pop.  


The formalities were over and Mr. Referee, as well as both team were in position. Adam and George facing each other on one side of the field and the others on another side. It was time for battle. 

"Medafighter ready?" Started Mr. Referee "MEDABOTS.... ROOOOOOOOBATTLE!"  


Just as Mr. Referee lowered his hand Ravenhawk vanished. In truth he had moved so fast nobody could see him, save for a few well trained people and Medabots. A second later, or maybe less than that there was a loud clang and Everybody could see that Ravenhawk had rushed across the battlefield in the blink of any eye and attacked Samtron. Ikki, Erika and their Medabots had seen Ravenhawk do that when facing Kantaroth and they tought that it was all over, until they realised that his punch hadn't hit... in fact Ravenhawk's hammer punch was held back, albeit with some difficulty, by Samtron, holding out his hand. There was a loud gasp that echoed the Medadome.  


"Wow..."Simply muttered Ikki.  


"You thought this old cheap trick could work on me Ravenhawk?" Asked Samtron sarcastically. "Don't try to fool me, I know very well you can't keep up that sort of speed very long."  


Ravenhawk didn't waste time babbling and swung his axe upward, forcing Samtron to leap away. The totem Medabot reel back his axe and charged forward.  


"I want YOU to join the scrapheap!" roared Samtron, pointing with Ravenhawk with his finger from wich a laser beam erupt.  


The Canadian Medabot rolled aside, the laser blast simply grazing his shoulder before he return to his feet. George barked a few orders in his Medawatch and to his team mates.  


Meanwhile Harwing took the sky and didn't waste time to fire at Lucky Star, her cryoblasts hitting the ground around the cowboy who had trouble avoiding them. Snomotor took off toward Bash in his snowplow mode, driving down the battlefield at full speed. Bash opened fire with his repeater but Snomotor swerved to the side to avoid the first volley, then to the other once Bash tried again, but as the red and white Medabot was getting closer, Bash decided to resort to his other weapon and aimed his large canon. A real inferno was unleashed as flames shot toward Snomotor in a real firestorm.   


"Snomotor transform!" Quickly called Martin.  


Snomotor obeyed, jumping to his feet and halting quickly, he went down on one knee and used his large plow shield to protect himself against the firestorm that surrounded him.  


"Roasted Canadian, American style!" Laughed Bash as he saw Snomotor dissapear in the flames.  


But his laughing was cut short when the flames stopped flowing and Snomotor appeared, his shield burned but his body mostly undamaged. The snowplow type aimed his missile launcher arm and fired. At the same time Lucky Star raised his left arm and Harwing discovered what that slot was for. It suddenly shot a ring at the end of a rope, that ring suddenly end up around her leg and tightened! She was trapped! Using all his strength Lucky Star pulled on the rope and slammed Harwing on the ground. Hard. She yelped in pain at the impact and was strugling to get up when she heard a familiar clicking, the sound of a gun ready to fire. Lucky Star was getting ready to fire with his right arm canon.  


"Harwing!" Gasped Sophie, panicked. 

"Bash! Burn his missile!" Ordered Ted.  


The millitary Medabot opened fire with his flamethrower and the heat caused Snomotor's missile to explode too early. He was about to do something when ...  


"Snomotor! Harwing's in trouble!" Called Martin.  


Snomotor saw Lucky Star aim at the fallen Harwing and knew what he meant. The SNO -type didn't took more than a second to understand what he had to do and he completly ignored Bash and rushed toward his comrade.  


"Bye bye birdy!" Chuckled Lucky Star.  


Harwing closed her eyes and she heard the sound of the gun being shot. It was so loud and seamed to echo in her mind. She tought she was done for, a direct hit after such a hard landing would probably finish her off. Then she heard an explosion, but she didn't felt a thing. Confused she opened her eyes and saw Snomotor, standing before her, his shield up to block the attack. He had come in to protect her!  


"Th...thanks Snomotor." She said softly.  


"Thanks Martin." Said Sophie, giving the boy one of her rare smile.  


But Snomotor didn't seam all that please. There was a loud noise and his shield fell to pieces, landing on the ground like a broken jigsaw puzzle.  


"Snomotor! NO! How can that shot be so strong!"Asked his Medafighter to the girl.  


She didn't have an answer either and didn't say a word but it still piqued her curiosity "_If he could do this much damage from the start then why didn't he used his gun sooner? We'll have to avoid his blast at all cost._"  


But Lucky Star was not finished, he stilled had his lasso stuck around Harwing's leg, right behind Snomotor! He pulled hard on it, dragging a shrieking Harwing forward. She hit Snomotor's leg and he came crashing down on her just as Bash ran over to his teamate.  


"Let's finish 'em!" He declared.  


"Your Medafighter took away Master George's only love! The least you could do is give up! Beside you can't win!" Called the Patriot, firing more of his beams at his opponent who simply dodged them with ease.  


"If I can't win then why should I give up anyway? It's not my style! Unless my Medafighter asks me!" Simply stated the TTM as he dashed toward Samtron. 

The two begun a deadly dance of slashes, blasting and dodging at an incredible pace and with incredible grace. Crowd was going nuts and was cheering madly. The two teams were showing great skills and tenacity. Sadly they didn't know something was wrong. Ever since the begining of the fight Ravenhawk had been fighting on his own, without orders from Adam who was keeping quiet. Without instruction the Medabot took damage to his shoulder, then his hammer fist, and his leg, while only grazing one of Samtron's arm. 

"You don't deserve to win after what happened Adam!" Called George from the other side of the arena. 

Adam simply stayed silent.  
"If you really want forgiveness then you won't order your MEdabot to dodge the next attack! SAMTRON! FINISH THIS WITH YOUR SPECIAL ATTACK!" 

"Prepare to feel the full power of American Patriotism! FOURTH OF JULY!" Roared Samtron, lowering his head as the top of his hat opened. 

From the hat a volley of small missiles shot off in an eruption of spark and firework sounds, some completly missing the opposition and exploding on the ground brightly just like fireworks.  


Ravenhawk simply stood there as the missile closed in on him"So what is it going to be Adam? Give up or fight?" 

**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Harwing and Snomotor survive the combined might of Lucky Star and Bash? Will Koji go deaf from Karin's constant cheering? Will Adam stopped feeling guilty and keep on fighting? Who will emerge victorious from this fight? The US of A or Canada? Don't miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_  



	36. Canada VS USA, part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts. Kinlyu Fuuma and his moves are my own creations._  


AN: Two updates to my fics in a week! Impressive no? But don't expect that to happen to often, I just had more free time this week than usual that's all. Not much to say out of that... so I'll reply to some reviews since I haven't done that in a while: 

Jumper Prime: Glad you're happy ^_^. I hope you didn't mind I changed the name of his special attack to 'Fourth of July', I just tought it sounded more patriotic :p. 

RusVal: I already had Ravenhawk to cover the native american theme anyway. I had been given a CowBoy as a suggestion :p. Don't say that, you never know with me hehehehe. 

Phantom Kansai: Thanks for your concern. Yeah I changed Rocket's Red Glare for the reasons mentionned above. I guess Medabots do need their Medafighters after all and only the most exeptionnals can fight without instructions. None the less it probably distabilize them to fight without a Medafighter. 

Martial Master: Well for one chapter it usually take me a day but my chapter are pretty shorts and it depends on how I feel. Don't be so harsh on yourself, I'm not that good either, I've seen people who can write circle around me with no problem... some of them younger than me too. 

**Third Challenge,part 36**

  
  
  
  


Ravenhawk's word echoed through Adam's mind as he saw, as if in slow motion, the Fourth of July attack fly toward his Medabot partner. 

"_So what is it going to be Adam? Give up or fight?_" 

How could he fight? He couldn't save Dana and now neither he nor George could have her, never again would they see her smile and her sparkling eyes. Images flashed through his mind... flashback of a time long gone... memory of how he had defeated George to get the right to ask Dana out that night, they always did that but in the end they would end up doing it alternately, the previous winner letting the other win. They were friends back then but now... now George hated him. Friend... he had new friends now. He shot a glance to see Sophie and Martin trying their best against Abe and Ted, their Medabots were in trouble but supporting each other. Sophie used to be much colder than that but now the two of them were getting closer. Ravenhawk was also his friend. Adam suddenly remembered all the people back home who had wished him good luck, all those watching at this instant event tough it was the middle of the night in Canada, and then he tought of Ravenhawk. He was letting everybody down just because he felt guilty about something that had nothing to do with robattles! Now Adam knew the answer, and he still had time to act. He quickly rose his Medawatch to his mouth.  


"Fight Ravenhawk..."Softly started the young man " FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! FIIIIIIIIGHT!" He finally shouted as the attack was about to reach his Medabot.  


There was a sudden flash of black and then a huge explosion shooked the arena, blinding slightly people looking at it and making the entire crowd gasp of surprise.   


"Do... do you think Ravenhawk avoided the attack?" Asked Erika.  


"No..." Simply said Koji, causing his friends to gasp. "He didn't dodge...he faced the attack with everything he had. Look." He added, pointing to the battleground.  


The smoke from the Fourth of July had dissipated and there, surrounded by craters and totally undamage, axe glowing with the dark power of the Shadow Sword, was Ravenhawk. There was a second collective gasp of surprise.  


"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Asked Samtron, taking a step back.  


"I didn't have time to avoid your attack, the only way to get out of this situation was to face it with all my power. Now...let's FIGHT!" 

"So that's how it is Adam, you feel no guilt over what you did?" Asked George.  


"Far from it, but I cannot let my country, and my friends, down because of our dispute! Ravenhawk! Toma-axe!" Called Adam.  


Ravenhawk shot forward and swiped with his axe, missing Samtron by a few inches, but still scratch marks appeared on the Patriot's chest. Ravenhawk started to circle the red,blue, and white Medabot at great speed, avoiding the laser blasts sent his way. Meanwhile, things weren't that great for Harwing and Snomotor who were still on the ground with their opponent targetting them for a final blow. Luckily for them the large explosion caused when Ravenhawk faced the Fourth of July had distracted Lucky Star and Bash just long enough! Snomotor got back to his feet and quickly transform, charging forward while Harwing shot the lasso holding her with extreme precision, in a flash she was up in the air, the frozen metallic lasso breaking from her pull. 

The pulling brought back Lucky Star to his battle "Wha?" 

He only had enough time to jump out of the way as Snomotor charged betweem he and Bash, partially hitting the military -type and sending him to the ground. The SNO -type did a quick turn around and changed back into robot mode and opened fire on Bash! The American Medabot fire with his flamethrower, making the missiles explode before they reached their target once again.  


"You're going down, snow boy!" Declared Lucky Star aiming straight for Snomotor.  


"Forgetting about me?" Asked Harwing, landing a powerful flying kick right in Lucky Star's back, sending him to the ground.  


But Lucky Star was a tough guy and he quickly switched around, his gun still ready to fire and he did just that on the unsuspecting Harwing. She barely had time to hold out her hand in protection before she was sent flying back to the other end of the field by the explosion. She landed in a smoking heap, crying out in pain.  


"Harwing!" Gasped Snomotor, before he found himself on the receiving end of a repeater salvo.  


Without his shield to protect him Snomotor felt the force of the assault and felt the following blast of fire even more!  


"BURN! HAHAHAHAHAHA! BURN!" Laughed Bash.  


Harwing wasn't finished yet and she struggled to get back up while Snomotor was being barbequed. Lucky Star chuckled as he cocked his revolver once more. He was ready to fire again.  


"Time to finish you off lil' lady! You've been more trouble than you're worth." He said coldly, aiming at the struggling snowy owl Medabot. 

"No Harwing! NO!" Gasped Sophie, looking plain terrified.  


"Snomotor! You got to do something for Harwing! She's gonna be blasted apart!" Called Martin over the warning sounds of his Medawatch.  


"_30%...40%...50%... 60%... overheating... shut down imminent..._"  


"Har...wing..." Grunted Snowmotor, still trapped in the firestorm caused by Bash. "Har...HARWING!" He shouted.  


Suddenly the flames exploded with white light, causing Bash to stop his assault as his flames dissipated. The crowd made a collective gasp as Snomotor appeared, surrounded by a bright white light. Abe, Ted and Bash were completly speecheless while Lucky Star slowly turned around to see where the light came from.  


"What in tarnation..."He muttered.  


"The... Medaforce... Snomotor is summoning the Medaforce!" Commented Ikki excitedly, jumping on his seat.  


"This is so cool!" Added Metabee.  


"It's kinda romantic too." Commented Brass.  


Bash opened fire with his repeaters but the shot bounced off the aura surrounding Snomotor.  


"Leave...her... ALONE! MEDA... **FOOOOOOORCE**!!!" He shouted loudly as a powerful beam of white light erupted from his chest and shot straight toward Lucky Star.  


The cowboy's scream of fear were drowned by the sound of the Medaforce impacting on him. In a streak of white he was sent flying toward the other end of the battlefield. Sophie tackled Martin out of the way as Lucky Star flew above them and slammed into the force field behind them. His smoking and crushed carcass landed on the ground like a pile of scrap metal as Snomotor collapsed to his knees, out of energy.  


"Lucky Star ceased functionning!" Declared Mr. Referee over the sound of the raging crowd.  


But they weren't out of the wood yet.  


"Nice little number but you should have took the time to get rid of me too... now you and you're little girlfriend are gonna be easy prey for me." Said Bash, aiming his flamethrower at his opponent.  


That's when the second miracle happened and a blue light started to shine behind Bash. The Medabot froze in fear.  


"Don't count me out yet!" Called Harwing, raising back to her feet as a bright blue aura developped around her.  


"Wow! Harwing too! This is an INCREDIBLE Robattle!" Gasped Erika, taking a load of pictures.  


"Team Canada is really strong." Smiled Karin.  


"No... it's...it's imposible..." Gasped Bash, loosing his cool as the frightful sight of the glowing Harwing.  


The female Medabot started to fly up, still surrounded by the energy of the Medaforce. "I don't like to owe people so I always repay them quickly... **MEDAFORCE**!!!" She called loudly before firing a blue blast from her hand.  


Just like his teamate Bash screamed his fear as the attack raced toward him like a deadly comet falling from the sky. The attack slammed into him and cracked the ground all around him, sending pieces of concrete flying around. Sophie noticed that some of the pieces left the holographic projector's field and dissapeared, even the floor was an illusion. Harwing softly landed on her feet as the blue light dissapated. The dust raised by her attack dissipated as well and everybody was shocked to find Bash encased in a large ice crystal, struck in a position that clearly shown fear.   


"BASH IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" Declared Mr. Referee as the HRF type collapsed to her knees just like Snomotor a minute earlier.  


While those extremely impressive events occured Samtron and Ravenhawk were still in a deadly dance, neither could do more than a few scratches on the other. The series of blasts, light flashes and explosion hadn't distracted Adam and George, or their Medabots, one bit.  


"You got a strong team." Commented Samtron, firing a blast at Ravenhawk.  


"Thank you... but I'm stronger." Replied the Totem Medabot as he dodged and dashed forward with his full speed.  


"And I stronger than you! FOURTH OF JULY!" Called the Patriot, leaping backward to attack. 

"I already prooved your attack innefective! Change your tune Sammy!" simply said Ravenhawk as his axe glowed with the shadow sword again.  


Ravenhawk slashed the air and sent a wave of dark energy flying, plowing through the Fourth of July and negating it before it hit Samtron and sent him flying backward, but he landed squarely on his feet. Now the two rivals were appart and each sported his fair share of damage.  


"How about we end this like an old fashion duel... everything in one attack." Proposed George.  


"Yeah, I'm getting hungry, let's finish this quickly!" Agreed Adam.  


"We'll see if your Shadow Sword is as strong as you claim Ravenhawk!" Called Samtron as he suddenly started glowing with intense red energy.  


"Woh! That guy is crazy! Ravenhawk is a master of the Shadow Sword technique! He'll plow right through the Medaforce and take him out!" Commented Ikki.  


"Yeah but... don'tr you feel the intensity of his Antvara?" Asked Metabee. "I think it'll all be decided by who wants to win the most, rather than who uses what type of energy."   


"I see... let's hope Adam has enough resolve then." Added the boy.  


Ravenhawk responded to Samtron's glowing form with a glow of his own. The dark glow of the Shadow Sword spread from just his axe weilding arm to his whole body, and even his eyes seam to darken. A new Toma-axe made entirely out of shadow energy formed out of his hammer fist, growing in size to match the expended aura around the real axe wich made it look twice as large. For a moment it was as if the light of the dome were diming and all that everyone could see where the two Medabots and two Medafighters. Samtron looked like he was burning with crimsom flames while Ravenhawk gave off a surreal aura of darkness.  


"Com'on Adam! You can beat him! Wer'll be like heroes back home!" Cheered Martin.  


"Yeah! You beat me, I'm sure you can beat that loser!" Added Sophie.  


Adam nodded then brought his Medawatch to his lips to issue a single command. "...Go."  


George did the same and the two opposing robot dashed off toward each other. They took the air at the same time, Samtron realing back his hanhs as a ball of red energy formed betweem them while Ravenhawk crossed his his arms in front of himself.  


Ravenhawk slashed his arms in a X position, sending an X shaped shockwave, while Samtron swung his hands forward, shooting the ball of energy.  


"**RAVEN WING!!!**"  


"**MEDAFORCE!!!**"  


When the two blasts hit there was a large explosion that blinded everyone. Wind swept the Medabot and the crowd screamed in fear and excitement. Nobody had ever seen something quite like this before. The Medafighters had to fight to keep standing. When the light cleared Ravenhawk and Samtron were gone from the battlefield. They were landing on their back on their side of the field, behind their Medafighters. Everybody was still as the two Medabots started to slowly struggle back to their feet. They succeeded at the same time and they stood their for a moment until...  


"As I tought..." Started Samtron "... I lost."   


And with that he felt face first, his Medal ejecting out of his back while Ravenhawk let himself collapse to his knees.  


Everything was silent until Mr. Referee suddenly remembered what he was there for "Samtron function ceased! THE WINNER ARE TEAM CANADA!"  


The crowd went wild! Cheering the deserving victors of an exceptionnal Robattle. The competition had been fierce but Adam and Ravenhawk put everything they had in that last move and proved to their friends, their opponent, their country, and the world, they had the greater will to win. George and his team just turned their back on the battlefield, leaving the official to the dirty work of collecting the Medals, altough Bash's Medal would be saved since it hadn't been technically ejected.  


"Hey George!" Suddenly called Adam, rushing to the American team Captain.  


"What?" Codly asked the young man, not even turning around.  


"Let's get together sometime to... catch up on old time." Proposed Adam.  


George stayed silent for a moment. "... Every year... every year since then I go to her grave to put flowers...maybe... you could come with me next time..." He softly said before walking off with his team.  


Adam stood there as Mr. Referee adressed the audiance "With this victory Team Canada now secures it's place in the Championship Rounds of the Tournament! One more round of applause for Team Canada!"  


"Wow! That was SO cool!" Declared Erika, taking another series of picture.  


"I want to face them in the Championship Rounds! Koji! Let's do our best to beat Greece tomorow!" Said Ikki, turning to his teammate.  


"You can count on me! Let's hope X will be there for a change." Replied the boy.  


"Hehehe...yeah." Giggled Karin, sweatdropping. "_If only they knew... oh dear... I hope everything goes well._" She tought.  
 

----------  


In a corporate lodge a woman in a brown trenchcoat was watching the officials grab the Medals Team USA had lost. She was none other than Gillgirl of the Rubberobo gang, sided by her Medabot Mahiro. Behind her Seaslug was still raging on how he had loose his precious Whitesword to that ninja do gooder girl of Shadow Rose K. That's when a cellphone ring tone was heard.  


"Can it will ya? Someone's calling me!" Complained Gillgirl, flipping her cellphone open with one flick of her wrist. 

"Yeah what?" She asked, before taking a stunned expression "WHAT?!? Huh... yeah I understand but why would I do that for YOU?... Huh... Oh all right... yeah yeah I swear...No I'm not gonna do that, after that leave me alone!" She finished, shutting down the phone and heading to the door.  


"Who was it?" Asked Seaslug.  


"Just some annoying family... don't mind and go find yourself a new Medabot." She answered, slamming the door behind her and Mahiro.  


**To Be Continued...**  


AN: Wow... I didn't expect thisfight to turn out so well... I think it's one of my BEST fight to date! I hope you don't mind if I cut here but this has been some very intense writting, I wrote most of that in one shot... beside I haven't updated this fic in quite a while. See you next time!  



	37. Feet on Fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts. Kinlyu Fuuma and his moves are my own creations._

AN: Not much to say..I'm sorry it took a long time again. Now on to review replies: 

Mad-man: Don't you know I'm know for my many plot twist? XD It's mostly due to the fact that I'm improvising 90% of the time. 

Phantom Kansai: Yeah three, I wanted something impressive for a fight the readers would feel about. I wanted it to be of EPIC proportion! What do you mean by angle? I know I got bad grammar, bad spelling and bad syntax. Thanks for the tip tough. Sorry about the 'Let's fight' thing then. 

RusVal: Sorry Rus, I AM Canadian XD, beside Team Canada was already established as friend of Ikki and gang, I couldn't have them loose now could I? I just picked Team USA as opponent for the dramatics. I picked up the review replying thing since it seamed popular and made people happy. Authors thrive to make their reader happy. Thanks Jazz ^^, that was the goal with this fight. EXCITEMENT with a capital 'X'. And Bash will make another appearance later, I wasn't planning to(since I consider him a minor character) but since you liked him I don't see no reason why not. 

Shadow Knight: No problem... I don't update that often either. Thanks. Well I have no real explanation for the freezing thing, I just tought it would be cool (ice, cool, get it? Ravenhawk: NOT FUNNY!), but if you want an 'official' explanation it's because Harwing concentrated the energy of the Medaforce through her Cryo Blaster, increasing their ability t the point they would freeze the humidity present in the air. It'll be showed in the next match why the air is so humid in the Medadome. 

AnT: I feel honored you need my fic to continue...Wow! I know a lot of characters aren't in it... I'm 2 episodes away from having watching it all and in retrospect it wasn't half-bad. I probably won't continue my 'Warlord' saga but I'm planning on having the third season re-created in Blood Medal instead! I like Ginkai and Nae too, they're cool. I wouldn't take Mr.Referee out, nor Rokusho... maybe take Karin and Koji of the 'main character' list just to cut down on the number of characters, but they would still make appearances a few time and be mentionned. 

**Third Challenge,part 37**

  
  


"TO CANADA!" Cheered Adam, Sophie and Martin, making their cans of soda collide in mid air before gulping them. 

"AH! That was good, I was parched." Said Adam, crushing his empty can and throwing it in the trash bin without even looking.

"3 points!" Chimed Ravenhawk. 

Brass and Erika took the chance to take a picture. The whole little gang of Team Canada, Team Japan and friends were at Henry's hop mart. The day before Team Canada had defeated Team USA in a battle that was already in the history books. They hadn't had time to celebrate much then because they had quickly been assaulted by journalists, mostly from their country, that's why they were having a little gathering with their Japanese friends. 

"You all look so happy." Said Karin with a smile. 

"They have reason to be, their battle was AMAZING." Explained Koji, making Adam and Martin blush.

"You can say that again dude. My buddy Snomotor here sure showed those Americans!" Said Metabee, giving the SNO Medabot a slap on the back.

"It's a shame I wasn't there to see it." Added Gwen, Gallahaste nodding in agreement. 

"I'm not that great, I wouldn't have survived without the Medaforce."Pointed out the Canadian Medabot "The rush of the Medaforce... it was incredible. I can'T describe it in words!"

"I know... I felt the same the first time... you know that was actually the second time I've used it." Commented Harwing.

"Still,"Started Ikki."... summoning the Medaforce is more than just having the right Medal. You need to be willing to win with all your heart, to go beyond your own limit, and to have given your all before resorting to it." 

"He's right you know, you two were admirable." Added Henry.

Gallahaste nodded again"Even facing incredible odds you fought on with great courage. You truly are worthy warriors." 

"Oh enough ego boosting already!" Complained Sophie, a slight blush on her face. 

"Well I just didn't want Sophie to risk loosing her friend Harwing, and I know Snomotor felt the same." Said Martin, making the girl blush even more.

"That...that was very considerate of you...than...thank you... Ah geez! I am really NOT used to being part of a team!" She complained, shaking her head. 

That's when a group of young women aproached Adam and Martin, asking for autographs. Sophie sighed as the boys swiftly agreed. Even her teamate's Medabots were almost assaulted by female Medabot fans also wanting autographs! Sophie simply sipped on her soda and sat beside Erika on a stool.

"You guys must be stars in your country now!" The young reporter commented.

"Please don't mention that...we got 4 interviews today and about a dozen planned when we return, and we haven't won the tournament...not yet anyway. I heard we're on every newspaper front page, and that some people went out on the street when we won! That's just crazy! Another random outbrust of that sponteneous Canadian patriotism I guess." Answered the girl. "Hey Ikki... you're facing Greece later today right?" She then asked.

"Yep! We're just hoping X will show up this time." He replied.

That's when Karin started coughing and choking.

"Karin! What's wrong my dear?" Inquired a concerned Koji.

"No...*cough* nothing... some soda...just took the wrong pipe."She answered, sweatdropping.

Koji felt reliefed, and so did Ikki for that matter "Oh... be careful and don't drink too fast okay?" 

"Sure.Hehehe..." Karin mentally sighed in relief. 

"Uh oh... look at the time... We're scheduled for an interview on Nationnal TV in an hour! I'll see you guys around." Suddenly said Sophie, glaring at her watch. "Guys! We gotta jet!" 

But the boys were ignoring her, still giving out autographs. Adam seamed to particularly enjoy himself"... I also added my cell phone number so if your visiting western Canada, give me a call so I could show you around."

That's when a frustrated Sophie grabbed him by the ear and dragged him toward the door. "Com'on Cassanova! We got millions of other fans waiting to see your ugly mug on TV." She growled.

"Ow! OW! OW! Stop that! OW! Kids aren't suppose to treat adult like that!" Complained the young man, as the rest of the people at the scene just sweatdropped at the sight.

"I'm not a kid!" Replied Sophie "And I'll act my age when YOU act your age!" She added, dragging him out of the Hop Mart, followed by Harwing.

"MARTIN! SNOMOTOR! YOU COMING OR YOU'RE WAITING FOR THE TRAIN?" Shouted the girl from outside.

"OW!HELP ME RAVENHAWK!" Pleaded Adam.

"COMING!" All three called, heading for the door.

Martin waved at his friends "See you guys later." 

"Hm... that was weird." Simply said Metabee, breaking the silence that had befallen the Hop Mart.

"Well, I have to go too now. Good luck with your match today." Then declared Karin with a smile, heading for the door with Neutranurse.

"You're not gonna be there?" Asked a disapointed Ikki.

"I promised Uncle Aki to do some cleaning at his house." Simply answered the red head, getting out the door "Hello Alexia." could be heard from outside, just before said girl entered with Diama and Rokusho.. 

"Hey Rokusho! What's up buddy?" Asked Metabee.

"Greetings old friend." Greeted Gallahaste. 

"Heya! Was that Team Canada I saw leaving before Karin?" Inquired the scandinavian girl.

"Yeah, you just missed them, we had a little gathering to celebrate their victory of yesterday." Answered Ikki.

"Talking about the tournament... would it be too much to ask if you could get us acess pass to see your match today? We feel bad missing your previous fight, and we tought you might enjoy a little support." Asked Diama.

"No problem!" Agreed Ikki. "I'll just ask Parker to get you some." He said, whiping out a cellphone.

Erika blinked "Parker also gave you a phone to comunicate with him?" 

"Yep." Simply said the boy, fliping the phone open and pressing a button "Parker, get to the Hop Mart with three VIP pass pronto. Bye." He ordered.

"I haven't seen you use your limo much since you got it, what's with that?" Wondered Koji.

"I...I...I just prefer to walk that's all." Answered Ikki, rubbing the back of his head while sweatdropping.

Metabee chuckled "Yeah right! Ikki's got him running errand his mom gives him! He's too lazy to do it himself." 

"METABEE! I'm not lazy! I'm just too busy with training."

"Training? When have you guys been training? since the tournament start?"Asked Erika.

"Well...well I've been trying to beat Metabee at Hyper Street Fighter 2 Neo-Alpha Blitz : Golden Edition for months now and I almost got him." Sheepishly answered the boy.

"Yeah right, you'll never beat me."Boasted Metabee.

"Anyway, it's not like we need any training." Said Ikki, in the same boastful tone as Metabee.

"For once I totally agree with Ikki, we will win this tournament, even without X's help." Agreed Koji.

"Be happy I'm not in this tournament, I'd kick your snobby little butt in no time. You're just a one trick pony, once you're figured out your easy picking. I bet you won't make it past your first solo battle." Declared Alexia, chuckling.

"What did you say? Care to repeat that?" Growled the boy, jumping off his seat.

"This isn't gonna end well." Sweatdropped Gwen.

"Let them play it out." Simply said Rokusho, raising a hand.

"Yeah, it's good entertainement." Commented Metabee. 

"Oh I can repeat it. I'd kick your SNOBBY little butt in no time. Snobby. You think your so tough but you're not. No wonder Karin's not interested in you." Retorked Alexia, stamping her foot down to put emphasis on the word 'snobby.

Koji growled "You're the one who think you're so great. If you're looking for trouble I got it right here!" He said, a perfectly shaped sword blade made out of dark energy coming out of his Medawatch.

"Hey! If you guys want to fight, do it outside! I won't have you ruin my store!" Complained Henry.

"I wouldn't mind to, but I doubt Koji's in any position to go outside." Replied Alexia, shrugging.

"What do you mea..."Started Koji as he tried to take a step forward, realising in mid sentence he couldn't "Hey what the... HEY!"

Everyone realised that Koji's feet were encase in ice! Alexia hadn't stomped for drama, she had stomped to play a trick on Koji. And she was not laughing her head off as the rich kick tried to pull himself out, before trying to hack his way out before damaging his 'expensive shoes' and his 'perfect feet' as he put it. Ikki, Metabee, Erika and Brass were laughing too, while the others tried to hold it, even Rokusho.

"Now now Alexia, I think it time you feet him.... I mean free him." Pleaded Diama, holding back a chuckle as much as she could.

Alexia stopped laughing and swiped some tears off the corner of her eyes."Allright...ooh... here you go." She said, sending a small fireball at Koji's feet...who caught on fire.

"AAAH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Shrieked the boy, dancing hysterically around with flaming shoes while everyone continued laughing.

"Hold still! HOLD STILL!" Pleaded Henry as he and Sumilidon were chasing Koji with fire extinguishers.

---------

Karin wasn't on her way to her uncle's house, the whole cleaning thing was excuse. As much as she'd want to go clean her uncle's house, she has other buisness to attend to. The Phantom Renegade, Dr. Aki, X and herself were having a meeting about what they knew so far. For the moment one thing was clear, Kinlyu Fuuma was working with the Rubberobos, the big question was why, the robos weren't known to hire assasins, and to what end? All this highly puzzled the 'Masked Gang' ,as Spiritus had started to nickname them. Even Dr. Aki wore big sunglasses that hid his eyes, and since Shadow Rose K, Space Medafighter X and Phantom Renegade were all masked it was a fitting nickname.

Karin was deep in tought as she and Neutranurse passed by a store selling Medabots. Many models were on display, including one that caught Nurse's attention. She stopped in front of the window and pulled out something from a hidden space. It was a Medal.

"Maybe..." She whispered to herself, looking at the exposed Medabot.

"Nurse! You coming?" Called Karin from further down the street.

"Sorry!" Replied Neutranurse, pocketing the Medal and rushing toward her Medafighter.

---------

"That good for nothing two bit Shamans...grr...ruined a perfect pair of shoes..grrr...wait 'till I get my hands on her..." Grumbled Koji as he Ikki were making their way toward the arena.

It was time to face Team Greece. Those guys were no small fry, they had disposed of Team China faster than any other team except for Team Egypt, and China was well ranked, higher than Greece. 

"Chill out Koji. We got a big fight ahead of us!" Pleaded Ikki.

"Yeah I know...but X is late again... I bet we'll be stuck with a replacement again... it better be someone good." Complained the rich kid.

"Yeah... imagine Samantha...or worse SPIKE as X!" Commented Metabee.

"Hahahaha! What kind of crazy person would imagine the Screws posing as Space Medafighter X?" Asked Ikki.

"Ikki! Look over there!" Suddenly said Koji, pointing toward the end of the corridor.

Right before the exit that lead to the battlefloor of the Medadome, someone was leaning against the wall. A woman, with boots and a scarf. As the group walked closer to her, the glare of the spotlight in the Medadome wasn't as blinding and they could make out her features. It was X! At least it looked like her. A red haired woman with a mask, in a suit. Something was odd tough. While she had the scarf, the boots, the gloves, the belt and the mask, her suit looked diferent. It didn't have those lines around the shoulder, it had a big zipper at the front and a hood.

"Let's go." Simply said X, leading the way out of the corridor as the light started to dim, signaling the begining of the match.

"Wait! X! We got to talk!" Called Ikki, rushing after the woman.

"Where's Spiritus?" Asked Sumilidon, doing the same.

"Where were you all this time?" Inquired Koji.

But X wouldn't answer any of their question and they soon reached the positon where they would be presented to the awaiting crowd.

"Hey you! Get your Medabot out!" Called an official on the sideline. 

X pulled up her sleeve, revealing not three but just one Medawatch.

"Transport Medabot!" She called, teleporting her Medabot.

Ikki and Metabee imediatly recognized the Medabot and gasped in shock. This was not X, not way.

"MAHIRO?!" They both shouted, as the Iga Ninja -type came to life.

"Who?" Asked Koji, clueless.

"YOU'RE NOT X! YOU'RE GILLGIRL!" Accused Ikki, pointing at her...well acusingly.

**To Be Continued...**

_Will Adam ever act his age? Will Koji and Alexia ever really get along? What is Neutranurse planning with that Medal? Will Team Japan win even with an enemy in their ranks? Don'T miss the next chapter of **Third Challenge!**_

AN: Sorry not much happened in this chapter save for talking, gratuitous Koji bashing and more talking. Next chapter will have the whole fight against Greece, scout's honor! 

Ravenhawk: Like you were a scout.

Grr... let's just say it was a way to quote Jackie Chan Adventures. See ya around guys.


	38. Japan VS Greece

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts. Kinlyu Fuuma and his moves are my own creations._  
  
AN: Hi everyone.Nope I'm not dead, nor did I give up... I just had a slight... okay MAJOR case of writer's block, and I didn't have acess to the right computer to upload this ;; sorry. Review replies: 

AnT: You think it's flirting :p. I didn't mean I'm gonna cut them entirely, they just won't be as present as in this story... they'll be more like guest stars than regular you know. 

Phantom Kensai: Kansai is also a southern region of the main island (was it Honshu?) of Japan. No I haven't seen the trailer... not really interested in fact :p Sorry it took me a while to update.   
  


**Third Challenge,part 38**

  
  
"YOU'RE NOT X! YOU'RE GILLGIRL!" Accused Ikki, pointing at the masked woman.

"WHAT?!" Asked Koji and Sumilidon.

"Where is X and what do you want you scum?!?" Asked Metabee, pointing his blaster at the fake X.

"X asked to replace her so lay off!" Growled Gillgirl.

"Why would she ask YOU to do that? Tell us where she is! You're here to ruin our Robattle I'm sure of that!" Called Koji, raising his fist. 

The battle was about to begin! There wasn't much time! 

Gillgirl sighed in defeat "Because I'm her sister, that's why. Now I promised my annoying sister not to hinder you and do my best to win this." 

Ikki and Koji were stunned. Was she telling the truth? After all X and Gillgirl did looked similar when in the same get up. That's when the light shined onto them as they were introduced to the crowd, Mahiro being listed as X's Medabot. Team Japan didn't care when the crowd went wild.

"Why should we trust you anyway?" Inquired Metabee.

Gillgirl pointed into the crowd "If I wasn't here on X's behalf, SHE would have already attacked us." 

The rest of the team looked in the direction and saw Spiritus sitting beside Erika and the others!

"It's... it's Spiritus! She came to see me Robattle!" Stated Sumilidon, shocked.

Koji groaned, they couldn't argue much, beside the match was about to begin. "Allright then... but try not to put yourself in danger, you're considered the leader." 

Mr. Referee reminded them of what was going on "...from Europe... TEAM GREECE!" He shouted. 

All three Medafighters were male, there was a young teenager as number 3 and two young man about Henry's age. The first one, the number 3 was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt with an armband adorned with their flag. He had grey hair and cold blue eyes. His Medabot had black feet similar in design to Crosserdog's, with spikey grey claws, but his hip armor were shaped like clawed paws. His chest was black with a red flame drawn on the front. He had cone shaped shoulder plate and his black arm were ended by huge dog like head with ferocious looking fangs and red eyes. Each head was holding in it's maw a chain ended by a spiked metal ball, the chained linked to a spiked collar at the 'wrist' of the arm. The Medabot also had a spiked collar at his neck and a head that looked like the one at the end of his arm, only it had red optics deep in it's open mouth. 

The second Medafighter had mid-length curly blond hair and piercing reddish brown eyes. He wore jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a red vest, he too had the armband. His Medabot was insectile, or rather archnoid, in shape with four pointy legs, two arms and two little arms with three fingers at the hip. He was all red with darker shades as highlight. He had a segmented tail ended by a curve blade coming from his back, and his arms where big bulky flat pincer that looked a bit like clamps. His head was a flat bump with two red glowing eyes. He smashed his pincers together a few times, grunting agressively. 

The leader of the team had short blond, almost golden, hair. He looked serious and almost noble. He had black pants and a white t-shirt with a yellow vest adorn with the symbol for the Zodiac sign Leo and he too wore the armband. His Medabot looked more imposing than the other and he was painted an almost shining gold color. He even wore a white cape. His right arm was shaped like the head of a roaring lion, from who's mouth came the blade of a double edge sword, the mane of the lion extended upward, being the arm, the shoulder pad, then the chest of the Medabot before flaring up as the opposite shoulder from wich a basic arm with a round came from. His massive Warbandit-like legs were adorned with a complicated pattern of curved line, and so was his skirt style hip armor.His helmet was round with a base that protected the back of the neck and a pair of triangle feature - probably representing lion ears - were pointing backward. He had a white face plate and in a hole you could see two rectangular blue eyes. 

**-Vital Stats-**   
  
_Team Greece  
Team Captain: Aolias_  
  
#1: Goldmane  
Medafighter: Aolias  
LEO-18132  
Leo -type  
Special Attack: Lion Sword

#2: Scorpio  
Medafighter: Milos  
SCO-4162  
Scorpion -type  
Special Attack: Dart Attack

#3: DarkHound  
Medafighter: Dante  
CBR-79012  
Cerberus -type  
Special Attack: Metal Ball  
  
Koji felt a shiver go up and down his spine as he saw Scorpio "BUG! BUG! BUG! I HATE BUG! I HATE BUG!" He started to repeat, visibly shaken. 

"You got a spider on your shoulder." Casually pointed out Mahiro. 

Koji froze and looked at his shoulder, finding a small black spider. 

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Screamed Koji, dancing around, chased by Sumilidon. 

The ninja Medabot chuckled "Relax! It's just one of my spider bomb." 

Koji stoped and sighed "Oh it's just... A BOMB! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" He screeched before Sumilidon grabbed the spider bomb and threw it back at Mahiro who caught it. 

Her Medafighter hit the top of her head with a clenched fist. "This is no time to fool around." 

Meanwhile the random field choser had halted on a scene that showed white marble columns,ruins and sea. 

"The field for this battle will be... POSEIDON'S TEMPLE!" Declared Mr. Referee as the field transformed. 

Some of the floor dissapeared, giving way to water. There was a main 'island' of floor in the center and a series of smaller one, as well as the top of marble columns appearing from the water. A piece of column was forming a bridge betweem two islands, while there was a part of wall on the center island, reliefs depicting scenes of the greek sea god Poseidon, one of the islands was completly covered by a slice of a bearded statue's head. 

"Good thing none of them can swim, or it would have been way too lucky... then again what a coincidence." Commented Ikki.

"Be careful, that water is real water, the arenas are all actually pools of water and the floor itself is an hologram. " Pointed out Gillgirl. 

Koji looked at the water. "Impressive." 

"One last thing..." Began the X fill-in, as everyone took their place. 

"MEDAFIGHTER READY?" Asked Mr. Referee. 

"...They all know the Shadow Sword. " Finished the woman. 

"ROBATTLE!"   
  
------------  
  
"You happy now? There's your Space Medafighter X!" Commented Seaslug, pointing down at the masked woman as the light shone on Team Japan. 

"That's not X." Replied Kinlyu Fuuma, sipping a glass of wine through his mask. 

"WHAT?!? You didn't even look!" Complained the Rubberobo, who was in his undercover clothes. 

"I don't need to look. If X was in this building I would have felt her, this person down there's isn't X. She looks like X but isn't her." Explained the Ninja, finishing his glass and getting up. "I have no buisness here... I shall return to my training now." He added, before vanishing into thin air. 

"What a creep... well if it ain't X, she sure look like her." Said Seaslug to himself, looking at the scene below... then he noticed the Medabot X was using. 

"WHAT THE.. MAHIRO?"He stopped for a moment, confused, before taking on a shocked expression " THEN THAT MEANS...That means... that means... that means..." He started to stammer. 

He took a long breath to calm himself down.   
  
"That means the fake X stole Gillgirl's Medabot!" He finally concluded, in total shock.   
  
Must be all that rubber...   
  
------------  
  
Erika looked at Spiritus, shocked "Why did X asked Gillgirl to fill in for her?!?" 

"Gillgirl is actually X's sister... TWIN sister." Explained Spiritus " Gillgirl owed us a favor, and X seams bend on trying to get her out of the Rubberobo Gang and back on the right track." 

"So... then this is somekind of ploy to make her realize what it feels to be with the good guys?" Wonered Brass, Spiritus nodded "But isn't it risky? Gillgirl could be defeated and Team Japan could loose!" 

"X... and I must admit me too... believe in Gillgirl and Mahiro's skill. Beside, we know that Ikki and Koji would never let anything happen to her, they're too dedicated to victory. "

Erika smiled "You're right, nobody want to win more than those guys." 

"MEDAFIGHTER READY?" Asked Mr. Referee.

Everyone nodded "MEDABOTS... ROOOOOOBATTLE!" 

Gillgirl was the first one to react "GO FOR IT MAHIRO! SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU'RE WORTH!" 

To both Sumilidon and Metabee's surprise, Mahiro sped past them, leapt above the first straight of water. Meanwhile DarkHound and Scorpio had advanced to the central island. Mahiro, still in mid air, launched a serie of spider-bombs, a few hitting their target the rest hitting the ground and creating a cloud of smoke in wich Mahiro landed before leaping again toward Goldmane who hadn't moved a bit since the begining. In a swift motion she unsheated her knife and sliced at the golden Medabot. There was the sound of metal hitting metal as Goldmane block the assault. 

Ikki and Koji had been taken aback by Gillgirl's action, but didn't have much time as DarkHound and Scorpio were going after their own Medabots! Scorpio's pincers opened and revealed holes at their center, without waiting large red spike were fired at Metabee who had to jump to a smaller island to avoid the attack. DarkHound and Sumilidon were both on the laying collumn that relied the center island to another one, the cerberus -type was swinging one of his chain in a circle, ready to send the metal ball flying toward a cautious Sumilidon. Slowly the STG -type started powering up his shadow sword, not letting his optic trail away from his oppoenent. To his surprise DarkHound's chain and ball started to give off a faint dark aura, a rudimentary shadisvara aura to be precise. While it might not be as powerful as his, far from it, it was enough to increase the damage severly. 

"Who tought those guys the shadow sword?" Asked Koji.

"Actually it's a related technicalled called Tekage no Jutsu." Replied Gillgirl.

Those word triggered a memory for Ikki "Wha...like Shadow Rose K?!" 

The woman nodded "Yes... the Rubberobo have allied with a ninja called Kinlyu Fuuma but I don't know why." 

Koji and Ikki almost felt down in surprise "Team Greece works for the Rubberobo Gang?!" 

"We got no time to talk about this!" growled the fake X. 

Meanwhile Goldmane was holding up Mahiro with one arm while she was putting all of her strength onto her knife. 

"I see how it is... you infiltrated their team to help us win...let's fake a fight until your partners are defeated." Declared the LEO with a calm almost booming voice.

"I think you missunderstand the situation." Stated Mahiro, backflipping before she leapt up atop a high pillar and fired spider bombs at her opponent. "I intend to defeat you." she added as a cloud of smoke appeared all around Goldmane. 

"TRAITOR!" Roared the golden Medabot, his tattered cape flapping in the wind as he almost flew up to Mahiro. 

Quickly the Iga Ninja backed away, letting herself fall off the pilla just as Goldmane took a swipe at her. He missed and had to land where she stood... that prooved to be a mistake when he stepped on another spider-bomb. The explosion sent him falling in the water.

Metabee jumped off his little island as it was pummeled by dart shaped missiles. He opened fired in mid-jump. Scorpio protected himself with his large pincer, but that blocked his sight letting him open for an attack. 

"Metabee! Seeker Missile!" Ordered Ikki.

Metabee landed on firm ground "MISSILE LAUNCHED!" 

Milos quickly issued a command "JUMP SCORPIO!" 

Using his massive legs the large MEdabot launched himself upward, right above the missilles. The explosion gave him even more speed in his leap and he flew toward Metabee. 

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Warned Ikki, breaking Metabee out of schock. T 

Metabee barely escaped to his previous island as Scorpio crashed in, pincer first where he had stood. Scorpio's pincer was glowing with dark energy. He opened fire on Metabee and once again the KBT tried to avoid the projectile but to his surprise, it following him like a seeker missile and hit his leg just as he was about to land. He felt down on trhe gorund, his leg was near useless now. 

DarkHound finally stopped playing around and shot his metal ball toward Sumilidon! The Sabre-tooth Tiger leapt above the low projectile and was ready to strike at his opponent when suddenly he was hit in the back by the same spiked ball he tought he had avoided! 

"How is that possible?" Asked Koji as Sumilidon was thrown above DarkHound and landed on the larger island behind him. 

"With the Tekage No Jutsu he can direct his attack from a distance!" Warned Ikki. 

DarkHound was laughing "I tought you'd be tougher than that!" He taunted, turning to Sumilidon who wasn't up yet, the impact had been quite violent. 

"It's not over yet..." He growled. 

"DarkHound! Finish him with your metal ball!" Ordered Dante.

"With pleasure!" And with that the Cerberus type threw his spiked ball toward Sumilidon.

The STG quickly rolled out of the way, back to his feet and was ready to charge when his side was hit by DarkHound's weapon, and then the second metal ball hit him right in the chest, sending him flying backward, almost falling in the water.

"SUMILIDON!" Shouted Koji.

"Warning, main body damaged 70%." Droned the Medawatch. 

Sumilidon was on his knee and could barely stand. 

"You see how powerless you are against me? Your ridiculous Shadow Sword is nothing compared to my technique... face it, you wasted your time training with a worthless teacher on an inferior skill! Now I'll finish you off for good!" Growled DarkHound, throwing one of his projectile at his weakened opponent. 

Koji didn't even spoke in his Medawatch he just shouted out loud "SUMILIDON! GET OUT OF THE WAY! SUMILIDON!" 

Suddenly it was as if Sumilidon's visor flashed and then there was the sound of metal hitting metal and Koji closed his eye... but the Medawatch didn't say a thing, all he heard was a collective gasp from the crowd. When he dared to look, he saw that Sumilidon was holding the ball with his bare hand, his whole hammer fist arm seamed coated with a shadisvara aura for a few second. 

"How dare you...how dare you insult the mighty Shadow Sword? How dare you insult the one that tought me? I'll show you what a TRUE master of Shadisvara can do... little doggie." With that Sumilidon stood up, still holding the metal ball he crushed it in his grasp like it was a water balloon. "Beside, I will not allow myself to loose in front of her." He added, glancing at the crowd where Spiritus was seated. 

"MY METAL BALL! GRRR... TAKE THAT!" DarkHound shot his second metal ball, this time it was completly surrounded by a dark aura and flew off at incredible speed toward Sumilidon. 

"USELESS! TIGER FINALE!" Roared Sumilidon. 

With one mighty downward swipe he sliced the ball in half and sent a wave of energy traveling toward his opponent, the attack shattering the chain in it's wake and sent DarkHound flying, his lower arm shattered into a thousand pieces, even his tin pet had been destroyed by the tiger finale. 

"It's not over yet..." Stated Sumilidon, his body like engulfed in dark flames "Witness true power.. a power rightfully earned... SABRE ROAR!" 

DarkHound was frozen in fear, and so was his Medafighter as the double shockwave flew toward the Cerberus type. The first wave shattered all of his remaining Medapart while the second sliced through the tinpet like a hot knife through butter. The shattered Medaparts and tinpet landed in the water with a loud splash while the medal ended up at Koji's feet. Sumilidon just stood there for a moment before collapsing on one knee, weakened by the strain he had put himself through. 

Mahiro had been on her guard ever since Goldmane had fell in the water and the referee hadn't announced him to have ceased functionning. Before Sumilidon could unleash his Saber Roar attack, the ground in front of Mahiro suddenly burst and a roaring Goldmane burst from below. Mahiro quickly raised her weapon to protect herself from the incomming sword strike. She realised too late that Goldmane had his sword surrounded by an aura. The sword cut through her knife and sliced at Mahiro's chest, sending her backward. For a moment everything stood still as Mahiro was laying on the ground, a slash mark across her chest. Goldmane turned around in time to witness DarkHound's demise. "DARKHOUND FUNCTION CEASED!" 

"No matter, Mahiro is down...I think that battle's over with...Ref!" Called the LEO -type, turning toward Mr. Referee, only to suddenly be hit by an exploding projectile right on the back. 

"WHAT?" He turned around and saw the damaged Mahiro, standing, and aiming at him with her spiderbomb launcher. 

"Why you..." The Lion charged at the impudent Ninja... a foolish move. 

He stepped on a spiderbomb that had been laid on the ground, a few more around the first one exploded triggered by the blast. 

"ARG!!" Shouted Metabee as one of Scorpio's dart was shot right in his left shoulder pad. 

The projectile was deep in the shoulder joint and he couldn't move his arm anymore, it was too painful. He clutched his shoulder groaning. Scorpio dashed at Metabee and slammed his pincer into his opponent and sent him flying backward. The KBT slowly got up using only his undamaged arm and he glared at Scorpio.

"Your eyes are still filled with fire... you won't give up and that's something I hate... I think I'm gonna take out one of those eyes of yours first." With that the red Medabot aimed toward Metabee. 

"No! Metabee! You got to do something!" Called Ikki.

"I'm sorry Ikki... I can't...move anymore...Kyi kyi kyi kyiii..." Groaned the medabot.

"No you can't give up now! I don't want to risk to loose you!" Ikki look down, and then he ad an idea "You think HELIOS would give up?" 

"Good bye KBT..." Stated Scorpio, opening fire.

"METABEE!" 

The projectile flew across the field at incredible speed. Suddenly there was a flash of golden light and when the blinding effect wore off there was yet another surprising sight for the crowd. Metabee was glowing with golden light and had caught the projectile with his left arm! He crushed the dart with his hand just as the one in his shoulder shaterred, and so did the one in his leg as he stood up. 

"You're right Ikki... Helios wouldn't give up and as far as I know I'm Helios so I shouldn't give up so easily..." Declared Metabee, the light surrounding him glowing brighter.

"What are you babbling about? Your Medaforce is nothing in front of my Tekage no Jutsu!" Roared Scorpio as both his pincer started glowing with a dark aura.

"We'll see about that... you think a power thousands of years old will fall to something you learned in a month or so? AH!" Chuckled Metabee "MEDAAA....** FORCE!**" 

The SCO -type opened fire as well, his projectile glowing with dark energy. The two attack flew toward each other. The Medaforce flew right in betweem the two darts and threw them offcourse and they hit obstacles while Metabee's Medaforce hit Scorpio and ejeccted him from the arena. He landed as a scrap pile and his Medal was ejected and hit the ground. 

"Scorpio function ceased!"

Metabee collapsed to his knee, tired and damaged."Dude...I rock..." 

Mahiro delivered a flying kick at the startled Goldmane,sending him backward. She then opened fire with her Spiderbomb. The LEO -type quickly got up and slashed the air with his sword, slicing the spiderbombs in half, causing a cloud of smoke to erupt, from wich he emerged and almost managed to hit Mahiro with a glowing sword! She avoided the attack with a backflip, and as she regain her footing she opened fire again. The attack hit but Goldmane stood his ground. 

As the smoke clear the greek Medabot pointed at the Iga Ninja with his sword "You can't win! I know how to use shadisvara and you have NOTHING, not even a rare medal! You're just a worthless piece of junk in front of me!" 

The IGA just growled.

But her opponent just continued "You should have let your teamates handle me... your nothing compared to them... even if you didn't want to help us defeat them, the end result will be the same! How pathetic!" 

"We'll see who's pathetic!" 

Mahiro dashed toward Goldmane who just laughed and got ready to block the incoming punch she readied for but just as she was about to hit him she seam to vanish. The leo was confused but suddenly he was kicked in the back and shot forward. He couldn't do a thing as he was thrown into a bed of spiderbombs that Mahiro had layed on the ground as she had dashed toward him! He was thrown up in the air by the explosion as if he had bounced on the ground! The explosion fliped him and he was now facing the stadium's spotlight. 

"IT'S OVER!" Roared Mahiro as she suddenly appeared above Goldmane like an ominous shadow and smashed him down with her elbow. 

He landed, once more into a series of bomb, flying up backward only to meet with Mahiro's fist right in his face.The golden Medabot crashed on the ravaged ground. The Iga Ninja landed gracefully. She looked at Goldmane and kicked him in the side, making him roll on his face, and then his medal ejected.

"Goldmane function ceased! THE WINNER ARE TEAM JAPAN!" 

The crowd errupted in applaudes and cheers while Ikki and Koji got to their Medabot, leaping above the water.

"Wow... Sumilidon was impressive... so were Metabee and I was surprised about Mahiro..." Commented Erika as she took some more pictures. 

"Don't underestimate anyone I train..." Started Spiritus, getting up "And Gillgirl is X's sister, so off course she'll have a worthy Medabot... she just looks bad most of the time because she faces powerful opponent... in the end Goldmane was no trouble... I'll see you around" And with that she headed for the exit.

"You did great Metabee!" Stated Ikki supporting his Medabot.

"You okay Sumilidon?" Asked Koji.

"Just...a bit tired that's all." Stated the Medabot.

Metabee turned around, hoping to congratulate Mahiro, but to his surprise, both the ninja Medabot and her Medafighter had dissapeared "Hey! Mahiro and Gillgirl are gone!"

"What? They gave us the slip! Damn!" Complained Ikki.

"Darn! she could have tell us more about that Kinlyu Fuuma and the Rubberobos!" Added Koji.

"Guess she's still loyal to the Robos..." Sighed the other boy.

"Too bad... Mahiro would be a great ally... she's gotten better since I faced her." Metabee said. 

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Phew... I'm cutting here just so I can update more quickly... no questions this time I have no idea what to add ;; hope you enjoyed the battle!   
  



End file.
